Danny Phantom in A Trip Through Time
by TrojanHalks2012
Summary: Shortly after arriving back home, Team Phantom was ambushed by Vlad and his gang. But now that our heroes are home, can they figure out why everything is all wrong and defeat him and their evil alter-ego clones before Plasmius takes control of the planet?
1. Graduating Again

**Here it is! The first chapter of my 5th story. Taking place after the events of the last story. I left you all at a very confusing cliffhanger and things are only about to get even more confusing with this chapter. I assure you all or at least most of these will be made clear after a few chapters, and if anybody can piece together what happened before I post it, then a cookie will be awarded. **

**I would like to point out that anybody who isn't a big fan of Danny being paired up with Kim doesn't have to worry because I stick by my word when I say Danny will get back together with Sam before the end, we just have to get through this first. **

**I would like to point out that I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters used, with the exceptions of the characters I made up myself, Kim and her family for example.**

**I also do not own the first three Phantom Holiday stories. They belong to CDON. I do own the last five stories, including this one. If that's too confusing then let me put it this way...this is the 8th story. I wrote and own the 4th through the 8th. I also plan to write more stories that take place after this story, but we will get to them another time. **

**In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this chapter along with the rest of this story, the second part of Phantom Summer. **

**Chapter 1- Graduating…Again:**

Danielle slowly opened her eyes as she woke up on a brand new day. She yawned as she rolled out of bed and stretched her arms up over her head. She stood up and walked towards the door. "Morning Cujo," she said to the little ghost dog as she scratched him on the back of the neck. He was sleeping peacefully at the foot of her bed.

She opened the door to the hallway and walked down the hall to the bathroom to brush her teeth for the morning. She walked in and saw Jazz doing the same thing while she straightened her hair after having gotten out of the shower.

"Morning Jazz," Danielle mumbled as she grabbed her tooth brush and the tooth paste and began brushing her teeth as well.

They both stood there for a few seconds with their eyes shut sleepily. Suddenly they shot their eyes open as if discovering something disturbing. They looked at each other skeptically.

"Ugh, does anything seem a little off to you?" Danielle asked her older sister as she slowly set her tooth brush down on the edge of the sink.

"NO!" Jazz responded quickly and nervously. "Why would anything be wrong?" she asked looking away from her younger sister.

"The last thing I remember doesn't match up with what's going on right now," Danielle said quickly, also looking away nervously.

They both slowly started to look at each other again but turned away quickly when they laid their eyes on each other.

"Nice day huh?" Jazz asked nervously as she looked out the bathroom window.

"Yah, yah," Danielle nodded in agreement.

A few more seconds of silence passed by before they both snapped. "I don't remember going to sleep in my bed last night!" they yelled at each other in unison.

They slapped their hands over their mouths and looked at each other with big bug eyes.

"How do you remember going to sleep then?" Jazz asked nervously through her fingers.

"IwasinthestreetsurroundedbyVladandabunchofotherghoststhatputmetosleep," Danielle said quickly without stopping between words.

"Iwasknockedoutbyanecto-blasttothebackofthehead," Jazz said quickly as well.

"Was that after coming out of the ghost zone from another dimension?" Danielle asked out of curiosity.

"YES!" Jazz screamed in response. "Danny had just defeated Freakshow and we had just traveled back into our world where we were ambushed by ghosts, one of which looked like an evil version of Danny."

"I had the same exact dream!" Danielle burst out in surprise.

"Something tells me that wasn't a dream," Jazz speculated as she began to think.

Suddenly their mother pops her head in the doorway. "There's my special little girl," she said cheerfully. She walked into the bathroom and gave Jazz a very big hug, confusing both her and Danielle. "So how's it feel to know that you're going to be a high school graduate by the end of the day?" she asked her oldest daughter. Jazz was speechless. "Alright well I guess you're just nervous. Alright I'm heading out, I'll be back later. Bye sweetie," she said as she waved good bye to her daughters.

"Ok, that was weird," Danielle said with a cocked eyebrow. "Did she just say that you were graduating later tonight?" she asked confusingly.

"But, I already graduated right before we were attacked by the giant ecto-puss and sent to the other dimension," she reminded Danielle.

"Then why are you graduating again?" Danielle asked.

"How should I know?" Jazz snapped at her, making her cower a little. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just don't know what's going on," she said sadly.

"If we both had the same dream, what do you think the chances are that Danny had the same dream?" Danielle asked skeptically.

* * *

A few moments later they were both leaning over Danny's bed while he was sleeping. "Do you really think he's gunna wake up any time soon?" Jazz asked looking up from Danny to Danielle.

"Nope, but he's done sleeping for now," Danielle said as she leaned in close to his ear. "WAKE UP!!!" she screamed in his ear as loud as she could.

"YAAAAAH!" Danny screamed as he rolled out of bed and onto the floor. He picked himself up and leaned on the bed while he looked up at his sisters. "Do you two mind?" he asked as he rolled back into bed and covered up in a blanket. "I'm not in the mood, I just had a really weird dream."

Jazz and Danielle rolled their eyes and spoke in unison. "Shortly after you fought the giant ecto-puss, Vlad had Freakshow sent us off into another dimension where we met up with some girl named Kim Possible and teamed up with her to beat Freakshow before we found a way to get back home only to be ambushed by Vlad and a couple of other ghosts."

Danny was on the verge of falling asleep. The sound of glass shattering is heard as he pops his eyes open so they were bulging out of his head.

* * *

A few minutes later the three Fenton children drove the Fenton RV to Kim's house, completely rebuilt, and jumped out. Danny ran ahead of the two girls and banged on the front door. "Kim! KIM!" he yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Hold on, hold on!" a woman is heard yelling from behind the closed door. The door opens and Kim's mother stands in the doorway. "What do you kids want this early on a Saturday?" she asked them.

"Ohh, hi Mrs. Masters, is Kim, uhh…home?" Danny asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"OHH Danny! I didn't even recognize any of you! I'm sorry, I'm still really shleepy," she yawned. "Come on in," she urged them. "Kim's boyfriend is always welcome in our home."

This stopped the three of them in their tracks as if they were frozen in place. Danny's eye started twitching uncontrollably.

"Umm, what was that you just said?" Jazz asked politely. "I think I had something in my ear."

"I said Danny and his family are always welcome here because he's my little Kimmie's boyfriend and you're Ron's girlfriend," she said before she walked away.

"Yah, that's what I thought you said," Jazz said weakly as her eyes started to bulge. "I didn't know you and Kim were actually dating," she said to Danny who was starting to freak out. "I thought you were putting that on hold?"

"We were, things are just really weird right now," he reminded her. "KIM!!!!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs to the second floor where Kim's bedroom was. "KIIIIIM!!!!" he screamed as he pounded on her bedroom door directly across from the top of the staircase.

The sound of someone rolling out of bed is heard from behind the door. A few moments later the door is heard being unlocked before Kim opened it. She had apparently been asleep because she was rubbing her eye before she looked to see who it was.

"Danny, it's too early to be pounding on my bedroom door this early in the morning on a Saturday," she said sleepily. She rubbed her eyes again and yawned before she continued. "I was just having this really weird dream about-" she started to say before the three Fenton's interrupted her.

"You dreamt that the four of us went to another dimension and teamed up with Kim Possible to fight Freakshow. Then we came back here and were ambushed by Plasmius. Am I close?" Danny said as if taking a wild guess.

Kim's eyes widened and bugged out of her head. "Yah…how…how did you know?" she asked nervously.

"We had the exact same dreams," Danielle spoke up. "It was really weird but the chances that we all had the same dreams are astronomical," she said, throwing her arms into the air.

"It's because of those chances I'm starting to think that it wasn't a dream," Jazz added.

"But it had to be a dream," Kim said as she turned and walked over to a desk with a mirror on it. She picked up a hair brush and brushed the bed head out of her hair. "I mean, the whole town was destroyed. My house was in shambles. If it wasn't a dream then how come everything is back to normal?" Danny and Jazz looked at each other while Danielle pretended to look at something on the roof. "That was an actual question aimed at you guys," Kim added in frustration.

"We honestly don't know how things have turned out this way," Jazz said sadly.

"Do you think perhaps it was all pure coincidence that we all dreamed the same thing?" Danielle questioned.

"Not likely," Danny said as he began to ponder. "I mean like you said the chances of that are really slim."

"And that's not even the weirdest thing going on," Jazz pointed out. "We learned from my mom earlier that we are graduating tonight…AGAIN!!!"

"WHAT!?" Kim yelled. She rushed to her bedroom door and yelled to her mother. "MOM! Is tonight my graduation night!?" she yelled.

"Your mother's in the shower!" her father yelled back from another room of the house. "But yes, tonight is your graduation. You excited?"

"Oh you bet," she said before she went back into her room, slamming the door behind her. "Ok, things just keep getting weirder and weirder. I thought you and I already graduated right before we got attacked by that giant ecto-puss."

"You did," Danny told her. "And that's still not the only thing that's really weird."

Before he could explain a knock was heard on the door. Kim opened it to find her brother just getting off the phone. "Good news, I just got us a double date set up at that really fancy restaurant over on Main Street after the ceremony. Sound good to the three of you?" he asked the three older teens.

All four of them stared at him blankly. "Ok I can understand why you'd be taking me out to dinner, but who else are you talking about?" Jazz asked him in an annoyed tone.

"I was talking about Danny and Kim," he said pointing his thumbs to the side at an imaginary object. "Common the four of us have been planning this double dinner date for a month now."

"I don't remember making any plans for a double date," Kim spoke up. "And since when have Danny and I been DATING!? I mean it's something I've had my heart set on for a long time but…I'd remember something like that."

"Uhh, Kim…this was all your idea," Ron tried to remind her. "You're the one that wanted to have a double date at this place," he said sounding a little annoyed with her. "You also wanted to do something special for your three month dating anniversary with Danny," he said pointing to Danny.

"Hey don't drag me into this," Danny said, defending himself by backing away.

"Are you telling me that I've been dating Danny since I first met him at Spring Break?" she asked him, getting right into his face.

"Uhh, yah!" he said back, rather loudly. "Did she take her meds this morning?" he asked the others, looking away from his younger twin sister to do so.

"She just woke up," Danielle informed him.

"I figured," he said as he turned towards the door, leaving Kim with her mouth ajar. "Well just let me know when she's feeling better," he said to Jazz as he passed by her. "I'll see you later babe," he said before giving her a peck on the cheek. "I've got to run to the bank so I'll be back soon." He turned and left, leaving the four teens to wonder what was going on.

"Does anybody want to tell me what is going on?!" Kim screeched to the Fenton's.

"That's what I was about to bring up," Danny mentioned. "We first learned from your mom and now your brother that you and I have apparently been dating for quite some time now."

"Really?" Kim said in a rather intrigued tone.

"Kim, you're getting that weird look in your eyes again," Danny said as he took a step backwards.

Kim shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just really wish we knew what was going on."

Suddenly the sound of someone's stomach growling is heard. They all look down at Danielle who was rubbing her stomach to make the sound stop. "Well at least one thing is normal, I'm still hungry early on a Saturday morning," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright, well I guess we could get something to eat," Danny sighed.

"The Nasty Burger has a five dollar breakfast meal until noon," Danielle hinted.

"I'll drive," Jazz said as she rushed out the door soon to be followed her siblings. They had to wait for Kim to change into decent clothing before they could leave though. Her T-shirt and shorts weren't exactly what she would be caught dead wearing in public.

* * *

A short time later…

"Ok, so we all had the same dreams over the night, only the chances of that happening are so slim it begs the question…"was it really a dream?"" Kim started to ask as they sat at a table in the Nasty Burger.

Jazz and Danny nodded while Danielle paid no attention. She was too busy pigging out on a huge stack of pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and multiple other things.

"We have already graduated, yet we are doing it again later tonight," Kim added. "And people keep thinking Danny and I are dating, which I would like us too but we aren't, but that is beside the point."

"The point is that the four of us are the only ones that are even aware of any of this," Danny finished before he took a drink of orange juice. "We have got to figure out what is going on before things really start to get out of hand."

"Hey Danny!" Tucker said as he suddenly popped up behind him in the next booth over.

"Like this," Danny said sourly before he turned around. "What's up Tuck?" he asked, turning around to look at his friend.

Tucker jumped over the back of the seat and landed between Danny and Kim. He grabbed a hash brown and ate it. "What I can't come and congratulate your sister and girlfriend on their graduation later tonight?"

"Ohh again with the girlfriend thing?" Danny asked himself as he slapped his forehead.

"What? You two still are dating right?" Tucker asked them as he looked back and forth between Danny and Kim. "Because if she's single…" he said in a flirty tone to her before she growled and punched him in the face.

"Nice shot," Sam said as she walked up to the table, and sat down on the other side of the table next to Danielle. "I haven't seen anyone deck him that hard in awhile. So Danny, I heard tonight's yours and Kim's three month anniversary. You excited?"

"Since when have we been on speaking terms recently?" Danny asked her. "I thought we weren't talking because of what I did to you."

"Umm, not that I can recall," Sam pondered. "It'd take a lot for you to make me angry enough to be that mad at you."

Danny was slightly surprised. "So, you're not mad that I went with her to her prom?" he asked her.

"Why on Earth would I be mad at you for that!?" she asked back, putting her hands on her hips. "It's not like we're dating, she's your girlfriend." Kim slammed her head on the table in frustration.

"Ok, my nose isn't gunna stop bleeding," Tucker said as he stood up and jumped over Danny to get out of the booth. "I'm gunna go wash up in the bathroom."

As he walked away, Sam scooted over to sit next to Danny. "Is everything ok with you, you don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine," he said nervously.

"Are you sure, because you've been dating Kim for a while now and it's not very good if you forget that over night," Sam asked skeptically.

"I'm fine," Danny said angrily.

"Can we talk in private?" Kim asked them as she stepped out of the booth and dragged Danny with her.

"Alright I'm game. Why did you drag me away from the table?" he asked her as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"The four of us are the only ones that remember things being the way they were," Kim reminded him. "She doesn't know a thing about what happened, and neither does anybody else. Everything is out of whack alright, and until we figure out what is going on…I think we need to just play along with what everybody else thinks," she suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea," he said. "It'll give us time to figure out what is going on that's for sure," he figured, making her smile. "But…" he said making her smile go away. "Everyone thinks that we are dating," he pointed out making her smile nervously. "You've got to be kidding me?" he sighed.

"Oh common Danny," Kim said as she grabbed his shoulders. "We've been over this already. You know I love you and I know you love me but you're still reluctant to go out with me because you're afraid of what everyone else will think. Well we are finally in a world where we can do that and everybody is alright with it."

"I…I don't know," he said as he looked away. He looked back at his friends who waved back.

"Danny?" Kim said as she grabbed his face and turned him around. "I can't lie about this but…to be honest, I kinda like this world better than what it used to be. I like the idea of us being in a relationship that everybody is ok with, and you're still friends with Sam here," she pointed out.

They were both silent for a moment. "Alright," Danny sighed. Kim's eyes started to sparkle. "We can give this a trial period but only if we try to figure out what is going on at the same time."

"Oh thank you!" she said as she jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before," she said as a tear rolled down the side of her face.

Tucker suddenly came out of the bathroom next to them. He was holding a paper towel over his nose before he noticed them hugging. He held up a thumbs-up before running away laughing.

* * *

The scene faded to Danny and Danielle sitting in the school's football fields seating area at night while the seniors graduation ceremony commenced. Danielle was rocking back and forth in her seat while Danny held his head in his hands.

"I can't believe we're going through this again," he said sadly.

"Well just be on the edge of your seat," Danielle told him. "We've got to be ready for when those stupid vultures show up," she said as she searched the sky.

"If they show up," Danny said in annoyed tone.

"And now we would like to bring up the last two seniors to receive their diploma's," Principle Ishiyama said into a microphone. "Mr. Lancer," she said before stepping away from the podium.

He stepped up to the podium and spoke into it. "I hold here in my hands the diplomas of the only two students to ever graduate from Casper High as joint Valedictorians, Ms. Jasmine Fenton and Ms. Kimberly Masters."

The whole football field applauded as they both stood and made their ways to the stage. Above the sound of the applauding crowd, Ron whistled. "That's my ladies!" he yelled before whistling again.

Jazz blushed when he whistled. Kim just waved to him then looked up into the stands to see Danny looking down from the bleachers. He smiled nervously and waved back at her before he hid his face in shame, causing her to look down at her feet in disappointment.

"These two young ladies have miraculously tied for the position of Casper High's Class of 2009 Valedictorians," Mr. Lancer said joyfully before handing them both their diplomas. "Because this is the first time in recorded history…that we are aware of," he says away from the microphone so no one else could hear, "these two will be given special awards by President Obama himself next week in Washington DC," he announced.

Jazz and Kim looked at each other nervously before they smiled at Mr. Lancer, showing their teeth as they started to sweat.

The entire graduating class applauded along with everyone in the bleachers. "Oh I'm so proud of them," Kim's mother wept into a tissue.

"To be given such an honor is something no one in our family besides Danny has ever achieved," Maddie wept into a tissue as well.

"I can't wait to meet the president so I can blather to him about ghosts!" Jack said loudly only to receive glares from Kim's parents and the rest of his family. "Or I could just watch him give our daughters special awards," he said boringly as he gave up his original intentions.

"I can't believe everything is happening exactly the same way that is was last time," Danny complained. "Nothing has changed…I don't know if that's good or bad," he said to Danielle.

"Oh hush," Danielle said to him. "Just get ready to go ghost because those ghosts are supposed to be attacking any minute now," she reminded him. He nodded to her and started getting tense.

"And the US government has offered to pay for the plane tickets for them and their entire families to travel to DC so they can accept their awards," Mr. Lancer continued with his speech. He then reached into his shirt pocket to pull out the envelops only to find them missing. "PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! Where did they go!?" he yelled as the entire stadium gasped in horror at his sudden outburst.

"That's our cue," Danielle said as she jumped out of her seat and into the air. She turned into her ghost form and flew over the crowd to the stage shortly followed by Danny. They landed on the stage to protect Jazz and Kim who had huddled behind them because they were also expecting a ghost attack.

The audience started to freak, but when nothing happened after a few moments' people started to whisper.

"Where are the ghosts?" Jazz whispered into her brother's ear.

"I don't know," he said as they all looked around. "They should have attacked by now."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Mr. Lancer spoke up. "But do you four mind if we continue?" he asked them angrily. Danny and Danielle smiled nervously but Jazz and Kim defended them.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, but they received a tip from someone that some ghosts were supposed to attack Jazz and I," she lied nervously, hoping he'd buy it.

"Oh, well…good work then Mr. Fenton," he said to Danny who gave a huge sigh of relief. "But perhaps someone could tell me what happened to the envelops that contained your families plane tickets to DC."

"Danielle, what did you do with them after you got them back from those vultures?" Danny whispered in her ear so no one else could hear.

"I put them in my suit to give to you later," she said before her eyes widened. She reached into her shirt and pulled the envelops out like magic. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth dropped upon realizing she had them the whole time.

Mr. Lancer swiped them from her and crossed his arms as he looked down on her. He looked very angry with her. All four of the teens smiled nervously at him before the scene faded away to after the ceremony.

* * *

Mr. Lancer, Principal Ishiyama, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and Kim's parents all stood around the two Phantom children; now back in their human forms.

"I'm telling you I didn't steal them," Danielle begged for them to understand. "I would never do that, NEVER!" she started to weep.

"I'm sorry young lady, but you revealed that you had them in your possession right in front of everyone right after they went missing," Maddie said in an angered tone.

"And for conspiring with her you are in a lot of trouble too young man," Jack scolded Danny.

"But neither of us had anything to do with this!" Danny yelled back defensively.

"That is enough out of you Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer scolded him. "I may not have any control over you during the summer but I assure you as soon as school starts back up, you will be going straight into In-School Suspension until a time of my choosing."

"And you may not be in high school yet, but I can guarantee you that I will be speaking with your principal before school starts and you will be receiving punishment as well," Principal Ishiyama said to Danielle.

Both Phantom's looked to the ground sadly before their parents spoke up. "And if you think that's the only punishment you'll be receiving you are sadly mistaken," Jack said to them.

"You will both be grounded for the rest of the summer," Maddie informed them.

"WHAT!?" Danny and Danielle shouted.

"You can't ground us for that long!" Danielle shouted as she raised her arms into the air.

"Just watch us young lady," Maddie told her. "As soon as we get back from DC you will both be grounded until school starts where you will begin receiving punishment from your teachers."

"You're both lucky we haven't decided to suspend both of you from our schools," Mr. Lancer informed them. "Town ghost fighters and world heroes or not, neither of you is above the laws nor the rules implemented by the school board."

Dramatic music plays as the scene zooms in on Danny's and Danielle's faces before blackening to end the scene.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this story. The reason everything is so confusing right now will be revealed shortly. Like I challenged earlier, the first person to figure out what is going on before I reveal the answer will get a cookie. **

**I don't know how long it'll take me to get the next chapter up. It could take a few days or up to a week, but I assure you it will appear sooner or later. **


	2. Flight of Terror

**Alright, before I let anyone read this I feel I should give a slight warning. The proceeding once happened to me in a dream. You will know what I'm talking about later. I have left out some details from my dream but I decided to use this because it is a very tragic event that ends well, but with a bit of destruction. Everything you read is not a plot, it doesn't make me a crazy person nor is it a plan of any kind. I can't say that enough, I will put this at the end as well. All it is, is creative writing and nothing more, nothing less. **

**Anyway, onto the story. The trip to DC has arrived for our heroes. They must continue to figure out what is going on and get to DC safely. Hope you enjoy and if anyone is offended or frightened in anyway, I am truly sorry in advance. **

**Chapter 2- Flight of Terror:**

The sound of numerous people enjoying themselves is heard before a glass filled with a red liquid is lifted into the air. "I would like to congratulate my baby sister and my beautiful girlfriend on their historical graduation from Casper High, and I wish them good luck in their future schooling and their future endeavors," Ron toasted. He was dressed up in a very fancy black suit for the occasion.

"Same to you Ronny," Kim said as she held up her own glass, also filled with a red liquid. She was dressed in a fancy green dress with a slit that went halfway up the side of her leg.

"Here, here," Jazz said as she raised her own red liquid filled glass into the air. Like Kim, she too was wearing a fancy dress. It was velvet red and had an open back.

"Here, here," Danny said quietly before they all drank to Ron's toast. He was wearing the same fancy black suit that Ron was wearing.

"Tomato juice just doesn't say fancy anymore these days," Ron said as he examined his glass before setting it down on the table.

"Danny, are you alright?" Kim asked him in a sympathetic tone as she put an arm over his shoulders and grabbed his hands with her free hand. "You aren't acting like yourself."

"I just can't believe everything that has been going on all day long," he stated. "I've never been in this kind of trouble before, and I didn't even do anything."

"If you didn't do anything, then how come Danielle had our plane tickets on her person?" Ron asked as he signed the bill for their dinner. "If they weren't stolen then how did she get them?"

"You wouldn't understand dude," Danny said as he stood up and tossed his napkin onto the table. He walked away from the table and left the restaurant.

"Danny wait!" Kim yelled as she gave chase to him. She had to hold her dress up as she ran out of the restaurant.

"Was it something I said?" Ron asked Jazz who was standing up to go after her brother.

"No it wasn't, but trust me when I say that right now Kim and I are the only ones that can possibly hope to understand what is really going on," she pleaded for him to understand what she was saying. She then stepped out of the table booth they were sitting at and ran out of the restaurant.

She ran outside to see Kim sitting on the sidewalk with her legs pulled up to her chest. She had her face buried around her arms which were wrapped around her knees.

"Where'd Danny go?" Jazz asked as she sat down to comfort her friend.

"He went ghost and flew off," she said without lifting her head. "Things are just so confusing right now," she wept as she lifted her head to show that she was crying. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"I know, neither do I," Jazz reassured her. "But we'll make it through this, we'll figure out what is going on."

"You know something that has been on my mind?" Kim asked with a sniff.

"What?" Jazz asked out of curiosity of what was on her friends mind.

"Well think about it. If everything was reset to before our graduation, then how come Danielle still had the tickets she got back from those vultures, even though they never showed up to steal them?" Kim wondered.

This got Jazz thinking. "That never even crossed my mind," Jazz said as she held her chin in her hand and thought. "Why didn't I notice that?" she asked herself angrily.

"What are you thinking right now?" Kim asked her with a cocked eye brow.

"I'm thinking I need to go home and think on all of this while I'm packing before we leave tomorrow," Jazz said as she stood up. "You don't mind getting a ride home with your brother do you?"

"Not at all," Kim said as she wiped away one last final tear. "I'll be fine, I gotta go pack too," she said with one final sniff before she smiled up at her friend. Jazz smiled back before picking up her dress and ran towards the Fenton RV which was parked not that far away.

She drove off before Ron came out of the restaurant. "Hey, where'd Danny and Jazz go?" he asked as he looked around for them.

"Danny took off, he went ghost, and Jazz drove back home to think some things over," Kim informed him. "So I guess you're my ride home."

"That causes us a bit of a problem because Jazz drove us here," Ron reminded her as he scowled down at her. Kim looked away before slapping her forehead in frustration.

* * *

A line of many people standing in line to have their baggage checked is seen waiting while Jack and Maddie had their items checked. They were at the front of the line and Jack was getting his stuff together.

"I'll be taking this and this and this onto the plane with me," he said as he lifted three very heavy bags onto the counter. "Oh, and this," he said as he held up a Fenton Thermos.

"Uh, sr. I can't let you take this on board the plane," the lady behind the counter said as she held the thermos and pointed to it.

"Oh, well can I at least bring these on board then?" he asked as he held up a hand held anti-ghost weapon out of nowhere.

Suddenly they were surrounded by airport terminal guards and air marshals, all of whom were pointing guns at him. "**DROP THE WEAPON!**" one of them yelled. Jack started to get scared but Maddie just slapped her forehead in frustration.

The scene turns to show Danny and Danielle sitting on a bench while they waited for the rest of their family. Danny was holding his head in his hands while Danielle read from a book.

"Would all passengers for flight 83 please make your way towards gate 11B. The boarding process has begun for flight 83 at gate 11B," a woman's voice is heard over the announcement speakers.

"That's the same gate our flights gunna be at," Danielle said as she flipped a page in her book. "Just as soon as this one leaves we'll be able to get on ours."

"Mmm, hmm," Danny mumbled as Jazz walked up with a duffle bag at her side. She dropped it on the floor before she sat down next to Danny in a huff.

"What's gotten up your butt?" Danny asked her noticing that she was stressed.

"Just pondering on something that Kim brought to my attention last night after you flew off," Jazz answered.

"Go on," both Danny and Danielle insisted.

"Well you know how Danielle had the tickets on her even though the vultures and those ecto-pusses never came?" she asked only to get angry glares from her younger siblings. "Well if they never came, then how come, even though time was reset, Danielle still had them even though the vultures never came and stole them?"

Danny and Danielle's eyes widened upon realizing where she was going with this. "Why didn't we see that?" Danielle asked herself angrily as she slammed her book shut.

"We were too busy being grounded," Danny reminded her. "And we can't tell anyone because we are the only ones that know about what really happened."

They all looked up when their mother walked over with her own duffle bag and set it down before sitting on another bench. "Well, as soon as the terminal police are done confiscating all of your father's anti-ghost weapons we'll be able to move into the terminal," she said, causing the Fenton children to look over at their father.

He had his hands up against a wall while the terminal police pulled weapons out of nowhere. "Got another bazooka," one of them said before he tossed it into a pile of about a dozen ghost weapons.

"The longer they take the better," Danielle mumbled under her breath, regretting that as soon as they get back home they were going to be grounded, so she wanted to try to enjoy her time as much as possible.

"Ok so a lot of these seats aren't near each other," Maddie said as she handed out the plane tickets to her kids. "I'll be sitting with your father; Danielle, you and Jazz will be next to each other and Danny, you're by yourself."

"Great, this is going to be a boring trip," he said with a huff before Kim walked up with yet another duffle bag at her side.

"You guys ready yet?" she asked as she squeezed between Jazz and Danny on the bench. "My parents are trying to figure out where gate 11B is at so I was wondering where you guys were sitting because I'm sitting by myself."

"Welcome to the party, I'm by myself too," Danny said sadly.

"Actually, you two are sitting next to each other," Jazz said as she examined Kim's ticket.

"Really?" Kim asked in a surprised tone as she grabbed her ticket back. She grabbed Danny's ticket from him and compared them. "Sweet! I call the window seat!"

"Well at least I won't be by myself," Danny said with a slight sigh of relief.

"So who are you guys sitting with?" Kim asked the two Fenton girls.

"We're sitting with each other," Jazz told her as she showed her, her ticket.

"We're actually a few seats behind you guys," Danielle said as she looked over Danny to see Kim's ticket.

"What about Ron?" Jazz asked with a hopeful look.

"He's sitting with my parents up in first class," she said with a sigh. "Well, I'd rather sit back with you guys but still, they could have asked me if I wanted to sit with them. My dad bought those tickets himself because he and my mom have never ridden in the back before."

After a moment of silence, Jack finally walked up to them with a scowl on his face. "They took everything huh?" Maddie asked as she set down a magazine.

"Yup," he answered angrily. "If a ghost attacks Danny and Danielle are the only hope we've got."

"Well what about Kim?" Jazz asked before looking at her friend.

"Nope," she said as she shook her head. "They made me take off my bracelet because it had "special properties" that they weren't too sure about. So I'm useless during an attack."

"Would the passengers of Flight 97 please proceed to gate 11B," the female announcer spoke over the speaker system above.

"Well that's us," Maddie said as she stood up and grabbed her bag. She lifted it and tossed it over her shoulder. "Common kids," she said as she and Jack walked off.

"Well, here we go on yet another adventure," Danny said as he stood up and swung his bag over his back. "I wonder what DC is like," he wondered.

"It's a pretty cool place," Danielle said getting strange looks from her older siblings.

"You've been to DC before?" Jazz asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yah, I didn't just stick around Amity Park when I was out fending for myself you know. I went places," she said triumphantly. "I spent most of my time at the Smithsonian Museums and the Library of Congress."

"You've never told us how you acquired such a strong knowledge of things in such a short amount of time before you joined our family," Danny implied as they followed their parents through a throng of people as they made their way to their respective gates.

"Ahh, the mind of a child," Kim said with delight. "I can't wait to have kids of my own one day just so I can marvel at their brilliance."

"Give it time," Jazz said, patting her friend on the back as they finally reached their gate and started boarding the plane. They both made glances over to Danny as he tried to fend off a little boy that kept poking him in the leg.

They both giggled as he turned his leg intangible so the kid's finger went through him, scaring the kid, making him run to his mother crying.

* * *

This wasn't the last time Danny had to deal with this kid. He was traveling alone, and was being picked up by someone else at his destination. The little boy sat behind him and Kim on the plane, directly behind Danny in the middle. He kicked the seat and was just plain annoying in general, and Danny was getting irritated and Kim could see it in him when his eyes started glowing green.

"Danny…don't do it," Kim warned him before the scene faded into the plane's cockpit where Danielle was being shown around.

"And what does this thing do?" she asked like a curious little kid as she pointed to a button among many buttons on the planes control panel.

"That is the emergency release button for the planes wheels," the Captain told her. "In the case of an emergency landing that will release the wheels so we can land safely."

"And what about this one?" she asked as she pointed to the lever that controlled the ailerons of the plane.

"Those are the ailerons," the Captain said. "They control the banking movements of the plane. They are used to raise or lower the plane in the air." He turned and pointed to something else that caught Danielle's attention. "This is what we use to turn the plane left and right, like the steering wheel of a car, it controls the movements of the plane."

"Sweet," Danielle said as she grabbed the levers and tried to steer the plane. She began to wonder why the Captain and Co-Pilot weren't trying to stop her. "Umm, how come nothing is happening when I turn these?" she asked as she fiddled with the controls.

"We've got the plane on auto-pilot," the Co-pilot informed her as he lay back in his seat. "Nothing you do is gunna change the course the plane has been set to take."

"You sure are a curious little girl aren't you?" the Captain asked her sweetly, thinking she was only a child.

"Little?" Danielle spat. "I'm thirteen there buddy, I'm just small and curious for my age," she informed him.

The Co-pilot spat out the coffee he had been drinking. "You're thirteen?" he spat out in surprise.

"That a problem?" she asked them aggravatingly.

"Not at all, we just thought you were a little younger than that," the Captain said nervously as he tried to fix the mistake they had made.

Their conversation was interrupted when the intercoms communications system came to life. "Flight 97, you have been cleared for landing. Fast approach to runway 13."

The Captain jumped into his seat and grabbed the radio. "Flight 97 preparing for landing," he said before placing the radio back into its holder. "You should get back to your seat kid, I'm about to put the seatbelt sign on."

"Ok," Danielle said happily before she phased out through the closed door and skipped back to her seat. "Hi Danny," she said as she waved to him and Kim as she passed by them.

Danny was relaxing in his seat while Kim looked out the window. As she passed by them the little boy is seen tied and bound by green ghost bindings, keeping him from annoying Danny any more. Danielle got back to her seat to find Jazz jotting down notes on a pad of paper.

"What are you working on?" she asked her older sister as she sat in her seat.

"Putting together a list of things that are different than the way we remember things being the way they're supposed to be," Jazz answered.

Danielle leaned over to read what she had written. "Clowns on the wings of the plane?" Danielle asked due to confusion.

Jazz turned to look out the window so as to make Danielle look as well. There was in fact a clown doing stunts on the edge of the plane, all while desperately trying to stay on.

"That has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen," Danielle said as they looked out the window. She sat back down and looked up as the "fasten seat belt" sign lit up. "We'll be landing shortly," Danielle said to Jazz who was still going over things to add to the list.

"About time," Jazz said as she shut her notebook and stored it away in her bag. "I'm starving," she said as she rubbed her stomach. "I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"You think you've got it bad," Danielle retaliated. "I haven't eaten anything since last night."

"That's not healthy," Jazz informed her before what felt like an explosion shook the entire plane. "What the heck was that!?" she jumped to ask as stewardesses ran passed them and tried to pry the cockpit door open, but they were all unsuccessful.

"Whatever is going on is happening in the cockpit," Danielle said as she eyed the women pounding on the door. "I'm going ghost!" she yelled before she turned into her ghost form, right in front of everyone.

Danny shortly followed suit before they both flew to the front of the plain while everyone cheered them on.

When they got to the door, the women were still pulling on the door. The phantom siblings simply phased through and found the reason for the plane to shake and why the door couldn't be opened.

The windshields had been blasted out by an unknown force and everything that wasn't bolted down was being sucked out, that had included the two pilots because neither was in there.

Not only had the planes pilots gone missing, but the change in cabin pressure had sent the plane off course and it was slowly descending from the air, and the sight of what they were heading for scared Danny enough to send shivers down his spine.

"Not good," he stated simply as he looked ahead and saw what appeared to be a large flat building in the shape of a Pentagon.

"You know how to fly a plane?" Danielle asked him almost desperately as they ran for the seats and put up energy shields to cover the windows, thus ending the wind storm.

"I know how to fly a space shuttle, but this is completely different," he yelled as he grabbed the steering levers of the plane, but he couldn't figure out how to turn off the auto-pilot.

Suddenly the communications system came back to life but the same woman from earlier was not speaking. "Flight 97, return to your preset flight course or you will be shot down!" a man with a deep voice demanded warningly.

"What!? NO!" Danny yelled as he grabbed for the radio. "Don't shot us down!" he yelled into the radio.

"Who is this? State your name!" the deep voiced man demanded.

"Danny Phantom, ghost hero from Amity Park, savior of the planet, ring any bells?" he yelled back into the radio.

Somewhere over at the Pentagon…"Sr. We have just confirmed that the ghost hunting Fenton Family is on board that plane. Apparently the eldest daughter is supposed to receive some kind of award from the president himself or something," a skinny little man informed a tall muscular one.

He wore a green army suit and had four golden stars on his shoulder pads and along the brim of his hat. He wore many bars that he had been awarded over his career as a military official.

"Wow what are the odds of that?" he asked himself quietly before grabbing the radio. "Ok kid, I'm going to give you directions to land the plane safely but you've got to follow everyone of my commands. Do you understand?"

"Yah I do," Danny answered as he started stressing out. "But you might want to start giving them fast because I'd hate for us to have another 9/11 on our hands here," he said as the Pentagon grew bigger out of the green plasma ray window they had put up.

"Alright, first thing to do is turn off the auto-pilot so you can steer the plane," the military man said into the radio.

"No idea how to do that dude," Danny said fearfully.

"Any time now!" Danielle screamed as they flew over Arlington Cemetery.

"Ok, look on the panel of buttons for a button that looks like a gay guy giving you looks from across the bar," the military man instructed.

Danny searched for said button. "I can't find it."

"Oh, here it is," Danielle said as she pointed to a button with the picture of a guy giving whoever looked at it a strange look. "Should we push it?"

"No, the button directly below it," the military man corrects her.

The plane zooms towards the five sided building, but just after Danielle pushes the correct button, Danny grabbed the steering levers and turned them, steering away from the military headquarters seconds before impact.

"Phew," Danny and Danielle say with a sighs of relief as they began to relax in their seats.

"Umm, you're not out of the woods yet kid," the military man said over the radio. "You've actually made things worse."

"How so?" Danny asked in a bored tone only to get an answer as the guy yelled into his ear.

"Because the plane is still coming down but now you've aimed it at the white house!" the military man yelled, sending shivers down Danny's spine before he gulped nervously.

Danielle's eyes widened before she looked out the ecto-plasmic windshield to see a large white building approaching. It was surrounded by multiple other buildings and she knew there were defenses that would shoot them down if they got too close.

"I'm gunna try to steer around it but you've got to make sure they don't shoot us down!" Danny yelled into the radio before he grabbed the steering lever and pushed the floor petal that helped to turn the plane.

"I swear Phantom, if you crash that thing there you will not be hearing the end of it!" the military official yelled as he picked up a phone. "Get me the white house, NOW!"

"Danny, the air over the white house is a no fly zone," Danielle warned him in a very scared tone.

"I know, I know," Danny stressed as struggled to aim the plane to the side.

The plane flew through the air as it came into the sights of a secret service officer with a bazooka on the roof of the white house. "We've got an incoming," the man holding the weapon said to another who had walked up behind him. "How long before I fire?"

"Normally it would be now but we just got a call from the Pentagon to let it fly over," the second man said. "But just in case we've got the president in the basement bunker."

"So then if that happens then what happens to us?" the man with the bazooka asked nervously as he looked away from the weapons sight.

"There's a reason people like us die for our country kid," the second man said as he patted him on the back before walking away.

He shook with fear before he looked back into the sights of the bazooka and took aim at the oncoming plane. "Sorry, but I don't want to take the chance," he whispered to himself. He pulled the trigger and fired a missile in the planes direction.

He looked up from the sights with a gasp of excitement, but frowned when the missile passed by the plane, not even coming close to hitting it.

"I guess I need more practice to aim this thing," he said to himself before the rumbling of the plane flying overhead shook the entire building. He jumped back when the plane flew directly over the roof. It continued on passed the white house and started to climb back into the air.

Danny was pulling back on the planes steering lever to make the aircraft rise higher into the air. He relaxed when he knew the plane had missed the White House and was traveling away from it.

"Why is it that we've been so unlucky over the past few days?" Danielle asked with a sigh of relief as she sat in the Co-pilots seat. "1st we get in serious trouble, then this happens, how often does something like this happen?"

Danny was silent for a moment as he thought to himself. "Never," he finally said before an explosion rocked the entire plane. "What now?" he asked as he looked out the window and looked back as far as he could. He gasped at what he saw.

The planes right engine was in flames. "Why us?" Danielle asked with an angered sigh.

In the back of the plane, all of the passengers were wearing the air masks that had fallen. Jazz looked out the side window to see the planes right wing was in flames. She looked forward and was wide eyed with fear. With the planes right engine gone the plane started to dip and turn to the right.

"I can't control it," Danny yelled as he struggled to straighten the plane back out as it descended towards the ground and continued to turn to the right.

"Well you had better soon because the Pentagon and the White house are the least of our problems," Danielle said as she leaned on the control panel and looked ahead.

Danny looked up to see the top of the Capital building fast approaching. "What is going on?" Danny asked himself. "This kind of thing only happens in dreams!"

As the plane straightened out, the left engine exploded, causing the aircraft to drop even further. The sound of the plane fast approaching could be heard on the ground. People looked around for the sound but no one could see anything.

"Pull the plane up Danny, pull it up!" Danielle yelled as she jumped over her seat and help Danny pull back on the lever. The plane's nose started to pull up, but they were too close to impact.

On the ground, someone had spotted the plane and yelled to warn everyone. "Everybody get out of here!" he yelled before he dove for the ground. People in the area around the Capital building looked up and screamed at the sight of the plane.

Danny and Danielle couldn't pull the plane up fast enough. The bottom of the plane struck the top of the Freedom statue, causing it to fall from the dome. Tourists had to dive out of the way as the statue fell to the ground.

Danielle made her appearance after having caught the statue and set it down before she flew as fast as she could and phased back into the plane just as the nose of the plane skimmed the surface of the water in the Capitol's reflection pool next to the Ulysses S. Grant Memorial.

"I sure hope they don't mind a little damage," Danielle said as she took her seat next to Danny who was trying to get the plane back in the air, or at least make it stop. "So what now?"

"Stop the plane or avoid the Washington Monument," Danny said as he pressed some buttons on the control panel. "This control panel is similar to that of the flight simulator I've been using on my computer back home. I think I can stop this thing but I don't know what all of these buttons do, I'm gunna need help."

"That's why you've got me here kid," the military official in the Pentagon said through the radio. "Minor damage is acceptable. Crashing that plane and having it explode will do more damage than if you simply crash land it safely."

"Well that's sure encouraging," Danielle said as she thought to herself quickly. "We can't go anywhere but straight now so to avoid hitting the Washington Monument we have to go through it or over it."

"But even with both of us we can't turn this whole plane intangible," Danny reminded her. "We have to go over."

Danielle thought long and hard and came up with a plan. "I think I know how we can do that," she said suddenly.

"What!?" Danny and the military official screamed.

"Danny, you continue trying to get the plane to go up and I'll work on the rest," Danielle said as she positioned herself in front of the control panel.

"You sure this will work?" Danny asked her nervously as his arms started to shake from such a tight grip on the steering lever as he pulled it back to bring the nose of the plane up.

"Will you just let me worry about that," Danielle said before she concentrated on about how fast they were going and how close they were to the monument. "I'm trying to do some math here."

"Better you than me I guess," Danny said as he continued shaking nervously. The plane was now only a few feet off the ground and was slowly rising, but not enough to clear the giant monument. "If you plan to do something you'd better do it soon," Danny yelled.

"Not yet," she said through her teeth. She was still contemplating how much longer she was going to have to wait.

"Listen kid, if you don't want have the destruction of the national mall on your conscious I'd highly suggest you do whatever you have planned!" the military official yelled into the radio on his end. He put his hand over it and turned to an associate. "Get some emergency crews to the mall stat! I'm fearing the worse and we need people down there."

"Right away General," the man said before he ran off.

"I pray this kid knows what she's doing," the General prayed to himself.

Back on the plane, people where starting to freak; thinking this was the end of their lives. Others were praying or holding onto loved ones; keeping them close in case the worst were to come.

"DANIELLE!" Danny screamed as they came within a few hundred feet of the monument.

"NOW!" she yelled as she punched a button on the control panel she had been shown by the Pilot earlier.

The emergency wheel release button was activated and rather than slowly descend from the plane, the wheels bolted down, hitting the ground and pushing the plane high up into the air. The plane lurched a little before settling down as it rose up and over the monument.

"Whoa! That made my stomach jump," Danielle said sickly as she grabbed her stomach. "Well, are we gunna make it?" she asked as she looked out the windshield.

The plane shook as the bottom of the plane struck the top of the monument, stripping away the bottom of the plane. Chunks from the tip of the monument fell to the ground, breaking into smaller pieces as people avoided being crushed.

The plane rumbled as it passed over the monument. "Nope," Danny said as soon as the plane stopped rumbling.

"Is this over yet?" Danielle complained as the plane started to dive back towards the ground as it passed over the WW2 memorial.

"Nope," Danny said in the same, simple tone as he braced for impact. Danielle did the same. A Stewardess who saw them yelled to the passengers to take cover as well.

Everyone started to scream when they knew the end was almost near. Jazz grabbed the back of the seat in front of her and pushed her head into it. "Why is this happening to us?" she wept.

"Danny you had better bring this to an end soon," Kim wept as well as she too braced herself on the seat in front of her.

The plane shook violently as water splashed up onto the temporary windshield Danny and Danielle had put up. The plane had crashed into the reflecting pool and was moving along its length, splashing water out the sides.

"Umm, Danny," Danielle said nervously. "We can't get off the ground again and we can't go to the side, so either we stop this plane right now, or we can kiss the Lincoln Memorial good buy and crash into the Potomac," she warned him.

Danny didn't respond. He just looked nervously at the control panel before his eyes fell on a button he had recognized. Without hesitation he punched it.

The plane lurched, causing everyone to shift forward as a giant parachute emerged from the back of the plane, slowing it down drastically. "Well that sure was convenient," Danielle said, showing that she was annoyed that they hadn't used that earlier.

"We should have known it was there earlier because we aren't going to stop before hitting concrete," Danny said as he gripped the steering levers. He pulled back on them as if it helped to slow down the aircraft.

The nose of the plane jolted up as it smashed into the concrete that made the wall of the pool. People ran as the plane jumped up onto the steps that led up to the memorial.

The parachutes emptied and dropped to the ground as the upward angle of the steps slowed the plane down to a creaking crawl. The nose of the plane dropped down as it entered between two pillars that held up the roof of the memorial. The front of the plane came to a creaking stop a few feet away from the base of the white marble statue of Lincoln.

Danny let go of the steering levers and finally let out a sigh of relief as he and Danielle relaxed into their seats.

"I think that's enough for one day," Danny said to Danielle with a slight chuckle. They both laughed at the fact that they brought the plane to a stop with minimal damage while the sounds of emergency vehicles could be heard approaching from every direction.

The side doors popped off the plane and large yellow rubber slides inflated, allowing the passengers to slide to safety.

Jazz and Kim slid down together before they were embraced by their parents. "Oh thank the ghost lord you are safe," Jack shouted as he and Maddie embraced their daughter.

"I'm never getting on a plane again," Jazz wept into her parents arms.

"Same here," Kim wept into her own parents arms.

After a moment of thanking that they were alive, Maddie looked up and searched the crowd of people. "Where are my babies?" she shouted.

Suddenly the emergency door to the cockpit was blasted off. Danny hopped out and descended to the ground before he turned and caught Danielle as she jumped from the door and landed in his arms. "Nice catch," she said with a grin before he set her down.

They were both embraced by their family members without warning. "Oh I can't believe you two are alive," Maddie wept. She kissed both of her children on their heads.

"Mom, please, you're embarrassing us," Danny said as he and Danielle blushed.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" a man's voice is heard through the crowd. "Where are they!?" the man yelled again as he pushed two people out of his way.

The Fenton's looked up to see the large man walk up to them. He was wearing a green suit with stars on it to show what rank he was in the army.

"Good thing you're a world renowned hero Phantom, because otherwise you'd be in some serious trouble," he warned them. Danny and Danielle looked down in disappointment. "But you've saved the lives of all these people with little damage to the monuments, you truly are a hero and we welcome you to our fare city."

"Well at least we're not in trouble," Danielle whispered to her brother.

"I'll see what I can do about having the President himself thank you son," the General said as he patted Danny on the back before walking away.

"Ok, so first we have to graduate again, then Danny and Kim are forced into dating to keep people from thinking we're crazy, and then we aren't attacked at our graduation," Jazz listed off on her fingers.

"There was also that clown on the plane's wings," Danielle spoke up.

"And we have a wild ride after the pilots get sucked out of the plane, sending it crashing to the ground over one of the most protected cities in the world," Danny finished off. "Things can't get any weirder than this."

"Speaking of that clown, where did he go?" Jazz asked as she looked around the crowd of people. "The plane crashing makes you wonder where he went if he was riding on the wing."

The scene pans away from the crash scene to hover over the reflecting pool where the paint from the clown's face, his hair and large colorful nose float on the surface before they sink into the water.

* * *

**Well, I don't know how any of you took that but if you got this far then I thank you. Like I said in the beggining, this occured to me in a dream awhile back where I was in Danny's position, trying to land a plane safley while its falling from the skies over DC. It was a weird dream but due to human nature it was sort of cool. I couldn't write it out as well as it was envisioned in my head, but this was basically it. I tried to add in some humor to lighten up the chapter a little. I assure everyone, the rest of the story will not be as weird as this chapter. It will be the weirdest for a while. I know it was a weird chapter so please don't remind me. But if anyone has any questions regarding anything I haven't touched upon I'm glad to answer to the best that I can.**

**This was all resulted from a dream I had. It does not reveal a plot in mind nor does it make me a crazy wack job. This was just creative writing, and if anyone was offended or scared in any way, I am sorry. Something like this won't happen again. **


	3. More Touble for the Phantoms

**Next chapter is up, and by the end you will finally learn what is going on, why everything is out of whack for our heroes. Don't skip ahead to that point. Enjoy reading. **

**Chapter 3- More Trouble for the Phantoms:**

Emergency vehicles were swarming the streets, medical personnel helping anybody in need of assistance. After the events of the day many people were terrified that a plane had nearly destroyed their beloved monuments. The Fenton's and Kim's family made their way through the crowds as they followed the General to a large RV parked behind the Lincoln memorial.

Danny looked back over the building to see smoke and dust rising over it like the remnants of a fire pouring out of a chimney. He looked down at the ground sadly before he climbed into the RV after his friends and family had already gotten inside.

He sat down in a seat and held his head in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Kim looking down at him. She smiled, putting a smile on his face in the process. "You did good today Danny, you really did," she told him as she sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, if it wasn't for you two we probably wouldn't be alive right now," Kim's father said as he held his still shaking wife in his arms while Ron rubbed her back to help calm her.

Danny held Kim in his arms as she lay her head against his chest. He looked around at his own family and saw his parents and sister hugging Danielle who looked to dislike the extra attention she was receiving.

"So are they gunna be in any trouble?" Ron asked the General who was talking quietly with the driver of the RV. "I mean, they didn't cause the plane to fall from the sky and they did land it without any fatalities," he mentioned. "I hope," he finished with a nervous gulp.

The General simply laughed aloud. "Of course not," he bellowed, causing everyone to sigh in relief. "Some damage to a few monuments will have to be credited to these two," he said as he indicated Danny and Danielle, who was now sitting in her brother's lap to avoid her parents. "But that it nothing," he bellowed with laughter. "The fact that you landed that plane with minimal damage and no fatalities shows how dedicated a hero you are."

"So we're not gunna be in trouble?" Danielle asked nervously.

"In trouble?" the General asked in surprise. "Of course not, we should be praising you. Had you not landed that plane as you did, who knows what would have happened."

"Something terrible I'm guessing," Jazz said before she looked out the window as they rode around the back of the memorial and turned onto 23rd street just north of the memorial. "So how long's it gunna take to clean all of this up?" she asked as people, still petrified at what had just happened, ran around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh, I'd say somewhere in the area of up to a month," the General figured. "Then there's the reconstruction to the Capital building, the Washington Monument, the Lincoln Memorial, the Reflecting Pool and the terraferma of the mall itself where the plane made contact with the ground," he listed all of these off on his fingers.

"That's minimal damage?" Danny asked, placing his hands at his sides. "All of that damage, you'd think that be a lot."

"Well it is but a lot less than if the plane had crashed, blown up and killed hundreds of people," the General informed him.

"He makes a good point Danny," Kim said as she twisted his bangs around her finger. "Just be glad you're off the hook, if anybody else had landed that plane they'd probably have been arrested, even if they were only trying to help."

Danny thought about pulling away so she'd stop messing with his hair, but her words put a smile on his face so he let her do what she pleased.

"So are we really gunna get a tour of the white house?" Kim's mother asked excitedly. "You'd better not be kidding us."

The General cocked an eyebrow at her before he chuckled slightly. "I haven't lied since I was her age," he said pointing a thumb at Danielle.

"Hey!" she yelled as if offended.

"You were going to be given a tour of it by the president already, but as it seems, there was going to be a ceremony next to the Washington Monument, but the area is in lockdown, so you'll be given your rewards in the Oval office," the General said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What!? No public display?" Kim gawked.

"Well there was but like I just said, the original place for the ceremony is under lock down thanks to your boyfriend," the General reminded her.

"She's not my-" Danny started to say before Danielle, Jazz and Kim simultaneously punch him in the arms. "Oh wait, we are dating now," he whispered to himself so no one could hear him.

The RV pulled up to a check-in station guarded by two military officials with semi-autos resting on their arms.

"General," one of the two guards saluted before he held up a key card and inserted it into a slot in a panel in the side of a concrete block. The metal gates disappeared into the ground, allowing the RV to pass over before the metal gates came back up.

"Getting in is really just that easy?" Maddie asked as she looked out her window as they rolled up next to the magnificent white building.

"Only because they were expecting us," the General said as he picked up a radio. "Well they were expecting you, I only came to get you because of obvious reasons," he said before he turned on the radio. "We're here."

Seconds later the doors were flung open and they were all thrown to the ground by the Secret Service before they were searched. "Nothing dangerous on them," one of the men that tackled them said before they were allowed to stand.

"A little excessive don't you think?" Jack said as he rolled his shoulder to stretch it, cracking a few bones in the process.

"We need to ensure everyone's safety before admittance can be allowed," one of the Secret Service officials said without expression or tone in his voice.

"Alright well I have to get back to the Pentagon to wrap up the damage from earlier," the General said as he patted Danny on his back. "Not to worry, everything will be taken care of so you don't have to worry about a thing," he reassured them. "In the mean time, this is Sergeant Ross of the Secret Service," he said as he introduced them to a man who was yet another Secret Service Guard. "He will be taking you into the White House to meet the President himself."

Sergeant Ross was a medium sized man, but was well built. His pecks showed through his multiple layers of shirts and even protective body armor. The women couldn't help but gawk just a little before they brought themselves back to reality.

"So, who's ready?" Sgt. Ross asked as he clapped his hands together. He seemed to have a bit more pep than his comrades. "If you'll just follow me right this way we can enter the most recognizable house in the world," he said as he led them up a path that led straight to the side door of the building.

"Well at least he's a little more cheery than the other guys around here," Ron whispered to his younger friends.

"Great, just what we need, another Mr. Lancer during Spirit Week," Danny said sourly, getting chuckles from the others.

"You know, all of these rumors I hear about the teachers in high school is making me not want to go," Danielle said as she kicked a rock along the pavement.

She kicked it up into the air as it flew towards a tall man with dark skin and a blue business suit. He raised his hand and caught the rock in mid air before he tossed it over his shoulder. "Children are so amusing," the man said with a smile on his face.

Danny and Danielle's eyes widened while Jazz and Kim shrieked when they recognized the man. They were acting over excited at meeting the President himself.

He walked towards them with arms open. "Well aside from an "uneventful" plane landing, I assume you are all glad to be here?" he asked sarcastically.

"Uneventful!?" Danielle screeched as if offended before Danny slapped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Oh ya," Danny said with a sarcastic smile. "We all had loads of fun today…haven't we Dani?" he asked his little sister with a scolding look. She didn't answer. She just lowered her eyebrows in defeat.

"A little humor to brighten up the day never hurt anyone," President Obama said with a chuckle as he approached the two teenage girls who giggled to themselves. "So I should assume that you two are Jazz Fenton and Kim Master's?" he asked as he shook Jazz's hand, making her blush beat red.

Jack rushed over and suddenly grabbed his hand and started shaking it wildly. "And I'm the famous Jack Fenton from Amity Park, Jazz's father, I'm the one most excited to meet you," he said without time to breath between words before he was tackled to the ground by the Secret Service.

"DAD! You can be such a fool!" Jazz yelled at him. "Sorry about him, he's always embarrassing us like this," she said, apologizing for her father's actions.

"That's fine," President Obama said with a chuckle. "Just don't let it happen again," he said in a rather serious tone before he turned towards the door he emerged from. "Alright well let's get this tour going shall we?" he asked as he stepped into the doorway.

It wasn't long before they were passing by doorway after doorway after doorway. They weren't allowed in certain rooms, but they were still allowed to look into some that were open.

"This room you see up here to your right is the green room," President Obama said as they approached a closed door. He opened it and they peered inside to see that it was an empty room that was painted from floor to ceiling with a single green color.

A little ways down the long corridor, they came across the Red Room and it was just like the last room; only it was painted from floor to ceiling a deep red color.

"Wow, I love these rooms individuality," Danny said plainly as he lowered his eye brows.

They continued on to a dead end at the corridor. "Right through here is one of the most important rooms in the country," President Obama said as he held his hand out to indicate the bare wall.

"Umm, Mr. President Sir," Jack said nervously. "Even I can tell it's just a bare wall."

"Dad, you have to look beyond the wall," Danny said as he stepped forward and placed a hand on the wall as he searched for a crack.

He pushed on the wall opening a secret opening into a room with many chairs circling the room. In the center of the room was a large desk. They had entered the Oval Office.

"A secret doorway?" Kim questioned. "I knew there were secret doorways in this place."

"So ugh, how many other secret doors are in this place?" Jazz asked President Obama who had his hands folded behind his back as he watched as Danielle ran over to his desk and jumped into the chair and got comfortable.

"Ahh," she sighed. "I could get used to this," she said with a smile as she relaxed in the cushioned chair that had a back that rose high over her head.

Then to answer Jazz's question, a man wearing a black suit and sunglasses stuck his head through a secret hole in the wall. "It's best not to ask those kinds of questions little lady," he advised her before he disappeared within the wall.

"Obviously they must have a lot of them to keep them this secret," Kim whispered to Jazz who nodded in agreement.

Danny walked up to the desk while Danielle spun in the chair, making herself dizzy. She stopped and stars were flying from her head as she stumbled from the chair. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that," she said as she stumbled around, trying to get back her balance.

"Oh you think," Danny said before he looked down onto the desk and saw two pieces of paper, each with a medallion attached with Jazz's and Kim's names on them. "Hey, I think I found those awards you were gunna give my sister and Kim," he said as he picked them up and looked them over.

President Obama reached over and took them from him before he turned to hand them to the two girls. "Sorry, but I had a whole ceremony planned for this moment," he said as they eagerly put the medallions around their necks. "Sadly that had to be scrapped so hopefully this will be adequate."

"I don't really care," Kim said as she buffed her medallion with her shirt. "A tour of the white house and a new shiny medal to hang on my wall at home, things don't get better than this," she said as she and Jazz looked at their reflections in the golden medals.

At this point, Danielle was leaning up against the desk as she supported herself with her hand as it was placed up against the side. Suddenly a pair of eyes opened up from the darkness of the leg space of the desk.

"BOO!" a little girl screamed as she jumped out of the darkness.

"YAAAAAH!" Danielle screamed as she dove behind the chair. She poked her head around the back of the chair to see the little girl laughing as she rolled on the floor. "Hey, that wasn't funny," Danielle scolded the girl as a slightly older girl snuck up behind her.

"BOO!" she yelled, scaring Danielle enough to make her run to her brother's side. She hid behind him and looked out to see both girls laughing.

"Malia and Sasha," President scolded the girls, making them stop laughing. "What have I told you about scaring tour guests?"

"To not do it," the two girls said sadly as they looked at the floor.

"Sorry about them," President Obama said to the four parents. "After they get out of school they like to expel any extra energy by scaring people."

Danielle stepped out from behind Danny as the taller girl, Malia, walked up to her. "So you're the ghost girl?" she asked as she looked up at Danielle who wasn't much taller than she was.

"Depends," Danielle said as she lowered her eye brows. "I don't take kindly to those that sneak up on me; my enemies have learned that by now."

"Well the fact that we were able to scare a ghost only goes to show who's scarier," the younger girl, Sasha, said with a grin.

"I hate little kids," Danielle whispered sourly as Danny patted her on the back. She turned to walk away when something in her sweaters pocket caught Sasha's attention.

"HEY!" she screamed angrily as she ran up to the halfa and reached into her pocket before pulling out a doll. "Why did you steal my doll!?" she yelled as she held the doll close.

"Stole!?" Maddie said suddenly, as if startled by the word.

"I didn't steal anything," Danielle screamed as she tossed her arms over her head.

"Then how did my little sister's doll come to end up in your sweater pocket?" Malia asked her, lowering her eyebrows in anger and placing her hands on her hips.

"I…I don't know," Danielle baffled. "I couldn't have stolen it though; I've been with you guys the whole time."

"Well you found time to steal it," Jack scolded her.

"Just like you found time to steal our plane tickets," Ron included as the rest of the adults glared at the young girl. "You're turning into quite the deviant little brat aren't you?"

Danielle didn't hear his comment; she was too distraught. "I didn't steal anything!" she screamed to the heavens as tears started streaming from her eyes. "I would never do that."

"She's lying!" Malia yelled.

"Punish her Daddy," Sasha cried as she hugged her father's leg.

He patted her on the back before he looked down at the youngest Fenton girl. "A minor theft such as this while committed here is punishable by up to ten years," he informed the girl.

"What!?!?" Danielle screamed. "But I didn't do it! I'm only thirteen, I can't be sent to jail until I'm twenty three for something I didn't do." She was weeping at this point. She turned to Danny and hid in his arms as she shivered with fear of being taken away from her family.

"How about if we just punish her?" Maddie asked the President.

"I could allow that, but I would advise you keep her away from either of my daughters," he said as he scowled at the girl again who was still weeping in Danny's arms.

"You are in a lot of trouble now," Maddie said as she forcibly pulled Dani out of her brother's loving arms. "Instead of going to juvenile hall until you're twenty three; you are grounded until then instead," she said sternly.

"This is insane!" Danielle screamed in anger. "You can't ground me until AFTER I graduate from college! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Well it's either that or I have secret service take you away from your family and have you tossed into juvenile hall until then," President Obama suggested.

"NO!" Danielle screeched before she jumped into Danny's arms and started crying into his shirt. "I didn't do anything wrong," she cried in a muffled voice that only he could hear.

"I know," Danny whispered calmly into his cloned sister's ear as he patted her back. He looked at the others angrily before he went ghost and phased the both of them through the ceiling.

"So was that the first time something like that has ever happened?" a secret service guard asked another as they sat in a group on the roof.

"Yup," another answered before Danny phased himself and Danielle through the roof, scaring all of them. "YAAAH!" they all screamed as they jumped backwards. They watched as Danny carried his still crying little sister off into the sky.

Back on the ground level, Jazz and Kim watched them fly off through a window. They turned to see their parents talking to President Obama when Danny and Danielle went out of sight.

"I'm so sorry for what's happened," Maddie apologized. "She's never been this way before; she's been embarrassing us a lot recently."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!!!?" Jazz screamed, making everyone jump a little before they looked at her, and she was fuming. "Do any of you even care what you're doing to her!?" Nobody answered. They were all blank faced at her sudden outrage. "None of you are thinking logically! It was impossible for her to steal our plane tickets and it was impossible for her to steal that stupid doll!" she screamed.

Sasha was about to protest that it wasn't a stupid doll, but Jazz interrupted her and continued.

"She's not the one that has changed; you all are the ones that have changed! You can't even tell what's real and what's not anymore!"

"I do not like the tone of your voice young lady," Maddie said as she put her hands on her hips.

"See what I care!" Jazz yelled. She grabbed her golden medallion and ripped it off before she threw it to the ground. It rolled to the middle of the floor and collapsed, making everyone gasp. They watched with their mouths open as she started to stomp away.

"Jazz, what is wrong with you?" Ron asked her as he got in her way.

"As for you!" she said angrily before she punched him in the nose. "That was for insulting my little sister!" she screamed at him as he backed away, holding his nose to stop it from bleeding all over his shirt. "If you can't respect her then you obviously don't have any respect for me either. I'm through with you!" she screamed one final time before she stomped off through the secret doorway they had entered through with her hands curled into fists at her side.

"Wow, what got under her skin?" Kim's mother asked her husband who simply shrugged at the question.

"You all know perfectly well," Kim said in an angered tone, though she didn't really yell like Jazz had. Without saying anything else, she ripped her medallion off and dropped it to the floor with Jazz's before she walked out of the room in a huff as she followed Jazz out of the building, leaving everyone to stare after them.

Jack and Maddie looked at each other before they looked at their feet sadly. (If this were an episode, sad background music would be playing as the scene faded back to Fenton Work's in Amity Park).

* * *

A car drive's by Fenton Work; the motor pops, making the car jump a little before it continued down the road. A little dog barks as it gives chase to the car.

Inside Fenton Work's, Danielle lies in her bed face down as she cried into a pillow. Danny sat at her side to comfort her. "Danny, why are all of these bad things happening to us suddenly?" she asked without taking her face out of her pillow.

Danny looked away sadly. "I…I really don't know," he answered as truthfully as he could. "Things like this have never happened before. I just can't explain it."

"Well I wish someone would," Jazz said suddenly. She was sitting backwards in a chair at the end of Danielle's bed. "If things keep on this path-" she started to say, but then she figured it would only hurt Danielle anymore to continue, so she just looked down in defeat.

"We promise we'll do what we can to help you through all of this," Danny said warmly as he rubbed Danielle's back.

She rolled over and looked up at the ceiling. Her face was still wet with tears. "Who am I kidding, my life is over. I've been grounded for something I haven't even done until after I've moved out of the house and graduated from college."

"I'll help you through this," Danny reminded her. "We both will," he said as Jazz walked up next to them.

"But for tonight I will," Jazz said. "You've got to go patrolling with Sam and Tucker. They've been doing it while we were gone and it's been pretty uneventful. I'm sure they could use the company."

"Ya I guess you're right," Danny sighed as he stood up. "Are you gunna be ok for a little while?" he asked a still slightly crying Danielle.

"I'll be fine," she sniffed as she rubbed a tear from her eye. "Besides, I've still got Jazz here."

"Alright, I'll be back later, I've got to go find Sam and Tucker." He went ghost and flew out the window. Jazz watched as he disappeared over the neighboring buildings.

As he flew, he plugged a Fenton Phone into his ear. He turned it on and the sound of static is heard. "Hey are you guys there?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Hey, it's about time you joined us," Tucker said joyfully through the phone.

"So how was the trip to the nation's capital?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you guys about it later; now is not exactly the best time," he said with a little sadness in his tone. "So any recent ghost activities?"

"Nope," Sam said simply.

"Dude, there hasn't been any ghostly activity since the Ghost King got loose," Tucker informed him.

"That's just not right," Danny said as he descended to the streets slowly. "No ghost attacks in the last few months is really odd."

"We know Danny, no one has been able to explain it," Sam's voice is heard saying through the small head set.

"I could come up with a few ideas," Danny said to himself as he touched pavement. Suddenly he slipped in a small puddle of water, making him skid out of control along the road. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" he screamed as he tried to gain his balance as he slid straight towards an oncoming vehicle.

The car swerved at the last moment and crashed into a building, stopping in a smoking heap.

Danny fell to the pavement face first. He looked up when he heard Sam and Tucker ride up on their scooters. "Dude, what did you do?" Tucker asked as they looked at the smoking wreckage.

"I slipped," Danny said as he stood up and stretched his back. "Things have just been getting weirder and weirder lately," he said before a spot light hit him, making him cover his eyes to prevent himself from getting blinded.

"Daniel Fenton, AKA, Danny Phantom," a man's voice is heard loudly with the use of a mega phone.

While still covering his eyes, Danny looked up at a helicopter that was shinning the bright light onto him. Hanging from the side of the helicopter was the man with the mega phone. He was dressed up in a fancy white suit.

"We have witnessed your attempt at the mayor's life and we are gunna have to bring you in for questioning," Operative O informed him before Operative K took the Mega Phone.

"And some experiments, lots and lots of painful experiments," he said sternly.

"The mayor?" Danny questioned before the sound of moving metal is heard behind him.

"Freeze Phantom!" the mayor's body guards yell after getting out of the crushed vehicle. They were holding ghost weapons in his direction. Mayor Bobo himself jumped out of a sun roof and started chirping at him from the roof of the car.

"I thought they were passed the whole "Painful Experiment" phase," Sam asked Tucker who shrugged in confusion.

"You two had better get out of here," Operative K informed them.

"No sense in the two of you getting hurt for what your friend has done," Operative O included.

"Gone and gone," they both said in unison before they both sped off down the road.

"Some friends they are," Danny scolded before he jumped at the sound of ghost weapons charging up. "And some allies these guys are," he said as they all took aim at him. "Listen guys, I didn't do anything, it was all an accident, this is just a big misunderstanding," he said trying to defend himself.

"Defend this," one of the mayor's body guards yelled before he fired his weapon with a loud bang, shooting Danny in the back with a beam of energy.

"YAAH!" Danny screamed as he fell to the ground. He pushed himself onto his hands and knees as his has-mat suit started smoking from the attack.

"FIRE AT WILL!" the other mayors body guard yelled before they all started firing rapidly.

Danny took off into the air just before getting blasted again. He took off over the surrounding buildings only to be followed by the Guy's in White's helicopter.

"He's on the move," Operative O stated.

"Give chase and bring him down," Operative K stated as he cocked another ghost weapon.

Danny flew as fast as he could as beams of ecto-energy passed by him with every shot they made. "I've got to lose them somehow," he said fearfully as he swerved around the multiple beams being shot at him. "Wait, I know, they can't follow me if they can't see me," he said with a grin.

He turned invisible and landed on the roof of a nearby building. He watched as the helicopter came to stop and hovered above the streets a few yards away.

"We lost visual," Operative O said as they looked around.

"Chase aborted, mission capture Phantom continues," Operative K stated before the helicopter turned around and flew off.

Danny became visible and sat on the roof. "Oh man that was too close," he sighed with relief. "What the heck is going on with everybody?" he asked himself. "Everyone's acting differently than they usually do, my parents, Sam and Tucker, those goofs. This kind of thing only happens in dreams. The last time anything like this happened to me was when Nocturne put the entire town to sleep."

That's when it hit him. The dark ghost that he envisioned in his head after Plasmius attacked them. He had seen Nocturne putting him and Danielle to sleep right before he was woken up by Danielle.

"Of course! It all fits!" he yelled in excitement as the scene started to fade in an out like a TV losing its signal. Static is heard before Danny sat up suddenly, a helmet exploding off his head in the process. "It was all a dream?" he asked himself as he stood up in a dark, damp room. "It was all a dream! I was right!" he laughed excitedly.

He looked around the room he was in and realized it was a jail cell, with thick metal bars that made up a small section of one of the walls. The walls themselves were made of brick while the floor and ceiling were made of flat concrete that had multiple cracks showing their age.

He turned around and looked at where he had just been laying. He picked up the remnants of the sleeping helmet that had broken off when he woke up. "I should have know Plasmius would have recruited Nocturne to put us all to sleep. He's trying to keep us out of the way; well I'm not gunna let that happen again."

He looked down again and saw Dani, Jazz and Kim all resting peacefully on the damp floor. They all wore Nocturnes sleeping helmets, but unlike last time, the helmets were all connected by wires that fed into a wall as a single connection, allowing all four of them to experience the same dream.

"Well that certainly explains a lot," he said before he looked back down at the girls. "Well here we go again," he sighed before he turned intangible and phased back into the dream through Danielle's head.

* * *

**It was all just a dream after all, now Danny has to find a way to get the girls out by going back inside to the dream he escaped from, and with the town now on high alert that he is on the run from the law; he's got to track them down, stay hidden, and find a way to get them out before he's finished off by his own loved ones. All in the next chapter, stay tuned.**


	4. Dream World

**The next chapter is up and before I get into talking about it, I would like to say that Phantom Summer Part 1 has become the most favored story out of all 5 stories so far with The Awakening not far behind with Renegade Phantom not far behing that. **

**Now, as for this chapter, Danny must do a little acting to get the girls to wake up, whether it be making them angry or breaking their hearts. You'll know what I mean soon enough. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 4- Dream World:**

In the Fenton living room, Jack and Maddie were watching a woman sing opera on TV before a special news announcement appears. A frustrated Jack changes the channel, but the news announcement was on every channel.

"Attention Amity Park," Operative O said into a mega phone as he stood in front of a crowd of people. "Daniel Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom has just made an attempt on the mayors life."

Everyone gasped at the news. "WHAT!?" Maddie yelled in horror as she jumped up from the couch and ran over to the TV and grabbed it as if she were going to interrogate it for more information.

"After such an event, he is now on the run from the law," Operative O continued. "Anyone found harboring the fugitive will be questioned and locked away. If anyone sees the prepubescent unauthorized specter with a scale seven of ecto-plasmic power, notify the authorities immediately or be prepared to suffer the consequences."

"How could Danny do such a thing?" Jack asked in a horrified tone.

"He's only sixteen and he's in trouble with the law," Maddie said as she held her head in one of her hands as she supported herself on the TV with her other hand. "Are we bad parents Jack?" she asked her husband in a worried tone before the door was blown down.

Operative K and many other Guy's in White stormed into the living room with guns ready to fire. "NOBODY MOVE!" Operative K yelled.

Jack and Maddie didn't have time to react before they were tackled to the floor, bound and gagged.

"Jack and Madeline Fenton," Operative K said sternly as two other Guys in White picked them up onto their feet. "You two are both under arrest for the unauthorized harboring of a ghostly entity of ecto-plasmic energy."

Jack and Maddie were bug eyed. They mumbled as they tried to explain themselves but they were dragged out of the house.

"Go upstairs and get the daughters," Operative K ordered his men. "And be careful of the little one, she's a clone of Phantom and can put up one heck of a fight," he warned them. "I want them both alive." His men saluted them before they ran up the stairs.

* * *

In Danielle's bedroom, she and Jazz were playing a fighting game on Danielle's X-Box while Cujo slept on the floor.

"Why won't you die!?" Danielle yelled as she pressed buttons like crazy.

"I've had…a lot more experience with this game…than you have," Jazz said as she too pressed buttons like crazy, speaking in increments to keep her mind focused on the game. The sound of a winner being declared is heard before Jazz jumped into the air in excitement. "YES! Ugh huh, oh ya, I won, it's my birthday," Jazz sang as she moon walked around the room to celebrate her victory.

"I want a rematch!" Danielle shouted another challenge.

Suddenly Cujo shot his head into the air and propped up his ears to listen for something that the girls couldn't hear. He started growling as he walked towards the open bedroom door. He went out into the hallway and rounded the corner.

"Cujo?" Danielle asked softly as she set down her controller and stood up. Cujo whimpered just before he is seen flying backwards passed the door. He was trapped in a glowing blue ghost catching net. "CUJO!" Danielle screamed before three Guys in White rushed into the doorway with guns at the ready.

"YAAAAAAH!" Jazz screamed as she tripped after being startled by them. She fell to the floor and held herself up by her arms.

"We've got them," one of them said as they aimed their weapons at the two girls.

"Prepare to bag and tag," another said. "We're taking them in for further questioning."

"Bag and Tag this," Danielle screamed as she thrusted her arms into the air. "Going Ghost!" she screamed before the all too famous ring of blue light appeared around her waist. It split in two, transforming her into her ghost form.

Suddenly two more rings of light appeared on either side of her. As they split, two more Danielle's appeared. All three got into battle stance.

"She's duplicated herself!" one of them yelled.

"FREEZE!" the other two yelled at the same time as all three of them prepared to fire.

"Freeze? Swell idea," all three Danielle's said with an echo as they all smirked. They all built up their ice powers before each froze one of the Guy's in White in a thick layer of ice. All three Danielle's turned intangible before the two duplicates phased back into the original. She turned and ran over to Jazz and grabbed her by her arm. "Common, we gotta get out of here."

"Ugh, sure," Jazz said nervously as Danielle made her intangible as well. They phased out through the window as they made their escape.

Their escape angered the men Danielle had trapped in ice. Using the enhanced strength given to them by their body armor allowed them to break free of the ice by simply flexing their arms. "After them!" the leader of the three of them yelled as he pointed at the window.

They all pressed buttons on control panels on their wrists, activating jet rockets that protruded from their backs. The rockets fired and they took off after Dani and Jazz by smashing their way through the window.

By now it was starting to rain. They looked off into the distance to see Danielle and Jazz flying away at full speed.

"Dani, the rain is hurting my face!" Jazz yelled over the wind as the fled from their home. "Can you slow down a little bit?"

"Sorry Jazz, but if we want to get away from these guys we need to keep going as fast as we can," Danielle said as she shielded her own face from the rain hitting her. "We've been getting in trouble for things we haven't done, they went after Danny and now they're coming after us, I don't think we'll be going back anytime soon."

This did not make Jazz feel any better. She seemed scared that her life was over right after high school now that she was on the run from the law. Neither paid any attention as little sparks flew from Danielle's head before a phantom sleep helmet appeared and then disappeared.

They disappeared over a building as Danny phased back into the dream world in an alley behind the building his sisters had just flown over. "Alright, I'm back in," he said as he looked at his hands. He looked up into the sky as the rain started coming down even harder. His hair was already wet to the point where his bangs were hanging down in front of his face. As he looked up the three Guy's in White flew over head. "And I couldn't have come back at a better time."

He took flight and came up right behind the Guy's in White. The lead man was holding a device that suddenly started beeping. They stopped flying as he looked at the device. "There's a huge spike in Ecto-energy in the immediate area," the lead guy said sternly.

"It's too strong to be the ghost girl, it has to be Phantom," another man said.

"And there he goes!" the third yelled as he pointed in Danny's direction as he started to fly away.

Having heard his name, he stopped in mid flight and turned to see them looking at him with hatred in their eyes. "Oh crud," he said nervously before he flew away as fast as he could.

"You two continue pursuing the ghost girl and her sister, I'll take out the Phantom ghost punk," the lead man ordered them. They followed their orders and continued on after Danielle and Jazz.

Little did they know, Danielle and Jazz were hiding invisible on a nearby building. They watched the men fly away before Danielle made them both visible. "We have to help Danny," Danielle whispered.

"I know, but helping him and attacking that guy is only going to make things even worse for us," Jazz warned her.

"We don't have a choice," Danielle snapped quietly. "He's our brother and he needs us, now I'm going to help him," she said as she started to hover in the air.

"Well at least take me with you," Jazz said as she grabbed her sister's arm. "I'm a sitting duck if I stay here."

"Well without any way to protect yourself you'd better stay out of the way," Danielle informed her ahead of time. Jazz only scowled as they took off into the air and gave chase to the leader of the three men that chased them.

* * *

Danny flew as fast as he could, rain hitting him in the face while his hair blew over his head. "Alright, so instead of finding the girls I have to avoid these guys first, no big," he said in monotone before he was blasted in the back. He fell from the sky and crashed into the street.

"Stop running Phantom punk," the Guy in White yelled over the rain and the wind as he landed on the ground. "You are coming in for questioning, and then you're gunna be locked away for the rest of your afterlife," he said before the manhole cover he was standing over exploded with Ecto-energy.

"YAAAAH!" Danielle yelled as she came out of the sewer, energy still flowing from her hands. "Not only are they after you, but they're after us now too," she said as she helped Danny up onto his feet.

"Next time you want to sneak up on a guy, DON'T DO IT FROM A SEWER DRAIN!" Jazz yelled angrily as she poked her head out of the hole in the street.

"I'm glad I found both of you, I figured out what has been going on," Danny said in a hurry. "We all thought we had a similar dream a few nights ago, well that wasn't a dream, this is!"

"This is?" Danielle asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Um Danny, did getting shot in the back knock a few screws loose in your head or something?"

Before Danny could explain further, they were all blasted by Operative O and Operative K as they flew over head. "Got all three Fenton's in our sights," Operative K said as he cocked his weapon.

"They won't be getting away again," Operative O said as he loaded an ecto-grenade into a grenade launcher. "This should take care of the Phantom problem," he said as he looked through the sight and took aim at the terrified Fenton children.

"That's only gunna work on the Phantom's, what about Jasmine?" Operative K asked.

"She's human, she'll be easy to capture after we've taken the other two out of the picture," Operative O explained as he looked away from the scope. "Now this should knock them both out, allowing us to capture all three of them," he said as he took aim again, but Danny was gone. "Where'd he go!?" he yelled before Operative K tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up as Operative K pointed ahead of them.

Danny had flown up and was looking pretty angry. His normally green eyes had turned a solid green and he was gritting his teeth. He was clenching his hands into fists at his side as he built up his energy for an attack.

"You have attacked us for the last time," he scolded them before he took in a deep breath. Then he released all of his energy into a ghostly wail. The Guy's in White covered their ears to keep the wail out. Danielle and Jazz also had to cover their ears. They winced as the power of the attack forced them to their knees.

As soon as Danny let off his attack, he flew around behind them as they recovered from his attack. "He's trying to get away…again," Operative O said as they uncovered their ears.

"I'm not leaving, but you guys are," Danny said as he pulled out a Fenton Thermos. "I can't catch you guys, but your armor runs on ecto-energy," he said with a grin. He aimed the thermos and activated it, sucking their armor right off them.

Seeing that they had been reduced to boxers they covered themselves with their hands the best that they could. "Well this sure is embarrassing," Operative K said sheepishly before they both fell from the sky.

Danielle flew up and caught them by their boxers, giving them atomic wedgies. "YAAAAAH!" they screamed in agony.

"Now leave us alone!" she yelled before she dropped them to the ground in a heap.

"We've got to get out of here and get back up stat!" Operative O said fearfully. They jumped to their feet and ran down the road as fast as they could.

"Well at least we got rid of that problem," Danielle said as she landed back on the pavement. "Now would you care to explain what you meant by "this is a dream?"" she asked Danny in an annoyed tone.

"That is why everything is all out of whack," Danny exclaimed. "It explains why we keep getting in trouble for things we didn't do, like with those guys," he said as he pointed back over his shoulder with his thumb. "It also explains why time as set back to before Jazz's graduation and why Kim and I are dating here too."

"Then how come we woke up and all had the same dream if this is the dream?" Jazz asked skeptically.

"That wasn't the dream, that was the real thing," Danny yelled to her over the rain. "We are all experiencing the same dream right now because after we were put to sleep we…" he was about to say before he was blasted away a strong energy wave.

Danielle and Jazz gasped as two cops ran passed them and aimed their guns at Danny. They were using anti-ghost weapons instead of their usual handguns.

"You are under arrest Phantom," one of them said as he pulled out a pair of spectral cuffs.

"You're going away for a very long time," the other said as he readied his hand on his tazer incase he put up a fight.

"I am so tired of getting beaten down for something I didn't do!" Danny screamed before he unleashed energy from every inch of his body, blasting the cops into the brick wall of a nearby building.

"Danny!" Jazz and Danielle screamed in horror as he started to float up into the air.

His eyes were glowing solid green as he stared down the two cops. 'Simply telling them they are in a dream isn't going to cut it,' he thought to himself as he figured out a plan in his head. "So I'll just have to find a way to scare them out," he said as he built up energy in his hands. "I'm sorry about this dudes," he said as the cops started to get back onto their feet. "But you aren't real, so I feel no guilt in doing this."

He unleashed his attack on the cops, destroying the building completely. When the light faded the two cops were gone. There was nothing left of them in the leftover ruble of the building. Wouldn't his alternate evil future self be proud? He looked back at his sisters as they stood shocked at what he had done.

"Danny…how could you?" Jazz asked frightfully as she stepped backwards. She was starting to tremble as Danielle's own anger built towards her own brother.

"I'm sorry Danny, but I protect this town against ghosts that want to harm people," she spat. "I don't want to hurt you but you are going down!" she yelled as she charged him.

Danny sidestepped her and elbowed her in the back. Time appeared to slow down as he raised his arm after hitting her. 'Beat them, wake them up. I'm sorry Dani, but it's the only way,' he thought before time sped back up. Danielle crashed into the ground, carving out the pavement as she went.

Danny took flight and flew up over the other buildings. He turned back to see Jazz run up to Danielle and helped her out of the pavement. Danielle looked up at him and her eyes were glowing solid green. "ARGH!" she screamed as she pulled herself from Jazz's arms and flew after Danny at full speed.

"And that's my cue to run," he said as he turned and flew away. Being faster than his sister he was easily able to outrun her. "I've got to find Kim and get her involved in this so I can wake her up too, if she hasn't already been arrested by those jerks in white," he said to himself.

Then as if called upon, the three that had chased after Danielle and Jazz earlier had appeared in front of him. "We have the target in our sights now," one of them said as all three of them aimed weapons at him.

"Prepare to capture the ghost punk for questioning," the man in the middle; the leader; said before Danny was hit in the back by Danielle as she rammed into him.

"YAAAH!" he yelled as he crashed into a fire hydrant. The hydrant failed to hold the water pressure and exploded, sending a tower of water high into the air with Danny floating on top.

"The ghost girl is attacking the ghost boy?" the third guy in white said in a confused tone. "Does that mean we should attack her or praise her for helping?"

"We go after the primary target," the leader said as he charged an anti-ghost pistol. He aimed it at Danny as he continued to float on the top of the water tower.

Before he could fire his weapon, Danielle blasted him instead, sending him crashing into the ground.

"I'm taking you down Danny!" she screamed as she charged him again. Using some martial arts moves, she attacked as fast as she could, but he had more experience and was able to block every attack.

"What's the matter Dani dear?" Danny asked mockingly, although he was only acting to get her angry so she'd attack. "Don't like what I've decided to do? Too weak to stand up for yourself?"

"Too weak this jerk!" she yelled in a ghoulish voice before she made an uppercut and nailed him right in the bottom of the jaw sending him flying up in front of the guys in white.

"Capture him now," the leader yelled as he pointed at the ghost boy as he appeared to float unconscious in the air.

His eyes shot open and he flew around them as he built up a ball of pulsating energy a few feet across. He grunted as he fired the attack at them. The energy ball hit the leader in the back, causing an explosion that shook the town.

As the light faded, pieces of charred ruble fell from the air where the three of them once floated. "I'm so glad this isn't real or I'd be seeing a dark future for myself again," he said to himself before Danielle flew up behind him, and she looked even more angry with him now that he had finished off the three guys in white.

He smirked before he turned to fly away, but came face to face with Kim as she hovered on her glider. She wasn't wearing her hood so he could see how angry she looked as well. Her hair was already soaked due to the rain and was waving in the wind.

"Jazz called me and told me what you did Danny," she said without anger on her voice even though she looked it. "You've started going down a path that we can't follow. We can't let you go down this path in your life because we all know where that will lead to," she said as a pair of wrist rays appeared at her wrists.

'Well they are all here,' he thought as he looked back and forth between his friend and his adopted clone sister. 'Now if I can just beat them then they should wake up, I hope,' he thought as he gulped nervously.

"You should just give up Danny, you can't beat all of us," Danielle shouted.

"I'll take that as a challenge," Danny said with an evil smirk before he blasted Danielle away. He instinctively flew up to avoid being tackled by Kim.

She flipped over in the air and fired at him. His years of ghost fighting gave him the experience to maneuver away from all of her attacks. He flew across town as the two girls gave chase.

Down on the ground, Jazz followed as fast as she could while running. "I...have got…to do this…more often," she wheezed. "My cardio…is way too low."

Danny flew through the wind and rain while ecto-blasts whizzed by his head. He turned around so he was flying backwards and fired an ecto-blast from his finger. Danielle dodged but it hit Kim knocking her from the sky. She crashed into the top of a light pole with her stomach.

"Oh he is going to get it," she hissed. "He does not mess with me, he should know better than to mess with his girlfriend!" she screamed as her glider fired and she got back into the chase.

As she proceeded to give chase again, Danielle took up firing attacks at her brother. She paused for a moment and built up her energy into a ball a few feet across. "Take this!" she yelled as she launched it at him.

He heard her yell as she launched her attack. He turned around and stopped in mid flight. He built energy and caught the ball with one hand. He pulled his arm back and grunted as he launched it back at her.

Danielle went bug eyed and stopped chasing him. "YAAAAH!" she screamed as she was hit with her own attack. She was blasted passed Kim, leaving a green vapor trail behind.

Kim turned and gasped when she saw Danielle crash into the town's water tower. "DANI!" she screamed as Danielle fell from the tower towards the ground straight towards Jazz as she caught up with them.

She looked up to see Danielle falling towards her. She screamed as they collided in a heap on the sidewalk.

Kim gawked as she looked from her two friends to the water tower which was now unstable and was about to fall off the building on top of them. "NO!" she screamed as she dove for them, but she wasn't fast enough.

The water tower fell and plummeted towards Danielle and Jazz as they slowly started to get up. They looked up and screamed as the tower fell down on top of them. They disappeared from sight when it crashed into a wet metal heap in the road.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kim screamed as she landed on the ground next to the busted tower. She sloshed through the water as she searched through the metal for her two friends, but they were gone, nothing remained, and she didn't know why. "Danny, this is all your fault," she hissed in a hushed tone. She turned to see him floating over the streets with his arms crossed as he looked down at her with a smirk. "I'm going to kill you by ripping you apart molecule by molecule!" she yelled as she hopped onto her glider and rushed up to him.

As she charged him he started to glow a bright blue before he disappeared like the picture on a TV going out. She sped passed where he was and stopped. She looked around frantically as she held her anti-ghost weapons at her side. Lightning struck in the background.

"DAAAAAAANNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYY!" she screamed to the sky as thunder is heard crackling through the sky.

* * *

Shortly after being crushed by the falling water tower; Danielle and Jazz sat up in the jail cell screaming. The helmets busted off as they woke up. Their eyes turned solid indigo as Danny phased out of Danielle's head and went flying into a wall on the far side of the jail cell.

"Where…where are we?" Danielle asked as she looked around the dark jail cell. "Are we dead?" she asked as she looked down at her hands and looked them over from top to bottom.

"Far from it Danielle," Danny said as he stood back up. Both girls shrieked when they saw him but he held his hands up in defense. "It's ok, it's ok," he reassured them. "We're back in the real world. I'm sorry for what I did but you wouldn't understand when I told you that was a dream. So I had to take drastic measures to get you to wake up. It worked to wake you two up, but she's another story," he said as he pointed to Kim as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She appeared to be having a nightmare, but she wasn't waking up like the others did.

"Whoa, you really weren't kidding," Jazz said as she tried to feel Kim's forehead, but ended up getting the shock of her life. "OUCH!" she yelled as she grabbed her hand and blew on it.

"Sorry if I hurt you back in there Danny," Danielle said sadly as she hugged her brother. He patted her on her head before they heard noises coming from outside the jail cell. Danny cupped his hand over Danielle's mouth as the three of them backed up against the wall next to the jail cell door.

"So how long are we supposed to be on guard incase those kids escape?" they heard someone ask. He had an echo to his voice so he was clearly a ghost.

"As long as Walker wants us too," another ghost answered back.

"So we're in Walker's prison right now?" Danny asked himself with a whisper. "Should have guessed."

"Probably doing what Plasmius told him to do," Danielle whispered as she pried Danny's hand off her mouth. "Keep us out of the way while his grip on the planet grows stronger and stronger until there's nothing left to save."

"That's how he works," Jazz whispered. "And from what I've read as soon as Walker finds out we are awake, he's probably gunna have Nocturne put us back to sleep."

"That's why we need to wake up Kim and get out of here before that happens," Danny said as he walked over to Kim. "Keep an eye out for Walker, I'll be back as soon as I can, I have to figure out how to wake her up now." And with that he became intangible and phased in through Kim's head.

* * *

Kim had given up looking for Danny and was now searching through the metal in search of Danielle and Jazz. "Common, where are you guys?" she yelled as rain pelted her. The wind didn't make anything better as she tossed large pieces of metal aside. After a few minutes of looking for them she took to the skies.

Rain was flowing down her face, masking her tears. She landed on the roof of a building and looked off into the distance as thunder clapped overhead.

"Danny…how could you?" she wept before the sound of someone hovering behind her is heard. She jumped slightly and turned to see Operative O and Operative K descend onto the building behind her.

They were back to wearing their famous white suits. "Kimberly Ann Master's, for having associations with the ghost punk, you are under arrest," Operative K said over the rain as he held up an anti-ghost hunting gun.

"You will be questioned and tossed into a cell with your family and the Fenton's when we are through with you," Operative O added.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kim asked angrily as she got ready to defend herself. "Danny may be my boyfriend but after what he's done in the last few minutes, I don't think I can ever forgive him."

"You're still coming with us," Operative O informed her before they were both blasted off the roof by a green plasma wave.

She gasped before she looked over to see Danny land on the roof a few yards away. "You two aren't touching her," he yelled at them before he was blasted backwards. He crashed into the roof and looked up to see Kim floating on her glider right over him, and she had a Fenton Bazooka aimed right in his face.

"You shouldn't have come back Danny," she hissed as she charged the weapon and fired.

"KIM!" Danny yelled. He jumped up and flew away just before the blast blew a hole in the roof. "Stop shooting, I can explain," he screamed as she aimed and fired at him again. He didn't dodge this time. He was hit in the chest and was blasted backwards into the street.

"What, so you can kill me just like you killed those other guys, just like you killed your sisters!?" she yelled in anger as she took another shot at him.

"YAAAAH!" Danny screamed as the blast hit the ground in front of him, exploding, sending him flying backwards from the blast.

He rolled to a stop as pieces of pavement rained down on him. He looked up to see Kim descend from the air and land on the ground. She dropped the Fenton Bazooka and walked up to him. She picked him up by his torn hazmat suit and aimed a Fenton Pistol in his face.

"I never wanted to do this to you Danny," she wept. "I loved you, and I thought you loved me, but after what you've done, I can't ever forgive you," she said as she charged the pistol to fire.

"I never wanted to do any of that," he said back fearfully. "I can explain everything if you'll give me a chance," he pleaded with her.

"You've got thirty seconds," she hissed. She never removed the pistol from his face and she kept her grip on his suit.

"You remember how a few days ago, we all woke up after having the same dream?" he asked her, but he continued before she could answer him. "Well we all had the same dream because that was the real thing, and this is the dream."

"This is the dream?" she asked skeptically as she raised an eyebrow. "What kind of fool do you think I am!?"

"I don't think you're a fool Kim," Danny scowled at her. "You're a wonderful girl and I would never hurt you on purpose. I only had to do that to wake Danielle and Jazz out of their sleep. That's why they are gone," he explained.

Kim pondered on all of this for a second before she scowled at him. "I'm…not…BUYING IT!" she yelled as she pulled the trigger.

Danny didn't even try to get out of the way. He didn't even try to turn intangible; he took the blast head on. It sent him flying backwards into the side of a tanker truck. He opened his eyes wide when he realized gas was leaking and the truck was letting off sparks.

Then like what happened with his evil future self; the truck exploded around him, sending flames high into the air. Kim had to shield her eyes from the light being produced from the explosion.

When the light died down, she turned and started to walk away as she wept over what she thought was Danny's death. She walked out of view just as Danny emerged from the flames; seemingly unscathed, although his suit had random orange flames licking at him.

He ignored them as he flew after Kim and grabbed her by her arm. She gasped as she was tossed to the ground. She was really scared when she saw Danny standing over her before he made three duplicates that came out of nowhere.

"Will you listen to me for once in your life!?!?" all four Danny's yelled at her.

Kim instantly went from being scared to aggravated. She aimed her Fenton Pistol and fired, eliminating one of Danny's duplicates. The other three scattered as she jumped to her feet and continued firing as she gave out a battle cry.

She nailed another duplicate in the back, eliminating it before the last duplicate phased out of the ground behind her and put her into a shoulder lock. She tried to fight him off, but the real Danny shot her Fenton Pistol out of her hand.

"I can't scare you out of this dream, and I can't anger you out of it," the real Danny stated as Kim used all of her strength to fight against him but to no avail. "Then I'm just gunna have to break your heart," he said with a scowl.

Kim simply growled at him before he grabbed her by the chin and squeezed her cheeks to keep her from saying anything properly. She tried to struggle against him, but his super ghost strength prevented her from fighting back.

"I'm sorry Kim, but I'm gunna have to break up with you," he said plain and simple.

Kim stopped resisting and looked deep into his eyes. Her eyes started to water up as they stared at each other deeply.

"We're through Kim, I'm not you boyfriend anymore," he finished. Tears were starting to flow from her eyes at this point.

Everything started to fade away until the two Danny's and Kim were standing in complete darkness. Both Danny's eventually phased out of view until Kim was the only one left in the dark void.

She was still in shock, as if her heart had been torn out and stomped on. She started to fade away before a scene of Dark Dan holding her in a tight grip is seen on a fuzzy background. He laughed evilly as he raised his hand and fired a strong ecto-blast into her.

The view zoomed away to show the flash of green light in her eyes as she continued to float in the dark void in complete shock.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" she screamed in agony as she slowly started to disappeared into a bright white light that lit up the entire scene. She continued to scream as she shot up into a sitting position in the jail cell.

Her eyes didn't turn a solid indigo color like the others; her eyes were a solid green as Danny was shot out of her head like a bullet. He crashed into the far end of the jail cell with enough force to shake the entire structure.

Kim was still in complete shock, she was still crying and she still looked like her heart had been shattered. She grabbed her chest to rid herself of the pain before she looked down to see the shattered remains of the sleep helmet.

"That was all a dream," she said to herself with a whisper as she picked up some of the larger pieces. "Danny was right," she said with a sigh. "I should have listened to him," she said sadly as she looked to the floor.

"Well there's always a chance to make things right," a familiar voice was heard. She looked up and gasped happily when she saw Danny standing over her with Jazz and Danielle standing on either side of him. They were both smiling down at her as Danny reached down to help her up.

She grabbed his hand and wrapped her arms around him, thankful that it was all over. "I'm so sorry Danny," she wept into his phantom suit, which was back to its normal self, now that he was out of the dream.

"No need to be sorry," he reassured her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and held her at arm's length as she put her hands in his elbows. "I'm sorry I had to go to such extreme measures to wake you up, but I didn't have a choice."

She looked down and away from him sadly before all four of them heard someone clapping behind them. They turned and gasped when they saw the white clad Warden Walker standing behind them. Two of his guards were flanking either side of him as they held glowing green bars in their hands.

"That was quiet the performance ghost punk," Walker said as he finished clapping. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

His guards aimed and fired at the four teens. They put up their arms to defend themselves, but realized all that had happened was that their wrists had been tied together with ecto-binding.

"Too bad I'm gunna have to ruin the fun," Walker said with an evil grin. Dramatic music plays in the background as the view zooms in on the four teens as they look up at the Warden with fear in their eyes.

* * *

**They are free from their shared dream, but now they must face Walker and the rest of his prison. Will they escape? Will they be able to stop Vlad or is Walker going to make their lives miserable for the rest of their lives...or afterlives in Danny and Dani's case. **

**Some of these answers will be told in the next chapter as they learn to coop with prison life. Stick around. **


	5. Walker's Prison

**I got this chapter up a lot faster than I expected to. I guess that's because this is a short chapter. The next one will be longer like the others, this is more of a filler chapter but I hope you like it anyway. **

**Chapter 5- Walker's Prison:**

"I should have expected you'd find a way to escape the dream world Nocturne trapped you in," Walker stated as he walked up to the four teens. He had his hands behind his back as he strolled up to them. "I've made some changes to the prison since the last time you were here ghost punk," he said as he reached out and grabbed Danny by his suits collar and lifted him up. "You and the girls aren't going anywhere any time soon," he said with an evil grin.

"They didn't do anything Walker," Danny said as he struggled against the Warden. "I'm the one responsible for all of the escaped prisoners last time, they had nothing to do with it; so just let them go."

"I'd like to do that kid, but that'd be against the rules," Walker stated with yet another grin. He turned to walk out of the cell with Danny still in his clutches.

"Hey! Where are you taking him?" Danielle yelled as she started to chase after them, but Walker simply turned towards her and held up a small remote control with a single red button. He pressed the button as he aimed the device at the ghost girl. The ecto-bindings around her wrists shocked her with enough energy to light up the room.

"Don't worry about him," Walker stated as he put the remote into a pocket. "He'll be coming back, and you'll be coming with me soon enough too, all three of you will be," he finished, saying to all three of the girls. And with that he dragged Danny out of the cell and down a long corridor.

Danny tried to fight back, but for some reason he was unable to use his powers. "What's going on?" he asked himself as Walker dragged him into a room with an interrogation table and two chairs in the middle of the dimly lit room.

Walker slammed him into one of the chairs before he sat down in the other chair on the other side of the table.

"Those bindings around your wrists prevent you from using your powers, they also prevent you from turning human so you can't walk away like last time," Walker informed him. "You're not going anywhere, and for breaking the law on too many counts for me to add up…your punishment will be catastrophic."

"That might work on me and Dani, but my sister and Kim are both human, they aren't affected by things that prevent the use of ghost powers," Danny said with a grin. "They can simply walk out of here," he said with emphasis on the "can".

"Oh you would think, but you're wrong boy," Walker stated in a mocking tone. Danny looked stunned, but before he could ask how Walker answered. "Those ecto-bindings around your wrists do more than prevent you from using your powers; they allow the wearer to be touched by us here in the ghost zone."

"You have no heart you know that," Danny stated in an annoyed tone.

"As long as you aren't causing any more problems," Walker said as he stood up from the table. He snapped his fingers and Bullet came out of the shadows. "Take this ghost kid to change into his prison clothing before you bring in the two older girls," he ordered the bounty hunter.

"You got it Walker," Bullet saluted to him before he grabbed Danny and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later the jail door opened and Bullet threw Danny in, sliding him along the floor. He was wearing black and white stripped prison clothing over his phantom suit now. "Enjoy your stay kid," Bullet said before he floated over to the girls as they huddled in a corner of the cell. "Walker wants to see you two next," he said as he grabbed Jazz and Kim by their shirt collars and lifted them into the air.

Danielle crawled over to her brother as Bullet carried the other two out of the cell. The two guards slammed the cell door shut as soon as they were gone.

"Danny?" Danielle asked softly as she sat next to him and lifted his head into her lap.

"We're stuck here Dani, and I don't know what to do…again," he said sadly.

"We'll find a way," Danielle reassured him. "As soon as Jazz and Kim come back and Walker leaves us alone for a little while we'll think of a plan. We've gotten out of tighter situations than this before, I know you have at least," she said with a smile, making him smile back.

* * *

"I brought you the two older girls Walker," Bullet said sternly as he tossed them both into the room as Walker stared out a window at the endless void of the ghost zone.

"Good, now leave us until I call for you," Walker ordered him without even turning to look away from the window. Bullet did as he was told and left, closing the door behind him. "Normally I don't take in humans, but I'm under orders from Vlad to keep you two confined with the Phantom kids until told otherwise; so expect a long stay. Ghost or human, I'm not going easy on you two."

"You can't hold us in here forever," Kim informed him. "We will get out of here and we will bring Vlad down."

"I'd like to believe you little lady, but you two aren't going anywhere now that I can control you," Walker said with a grin as he picked her up by the neck. "Those ecto-binds allow me to touch you; you can't phase away from me or out of this prison; you're in for the long haul." He dropped her to the floor. She say up and rubbed her neck as she stared daggers at him.

"We've gotten out of worse situations Walker, we will get out of here," Jazz warned him. "If I know my brother and my sister they will find a way to get us out of here in no time flat."

"If only they weren't in the same boat as you two," Walker chuckled before he walked over to his desk and pressed a button. "Get in here Bullet," he ordered.

The door slammed open and Bullet walked back into the room, and he was starting to look annoyed. "What now?" he asked as he stomped into the room.

"Same as the ghost punk," Walker ordered. "Get them into prison strips and bring me the ghost girl."

"Whatever," Bullet said in the same annoyed tone as he grabbed the two girls off the floor and dragged them out of the room.

As soon as they were gone Walker turned back to the window he had been staring out of. "All the prisoners have been accounted for," he said to himself. "All but one, and I will find you soon enough."

He continued to stare out the window until the door opened again and Danielle was thrown into the room screaming, she was already dressed in the prison strips like the others. She rolled to a stop on the floor at his feet. He kicked her away before he picked her up.

"If I had never seen it I would never have believed it," he said as he cocked an eyebrow at her. "A stabilized clone of the famous ghost punk Danny Phantom. You have the same ecto-plasmic signature so I have no doubt in my mind that you are just as troublesome as your older sibling. You may not have a record with me just yet but I'm keeping you in lockdown."

"Why would you keep me in lockdown like Danny if I haven't done anything, and just so you know, neither has he," she argued.

"You are a younger, female version of him. He has caused trouble and I plan to prevent you from doing the same thing, so I'm keeping you here before you break the law," Walker explained to here.

"That's not fair!" she yelled back at him.

He dropped her to the floor and knelt down so he was eyelevel with her. "I'll tell you what's not fair; ghosts like you who cause trouble in my jurisdiction. Now you listen here ghost girl, as long as you're in my prison you'll learn the same things to told the Phantom kid when he was first brought in."

Danielle feared what he was about to say. She gulped nervously and even started to shake as he picked her up and held her at arm's length.

"You know my name but I will let you know just who is in charge here," he informed her in a stern tone. "The names Walker girl; know it, fear it, OBEY IT!" Danielle was starting to sweat in fear. She gawked as he continued. "You cause any trouble in my prison I will be your judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer and if necessary your executioner!" he informed her, putting a lot of emphasis on each of the executioners.

"Umm, you said executioner three times," Danielle stated.

"I like that part of the job," he said as he dropped her into a chair. "It's funny," he chuckled as he picked up the prisons law book. "Danny said the exact same thing the first time he was here," he informed her as he flipped through the book.

"Great, I'm following a bloodline," she said sourly before Walker grabbed her by her shirt again. "What are you gunna do, waste me?" she asked him. "Isn't that against the rules?" she asked mockingly.

"Don't give me that tone phantom," he scolded her. "That only goes to prove that you take after that ghost punk and that you are well on your way to breaking the law as well. Now I'm going to have all four of you escorted to the dining hall. I want you to tell the other three that I'm lenient enough to let you stay awake, but if anyone one of you causes any trouble I'm gunna bring Nocturne here and you will be put back to sleep," he warned her. "Do I make myself clear?"

Danielle gulped nervously before she nodded. "Yes sir," she said before he dropped her to the floor.

"Now get out of my sight," he said as he walked back to the window.

She turned and ran out of the room only to run into Bullet who picked her up and carried her off to a pair of double doors at the end of the passageway. "Eat up," he said as he tossed her through the double doors.

"YAAAAH!" she screamed before she slammed into a ghost carrying a tray of food.

"HEY!" he screamed as he stood up and wiped food off his prison uniform. "I only get one meal a day! You are gunna pay for this!" he yelled in anger as he picked her up into the air.

Danielle was really scared at this point. She looked around the room and noticed that all of the other prisoners were looking at her and they were starting to gather around her and the prisoner she crashed into. She was also the only one wearing some kind of restraint around her wrists, meaning she couldn't fight back.

The prisoner threw her to the ground and stood over her. She looked scared as she looked up at him. He had white skin, pointed ears and a scruffy black beard. He wasn't the biggest guy here, but she was still scared.

"Can we maybe talk about this," she asked in a nervous tone as he stepped on the ghost girl.

"HEY! Get your foot off her dude!" a young man's voice is heard in the crowd. She gasped when she saw Danny push his way through the crowd.

"DANNY!" she cried happily as he stepped up. The prisoner standing over her removed his foot and glared at Danny before he backed up a few steps. "I thought I was done for," she wept as she jumped into his arms. He couldn't really hug back because of the bindings but he tried anyway.

"And with all of your enemies here neither of you will be for much longer," the prisoner said as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm gunna get payback for you putting me here in the first place."

"You put him here?" Danielle asked as she looked up at her brother who was staring him down.

"Look Ghost Writer, you put me into your Christmas Poem and you broke the Christmas truce," Danny shot back at him. "You have yourself to blame."

"Beating you two is going to be a lot easier seeing as you two are the only ones here with those ghost cuffs on," the Ghost Writer said with a grin.

"They aren't the only ones," another prisoner said over the commotion the others were making as they prepared to fight the Phantom siblings. Everyone looked across the room as Prince Aragon loomed over Jazz and Kim as they sat nervously at a table. "They don't have ghostly glows," he said with a chuckle as he lifted them into the air. "They're human!" he laughed before he threw them across the room.

They landed on top of Danny and Danielle in a pile in the middle of the circle of ghost prisoners surrounding them.

"Well, I guess things could have been worse," Jazz said as their enemies closed in around them.

"Danny, we can't fight back," Kim said fearfully as the four teens got into a square with their backs to one another.

"None of us can," Danielle said as she held up her arms and brought the spectral links into view.

"I doubt any of these guys is going to be willing enough to help us out of here so we can get Vlad for all that he has done to us," Danny said as the other prisoners reached out to grab for them.

"WAIT!" someone in the crowd yelled, stopping the fight from happening.

The Ghost Writer was holding Danny by his shirt collar and was about to nail him in the face. "What now?" he asked in an annoyed tone as he let looked towards where the voice shouted from. They all looked up as Hotep Ra stepped out of the crowd.

"You say it's Vlad's fault you're in here?" Hotep Ra asked them. "The Vlad Plasmius?"

"What's it to ya?" Danielle asked him in an angered tone.

"Don't think we're gunna start being nice to you after what you did to us," Danny said to him in an aggressive tone. "After what you did to Tucker."

"Plasmius is the reason most of us are in here," Hotep Ra informed him as about half of the prisoners around them started to back off.

"He didn't put me in here," Prince Aragon hissed as he grabbed Danny and Danielle by the back of their shirts. "These two are the reason for that."

"Same here," the Ghost Writer said with an evil grin as he made a fist.

Hotep Ra yelled as he raised his arms and wrapped them both up in paper. They collapsed to the floor before they were carried off into the crowd.

"Perhaps they can help us," Hotep Ra figured as he approached the teens.

"Help you?" Danny spat.

"And we'll help you," Hotep Ra whispered to the ghost boy. "You busted out of here once, you can do it again, and those of us put away by Vlad will help, and I've been brewing a plan. Are you in?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Danny blinked a few times before he smiled with a look of determination. He reached out and grabbed his hand and they shook on it.

The girls were really confused when the prisoners started slapping them on their backs as a form of alliance as they all went back to conversing and eating before being sent back to their cells.

A view of the dining hall is seen on a computer monitor as Walker, Bullet and one of the guards watched over it. "Should we break this up Walker?" Bullet asked as he punched his fist.

"Nah, let them have their fun for now, it won't last much longer," Walker said as he walked away to another computer that showed the inside of a purple jail cell that had claw marks in the metal. "It's about time I got back to finding the one prisoner I still haven't captured yet," he said as he held up a picture.

Dramatic music plays in the background as the view zooms in on the picture of the giant black wolf dressed in torn green clothes.

* * *

**Like I said before this was just a filler chapter, and even I found it slightly boring. I was going to have half of it part of the last chapter and the other half in the next chapter, but I decided to just get the really boring stuff out of the way for now. **

**I don't know how much longer it will take me to get the next chapter posted because I've got a bit of school work that's piling up, so I gotta sort through that first, but I will get it posted as soon as I can. So long for now. **


	6. Saved by the Wulf

**Ok so I lied slightly in the last chapter, this one is shorter than I expected but it gets the point across. Our heroes will be rescued by an unlikely allie. If after you are done reading this chapter and think I should merge it with chapter 5 please let me know, otherwise I will leave them both as is. Other than that I hope you enjoy their escape from prison. **

**Chapter 6- Saved by the Wulf: **

There is a bright flash of light before a swirling green vortex forms. Walker grins as soon as the Natural Ghost Portal has opened up before him and his guards. "Arm your weapons," Walker ordered his men. "Our hunt shall go forth."

"Are you sure about this Walker?" Bullet asked out of concern. "I mean we all know of the dangers of using the Natural Portals; what if it takes you to another time period?"

"That won't happen because I've been expecting this portal to open," Walker informed him as his guards started to file through the portal into the living world. "You are in charge of the prison while I'm gone." He walked towards the portal and turned towards the bounty hunter. "Don't let that ghost punk turn this place upside down like last time," he advised coldly before he disappeared through the portal moments before it vanished.

"Oh he won't, but I'm gunna have my own fun with him and his friends," he said with an evil grin before the scene faded to the living world.

Deep in the woods of Lake Eerie in the dead of night; the natural portal dissipates into nothing moments after Walker stepped through. Despite it being pitch black out, their ghostly glows provided enough light for them to see.

"Sir, I'm not doubting your hunting techniques, but we've already searched here last year and we still couldn't find Wulf," one of his guards pointed out. "How are you so sure we'll find him this time?"

"Because we didn't have the proper hunting techniques to find him," Walker said with a sinister grin. "I've gotten some gear off Skulker," he said as he held up a small metal box with a screen and a small receiver dish attached to the top. "By simply honing in on the Ecto-signature of the one we are hunting, we can find him so much easier and faster; and this time that ghost punk and his girlfriend aren't going to stop me."

"Umm, how are we supposed to get Wulf's ecto signature?" another one of his guards asked.

"It's not like we have it on file or anything," another pointed out.

"No, that's why we need to do a little bit of hunting for ourselves the old fashion way," Walker scolded them. "We don't have to find Wulf; we just have to find something with his DNA on it, or in it."

"Such as?" his guards asked in unison.

"A strand of hair; a drop of blood from a scratch; anything that has come into physical contact with him in the last twenty four hours," Walker said simply as he walked through his men, pushing them aside as he went. "Get going; and don't come back until you find something relevant," he ordered.

"Yes Sir!" all three of his men saluted before they took off deep into the darkness of the woods.

Walker didn't move from his spot. He stood still for the longest time with his arms folded behind his back. Little did he know was that a dark figure was watching him; hiding in the trees over head to hide from his enemy. The figures green eyes shined before his ghostly glow lit up to show his outline before he jumped from tree to tree to make an unseen escape. He jumped from a tree and landed in a shallow pool of mud before he ran off into the moonlight.

As soon as he was gone; one of Walker's guards floated over the mud. He reached down and scanned the mud puddle with the tracking device. It started beeping wildly and a bright light started flashing.

"Gotcha," the guard said with a grin before he cupped his mouth with his free hand. "Walker!" he shouted. "Over here!"

Walker heard himself being called. He turned his head and ran in the direction his three guards had gathered around a mud puddle. "What do you have?" he asked as he ran up to the edge of the mud.

"This large paw print carries Wulf's signature," the guard with the tracker said as he handed it over to Walker.

Walker eyed the device before he grinned evilly. "He's ours," he said before he took flight through the thicket of trees ahead with his guards following close behind.

* * *

A large black beast jumped through a waterfall into a cave with a splash. He removed his hood to show he had bright green eyes and scruffy black fur. He shook himself wildly to remove the water from the falls before he reached into his green shirt and removed a picture of Danny, Sam and Tucker.

*"Danny, mi trovos vin mia amiko," he spoke in Esperanto before he stuffed the photo back into his shirt. He extended his claws and scratched at the air, opening up an oddly shaped clawed out ghost portal. *"La mondo devas vin pli ol vi scias," he said in the same language before he jumped through the portal and landed on a floating rock. He jumped across the rocks as they took him deeper into the ghost zone.

*_Danny, I will find you my friend_

_*The World needs you more than you know_

Back outside his clawed portal, Walker and his crew pass underneath the water fall, discovering the hidden cave.

"I can't believe we missed this place last time we were here," one of the guards said as they awed at the size of the hidden waterfall cave.

"Stop messing around and get after him," Walker ordered his men angrily. He pointed at the portal as it slowly started to fade. "Wulf's clawed portals only stay open for a short amount of time; we are close on his tail."

* * *

Prisoners went about their business in the dining hall as they ate. The encounter they all had with Danny and the girls had passed and now the four teens were sitting at a table with Hotep Ra as Danny told them about how he escaped last time.

"Do you think a riot will work again?" Hotep asked as he looked over his shoulder at a guard that was watching them closely.

"I doubt it," Danny stated. "After what happened last time his guards are gunna be more on their toes this time."

"So that's a no?" Danielle asked sadly as she looked at the table.

"They will probably be expecting one of you to start a fight like last time," Jazz said. "Maybe if they started the fight you would have a reason to fight back, therefore turning it into a riot," she suggested.

"That's not half bad, but how do we get them to attack first?" Kim asked.

As they went over what to do, Bullet walked up to the guard that was watching them. "What are the five of them doing?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know, but if they start anything, we'll be prepared this time," the guard said with a grin as he held up his glowing green nightstick.

"I'm not taking the chances," Bullet snorted as he shoved the guard away and stomped over to the table. "Alright, break it up!" he ordered as he grabbed Danielle's arm.

"Hey! We aren't doing anything," she shouted as he dragged her out of the seat.

"Oh please, you're thinking of a plan to escape like last time," he stated the obvious.

"He's onto us! Now!" Hotep Ra yelled as he stood up.

"Now?" Danny asked in a frightened tone as he watched Hotep Ra shoot a stream of what looked like toilet paper at Bullet, knocking him backwards into another prisoner as he ate at another table.

The prisoner turned and sneered down at the bounty hunter. He grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the room. He slid across a table, knocking food into other prisoner's faces.

He landed on the floor and wiped food off his face before the shadows of multiple prisoners shadows formed over him. He growled at him before the view switches back to the four teens. They look away as the prisoners start beating up on Bullet for ruining their meals.

"The prisoners are retaliating gain!" a prison guard shouted from a catwalk. "Detain them all!" he shouted ferociously as he fired green bindings at random prisoners.

He turned when Hotep Ra jumped up onto the catwalk and raised his hands to fire at him. The guard was faster and fired ecto bindings at him first; tying his hands together.

Hotep grinned before he dissolved into dust and reformed with his hands free. He fired at the guard, wrapping him up in paper before he tossed him over the edge of the catwalk.

Danny had to push Jazz out of the way before the guard plummeted to the floor right where they were standing. They looked around helplessly as the entire dining hall became a mass of fighting ghosts.

"I can't believe this worked so well, and so fast," Danny smirked as they ducked to avoid being hit by another guard.

"Well, we aren't out of here yet, "Danielle reminded him. "We have to get these off first," she said as she held up her hands to show the bindings around her wrists.

Suddenly, someone's hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned and gasped before Bullet punched her in the face, sending her flying across the dining hall. He proceeded to give chase, but Jazz and Kim put their feet out and tripped him.

"These kids are gunna pay," he whispered to himself. He brought his wrist up to his mouth and whispered into it. "You might want to come down to the dining hall. It seems the kids have caused us yet another riot."

Danny glared daggers after the bounty hunter before he felt someone grab him by his shoulders. He gasped before he was thrown backwards against a wall. A tray of food hit the wall next to him as he gawked up at Prince Aragon and The Ghost Writer who were floating over him.

Across the room, no one seemed to notice a set of green claws carve a hole in the brick wall. A hole a few feet across opened up before Wulf stepped through. He looked around at the chaos that was ensuing. He growled when he saw Danny trapped up against the opposite wall by two ghosts he didn't recognize.

"This is for locking us up in this place," The Ghost Writer said as he charged his hand with energy.

"Say good bye, ghost boy," Prince Aragon hissed as he charged up an attack of his own.

Danny closed his eyes tightly as he expected the attack to come but it never did. He opened his eyes when he heard his two enemies scream in pain. He watched as they were thrown to the ceiling. Their heads broke through so they hung from the ceiling, motionless.

He looked at a new ghost that had appeared in front of him. A great big black wolf in green clothing. "WULF!" Danny yelled happily as the great ghost dog sniffed him.

"Amiko…friend," Wulf struggled to say before he licked Danny's face, leaving green slim behind.

"It's good to see you too Wulf," Danny said with a slight chuckle. "And thanks for the save."

Nobody even seemed to notice as Walker and his crew of three stepped through the hole in the wall Wulf had made. "What's going on here?" Walker asked in an angered frustrated tone. "Guards, stop these punks from breaking the rules in my prison," he ordered his men. His guards did as ordered and fired ecto-bindings at more of the prisoners.

Danny and Wulf gasped when they noticed Walker had returned. *"Tempo iri," Wulf said as he grabbed Danny's wrist. He was about to claw his way out of the ghost zone before he was shot by one of the guards.

*_Time to go_

"WULF!" Danny screamed before Walker grabbed him by his foot and threw him to the floor.

"Well well ghost punk, you've crossed me once again," Walker said in monotone. "And this time you will pay the consequences," he threatened as he raised his hand into the air and charged up a ball of red ecto-energy.

He screamed as he was shoved off Danny by a wave of toilet paper. Hotep Ra flew over him as he wrapped Walker up in toilet paper so that only his head was free.

"Sorry, Walker," Danny said as he stood up. "But looks like you're too tied up in your own affairs to deal with me," he mocked a pun at the warden before he ran over to Wulf to see if he was alright.

Wulf extended his claws and ripped through the bindings with ease. He reached over and ripped the bindings off Danny's wrists, freeing his hands.

Danny rubbed his wrists before a girl screaming his heard coming for him. Wulf grabbed him and pulled him out of the way as Danielle came flying at them and crashed into the wall. She slid to the floor and groaned in pain.

Wulf picked her up by one of her legs and snarled at her, showing his teeth. "YAAAAAAH!" Danielle screamed as she started to panic at the sight of the beast that had a hold of her.

"Wulf, no!" Danny yelled as he flew up and grabbed Danielle from his claws. *"Danielle-a mia fratino, ŝi estas kun ni," Danny said to the beast as he held Dani in his arms.

*_Danielle's my sister, she's with us_

"You know him Danny?" Danielle asked as she silently wept into his arms.

"He's an old friend," Danny answered. They both shrieked as a ghoulish green zombie like ghost appeared in front of them and moaned. Danny grunted as he blasted the ghost into nothing.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed from across the room. Danny, Danielle and Wulf turned to see Jazz and Kim being lifted high into the air by the same type of ghost. "Danny! Help! The Sleepwalkers are attacking again!" she yelled as she and Kim struggled against the one that had a hold on them.

"Not these guys again!" Danny huffed angrily before Wulf grabbed Danielle from him and ripped the bindings off her hands with his claws. He then growled at a sleepwalker that formed in front of him. He slashed at it, destroying it completely.

He jumped into the air roaring furiously as he slashed at the sleepwalker that had a hold of Jazz and Kim. He crumbled to dust, dropping the girls in the process. Wulf caught them by their arms and lowered them to the ground. He slashed at their bindings, freeing them from touch by anybody in here, although they were too frightened to run.

Danny and Danielle flew over and stood next to Wulf as the three of them stood ready to fight the swarm of Sleepwalkers that was forming around them. They had already put all of the other prisoners to sleep. Even Hotep Ra was out of commission.

"Danny, what are these guys?" Kim asked in a scared whisper.

"They are my Sleepwalkers," a voice echoed throughout the room. The four teens and Wulf gasped when some of the sleepwalkers parted and a dark ghost whose body appeared like that of the night sky appeared in front of them. "And I will have do whatever it takes to make sure all five of you are put to sleep, permanently."

"Sorry dude, not today," Danny said before he and Danielle smirked at each other.

They jumped forward so Wulf and the girls wouldn't get caught in the oncoming attack. They both inhaled and built up their freeze powers before they unleashed a double freezing ghostly wail of blue energy.

Nocturne and his sleepwalkers didn't stand a chance. They all gawked at the two teens power before they were frozen and blown backwards.

A few minutes later a jail door slams shut and locks with Nocturne and his sleepwalker, and Walker and his crew on the inside. "You can't keep me locked up in here forever ghost punk, this is my prison, I will get out eventually," Walker warned the ghost boy.

"Your dreams will also be mine as well Danny, count on it," Nocturne warned him. "You and your sisters can't stay away from my sleepwalkers forever."

Danny and Danielle snickered to each other as Wulf clawed open a portal to the living world. "Dream on," Danny and Danielle punned in unison before all five of them passed through the portal into the living world. The portal closed behind them after a few seconds.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Walker's scream echoed throughout the ghost zone as the scene faded to an end.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering, yes that is real Esperanto. I used a translator to get the correct words and spelling. I included the English translations so you know what was said. **

**Anyway, as said before, because this is a shorter chapter than I expected, then if it is requested enough, I will merge it with chapter five. Unless it is requested enough I will leave it as is. **

**The real fighting with Vlad will start in the next chapter and it will continue for quite some time, so this story is gunna be picking up pretty soon. Until then, "do longe", esperanto for "so long."**


	7. A Thorn in Vlad's side

**Sorry this took so long to post. I had it finished a while ago but I've been suffering from severe depression due to personal losses so it took me awhile to get around to this. I'm doing alot better thanks to medications and close friends but due to school work starting to pile up I might not get the next chapter posted until about thanksgiving. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 7- A Thorn in Vlad's Side:**

It was still dark out as the full moon hung high in the sky. The three ecto-American vultures flew in front of the moon as they passed over Amity Park; a dark and deserted ghost town, no pun intended.

As the vultures went out of sight; Danny, Danielle, Jazz, Kim and Wulf became visible behind a tree line of the woods on the outskirts of town.

"I can't believe we were able to escape so easily," Danielle said as she looked out over the empty space between them and the edge of their home town. She looked down and lowered her eyebrows when she noticed she was still wearing her black and white prison strips.

She grunted as she pulled the shirt off and phased her way out of the pants by walking out of them. Growing tired of being in her ghost form, she transformed herself into her human form as Danny and the two other girls took their prison strips off as well.

"I still don't know how we were able to escape so well," Kim said as she tossed her prison clothing to the ground. She looked up and shrieked when she saw Wulf looking down at her.

"Don't worry Kim," Danny reassured her as he patted Wulf on the back of the head making him pant and wag his tail happily. "Wulf and I go way back."

"I think I remember seeing him once," Jazz said as she pondered. She walked up to the giant K9 and examined him up close.

*"Kio estas vi faranta?" he asked in Esperanto, causing Kim to cock an eyebrow at him. Jazz reached out and lightly touched his claws which he had yet to retract. He snarled at her, causing her to jump and hide behind Danny who simply laughed.

*_What are you doing?_

"He was with Walker when they tried to take over the town and turn me into public enemy number one," Danny answered as he calmed his sister and the giant ghost dog down. *"Prenas ĝi facila knabo, facile," he reassured the ghost dog.

*_Take it easy boy, easy_

"Danny, was that Esperanto you were just speaking?" Kim questioned him.

He turned to her and looked a little startled. "Ya…how did you know?" he asked, but he got his answer as Kim stepped up to the big ghost dog.

He was about to snarl at her too but she spoke up before he did. "Umm…*Dankonas vi," she said nervously. Wulf's angered expression changed that to a friendlier one before he licked her face, leaving behind a green slime. "Eww," she whispered as she shuddered in disgust.

*_Thank you_

"Kim, you speak Esperanto?" Danny asked her. He was quite shocked by this.

"Well ya, what part of I used to be a techno-geek back at my old high school did you forget when I told you back when we first met?" she asked with a slight chuckle before she turned back to Wulf. "Alright, hopefully I'm not that rusty," she whispered to herself. *"Ni devas helpon batalanta Vlad, povas vi helpas nin?" she asked as simply as she could.

*_We need help fighting Vlad, can you help us?_

Wulf seemed confused at first but he answered swiftly. *"Li estas la kialo mi liberigis vin ĉiujn. La mondo estas en tuta kaoso kaj ĝi estas gunna preni pli da ol juste ni preni lin kaj liajn fantomajn adeptojn malsupren."

* _He is the reason I freed all of you. The world is in utter chaos and it's gunna take more than just us to take him and his ghostly followers down_

Kim gulped nervously. "That's what I was afraid of," she said fearfully.

"Kim, I can speak enough Esperanto to get by, but I'm lost in what he said," Danny mentioned. "Care to translate for us?"

"He says that Vlad has the world in utter chaos and its gunna take more than just us kids to take him down," Kim informed them sadly. "We need more help than what we have now."

"I have got to learn how to speak this language," Danielle said as she looked up at her older sister. "It sounds pretty cool, and I can talk to others and nobody would be any the wiser as to what I'm saying," she said with a grin.

"Now's not the time to worry about that Dani," Jazz scolded her. "Kim, ask him if he knows where our family and friends are?" Jazz asked her friend.

Kim nodded before she looked up at the ghost dog. *"Kio pri niaj amikoj kaj familio? Faras vi scias kie ili estas?"

*_What about our friends and family? Do you know where they are?_

*" Vlad havas ilin jailed for en lia kastelo. Ili estas multe gardita sed se ili elakiras min estas certe ili estus de granda uzo al la rezisto," Wulf answered as best as he could.

* _Vlad has them jailed away in his castle. They are heavily guarded but if they get out I'm sure they would be of great use to the resistance_

"He says that Vlad has them locked up in his castle and that they are heavily guarded," Kim translated for the others. "He also says that if they were to get out, he's sure they would be of great use to the resistance," she mentioned with a slight tilt of the head and a cocked eyebrow.

Danny was rather shocked by this. "Resistance? What resistance?" Danny asked loudly.

Wulf didn't need a translator to know what he asked. *"Malgranda grupo de fantomoj prenis supre la libereco de batalanta kontraŭ Vlad kaj liaj adeptoj," Wulf stated.

* _A small group of ghosts has taken up the liberty of fighting against Vlad and his followers_

"He says that a small group of ghosts has taken up the challenge of fighting against Vlad and his followers," Kim told them. "As it seems, some ghosts are fighting for the Earth's freedom," she said happily.

"No, they're fighting for the ghost zone," Danielle said as she shook her head. "They don't care about the Earth; they just want their homes to be free from his grasp."

"She's right," Danny said sadly. "While we may all be against Vlad, only those that are our allies already will fight alongside us. Everyone else is only fighting for their own benefits."

"Well Danny, you've formed unlikely alliances with your enemies in the worst of times," Jazz reminded him. "This isn't any different, you can fight alongside everyone on our side, then they can just go back to kicking our butts later."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kim agreed. "We just need to get our hands on some ghost weapons and then we have to find our way to Wisconsin which is like a four hour drive. Don't even get me started on walking time."

"We don't have to walk; Danny and I can fly there in no time flat," Danielle said as she waved her hand out in front of her.

"Get ready Vlad, we're coming for you and you're gunna pay for all that you've done," Danny said with an angered glare. Dramatic music plays in the background as the scene zooms in on his face before fading away to a dark basement cellar with multiple dank jail cells.

* * *

One of the jail cells was made of ecto-energy and housed Cujo as he laid hog tied on the floor. The other cells were your normal metal bars. Jack and Maddie were in one cell; Kim's parent's and Ron were in the next one over.

Across the room from them were two other cells that contained Sam and her parents while the other contained Tucker and his parents.

"I can't believe we are going through all of this again," Sam's mother said angrily.

"This is all Fenton's fault," Sam's father responded angrily as he scowled through the bars at Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

"HEY! Vlad is the one that locked us up in here not us!" Jack yelled back in retaliation.

"Jack let it go," Maddie said sadly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "On some level I almost think it is our fault. Our kids are out there, alone and afraid. Danielle doesn't have access to her Ritalin!" she fretted.

"Fear not Maddie, for she's with Danny and Jazz and we know more than anything else is that they would never let anything happen to her or themselves," Jack said proudly. "We just have to wait for them to come rescue us is all."

"I'd rather find my own way out of here before I let Danny rescue me," Sam spat as she sat in a dark corner of her cell. Her parents seemed rather pleased at how angry she was with him.

"Sam will you drop it already," Tucker scolded the Goth girl. "Danny has always been there for us; we've been his friends forever and I see no reason to turn our backs on him now." His words were slowly starting to have an effect on her.

"I know," she said sadly. "But how can I forgive him after what he did to me?" she asked desperately, although out of slight anger.

"Sam, he would never do that to you," Tucker reassured her. "He loved you then, he loves you now, and he always will. You just have to fight to keep your relationship standing."

"But he went to that stupid dance with Kim!" she yelled at him, making everyone jump at her sudden outburst. She reached through the bars separating the cells and grabbed him by his back pack straps. "He knew how much that would hurt me, and now he's probably dating her because of it," she wept. She let him go and backed away to her dark corner again and started crying.

"Sam, he didn't go with her as a date," Ron spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to him as he stood up from a bed of straw he had made for himself. "We asked him to get Ember to sing and they only went as friends, nothing more, nothing less. If you had let him explain like he wanted to, you'd already know that," he scolded her.

"You were too mad to take into reasoning that there was a logical explanation, and now you have to be the one that fixes things," Tucker said as he pointed at her.

All of this hit her hard. "What have I done?" she asked herself as she continued to weep into her hands. "I've got to make it up to him, but he probably won't even look at me let alone speak to me now," she said sadly.

"He would listen Sam," Ron informed her. "If you confide in him you can fix things with him, but you have to fix things now."

"He tried to do that before but you blew him off," Tucker continued. "If you want things to go back to normal, you have to fix things with him."

"This goes against my Gothic nature, but I don't really have a choice," Sam said as she dried her tears. "Well at least we can help him in any way we can possible, and I think we can start by getting ourselves out of here so we can help him fight Vlad."

"We need a plan for that though," Ron pointed out. "How do you plan to get us all out of here?"

Sam thought to herself for a moment as she looked around the basement they were being held captive in. Her eyes fell on Cujo as he slept hog-tied in an energy cage across the room. She looked above him to see all of the keys to the cells hanging on the wall. She looked down to her spider back pack which had not been confiscated when they were brought here.

She smirked as she started rummaging through it. After a moment of searching, she grinned before pulling out a toy cat squeaky. "This should do just nicely," she said with a smirk as she walked to the edge of the cell.

She put her hand through and squeaked the toy, waking Cujo up from his sleep. He yawned before he saw the toy she was holding. He growled and struggled against the binds tying his feet together.

"Common Cujo, you can do it," Sam encouraged him as she continued to squeak the toy.

Cujo started barking madly as he rolled around his energy cage. His eyes started glowing solid bright red before he stretched out his legs, shredding the bindings off his feet.

He growled and barked loudly as he increased his size. He became too big for the cage and so was able to blow it apart as it strained to contain his massive size. He howled after growing into his adult form.

Sam threw the toy to the ground before he could grab it out of her hand, he would have torn her arm off getting to it. He dove for it and started chewing on it like a little puppy while still in his adult form.

"Alright!" Maddie cheered for the giant dog. "Now he can get us the keys on the wall and we can get out of here," she said happily.

"Then we can find my confiscated weapons and tear Vlad apart molecule by molecule!" Jack yelled to the heavens in angry.

"That's the idea," Sam said with a grin before she stuck her fingers into her mouth and whistled to get the ghost dog's attention.

He looked up at her with the toy in his mouth. He dropped the toy and started panting happily before he rushed over to the cell and licked her through the bars.

"Alright, go over to the wall and bring me back the keys to the cell," she ordered the dog, ignoring that she was now covered in green dog saliva.

He barked happily as he rushed over to the keys and grabbed them off the wall. He pranced back over to Sam and dropped the keys into her open hand.

"Why thank you," she said happily as she accepted the keys. After shaking the drool off them, she unlocked her family's cage before she rushed over and unlocked the other three cages, freeing the others.

They all rush up the stairs out of the basement. Jack uses his immense size to slam the door open. They rush into a large corridor lit with torches all along the length of the long corridors.

Tucker used his PDA to lead them through the labyrinth of hallways they came across for about an hour. Vlad's castle was larger than originally thought. "Well this place has been destroyed and rebuilt a few times so maybe he made it harder to get around on purpose," Tucker figured as they all came to a dead end.

"This is taking forever," Sam said in a hushed frustrated tone. They all jumped when they heard two people talking as they approached from a distance. They all huddled into a group against a wall so as not to be seen when a large silhouetted figure floated by them.

"This new system you designed for my suit has way too many glitches," Skulker said as he appeared to pound on his suit.

"Hey, this is the best I could come up with on such short notice," Technus replied. "Had I been given more time I'd have been able to make something a bit more stable."

"Stabilize this," Skulker said angrily before his silhouette punched itself in the chest.

"Hey! Watch it!" Technus yelled as the silhouette disappeared down yet another corridor.

"That was way too close," Tucker sighed with relief as he leaned on a door handle. The door was unlocked so it opened up when he leaned on it. "Whoa," he said as he pushed the door the rest of the way open.

"What?" Sam, Jack and Maddie asked as the four of them peered into the dark room.

It was a small room, no larger than a broom closet, but inside piled into a heap on the floor were all of Jack's confiscated anti-ghost weapons.

"Jackpot!" Jack yelled excitedly as he dove into the room and grabbed up a bunch of weapons. He tossed a few guns to Maddie and some smaller weapons to Sam, Tucker and Ron. He also tossed them each a Fenton thermos. He gave Sam a Fenton Peeler and kept another for himself. "Any of you want something to fight back with?" he asked Sam's, Tucker's and Kim's parents.

"Sorry, not a fighter," Tucker's father said as he shook his hands in refusal.

"Not sorry Fenton," Sam's father said in a rude tone.

"But we will not stoop to the same level as our daughter, let alone your degrading family," Sam's mother said in a very rude manner.

"This degrading family is going to save your butt missy," Ron said to her in the same rude manner, defending his girlfriend's family.

"We would, but we wouldn't know how to use your equipment," Kim's father refused.

"We'd be more in the way than we would be helpful," Kim's mother said in an innocent tone. "We'd love to help in any way that we can though," she said before she had a Fenton thermos shoved into her hands.

"Aim at a ghost and press the button," Maddie explained as she flipped her hood up and over her head. "Now let's get out of here and find our kids," she said heroically before she ran down the corridor with a battle cry.

"Oh man that is hot!" Jack said happily before he gave chase to his wife. Ron and his parents followed shortly behind them.

"Common Tucker, we have to move," Sam yelled to him before she also gave chase.

"If you guys aren't going to fight with us then at least stay out of the way until we can clear a path out of here, then you guys can make for the safety of the woods," he instructed his and Sam's parents before they all took off around the corner of the corridor.

As they ran along, they passed by a little Vlad shaped beetle on the ceiling as it kept watch on them.

In another room of the castle, a TV monitor flickered to life before it showed them running down the long corridor, weapons ready to fire on anything that moved.

Vlad in his human form stepped up to the monitor and pushed a button to show Danny and Danielle flying at full speed as they approached his castle. Below them Jazz and Kim were clutching onto Wulf as he ran at full speed through a thicket of trees.

"So it would seem they have all broken out of their designated prisons," he implied to himself as he pondered on what to do. "They are all starting to become annoying thorns in my side. No matter, I expected them to do this sooner or later, it's just a lot sooner than expected, they are no threat to me but I must act swiftly. I don't want them foiling me like always; I've planned this out for too long for that to happen."

He turned and turned into his ghost form as he walked up to two cloning chambers. Two pairs of glowing red eyes appeared inside before the cloning chambers opened to reveal the evil versions of Danny and Danielle. "What is thy biding father," they asked as they bowed before his presence.

"It would seem Daniel, his sisters and my niece have broken out of Walker's prison and are on their way here as we speak," he informed them. They looked up at him and growled in angry upon hearing the news. "Go outside and stay hidden until they get here. When they arrive, do as you please with them, but don't kill them…yet," he said with an evil grin.

They returned the same evil grin, then without saying anything, they disappeared in a swirl of pink smoke as they teleported outside to hide.

A silhouetted figure appeared in the shadows behind Vlad seconds later. "Skulker, I have a task for you as well," Vlad said with a grin. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was but he was only half right.

"He is not the only one of us here you know," Technus spoke up, causing Vlad to cock an eyebrow. He turned around just as a primitive Skulk-Tech entered the light from the shadows.

"We are no longer Skulker or Technus," Skulker said with a grin.

"Instead we are together as one," Technus said with an evil laughter on his voice. "We are Skulk-Tech 5.7!" he shouted as they raised their arms into the air.

A few sparks are let off before a puff of smoke emerges from every crack in the suit. "Well there are still a few kinks to work out," Skulker said as he looked worryingly at his hand. "But none the less we are more powerful than either of us was separately, and with this increase in power we can take on almost any enemy that comes our way."

"What is the task you have in mind for us oh great one?" Technus asked with an evil grin of interest.

"My prisoners have escaped from their jail in the basement and are running amuck through the corridors," Vlad informed them…him…Skulk-Tech. "Your conjoinment will serve you well, so I want you to go after them and capture them by any means necessary. I don't want them interfering with my plans."

"You got it," Skulker and Technus said in unison as they saluted. They turned intangible and phased through a wall. Vlad smirks before he starts laughing evilly.

* * *

The entire group of escaped prisoners slinked their ways through the dark corridors as they search for a way out of the castle. Tucker was still trying to lead them out with his PDA's GPS, but it was all fuzzy and was showing a blue print of an older version of the castle. It had been rebuilt so many times the current GPS coordinates were way off.

"Think you can get that thing working anytime soon?" Sam asked him in a frustrated tone. "We're on a deadline!"

"Will you please be quiet," Tucker hushed her. "I'm trying to concentrate, and this thing is giving me enough trouble without you yelling in my ear."

"If we don't get out of here, I'm blaming it all on Fenton," Sam's father said smugly.

"I already blame him," Sam's mother said in the same smug tone. "This place has been destroyed because of that family."

"Oh sure blame it on us," Jack as he held up his Fenton Peeler.

"Jack, let it go," Maddie said as she put a hand on his weapon and pushed it down. "The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get away from them."

They came to the end of the corridor to find a double door that was unlike all of the other single doors they had come across. They opened it up to find themselves on a balcony just above the Entry Chamber to the castle. Below them was the entrance, or in their case, the exit to the castle.

"Well it's about time," Tucker's mother sighed with relief as she, her husband and Sam's parents all ran for the steps.

Kim's parents started down the steps but halfway down they were suddenly shot at, they were trapped in a glowing blue net before they rolled to the bottom of the steps.

Everyone gasped as Skulker and Technus laughed evilly. They looked up to see Skulk-Tech descend from the shadows before he hovered over Kim's fallen and trapped parents.

"Good luck with this Fenton," Sam's father yelled to them mockingly before he and his wife ran out the doors to the castle and made for the woods. Tucker's parents wanted to stay and help but they would have just gotten in the way so they decided to make for the woods as well.

"Does all of this seem too familiar to you?' Tucker asked Sam in a slightly terrified tone.

"Oh ya," Sam replied in the same frightened tone. "Only, they look like a primitive version," she observed.

"We are Skulk-Tech 5.7," Skulker said, introducing their new form.

"We have combined forces and now we shall cook your bacon," Technus said lamely.

"Skulker and Technus together as one?" Ron asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Umm, eww."

"Actually, it's more of a Yikes," Sam informed him.

"A primitive Yikes," Tucker corrected her as a few sparks flew off Skulk-Techs body. "I could hack into Skulk-Tech 9.9's system, if these guys are a primitive version I should still be able to hack into it," he said as he tapped his PDA with a stylus.

"We have been given the task of capturing all of you and returning you back to the basement prison," Skulker said.

"You don't stand a chance against the Ghost zones greatest hunter when I am his operating system," Technus cackled. "You have already lost this battle."

Neither of them expected to have their tail grabbed within the sharp toothed mouth of Cujo's adult form. "YAAAH!" they both screamed as Cujo whipped them around and threw them to the floor.

"You are going to get it now ghost dog," Technus threatened.

"This attack was meant for the ghost children, but it should work on you just as well," Skulker said as they started to hover over the floor. "Activate the Phantom Palm Pummeler," he ordered.

"Don't tell me how to do my job," Technus barked back before they prepared to fire an energy attack at the ghost dog. Their hands sparked before the attack powers down. "Darn it, what's going on?" Technus asked as Skulker examined his hands.

"I happened," Tucker said with a grin. "Your security system still can't defend against my hacking skills."

"That's still really depressing," Sam said with a scowl. "Will someone please hit them while they're distracted!" she shouted.

"Don't worry, I got him!" Jack shouted as he aimed the Fenton Peeler and pressed the button to activate it. He was encased in shiny metal armor before he fired the weapon.

"YAAAH!" Skulker and Technus screamed as Technus was stripped away leaving Skulker in his real ghost form.

"Time to scram until I perfect the armor for his suit," Technus said after he reformed in his more human like form. "Later," he saluted before he phased through the floor.

"You will pay for what you have done," Skulker squeaked. "You hear me! You will all pay!" he squeaked before Ron sucked him into a Fenton Thermos.

"Well that was easy enough," he said as he capped the top of the ghost catching device. "A little too easy," he said as his eyes widened from the irony.

"Of course it was easy! They were primitive!" an evil voice shouted from above. They all gasped and looked up to see Plasmius floating over them and he did not look happy.

He descended to the floor and grabbed the thermos from Ron who was too scared to run. The thermos disappeared in a swirling haze of pink smoke.

"What have you done to our children!?" Maddie demanded to know as she aimed a Fenton Bazooka at Vlad.

"I did have them locked away like you, but due to an early escape that was expected, they are on their way here right now," he informed them with an evil grin.

"Danny won't let you get away with any of this!" Ron yelled in anger. "He will stop you!"

"I would like to see him try this time," Vlad said with a grin before he jumped into the air and shot an energy ball at the readers, ending the scene.

* * *

**They will be getting into a fight with Vlad in the next chapter obviously, and when the others arrive they will have their own battle to fight when their evil clones ambush them. Can they survive? Will Vlad be defeated? All will be answered later. Take care until then. **


	8. Attack of the Evil Alter Ego's

**The next chapter is up. I got a break from my school work so I spent a lot of time piecing this chapter together. This one wasn't all that planned out so I had to keep adding things to it to make it longer. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 8- Attack of the Evil Alter Ego's:**

A beam of swirling blue light is shot into the air, engulfing a red ecto-energy ball. The attack was sucked into a Fenton Thermos being wielded by Jack before he lowers it to his side. He then raised the Fenton Peeler blaster and fired at Vlad.

Plasmius easily dodged it and flew down to punch Jack. Even though Jack was armored thanks to the Fenton Peeler, he was knocked back into the brick wall of the castle with a grunt. "He dodged too quickly," he wheezed as he slid to the floor.

"Did you seriously think you even stood a chance against me you buffoon?" Vlad asked mockingly before he hears the hum of an ecto-blaster. He turns to face the green glow of the ecto-blaster as it was being charged to fire.

"Dodge this," Sam challenged before she pulled the trigger, firing a bright green beam of energy directly into his face, blasting him through the wall Jack had crashed into before.

He went through the wall leaving a hole behind. A few pink ecto-blasts come through the hole before an angered Vlad stands up in the hole as he continued firing ecto-blasts.

Maddie jumps onto the wall and runs a few steps as she is fired at before jumping back to the ground. She rolls to a stop and aims a Fenton Bazooka at him before she fires.

Vlad reacted by raising his hands and created an ecto-barrier that reflected the attack back at Maddie. The attack was about to hit her but Ron grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. It exploded on the floor, leaving behind a hole into a lower level.

After pulling her out of the way, he reached down to her belt and grabbed an ecto-grenade and pulled the pin before throwing it in Vlad's direction.

"Oh please," Vlad mocked as he flew through the air directly at them. He caught the grenade and tossed it over his shoulder.

It landed on the floor at Jack's feet as he got to his feet. "Hmm, what's this?" he asked himself as he picked it up and examined it. Suddenly it exploded covering him in a thick layer of ecto-plasmic goop that started dripping off and onto the floor. "Nobody makes a fool out of Jack Fenton!" he yelled angrily.

"Odd, because I think I just did," Vlad said with a smirk before he dove for Jack who retaliated by lifting his fists to reveal he was wearing the Fenton Gauntlets. Vlad gasped before Jack nailed him in the face sending him flying across the room and into a display case filled with Packers memorabilia. He stood up and growled angrily as his eyes flashed red.

"Eat this!" Tucker yelled as he got down on one knee and balanced a Fenton Bazooka on his shoulder and aimed at Vlad. It hummed loudly before he fired a large ball of green energy at him.

Vlad reacted quickly reacted by picking up a football signed by Ray Nitschke and threw it at him. He was hit by the blast and knocked back into the remnants of the display case, destroying whatever was left.

At the same time the football he threw got lodged in the barrel of the bazooka just as Tucker was about to fire again. When he fired, the resulting explosion banana peeled the barrel of the bazooka and covered Tucker in a fine layer of soot. "What is this, a cartoon?" Tucker asked himself angrily as he tossed the destroyed weapon to the floor.

"You'd be surprised," Vlad said with a smirk as he stood up and brushed broken glass of his shoulder. He then took off into the air and hovered over all of the others as they looked up at him. "I need to take all of you out now, this is getting way too boring for me," he said in a slightly bored tone. "Here's a little trick I learned from Daniel," he said with a smirk before he took in a deep breath.

"What's he doing?" Tucker asked in a fearful tone.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a good thing," Sam said in the same fearful tone. "Everybody get down!" she yelled as she dove for the floor.

Vlad exhaled and unleashed a ghostly wail of pink ecto-energy. The piercing sound waves lifted everyone off the floor and pounded them into a wall, shattering glass display cases and windows. Vlad let off the attack and grinned at his victims.

"How did he learn that attack?" Tucker asked weakly to no one in particular. "I thought that was Danny's attack."

"It is," Sam responded. "I didn't think he could use that one. There's got to be some explanation."

"Something tells me there is a reason, and that we aren't going to like it," Ron said as they all slid to the floor and out of view.

* * *

The moon shined brightly over Vlad's castle as Danny floated over the forest quite some distance away. He tightened his fists as Danielle flew up next to him. "Why did you stop?" Danielle asked as she stopped and floated alongside him. "Our family is only right over there," she said as she pointed at the castle. "And who knows what Vlad's doing to them right now."

"Probably using them as bait until we come to get them," Danny figured. He started looking around for someone in the trees below them. "Wulf's gotta be catching up with Jazz and Kim soon shouldn't he?" he asked as he scratched his head.

Below them Wulf was running through the underbrush with Jazz and Kim clinging to the fur on the back of his neck. He phased them through a tree that he was unable to run around. "I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Jazz yelled upon Wulf returning them to their normal physical state after passing through the tree.

"Then I suppose we should get Wulf to stop for a moment," Kim suggested. "We've got to be almost there by now."

"Well you're the only one that can talk to him!" Jazz yelled to her.

Kim glared slightly before she pulled herself up to Wulf's ear so he could hear her. *"Pensas ni povus halti kaj preni rompiĝo anytime baldaŭ?" she yelled into his ear.

*_Think we could stop and take a break anytime soon?_

Wulf perked his ears up and stopped running. They slid on the ground as he dug his hind feet into the ground leaving a trail in the dirt behind them. Jazz and Kim dropped from his back and collapsed to the ground as they fought to catch their breath.

Wulf knelt down next to them and with one swift lick, left both of their faces covered with green ecto-plasmic slime. "This is so disgusting," Kim said in a disgusted tone as she shivered slightly.

The three of them looked up as Danny and Danielle descended through the trees and landed on the ground a short distance away. "We aren't that far away now," Danny informed them. "You girls ready to fight for our family and friends freedom all while fending off Plasmius, those evil clones he made of us and the other ghosts that are helping him?" he asked in a single breath. "I hate these long-winded questions," he scolded himself.

"Well, we're as ready as we're ever gunna be," Jazz said as she held up a Fenton Peeler she had gotten from their house before they came this way. She activated it and covered herself in shiny metal armor.

Kim pressed a button on her bracelet and covered herself with the red ghost hunting suit given to her by Valerie. "We don't really have a choice. Either we fight and beat Vlad now or the entire planet is going to suffer until there is nothing left."

"Alright then, let's get going," Danny said as he turned and prepared to take flight, but Wulf grabbed him by his arm and held him in place. "Wulf! What are you doing!?" he asked the ghost dog, but he was too busy sniffing the air.

*"Ni havas firmaon," he whispered in a frightened tone causing Danny and Kim to look around scared.

*_We have company._

"What, what did he say!?" Danielle said as she too started looking around frantically, not knowing what they were looking for.

"We're not alone," Kim said fearfully before all five of them were suddenly surrounded by a glowing red ring of ecto-energy. "And now we're trapped," she said sourly.

"Umm guys," Jazz said nervously as she pointed into the darkness passed the red ring of energy. The others looked in the direction she was pointing and tensed up when Dark Danny walked into the moon light from underneath a tree.

"Well well well; look what we have here," he said with an evil grin. "Father is going to be most pleased when we bring all of you in."

"Over my dead body!" Kim yelled. She raised an ecto-gun and fired at Danny's evil clone, but the attack bounced off the red energy ring and was deflected back at her, hitting her in the stomach and knocking her to the ground. "Can't send attacks to the outside of the ring…great, now what?"

"Live and learn I guess," Jazz said as she helped her to her feet.

"Maybe our weapons can't get us through, but I know a ghost that can claw his way through a ghost shield," Danny said with a grin as he looked at Wulf.

Wulf grinned, showing off his sharp teeth as he extended his green claws. He charged for the ring of energy and roared as he leaped for it. As he brought his claws down on the energy, bolts of red electricity passed from the ring of energy straight into his claws. He yelped in agony as he the energy passed through his body.

When the electricity stopped, his fur was smoking and the bases of his claws were leaking green blood. He fell back into a sitting position and started licking his claws clean of the ghost blood.

"Well that didn't quite work out as planned," Danny said before his evil clone started laughing.

"You actually thought that mutt would be able to slash his way out of a trap I created myself? Please; now if you would all be so kind, we'd like to take you in."

"Not gunna happen dude," Danny said sternly. "If you're a clone of me, then you should know full well that I'm not gunna go without a fight!"

"That's why we will be bringing you in by force," he said with a grin before he saluted the four teens and Wulf. "God-Speed Phantom's."

Before they could react, the ground around all five of them started glowing pink. "YAAAAAAH!" they all screamed as the ground suddenly exploded with energy, engulfing them and sending them flying as a beam of energy erupted from the ground.

The energy beam gradually disappeared and Dark Dani flew up out of the hole in the ground and landed across from her brother. "Father told us to have fun with them but to not kill them, not bring them to him!" she scolded him with a hiss.

"Oh alright," he huffed. "I guess we could beat on them for a little while."

High up in the air, Danielle caught Jazz and Kim while Danny caught Wulf. They hovered in the air as they took a breather after being attacked from beneath. "Cowards!" Danielle yelled as they all looked at the ground where the two clones could be seen standing next to the hole.

Suddenly they disappeared in puffs of swirling smoke. "Where'd they go!?" Jazz screamed as her eyes bugged out.

"If passed experience has taught me anything…"Danny said as he turned around to look behind them. "It's that our enemies like to come up from behind," he mentioned as he glared at the evil clones.

They snickered to themselves as Danielle turned so she Jazz and Kim could see them as well. "Why does that not surprise me?" Danielle asked in a surprised tone as she lowered her eyebrows.

Danny suddenly felt something push off from his back. "Wulf! No!" he yelled after the ghost dog after he pushed himself off Danny's back with his hind legs. He extended his claws and roared as he lunged for the two Dark Phantom's.

They both glanced at each other before they grinned evilly. They both took in deep breaths and exhaled with Ghostly Wails, only they were more like Vortex's Ghostly Screech rather than Danny and Danielle's Ghostly Wails.

Wulf covered his ears and closed his eyes as he strained to keep himself floating in the air as he was pummeled by the high pitched sound waves.

Danny did the same as did Jazz and Kim. Danielle was holding Jazz and Kim so had to suffer hearing the blistering noise as her ear drums rattled. They were all hit by the attack and sent flying backwards from the power of the attack. They all flew directly towards Vlad's castle as they fell from the sky.

Inside the castle, Vlad was holding an exhausted Jack as pieces of the Fenton Peeler started to break and fall off. The armor covering his right arm and leg as well as parts of his torso had been torn away.

Across the room, a Vlad duplicate had Maddie, Sam and Tucker tied up with ecto-energy and was about to chase after Ron and his parents when an explosion is heard.

They look up to see Jack fly over them and crash into a wall before falling to the floor in a heap. "Never expected things to end like this," he wheezed before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"It would seem that I have beaten all of you," Vlad said with a grin as he fused back with his duplicate. "None of you can stand a chance against me, I'll just have to wait for Daniel to get here. Perhaps he will give me a bit more of a challenge than all of you."

Then right on cue another explosion is heard. Everyone gasped and looked up to see a gaping hole in the roof. Flashes of colors came through the hole and crashed into the floor, forming a crater.

At the center of the crater were four teens and a giant wolf dog. Vlad descended from the air and landed next to the edge of the crater and snickered as he looked at the intruders. "I was expecting you to do something like this Daniel," Vlad said in a welcoming tone as Danny pushed Jazz off of him and stood up.

He flew up and landed across the crater from Vlad. "Which is why we came prepared to fight you Plasmius," he informed the evil specter.

Danielle jumped out of the hole and spun in the air before landing next to her brother. She firmly planted her feet on the ground as she took a battle stance. "And we won't be taken advantage of so easily like last time," she warned him.

"Is that so?" Vlad asked in interest as a shadow appeared behind him. His evil grin disappeared before he turned to see Cujo growling in his face. He barked loudly before he jumped at Vlad who smirked before turning intangible so the giant ghost dog simply passed through him.

Cujo yelped as he fell into the crater and crashed into the wall underneath Danny and Danielle. He slid down to the bottom of the hole until he came face to face with Wulf.

Both Ghost dogs growled at each other ferociously, then Wulf extended his claws in a threatening way. Cujo stopped growling and was wide eyed. He shrunk to his puppy form and ran off yelping in terror.

Wulf watched as the little ghost ran off terrified. He was too confused to figure out what just happened and simply scratched his head before shrugging his shoulders.

He turned to look up at Vlad and growled, showing his teeth as his eyes started glowing bright green. He lunged for Vlad who duplicated himself. He and his duplicate each grabbed one of his paws and pulled them behind the ghost dog.

He fused back into one Plasmius so he was holding both of Wulf's paws behind him. His hands started glowing with pink energy before he tied Wulf's paws together.

Wulf struggled to get free, but was unsuccessful. As he tried to get away, Vlad formed ecto-rope and wrapped it around Wulf's feet, tying them together as well.

Wulf yelped as Vlad pulled him back with one swift swing and threw him to the ground. Vlad jumped onto his back and tied his feet to his hands so he was hog tied. He then grabbed the ecto-ropes and spun Wulf in circles before releasing him, sending flying across the room and into a wall, shaking loose dust from the entire castle.

"WULF!" Danny yelled out to his friend. He took flight and flew over the crater to help his friend, but he was stopped when Vlad grabbed him by his ankle. He only laughed evilly as he swung him around and threw him at his friends.

Sam and Tucker, who were still tied by ecto-rope, screamed as Danny flew straight at them. He crashed into them and opened his eyes to find himself lying on top of Sam in an unusual position. He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees as he looked down at Sam and looked into her violet eyes as she looked into his.

"Danny/Sam!?" they said to each other in unison before ecto-rope was wrapped around Danny's waste. He was pulled off Sam and pulled back to Vlad who grabbed him by his arms and held him in front of him. "What are you gunna do, waste me?" Danny asked in a rude manner.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," Vlad said with a smirk before he threw him high into the air. He fired an energy attack at Danny as he struggled against the binding Vlad put around him.

Just before the attack hit, Danielle flew between it and him. She was glowing bright blue and her hair had turned into ice. She raised her hands over her head as they started glowing with freezing energy.

She brought her fists down on the energy attack, freezing it and sending it back down at Vlad who was startled by this counter-attack.

"YAAAAH!" he screamed as the frozen ball of energy slammed into his gut, sending him crashing into the floor, sending dust and ruble in every direction.

As Danielle helped Danny get the binding off from around his arms and waist, Kim and Jazz helped get the bindings off their friends and family. Sam was the last one to be freed by Kim who helped her to her feet.

They smiled slightly to each other before they gasped and looked up as ecto-attacks hit the ground around them.

Danielle was now dodging attacks as Vlad gave chase to her. "Hold still so I can kill you!" he demanded as he shot ecto-rays at her.

Danielle flew sideways to dodge the attack and turned so she was flying backwards. She didn't respond with words, instead she stopped flying and put her hands together at her side and formed an energy ball that sparked to life in a flash.

She brought her hands forward and sent a large beam of energy at Vlad hitting him and sending him crashing into the floor.

Danielle let off her attack and lowered her arms. She was none the wiser as Dark Danny and Dark Dani became visible behind her. They grabbed her arms and snickered as she gasped and screamed.

They twisted her arms behind her and threw her across the room, sending her crashing into Tucker. They rolled to a stop with her on top of him. "I'm getting tired of these guys sneaking up on me from behind," she said as her evil clone walked up and stood over her.

"This will be the end of you," she hissed as she raised her left arm into the air and formed an energy ball that pulsated.

"YAAAH!" Danielle and Tucker screamed as they grabbed each other. They closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable. They reopened their eyes again when they heard the evil clone screaming in agony.

Danny was now standing over them and his eyes were solid green while his hands continued letting off a green mist. They looked over to see the clone clutching its shoulder as green blood seeped through her fingers.

She was stumbling around as her brother came down next to her and removed her hand so he could see the damage. Danny had unleashed an attack powerful enough to sever her arm clean off at the shoulder. "It's not that bad," Dark Danny said with a grin as he looked over at Danny as he stood in front of his sister and best friend.

"You will pay for that," Dark Dani said as she turned and scowled at him.

"With one arm?" Danny mocked. "That'll be kinda hard don't you think?"

Dark Dani's scowl turned into an evil grin as bubbles of ecto-plasm formed at her shoulder and grew out a few feet before reforming her arm. "Good as new," she hissed before lowering her arm back to her side.

"But…how…how did she do that?" Ron asked. He was dumbfounded. Jazz and Kim were standing on either side of him and had their mouths hanging open.

"She regenerated herself," Jazz stated as Sam's memory sparked.

"But that's only something that undergrowth could do," Sam informed everyone that didn't know. "How is it that they can?" she asked no one in particular, but Vlad decided he'd answer.

"It's quite simple actually," he said as he descended from the air and landed behind the clones as they folded their arms. "They have more than just our DNA in them. I've been experimenting with Genetic Manipulation and have added genes from other ghosts into their being to make them even more powerful than you could possibly imagine."

"They have genes from other ghosts?" Danielle asked in a confused tone. "Wouldn't that make them look different than just evil versions of us?" she asked Danny who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"That is because I didn't introduce physical genes into them, only dormant ones that controlled their powers," Vlad informed her. "Undergrowth's ability to regenerate after being damaged, Vortex's ability to control weather, Technus' ability to manipulate technology, Skulker's hunting skills and quick wit as well as intelligence, Amorpho's ability to change their physical appearance into that of any person and Bertrand's ability to take the form of anything else," he finished.

The evil clones showed they had this last power by changing their forms to look just like Danny and Danielle in their human forms only they had red eyes and sharp teeth. They returned to their Darker Ghost forms immediately afterward.

"With all of these powers at their disposal they are the most powerful ghosts to ever exist," Vlad finished with an evil grin.

"If they're so powerful, then how come they don't rebel against you?" Danny asked, cocking an eyebrow at the clones as if giving them an idea.

"Impossible Daniel," Vlad retaliated. "The mind controlling bacteria that I injected into them, courtesy of Youngblood, allows me to maintain control over them. They can and never will turn on me and will always obey my every command."

"Great, so they're pretty much indestructible?" Danny said in the form of a question despite not actually asking it. "We've always found a way to stop you Plasmius, we'll find a way to do it again."

"I'd highly doubt that boy," Vlad stopped him. "For you see, not only have I introduced these ghostly genes into their DNA, but I have also altered my own ever so slightly."

"What have you done to yourself?" Danielle asked demandingly.

"I took some of your DNA Daniel," Vlad said with a smirk as he acknowledged Danny. "And introduced it into my own being. It wasn't all of your DNA, just one specific gene that I found gave me a special power that you like to call...The Ghostly Wail," he finished with a grin.

"You can do a Ghostly Wail now!?" Danny asked frightfully as he took a few steps back.

"Yes he can," Tucker said. "He used it on us not too long ago," he informed his friend.

Danny looked up at his enemy and growled at him. "I don't care if you did steal that power from me, I will still beat you into the ground Plasmius," he threatened. "All of you!" he finished indicating the two clones standing behind Vlad.

"Not if they have anything to say about it," Vlad said before he snapped his fingers. Dark Danny and Dark Dani grinned evilly as they stepped forward and increased their power, increasing the intensity of their flaming hair.

"I don't like the looks of this," Tucker said before he covered his head with his arms.

A view from outside the castle shows bright pink light flash through all of the windows before Danny and Danielle were blasted through one of the larger windows and into a tree. "I'm getting tired of these guys," Danielle said in an annoyed tone. "Think we can beat them by ourselves?"

"Negative! Incoming!" Danny yelled as two beams of Ecto-energy came straight for them. He grabbed Danielle and flew away with her just before the two beams of energy struck the tree, setting it ablaze.

They both flew up over the burning tree and used their freeze powers to settle the flames. The tree froze over as the flames died off. "Way too close," Danielle said as they let off on freezing the tree solid. "We've got to come up with some sort of plan to beat these guys."

"I know, I know," Danny said hesitantly as their evil clones flew up in front of them. "They have all the best ghost powers we know of. They are going to be impossible to beat without some sort of help."

"If only you two were stronger," Dark Danny mocked as his and his sister's hands started sparking with electricity. "Then you might stand a chance."

"Of course no matter how much stronger you get you would still get pummeled into the ground," Dark Dani informed them before they both unleashed the static charges they had built up.

"YAAH!" they both screamed in terror before they dove for the ground to dodge the bolts. The Dark Phantom's fly over to where Danny and Dani once floated and dove after them.

Back at the castle, Vlad stood in the doorway as he watched his clones fighting the original Phantom's. "I can't stand here and watch them get killed!" Jazz yelled as she ran passed Vlad and down the driveway to where the four Phantoms where fighting.

"Jazz wait!" Kim yelled as she gave chase to her. She stopped and took a glance back at Vlad. "You make me sick," she said angrily before she turned and continued chasing Jazz into the fight.

"Hmm, this should be good," Vlad said with a smirk before the view switched over to Danielle putting up an energy barrier to deflect an energy attack that was strong enough to break through anyway.

The energy hit the ground inside the energy dome and exploded, sending Danielle flying backwards into Danny who was trying to hold off Dark Dani. She slammed into him knocking him back with her.

"I thank you for the assistance," Dark Dani hissed with delight. She floated up into the air and flew in the direction they both flew in. She hovered over them as they recovered from hitting the ground. "You two are so weak," she hissed as her brother flew down and landed next to her.

"We should think about eliminating them so they won't be a bother to father any longer," Dark Danny suggested to his sis who grinned in approval.

She formed an energy ball in her hand and aimed it for the Phantom siblings. "This should be strong enough to finish them both for good," she sneered before an anti-ghost gun was fired at her. "YAAAH!" she screamed as she was blasted away after being hit in the head by the attack.

"What!? But who!?" Dark Danny yelled as he watched his sister crash into the ground some distance away. "Are you all right sis?" he yelled to her before he heard the hum of a Fenton Bazooka behind him. His eyes widened before he turned to see Kim aiming the Fenton Bazooka right at him.

"Get away from them!" she yelled before she pulled the trigger. The blast was close range and strong enough to blast a hole straight through his abdomen, sending him flying backwards. "Yes! Direct hit," she cheered before she got a worried look on her face.

Dark Danny stumbled backward and regained his footing. "Sorry Kimmy," he said with a grin before the hole closed up as he regenerated himself. "But you're forgetting that I've got the powers to make myself invincible."

He looked over at Dark Dani as she stood up. The blast that had hit her in the head hadn't destroyed her head; it had only split it in half down to her neck. The two halves fused back together to make her whole. "You're gunna pay for that," she hissed angrily.

She flew up next to her brother and they both started growling as Danny and Dani stood up between them and Kim. "Ghost hunting weapons have no effect on these guys Kim," Danny informed her as he slowly walked backwards pushing her with him.

"Tell that to her," Danielle said as she pointed into the air above them.

"What!?" Danny yelled as he looked up to what she was pointing at. Jazz had jumped over them with a front flip and landed between them and the Dark Phantom clones. "Jazz back away from them!" he yelled to her.

She didn't respond to him. She pressed the activation button with her thumb and covered herself in the shiny metal armor. It had been deactivated when they crashed into Vlad's mansion. She aimed the gun and fired at the Dark Phantom's.

They both rolled their eyes and sighed as they were engulfed in the bright green light, having their outer layers stripped away like a banana peel until there was nothing left of them. "That took care of them," she said proudly before blowing away the smoke being emitted by the barrel of the Fenton Peeler.

"Jazz!" Danny yelled as he grabbed her by her arm and spun her around so she was looking at him. "I just got done telling Kim that these weapons won't work on them because they can regenerate remember!" he reminded her.

"Oh…ya," she said with a nervous gulp before she turned around to see two blobs of ecto-plasm forming where the two Dark Phantom's once stood. They formed into Dark Danny and Dark Dani, and they were not happy.

"I'm getting very annoyed with these weakling humans and their fable attempts to destroy us when it is clear that we will defeat them," Dark Dani hissed angrily. Their eyes started glowing pure red as electricity sparked from their hands.

"Brace yourselves!" Danny said as he and Danielle put up an energy barrier together so it was twice as thick and twice as strong. The evil clones unleashed a ferocious attack on them. Plasma licked at the air around the barrier as they were pushed backward.

The barrier started to crack and eventually gave way as the energy shattered it like glass. The four teens were blown backwards into a parked limo outside of the castle.

As they lay on the ground next to the smoking limo, the cloned Phantom's flew up and hovered over them. "Out of the two of us I'm stronger so I'm going to finish this!" Dark Dani said angrily as she charged up for another attack.

As she was about to attack, her hand was grabbed by her older brother. "Stronger than me!?" he asked angrily. He threw her to the ground forcing her to lose the power she was building up. "I'll show you whose stronger!" he snapped as he charged for her and tackled her to the ground.

"Now's our best chance to strike while they're distracted in their own affairs," Jazz suggested as the Dark Phantom's rolled around the driveway, shooting ecto-blasts at each other in random directions.

"Right, let's do this," Danny whispered as they slowly stood up so as to not draw their attention. Then the silence was interrupted by Vlad.

"That is enough out of you two!" he yelled at the two clones, stopping them from fighting. They stood and coward in fear of him. "You two should learn a little more control. Now I have plans to eliminate them once and for all, but they don't include killing them here on the spot."

"If we aren't going to kill them here and now then what do you plan we do with them?" Dark Danny asked angrily.

Vlad grinned evilly before he held up Clockwork's Time staff with the Spectral Barometer attached. "Ruin the past, destroy the present, and eliminate the future," he said as he handed the staff over to Dark Danny who grinned with a large smile. "Travel through time and prevent them from being born. They won't be that much of a problem if they don't exist."

"I can tell this is going to be really fun," Dark Danny said with an evil grin.

"Ya but what if we get stuck in the time stream?" Dark Dani said skeptically as she put her hands on her hips. "We don't know how to work that thing and we'd need a way to get back home if that were to be the case."

Vlad held out his hand and the infi-map appeared in a puff of smoke. "The infi-map will lead you to any natural ghost portal. If you get lost in time you can use it to find a portal to bring you back to this time period."

"This pleases me," Dark Dani replied with an evil grin as she took the map and stuffed it into her Phantom suit. "So wanna mess with time stream a little?" she asked her brother who was fiddling with a button on the staff.

"Oh ya!" he responded before he raised his hand and formed a portal into the ghost zone with ease.

"I have got to learn to do that," Danny said skeptically as he watched the evil clones jump through the portal. He looked over at Vlad who stood there smirking at them.

"You can try to stop them if you'd like," he suggested to them. "If you don't fight for your existence then you won't exist anymore; and don't worry about your families," he said before he turned and shot ecto-beams out of his finger tips, wrapping the seven people and two ghost dogs in ecto-rope. He tugged on them pulling them outside into the driveway. "They'll be waiting here for you when you get back…if you get back," he said with an evil laughter.

Danny growled in anger. He tightened his fists as his eyes started glowing bright green. His concentration was broken when Jazz tugged on his arm. "What!?" he asked her. She had startled him and he forgot what happened for a moment.

"Common Danny!" Danielle yelled to him as she and Kim jumped through the portal into the ghost zone.

"We've got to follow them or there's no hope left," Jazz said as she ran towards the portal with Danny in tow. "If we stay here and fight Vlad our existence will fade away, we have to ensure our lives in the present, then we can continue the fight later."

Danny looked from her and back at Vlad who continued grinning at them as his family and friends struggled at his feet. "Danny go!" Sam yelled as she got up onto her knees. "We'll be fine just go!"

Vlad kicked her in the stomach, making her groan in pain as she fell onto her side. "Yes Daniel, listen to your girlfriend," Vlad mocked. Danny looked down at the teenage girl as she looked back up at him. "The fate of the planet rests on your shoulders. What will you do?"

Danny scowled at him as Jazz tried to usher him into the portal. "I'll stop those two from destroying the past and I will defeat you, no matter what it takes, you will fail as always." And with that he turned and grabbed Jazz by her waist before he flew through the portal. It closed moments after they passed through.

* * *

As soon as Danny and Jazz came through the portal they were hit with an energy attack from the side, blasting them away from the portal before it closed. Dark Danny smirked as his hands let off a pink smoke. He turned to face his sister as she spun Danielle around in a circle by her leg.

She released her sending her flying into a floating door breaking it in half on impact, making it useless. "I hate these things," she said as she brushed a few wood splinters off her suit. She looked up to see Kim jumping on random floating rocks as she dodged ecto-blasts being shot at her.

She landed on a rock and pulled out her own gun and fired. Dark Danny just barely dodged before he pushed the button on the top of the time staff, reversing time sending the weapons attack back at her.

She was unable to react before the blast reentered the barrel of the gun and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Kim fell from the rock and plummeted into the dark voids of the ghost zone below.

Danielle flew down and caught her before she hit the ground where there appeared to be a cemetery of some kind. "Careful Dani!" Kim yelled as they flew around pieces of broken debris from the floating rock Kim had been on.

They flew up next to a recovered Danny and Jazz who were floating some distance away from the two clones. "Well should we have a little bit of fun?" Dark Dani suggested as Dark Danny raised the time staff.

"Let's start with eliminating them from the time stream so we can play with time without being slowed down," he suggested as he pushed the button on the time staff, opening a portal to an unknown past time period. They both laughed evilly as they flew through the portal into the past.

"We've got to hurry!" Danielle yelled as she flew towards the portal with Kim in tow.

"If those things do something to prevent us from being born it'll all be over!" Jazz yelled as Danny flew after the other two towards the portal.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Danny said sourly as the four teens flew through the blue portal moments before it vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Well we are to the part of the story where they go on a trip through time, (The title of the story). The dark clones have the staff of time and they will do anything to ruin the past. Team Phantom must stop them or all hope is lost. Where will the first time portal take them? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. Until then, peace out. **

**EDIT: A question that was brought to my attention has me feeling that some of you might be confused about how if Dark Danny and Dark Danielle prevent Danny and Danielle from being born this would prevent them from being created as well. Well I have an answer that would have been mentioned later on anyway, but so people aren't so confused I will let you know now.**

**They are holding the Staff of Time and are using it to mess with the Time stream. As a result if they eliminated Danny and Danielle's past, then they would therefore exist outside of time, just like Dark Dan from TUE. **

**The Dark Phantom clones aren't worried about their own existence because no matter what they do they will exist outside of time. Hope that clears some things up a little at least. **


	9. Playing with Time

**Next chapter and this is a longer one. The first of the time travel chapters that will determine the fate of our heroes and the entire planet. What will happen and how will our heroes deal with the problem? Read below and find out for yourself. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 9- Playing with Time:**

A busy college campus starts to settle down for the day as students go from their classes to either their cars to drive home or back to the college dorms. Nobody seemed to notice as a swirling blue portal opened in front of the stone "University of Wisconsin" sign.

It sparked with electricity before the two Dark Phantom clones flew out of it. They took off into the sky laughing evilly before disappearing into thin air.

A few students heard them and looked up moments after they vanished. They looked around for the source of the laughter but couldn't find it. They eventually gave up looking and went back to their daily lives.

The swirling blue portal sparked again before four teens flew through. They landed on the ground and hid behind the stone sign after the portal had vanished.

"Whoa! Déjà vu!" Danny said as he looked out around the side of the sign to see a bunch of students with wacky hair dues walking around. "This is totally weird," he said, turning back to the girls who had no idea where they were or what they were doing there.

"Somebody want to tell me where we are?" Kim asked as she and Danny pulled their heads back behind the sign. "Or more importantly, WHEN we are?" she half yelled throwing her hands into the air.

Danielle's head shot back behind the sign after a few students turned their heads in their direction, having heard someone yell.

Jazz slapped her hand over Kim's mouth to keep her quiet. "Do you wanna blow our cover?" she hissed. "We want to have as little interaction with people here to prevent anything from going wrong in the present."

"If we do something wrong we could end up setting off a major paradox," Danielle informed them.

"A paradox?" all three of the older teens asked, cocking eyebrows at her in confusion.

"I hate when she uses big words," Danny complained as he rubbed his forehead.

"You've been watching too much 'Back to the Future'," Jazz said as she poked her head back out around the sign to make sure no one was coming. "Ok, now according to the sign we are at The University of Wisconsin," Jazz said as she came back around the sign to face the others.

"That's where mom and dad went to college," Danny said as he held up his arm and looked at his PEA. "Now to figure out WHEN we are," he said as he pressed a button, activating the hologram.

A beam of light began being emitted from the watch like device before the light formed into a ball of light. The ball of light then morphed into Cortana from the Halo games. The physical form Danny chose for it to take.

"I was starting to get cramped in there," she complained as she stretched her back. "What can I do to help?" she asked after she had regained her composer.

"I didn't know you could get cramped up inside that thing," Danielle mentioned as she pointed to the PEA.

Danny ignored her and proceeded. "We are tracking down some evil clones of ours and they led us back in time, but we don't know exactly when we are," he said, hinting at what he wanted to know.

"Not a problem," Cortana said before she floated down next to the PEA from which she was being emitted from.

She pressed a button and a small satellite dish formed out of the watch. She stood next to it as she looked up into the sky in the direction it was pointed in.

"According to the Military Satellite I'm hacking into, we are back in 1985," she informed the teens.

"1985?" Jazz asked in a stunned tone. "Mom and Dad are around here somewhere," she said as she looked around nervously. "We better hope we don't run into them or we might risk ruining our own futures."

"We better hope we do run into them," Danny corrected her as he deactivated his PEA. "Our clones brought us back to this time for a reason. They plan to eliminate our futures, and the only way for them to do that here is by doing something that stops our parents from getting together."

"He's right," Danielle jumped in. "This is the same year that they discovered their love for each other. Those clones must be planning to stop that from happening."

"We've got to stop them," Kim said before all four of them had to jump to hide in a bush as a few students walked by close enough to have seen them had they stayed behind the sign. "My future won't be ruined that much by this, but we've got to save you guys," she said quietly from inside the bushes.

"Well we can't do anything unless we come out of hiding," Danny reminded them. "We've got to find a way to blend in."

"Can't we just walk around in our ghost forms?" Danielle asked.

"If it were a few months ago then yes," Danny answered her. "But Mom and Dad invented the proto-portal not too long ago and their ghostly obsession is at an all time high."

"For this time period at least," Jazz added. "According to my notes back home they reach the peak of their obsession a few months before Danny first gets his powers."

"Anyway, as I was saying; it would be too dangerous for us to be walking around in our ghost forms now, or we'll risk our parents catching on and attacking us," Danny whispered as another student walked by the bush.

"Ok, so we have to steal clothes from some students so we can blend in?" Jazz asked in an overzealous tone.

"Well if that's the plan this is our only chance right here," Kim said. She pointed out of the bush at four teens as they walked by the bush. One boy and three girls, oddly enough they were of equal size to the four of them.

"Let's go Dani," Danny said as he went intangible and sunk through the ground. She followed right after him.

"So ugh, me and two of my buds need dates for the dance over in the gymnasium tonight, any of you ladies interested?" he asked the three girls in a flirtatious manner. The three girls giggled as they continued to walk along with him.

Four intangible hands phased right up through the pavement and grabbed all of them by their feet before yanking them through the ground.

"YAAAH!" all four of them screamed as they were turned intangible and disappeared beneath the pavement.

A few minutes later Danny, Jazz and Kim stepped out of the bushes wearing their new 80's clothes. Danny's looked quite a bit like what he wore for his parents 80's night. He was back in his human form.

Jazz and Kim's clothes were identical. Sam would have been proud because if it wasn't for the bright colors they would have been considered Goth's. They had hair bands that held their hair up. They wore shirts that revealed their bra straps going over their shoulders. They wore two belts, one was too loose and simply hung on them. They had golden bracelets on their wrists and black boots that went half way up their thighs.

"This is so wrong," Jazz said as she blushed beet red in embarrassment.

"Oh common, I like this outfit," Kim said as she spun in a circle like a runway model.

"Common Danielle, let's see how yours is," Danny yelled into the bushes.

"I'm not coming out," Dani's voice is heard coming from behind the bushes.

"Oh common, I'm sure it's not that bad," Jazz said to comfort the young girl who still hid.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Kim said with a giggle. She walked into the bushes and dragged Danielle out who held onto bush branches to stay hidden. She couldn't hold on anymore and was forced out into the open.

She wore her hair down and it was straight. She wore the same tops as Jazz and Kim only she was wearing a black cami underneath. She wore a mini skirt and black shoes that were very ragged.

"I don't know if any of you are aware, but I absolutely hate skirts," she said angrily. Her face was beet red just like Jazz's only she huffed and crossed her arms as she looked away in anger.

"Well if you can find something better then you just go right ahead and change," Danny informed her in a bossy brotherly tone.

She glared at him before her eyes fell on a short boy some distance away. She smirked before she ran over to him and phased into him before he could react to her presence. She walked back over to the group in his body and smirked.

Danny rolled his eyes before she ran back into the bushes. A flash of blue light shined from behind them before Danielle walked back out through the bushes with the boys clothing on.

She wore a ball cap and hid her hair in it. She wore a suede jacket with a plain white shirt underneath. She had cargo pants with many pockets on the sides and kept her own shoes.

"Tomboy's," Danny said as he rolled his eyes he turned and started to walk away before the three girls ran up beside him.

"What can I say, I like guys clothing," Danielle said as she examined herself. With her hair hidden she looked just like a mini Danny.

"I'm just not used to having another me around," he said with a slight chuckle as they walked through a crowd of people who didn't give any of them second glances. "At least we blend," he said quietly to not draw attention to them.

"Ok Jazz, so what did your parents do that made them decide to get together?" Kim asked as she cocked an eyebrow at a guy walk by with a large boom box on his shoulder as he listened to some weird music she had never heard before.

"I once heard them talking about having their first kiss at some college dance, but I never got any really good details about what happened," Jazz answered.

They broke free from the crowd of students and were led by Danny over to a bulletin board, almost as if he knew where it was.

He grabbed a sheet of paper off of it and read it to himself before he turned to the girls. "Does this sound familiar?" he asked Jazz as he handed her the sheet.

"What is it?" she asked as she took it and read it over. "It says that there is gunna be a college campus dance in the gymnasium later tonight. Some band called the FBI is gunna be performing. This must be where they discover their love for each other," she figured.

"And those fiends are gunna try to ruin it!" Danielle yelled. "Is it just me or are things going very similar to 'Back to the Future'?" she asked the others.

"Only you would know," Kim said as they walked over to a bench and sat down.

"I'm being serious here," Danielle informed them. "I've got a weird feeling that somewhere along the line we are gunna have to get up on stage and sing some kind of song to help get our parents together."

"I'll eat my head band if that happens," Jazz said with a laugh.

"Well I think we'd better try to find the gymnasium," Danny suggested. "It's starting to get dark out and we have to find our parents. More than likely if we find them we'll find our clones and prevent them from ruining the future."

"Just one question, how do we find the gymnasium?" Danielle asked worryingly. "It's not like we have a map, and if we ask someone they're gunna think we're crazy. I mean, if they think we go to school here then we must know where it might be," she said sarcastically.

"Leave that to me," Kim said triumphantly as she held up her Axion PDA. "I'll just dock with a primitive GPS satellite and locate our location to find the gymnasium," she said as she maneuvered her thumbs over the screen at lightning speed.

"Umm…Kim?" Jazz said nervously as a few nearby students gave them odd looks. "I don't think its safe for you to be taking that thing out."

"The gymnasium is two hundred meters in that direction," Kim said as she pointed off ahead of them, ignoring Jazz.

"KIM!" Danny, Jazz and Danielle yelled to get her attention. She jumped slightly at their sudden outburst.

"Will you put that thing away!" Danny said in a loud whisper. "That thing shouldn't even exist and people are looking at us weird," he hinted.

Kim looked around to see that they were right, and that a few students were eyeing the strange device in her hands. She put it away in her shirt faster than the eye could see before she smiled and waved nervously. The students shock their heads to forget about what they saw as they walked off.

"That was way too close," Danielle said as she wiped beads of sweat off her forehead.

"Think you could be a tad bit more careful?" Jazz asked as she squeezed Kim's shoulder.

"Oww," Kim said as she jerked her shoulder out of her grip. "Ok, ok. I'll try to be more careful," she said apologetically as she rubbed her shoulder blade.

"Night is coming fast," Danny said as he looked to the sky and spotted a lone star twinkling over head. "We'd better get to that dance or we might end up regretting it."

To avoid the crowd of people heading in that direction they decided the best route to take was to go around the buildings and go in the back entrance. This took them longer than they had wanted it too because they had to hide in more bushes to avoid being seen by their parents when they walked by them.

The four of them poked their heads out of the bush and watched their parents walk into the gymnasium. Maddie had herself wrapped up in Jack's arms as they walked in.

"Well at least they are still together," Jazz said. "That's good news I guess."

"Ya, but for how much longer?" Danny asked skeptically before he jumped out of the bush. "I'm gunna tail them, you girls sneak in in a few minutes so we don't draw attention to ourselves. That way we can keep an eye on our parents without them getting suspicious."

He ran off before any of them could agree to the terms. "I don't really think we have to worry too much about them figuring out we're their kids," Jazz said in an annoyed tone as she stepped out of the bush. Danielle and Kim followed and walked right into the dance without anybody taking a second glance at them.

They walked up behind Danny as he spied on his parents from behind a large ice sculpture in the shape of a giant wheel of cheese. Jazz tapped him on the shoulder making him jump.

"I thought I told you three to keep low profiles," he scolded them. "Do you want them to figure out-" he started to say before Jazz cut him off.

"That we are their kids?" Jazz finished for him. "Ya, I don't think we have to worry about them figuring that out."

"Why?" Danny asked before they heard a loud THUD! from across the room. They glanced over to see a group of students standing around Maddie as she helped Jack to his feet. He had slipped on a puddle of mop water that hadn't dried yet.

"Nuff said," Jazz said as she grabbed a cup filled with red punch. "We just need to hang out and keep an eye on them until those ghosts show up," she said before she took a sip from the cup.

"Ghosts ya say!?" a young African American man said as he suddenly popped up from underneath the punch table, startling Jazz to the point of making her spit out her drink. He took the towel off his shoulder and started wiping the table where some punch had been spilt earlier. "Don't tell me you four believe in ghosts?" he asked with a chuckle.

The four teens glanced at each other nervously. "So what if we do?" Danielle asked skeptically.

"Well it's just that with that clumsy oaf Fenton over there and his girlfriend believing in ghosts, this college is being given a bad name," he said as he pointed his thumb over at their parents. "We don't need any more of them around here; I can only imagine that if they got married, how screwed up their kids might be," he said with another chuckle as he tossed the towel back onto his shoulder.

Danny and Jazz shot annoyed glances at each other. They were about to walk away when another student walked up to the punch table. They couldn't believe who it was. It was Mr. Lancer, and he looked much younger than they were used to. He was almost their age, probably in his early twenties.

"Evening Foley," the younger Mr. Lancer said as he grabbed a cup of punch and downed it quickly. "They got you refilling Dixie cups with punch?" he asked as he peered into the empty cup. "That's ruff."

"Ya, but they're paying me," the young Mr. Foley said as he refilled another Dixie cup. "So Lance, I see they got you recording the dance for the film club I'm guessing," he said, indicating the large camera bag at his side.

Danny leaned over to Jazz and whispered into her ear. "His first name is Lance?" he asked trying to hold in his laughter.

"His name is Lance Lancer?" Jazz asked with a whisper as she tried to hold back her own laughter.

Their faces were turning beat red, luckily neither Mr. Lancer or Mr. Foley saw them.

"Yup," Mr. Lancer said, answering Mr. Foley's question. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a camera that looked like it weighed a hundred pounds. "Clips from the dance are gunna be on the six 'o'clock news."

He sounded rather pleased with himself and walked off into the crowd of people dancing with the large camera on his shoulder, recording as he went. The four teens started laughing their guts out, rolling on the floor, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Oh, I'm gunna blackmail Lancer with this when school starts back up," Danny said through his laughter.

They stood up and blushed with embarrassment because everyone was now looking at them, even their own parents. They slunk out through a back exit to avoid anybody asking them questions.

"So much for keeping a low profile," Kim said as the door closed behind them.

"We have to find another way to keep an eye on our parents," Danielle said as they walked around to the back of the gymnasium. "Those clones of ours could be attacking them right now for all we know." Suddenly her ghost sense went off.

Danny's went off at the same time. "Attacking someone yes," he said. Ahead of them were a group of young men that had been playing music at the dance a little while ago. They were taking a smoking break outback of the gym. "Our parents no," he finished as their clones became visible directly over the band.

He went ghost and coiled down before propelling himself into the air. He went to attack the clones but they dive bombed the band, shooting them with Ecto-blasts.

"YAAAH!" the band members screamed as they were engulfed in dirt and dust. They disappeared behind the cloud of smoke from the resulting blasts.

The evil clones laughed evilly before they went intangible and went into the building.

Danny descended from the air and landed next to the band members as they lay motionless on the ground. The three girls ran up and knelt at their sides to see if they were alright. "Why would they have done this?" Kim asked as she felt for a pulse on one of them only to find nothing.

"They couldn't possibly be linked to our parents getting together could they?" Danielle asked as she laid one of their heads back on the ground after looking for the missing pulse.

Suddenly the back door opened up and a woman not much older than them was talking to someone inside. "I'll get them!" she yelled before she turned to speak to the band. "Hope you guys are almost done because we got to get this dance back on the-" she started to say before she noticed the four teens looming over the now dead band. "YAAAH! What happened out here!?" she screamed.

"We found them like this!" all four of them yelled in unison. They looked around to see that the ground had been scorched and was littered with burnt grass.

"They fell victim to…fire…balls," Danny said. It seemed like a really cheesy excuse, but it seemed to work.

"What are we gunna do now?" the woman asked sadly as she fell to her knees next to one of the dead men. "We gotta cancel the rest of the dance."

"But you can't do that!" Jazz yelled out of surprise, making everybody look at her. She grabbed Danny by his tie and pulled him in close so only he could hear her. "Mom and Dad kiss for the first time when the band plays the last song of the dance. If the dance ends now then that won't happen and we might not exist."

"Hey you guys!" Danielle yelled to them. They all looked at her as she felt for a pulse on another one of the band members. "This guy's got a pulse." He groaned as he rolled his head and started to open his eyes. "And he's waking up."

"Rick!" the woman yelled worryingly as she ran over to the young man and helped him sit up. "Are you ok?"

"What the bloody 'ell happened?" he asked in a British accent.

It took her a moment to answer him. "They..." she tried to say before she looked down at the four others as they lay motionless on the ground.

"Greg!" the young man yelled. He jumped forward and brushed the guys hair out of his face. He looked at the other three and was petrified. "Kevin…Will…Peter…who could have done this?"

"How are we gunna tell their families about this?" the woman asked. She stood up and started to walk away. "I'll go call the police," she said sadly as she walked back inside.

"Did the four of you see what happened?" the young man asked as tears poured from his eyes.

Danny and Jazz looked at each other and figured he wouldn't believe the truth. They shook their heads sadly.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before the police showed up. A coroners van showed up and took the bodies away as the police took statements.

While they were speaking with the young man, Danielle walked up to Danny and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. "Hey Danny?"

"Ya?" he responded, looking down at his little sister.

"You know how that woman called him Rick earlier?" she asked him.

"You know, now that I think about it, yes she did. Why are you bringing this up now? It's not that important is it?" he asked her.

"Well," she said in a delighted tone as if she were about to one up him with her superior knowledge. "He called his friends by their names; Greg, Kevin, Will and Peter. Add the name Rick and you get the five members of an English Soul Band named FBI, the same name as the band that's playing here tonight."

"How the heck do you know all of this?" Jazz asked her, stunned that the young teenager knew more than they did.

"I read about them in that Encyclopedia set you got me a few months ago," Danielle explained to her. "Those four guys that died weren't supposed to die just yet. And the guy, he's Rick Astley."

Danny's eyes widened and he turned to look at the younger Rick Astley as he gave his statement to the cop. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Mom and Dad are among the few still left inside dancing to music," Jazz informed them. "They haven't kissed yet and if they don't then we are taking the risk that we won't exist. We have to finish this dance and get them to kiss before they leave or our fates will be sealed."

"How are we gunna do that!?" Danny yelled the question. "The band is dead!"

"All but one," Danielle said in a cocky tone. She eyed Rick as he started to slowly walk back towards them after speaking with the cop.

"We can't ask him to finish up the dance," Kim said. "That would be just plain rude, especially after what happened to his friends. Besides, he doesn't even know us and he wouldn't understand our reason for him having to end the dance."

"You want me to finish the dance by myself?" Rick asked them as he walked up behind them, startling all of them. "How can I finish without the rest of the band?"

"Well there are gunna be a lot of depressed college students if they don't get a decent end to their dance," Danielle lied. "I'm sure the last thing they want to remember about the end of their dance is the murder of the band. They need a good memory and it just might make you feel better to keep them entertained."

"I guess I could give it a try," Rick pondered. "I mean, I do have a song I've been working on by myself, I could sing it as a way to finish off the dance, but it's gunna take a few more people to make it work."

"We can help," Kim volunteered enthusiastically.

"WHAT!?" the three Fenton's yelled in retaliation.

"I can't play an instrument and I've heard Jazz in the shower and she does NOT sing very well," Danny informed her.

"HEY!" Jazz yelled at him angrily. He grinned at her embarrassment before she backed off in realizing that he was right. She folded her arms in anger and looked away.

"Well I could really use all of your help," Rick said. "I can sing but I need someone on the keyboard and two back up dancers, and those two will do very little singing."

"Well I guess we could give it a try," Jazz pondered. "I mean it would be pretty cool to be up on stage. Besides, we have to get our parents too-" she started to say before she remembered that Rick wasn't supposed to know about what was really going on. "Be so jealous of us," she quickly came up with a lie. "They never got a chance to do something like this when they were our age," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Alright, that's two. How about you Danny?" Kim asked him after Jazz jumped on board.

"I still think it's a terrible idea," he said smugly as he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Well let's see if I can't make you change your mind," Kim said as she grabbed him by his arm and started to lead him away from the group.

"So what about you little dude?" Rick asked Danielle thinking she was a boy because of the way she was dressed. "You wanna help out too?"

"Sorry, I think I might try to find a way to record it on tape to show to our parents," she quickly lied to excuse herself.

Kim pulled Danny far enough away so that they were out of ear shot before she let him go. "Kim, you wanna tell me why you are so determined to get me up on stage?" he asked her in an annoyed tone.

"Because I think this is your opportunity to get back together with Sam," she said sadly.

"Huh?" he was stunned by what she was saying. "Get back together with Sam? How would this help? And I can't believe you of all people is saying this."

"Do this for her and I can assure you that she will forgive you and will get back together with you," she assured him, although she stuttered as she said it due to her eyes starting to water up. "I want you to get back together with her," she finished.

"But I thought you wanted to be with me?" he asked. He was confused by what she was saying.

"That's just the thing Danny," she said with a sniff. "When you woke me up from Nocturne's dream you broke my heart," she wept in an almost desperate tone. "I know that you only did what you did to wake me up, but it just felt so real. I couldn't handle it if it were to happen for real. So…I'm ending it before it goes on any further. I want you to get back together with Sam, and helping Rick over there with finishing this dance for your parents could be a very good way of winning back her heart."

"I can't believe you want me to get back together with her," he said silently. "That means so much to me that you feel that way," he said with a smile.

"Ya, well…you know," she said sheepishly as she started to blush. "So, what do ya say? You up to getting Sam back?"

"I was born ready," he said with a chuckle. He grabbed her hand and ran her back over to the others as they waited patiently. "Alright, let's finish this dance," he said with determination as they ran back up to the others.

"So you're in?" Rick asked as he put his hands on his waist.

"On one condition," Danny said. "If you could dedicate the song to a girl in my life," he suggested. "Her name is Sam and I'm trying to win over her heart."

"Say no more," Rick said, putting his hand up to stop him from speaking. "Let me just go talk to my manager and I'll make it happen. Just this one song and I'm ending this dance so I can go and grieve for my friends," he said as he turned around and walked through the back door of the gymnasium.

"Oh hey! What's the name of the song?" Danny yelled before the door closed.

"Never gunna give you up!" Rick yelled from inside the building.

Danny's eyes widened at the mentioning of the name of the song. "Oh I love that song," Danielle squealed happily.

"I think its alright," Jazz gave her own opinion. "A few weeks ago I was You Tube surfing and I got Rick rolled. I hate it when that happens," she said with a shutter. "And it always happens when you least expect it."

"And better yet, its one of Sam's favorite songs," Danny said joyfully. "When she finds out I'm doing this she'll go nuts!"

"How do you know she likes that song?" Danielle asked.

"Eh, she told us during Drivers Ed once," Danny responded as he walked past the girls and opened the door to the back of the gymnasium.

They walked into the building and could hear faint music coming from out front. "At least the dance is still going on," Kim said thankfully as they came into the light off to the side of the makeshift stage.

They saw Rick Astley talking to the woman from earlier. She must have been his manager, odd that she seemed to be about his own age. They looked over at the four teens who waved and smiled nervously.

"I told you guys that at some point we'd be doing this," Danielle said, sounding rather pleased with herself. "Hey Jazz, that means you gotta eat your head band," she said with a mischivous grin.

"Later," Jazz said with a scowl on her face.

"You guys get set up back here, I'm gunna go out and find Lancer so I can use his camera to record you guys," Danielle said as she started to back away. "That way we will have proof that Danny did this for Sam." And with that she ran off into a dark corner before a blue flash is seen.

Danny, Jazz and Kim turned their attention from the dark corner to Rick Astley and his manager as they walked up to them. "I'm so glad you three convinced Rick here to finish off the dance with at least one song," she praised them. "And I'm even more thrilled that you all agreed to help him. This would have been impossible to do by himself."

"Ugh, glad to help," Danny said with a nervous chuckle as he started to sweat.

"Ok, so our normal back up dancer's would have worn these," the manager said as she held up two white dresses.

Jazz's and Kim's eyes sparkled at the sight of the dresses. They seemed much more modern and looked a lot better than what they were currently wearing. They grabbed them and ran off leaving smoke trails behind.

"And I think you are dressed just right, nothing needs to be changed here," Rick's manager said about what Danny was wearing.

"Well I guess that's good," Danny said before he heard two people walk up behind him. He turned around and went bug eyed when he saw Jazz and Kim wearing the two white dresses. They didn't have straps holding them up and they went down to their knees. "You two look amazing!" he gawked.

"Why thank you Danny," Jazz said with a large grin as she walked by him. His mouth was hanging open so she placed a finger under his chin and closed it.

"I hope you three are ready, because I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible," Rick said as he grabbed an electric guitar and wrapped the shoulder strap around his neck. It was clearly an early model. Danny gulped nervously as they walked out onto the stage.

Out in the gymnasium, college students continued dancing to music being played by the DJ. Danielle phased her head through the floor and looked around. She gasped with delight when she saw who she was looking for.

Mr. Lancer, or at least his younger self, was standing a short distance away and still had the large camera balanced on his shoulder as he looked through the eye piece recording others as they danced.

"That will do just nicely," she said with a mischievous grin. She phased the rest of the way through the floor and turned invisible so no one would see her. She flew over to him and grabbed the camera, turning it intangible before she flew back through the floor.

"GREAT VANISHING ACT! Where did my camera go!" the younger Mr. Lancer yelled as he looked around desperately searching for his disappearing camera.

As he searched desperately down on the dance floor Danielle phased through the roof and his in the rafters as she tried to figure out how the camera was operated. "You'd think this thing would come with a manual or something," she said in frustration as she pushed buttons at random. "Who am I kidding? Nobody reads the manual of anything."

She finally managed to figure the camera out just as Rick Astley walked out on stage with Danny, Jazz and Kim right behind him. Their dressed glistened like fresh snow on a bright sunny day. She pressed the record button just as Rick got to the microphone. The entire gymnasium went silent before he spoke.

"How'd everyone doing tonight?" he spoke into the microphone, getting cheers from everyone on the dance floor.

Danny looked out into the crowd from behind his place at an electronic keyboard and saw his parents standing among the dancers. They were looking up at them, scanning back and forth between the girls and himself. He gulped nervously before Rick continued.

"Well I have some bad news for all of you," Rick said, lowering the bright mood of the entire gym. "The rest of my band members have been killed leaving me by myself. I wish to grieve for them, but I have decided to end this dance with one last song for all of you. I have been working on it on my own and you will all be the first to hear it."

The entire crowd was whispering upon hearing the terrible news, but everyone went quiet when he started speaking again.

"I have acquired the help of these three teens to help with the song," he continued as he waved his hand to the three teens from the future. "They agreed to help on the condition that I dedicate this song to a very special girl. Samantha, this is for you," he said before he turned to Danny and reached into his coat and removed a packet of music notes and keyboard indicators. "Hope you can understand these or this song is going down fast," he said before he walked back to the mic stand.

"Little does he know," Danny grinned, "but I already know how this song goes," he said before he intertwined his fingers and stretched them, popping them in the process.

"Ok girls, just try to dance to the music," he said to the girls standing behind him. "Alright kid, hit it!" he yelled to Danny. Danny pressed the first button indicated on the keyboard indicators in the music notes.

Suddenly music started to play that nobody had ever heard before aside from the four teens from the future, but everyone started dancing to the beat. Rick began strumming his electric guitar to the music before he started singing.

"_We're no strangers to love; You know the rules and so do I; A full commitments what I'm thinking of; You wouldn't get this from any other guy; I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling; Gotta make you understand."_

By now everyone was starting to dance once again. Jazz and Kim spun in circles and clapped their hands to the beat. Even Danny seemed to be enjoying himself. He looked out into the audience and saw his parents dancing as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. He smiled before he looked up to see Danielle in the rafters with Lancer's camera.

"_Never gonna give you up; Never gonna let you down; Never gonna run around and desert you; Never gonna make you cry; Never gonna say goodbye; Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

Now even the Younger Mr. Foley was starting to get into the beat. He was still using the towel to clean spills but he was moving to the music.

"_We've know each other for so long; Your hearts been aching; But you're too shy to say it; Inside we both know what's been going on; We know the game and were gonna play it; And if you ask me how I'm feeling; Don't tell me you're too blind to see."_

As everybody danced, a single black woman walked up to the punch table and grabbed a glass before she turned to watch everyone dance. Mr. Foley's eyes bulged when he saw her. He grinned as he stared at her lovingly.

"_Never gonna give you up; Never gonna let you down; Never gonna run around and desert you; Never gonna make you cry; Never gonna say goodbye; Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

Mr. Foley tossed the towel over his shoulder before he firmly planted a hand on the table and jumped over. The younger Mrs. Foley looked over at him and blushed when she saw him holding his hand out to offer her a dance.

"_Never gonna give you up; Never gonna let you down; Never gonna run around and desert you; Never gonna make you cry; Never gonna say goodbye; Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

Both of Tucker's future parents joined everyone else in dancing as Rick took a step back so everybody could see Jazz and Kim. They seemed flustered that they were being exposed to everyone but they powered through. Jazz cleared her throat because she knew she'd be singing a little bit. They only had four lines and each line only had three words while Rick sang the rest.

"_Give you up; Give you up; Never gonna give never gonna give; Give you up; Never gonna give never gonna give; Give you up."_

Jazz gave a huge sigh of relief after they were done with their little bit. Kim chuckled to herself silently as Jazz looked at her angrily. Danny chuckled to himself as well knowing that Jazz was afraid of that part.

"_We've know each other for so long; Your hearts been aching; But you're too shy to say it; Inside we both know what's been going on; We know the game and were gonna play it; I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling; Gotta make you understand."_

By now the song was more than half over and was drawing to a close. Danny was relieved because he wanted to get off the stage. His hands were starting to get tired from playing the electronic keyboard.

"_Never gonna give you up; Never gonna let you down; Never gonna run around and desert you; Never gonna make you cry; Never gonna say goodbye; Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

"_Never gonna give you up; Never gonna let you down; Never gonna run around and desert you; Never gonna make you cry; Never gonna say goodbye; Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

"_Never gonna give you up; Never gonna let you down; Never gonna run around and desert you; Never gonna make you cry; Never gonna say goodbye; Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

The song was over and the teens from the future were relieved they were done. Danny slumped back in his chair while Jazz and Kim got back to back and slid to the floor in exhaustion.

Everybody cheered as the music stopped playing and Rick pulled the guitar strap off his neck and held the guitar at his side as he motioned the teens to go backstage. "That's all we have to do tonight, everyone have a pleasant evening," Rick yelled to the audience before he went backstage with Danny, Jazz and Kim right behind him. They couldn't have gotten off stage faster.

Up in the rafters Danielle removed the video tape and tossed the camera to an unknown location. "Really hope Sam loves this," she said as she stretched her phantom suit and hid it from view. "It'd better be safe in there or I'm gunna flip on someone," she said before her ghost sense went off. "Oh good, our friends are coming back," she said with a grin.

Back stage, Danny was looking out from behind a curtain and watched as people left the gymnasium. He was watching his parents as they stayed behind until they were a few of the only ones left.

"Common…common…kiss her you big oaf," he whispered to himself. He watched as his father got down onto one knee and held up a small box before his mom hugged him with joy on her face. "Whoa! That happened earlier than I thought was supposed to happen."

"What happened?" Jazz asked as she and Kim walked up behind him. They had just gotten done with talking to Rick Astley before he and his manager had to split. "Did they kiss?"

"Better," Danny said with a joyful laughter. "He just proposed to her, that's earlier than they were supposed to though. I really hope it doesn't affect anything too much," he worried.

"We can only hope," Jazz said before they all noticed Danny's ghost sense going off.

"Of course we ruin their plans and they come to finish the job," Kim said angrily as she put her hands on her hips.

The four of them ran out onto the stage just as all the people left in the gym started screaming. The two Dark Phantom clones had just fused through the ceiling and looked angered.

"GHOST!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. He and Maddie seemed scared at the sight of the ghosts, but they were the only ones that didn't run away.

"They managed to keep things right even though we killed off the band?" Dark Danny growled. "That should have prevented those two from getting together."

"I told you one of the band members survived," Dark Danielle hissed at him. "Those three helped him finish the dance."

"Perhaps we should have been more hands on," Dark Danny suggested.

"I say we just blow them away here and now," Dark Danielle hissed as she built up energy in her hands. "Screw the consequences!"

Before they could attack, they were blasted from the side by a ray of green energy. "Do you two ever stop talking?" Danielle asked in an annoyed tone as she flew down from the rafters with green smoke drifting from her hands.

Danny jumped off the stage and turned into his ghost form in mid air before he floated up across the Dark clones from Danielle. He got into a battle stance as the Dark Phantoms turned to face their counterparts.

"We'll probably never stop talking," Dark Danny said smugly. "But we will laugh after we've killed you and those fools down there," he laughed as he and Dark Danielle built up energy in both hands.

"Danny, look out!" Jazz warned him from below. "Their gunna do a scatter shot!"

"How does she know that?" Danny asked himself out loud before the two Dark Clones hands erupted with energy attacks that went flying in every which direction. "Whoa!" Danny yelled as he was just barely able to fly out of the way of about a half dozen blasts.

Danielle dodged the same blasts as they flew by her head dozens at a time. "I've just about had it with these two," Danielle said angrily before she retaliated and started firing her own blasts back at them.

Dark Dani flew up and out of the way of the attacks, causing them to collide with Dark Danny's back without even making him flinch.

He turned and glared at her before he launched a huge ball of energy at her. She gasped before she put her fists together and batted it to the ground, directly towards her parents who were kneeling on the floor with their arms over their heads.

"NO!" Danielle yelled before she flew as fast as she could down to them. She surpassed the energy attack and grabbed them and phased them through the floor before the energy ball hit the floor and exploded, filling the entire gym with enough light to blind anyone with their eyes open.

Light flashed out through all of the windows and doors of the gymnasium before it started to fade. After the light dissipated the entire gymnasium was filled with smoke, dust and debris and had holes in the walls all over the place.

"Hmm, not bad," Dark Dani admired their work, and by work, I mean the destruction of the gymnasium.

"That was really fun, I say we do some more time travel and cause as much destruction as possible," Dark Danny suggested as a way to entertain themselves.

"I'm in!" Dark Dani said happily as her brother pulled the staff of time out of nowhere and pushed the button, activating a blue portal next to them. They flew through and into a different time period.

"Common, we gotta follow them!" Danny yelled as he grabbed Jazz and lifted her into the air. Danielle flew down next to Kim and picked her up before the four of them flew through the portal after the evil clones.

Outside the gymnasium where Danielle had left her parents, Jack and Maddie were just waking up after being knocked unconscious. "Ugh, what happened?" Jack asked as his vision became impaired by stars that flew around his head.

"Ghost attack I think," Maddie answered as she got to her feet.

"Ghosts?" Jack asked as she helped him to his feet. "They must have gotten into this world through the proto portal we made," he figured. "I swear by my unborn children and every fiber in my body that I will hunt ghosts and tear them apart molecule by molecule from now on!"

Maddie was very surprised with him. "Oh man that is hot!" she said in a very seductive tone before she hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

**This whole chapter is a huge refrence from chapter 3 of the first part of this story. Go back to it if you want but it's just a huge form of foreshadowing. **

**Anyway, Kim has decided that Danny should get back together with Sam and she's not going to hold onto him anymore. Hope all of you DannyxSam fans out there are happy. Not really a huge fan of them but it's what the readers want. **

**Who knew they would ever possibly meet up with Rick Astley at their parents college dance, lol. I decided to use the song Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley when I was Rick-Rolled on You-Tube. I liked the song and I found that it seemed like the kind of song that Danny could use to win over Sam's heart. The music video can be found on You-Tube, and if you look hard enough you can find a video that will Rick-Roll you. lol. If you don't know what it means to be Rick-Rolled then look it up. It's a little too hard for me to explain at this time. **

**I've been planning this chapter for a while now so that is why this is up faster than some of the others. The next chapter is planned but it needs alot of history research to be done because some destruction of the past is going to occur and I want to make things as accurate as possible. Hope you liked this chapter, you'll like the next as well. Until then, so long. **


	10. Devastating turn of Events

**Sorry this took so long to get put up, but with school finals and everything I haven't had so much time to write, and I still have a few more days before I go home for Winter break but when I do I will spend as much time as I can writing because I want to get this story finished. I was supposed to finish it in the summer so this is way behind, oh well.**

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the last and focuses around another point in history. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10- Devastating turn of Events:**

The sun was just starting to rise over the ocean horizon. The sky was orange and the clouds were pink. The ocean was wave-less and appeared to be very calm. Everything was silent and peaceful that is until the air started to swirl.

Electricity started to crackle before a swirling blue portal opened up. It crackled before two Dark shadows flew through. They swirled around each other as they flew higher into the air and flew off into the distance, disappearing into the depths of an island.

The portal sparked with electricity again before Danny, Danielle, Jazz and Kim came through. Danny and Danielle floated in the air after flying through, but Jazz and Kim fell from the sky towards the ocean waters.

"YAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed as they fell from the sky. Danny and Danielle flew down and caught them just above the water's surface.

"How about the next time we come through a time portal you don't drop us," Kim said in an angered tone as Danielle smirked nervously.

"Sorry," Danny said as he and Danielle lifted them higher into the air. "So where do you think we are now?" he asked as they stopped ascending and watched as the sun shone brightly on them.

"How about when are we?" Danielle asked. "Our clones failed to ruin our futures but they said they were gunna mess with the time stream; so we should figure out when we are and when we are so we can stop them from altering anything."

"Well I think we should get ourselves to land," Danny said as his eyes fell on the island a short distance away. He started flying in that direction as Danielle followed.

By the time they had made touchdown on the island the sun had risen and the wildlife was starting to get up and about.

Danny and Danielle walked over to the shoreline and looked out into the ocean as Jazz and Kim went off behind some trees to change out of their 80's dresses and back into their regular clothing.

"I really wish I could keep this," Kim said as she and Jazz came out from behind the trees carrying the dresses in their arms.

"Well if we had something to carry them in then I'd like to as well, but they'd just weight us down," Jazz said as she dropped hers onto the ground and walked off. Kim held up her dress and looked at it for a moment before she folded it up and set it on the ground next to the one Jazz carelessly dropped.

"So what do you have in mind?" Danielle asked as Jazz walked up to her and Danny.

"Well I think the first thing we need to do is find some civilization so we can figure out the date," Danny said as he deactivated his PEA. "We've gone back far enough to the point where there are no satellites in space for this thing to communicate with."

"Well we can get a better view of the area from the air," Danielle said before she took off into the air with Danny right behind her.

"Oh sure, just leave us behind," Jazz said in an annoyed tone as she crossed her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

Danny turned around and smiled. "We'll be back," he reassured her. "We're just getting a better view of the area then we'll be back for you two."

"You'd better Phantom or it's the Fenton Thermos for you," Kim threatened jokingly. Danny laughed before he took off after Danielle once again.

"Umm, we don't have a Fenton Thermos with us," Jazz reminded her after Danny was out of ear shot. Kim scowled at her in response.

Danny flew up next to Danielle as she scanned the area. "Any sign of people living nearby?" he asked.

"It looks like there might be something over there," she responded. She pointed to somewhere on the other side of the island. "I think we should try that way," she suggested.

"My, my; she really is smart," a dark voice hissed from behind them. They both gasped before they turned around to see their clones floating behind them with grins on their faces and their arms folded.

"Let the fun begin," Dark Danny said as he built up his energy. Dark Dani did the same as Danny and Danielle prepared to fight.

The dark clones suddenly vanished in a flash of smoke. "What the-" Danny said in surprise. "They've vanished."

They heard someone whistle causing them to look up. Their eyes widened when they realized their clones were above them and were about to release their energy.

"Oh crud," Danielle said depressingly before they were hit with a strong energy blast. The clones attacks fused into one large one that sent them falling into the water, sending a cascade of water high into the air. The evil clones laughed before they took off to the other side of the island.

After the water had settled, it began to swirl faster and faster until a whorl pool had formed. Two flashes of green light flew out of the water and stopped a few hundred feet in the air.

Danny and Danielle were angry. Their eyes were glowing solid green and their ghostly glows had turned green. "AFTER THEM!" Danny yelled before they both took off over the island leaving green energy trails behind them.

Jazz and Kim were not pleased. "When we get back home I'm imprisoning him in a Fenton Thermos for a set amount of time," Kim said in a very annoyed tone. She turned and ran into the woods in the direction Danny and Danielle had flown in. Jazz sighed before she turned and ran into the woods in the same direction.

* * *

Danny and Danielle flew through the air as fast as they could to catch up to their clones, leaving green vapor trails in their wake.

Dark Dani looked back briefly before she nodded to her brother who turned around and made his hand shaped like a gun. He shot an ecto-blast out of his finger at the Phantoms tailing them.

Danny simply deflected it before a sudden speed boost allowed Danny and Danielle to catch up to their clones.

They shot punches at each other in rapid succession, only the Dark Clones managed to block every attack with their superior agility and reflexes.

"Common, we were made from you two," Dark Danny mocked.

"I'd expect a better fight out of you than this," Dark Dani mocked as well before they both energized their fists and made contact with their counterparts faces, sending them flying backwards.

Danny and Danielle spun in the air before they stopped themselves and recovered from the attack. "We can't get an upper hand on these guys," Danielle said as she rubbed her cheek. "How do we beat them?"

"Good question, but I'm sure we'll find a way…eventually," Danny said in a worried tone.

"Too bad it won't be today…or ever for that matter," Dark Dani hissed with delight. Both she and her brother were surrounded by green smoke before they teleported away, laughing as they went.

Danny and Danielle growled angrily before the sound of a plane's engine is heard behind them. They slowly turned and their eyes bugged out when they realized a plane was coming straight at them.

"WHOA!" Danielle yelled before she brought her legs up and released energy from the bottom of her feet, pushing Danny and herself out of the way of the plane's propellers as it flew by where they once floated.

They were both relieved that they weren't chopped up, but the sounds of hundreds of more planes worried them. They turned to see hundreds of other planes flying in the same direction as the first plane.

"What the heck is going on?" Danny yelled as more planes flew by in the background.

Danielle took off towards the closest plane and flew alongside it. It was a Nakajima B5N, a Japanese Torpedo Bomber. It had the Japanese red dot symbol on its wings and on the fuselage.

The pilot glanced at her briefly before he looked ahead to pay attention to where he was flying. He then shook his head and looked at her again with wide eyes. He thought he was going crazy, a girl was flying alongside his plane.

Danielle growled at him before she blasted the cockpit with an energy blast, sending the plane crashing into the ground in ablaze.

"DANIELLE!" Danny yelled as he flew up alongside her. "What did you just do!?"

"Think about it Danny!" she yelled at him as they flew after the other hundreds of planes. "We are at an island in the middle of the ocean in the past, and we were just bypassed by hundreds of Japanese bombers. It's the first wave of planes that attacks Pearl Harbor!"

"Oh boy, Grandpa Fenton was stationed at Pearl Harbor back then," Danny said in a horrified tone.

"You can't do math or remember to do your English homework but THAT you remember," Danielle scolded his intellect. They both flew faster so they could catch up with the planes. They flew off into the distance behind the planes before they were too far away to see.

* * *

A young man snored in a military cot before the door to his barracks slammed open. He didn't even stir as the morning sunlight fell on his face. He looked just like Danny, only he appeared to be a few years older. He pulled the cots covers over his head as the shadow of a well built man entered the doorway.

"FENTON!!!!!!" the man bellowed causing the young man to wake from his deep sleep.

"Huh, wah?" he snorted as he leaned up in the cot. His full characteristics could be seen rather well now. He indeed did look like an older Danny. If it weren't for his Raven black hair, baby blue eyes, black facial hair and slightly tanned skin he'd have been a mirror image of Dark Phantom.

Three men are heard laughing as he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. He blinked a few times before he scowled at three men that had walked into the room. They were laughing their guts out for some reason.

"Very funny guys," he scoffed as he rolled out of his cot and stood up. He was already dressed in his military uniform for some reason. He stretched his back before walking up to the three men who had woke him up. "You know, if Sarge had heard you impersonating him, he'd have you on your way back to the states in a heartbeat," he warned them.

"I wouldn't worry about him Frank," one of the men said with little more than a chuckle. "He's over on the Arizona, he won't be back for a few hours, we got the day to ourselves."

"Oh what fun," Frank Fenton, as was his name, said as he pushed his friends aside walked outside. He covered his eyes to keep the sunlight out before his eyes adjusted to it. "Any of you eat yet?"

"Nope," one of his friends responded.

"That's why we came to wake you up, so we could all head over to the dining hall together," another one of his friends informed him.

"Oh you just want us to go with you so you can flirt with that smokin' lunch lady," one of the friends teased him.

"Shut up," the man snapped. "If you want to get a woman you can't treat them like items; that's how Frank got with Heather a while back."

"Oh you mean the nurse?" one of the guys asked. "Oh she is sizzling hot!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Frank Fenton warned them before the sound of distant plane engines made them stop and look to the sky. They saw planes in the distance but they didn't recognize what they looked like.

"I didn't know they were doing practice flight runs today," one of the men said as he wondered what was going on.

"They can't be, the air craft carriers are still out at sea," another one of the men informed them.

As the planes got closer, the red dot insignia became visible on the wings. "Umm guys, those aren't our planes," Frank warned in a frightful tone.

"Are you sure?" one of his friends asked in a doubtful tone.

They all jumped after a plane dropped a round object onto one of the battle ships, exploding on impact in a massive fire ball.

"Positive," Frank confirmed before the attack siren started to blow signaling everyone to get to battle stations.

They run off to help out on a nearby docked ship as a wake of water passes in the distance far out in the harbor. The view switches over to it as Dark Danny skimmed the surface of the water creating a wake of water behind him. He laughed evilly as he sped up and built up his energy. He unleashed it as he collided with the side of one of the ships, blasting a massive hole through one of the sides.

High above Dark Dani flies up and admires her brothers work as the ship starts to sink by tilting to the side before turning completely upside down in the water.

Dark Danny suddenly appeared next to her and watched as people swimming in the water tried to get out of it. "I love causing pain and destruction," he chuckled.

They turned intangible when they heard a whooshing sound coming from behind. Danny and Danielle sped through them as they tried to punch them. They spun around in the air and attacked again.

Dark Dani kicked Danielle in the stomach with her superior reflexes and sent her flying higher into the air. She gave chase and within a matter of seconds she was above her. She punched Danielle in the back making her fall from the sky.

While that was happening, Dark Danny had clothes lined Danny before flying up and coming back down and slammed his foot into Danny's stomach, making him fall from the sky as well.

"How was it that we were cloned from them?" Dark Dani hissed. They didn't even appear to have broken a sweat.

Danny and Danielle recovered a few meters above the surface of the water. "I'm tired of getting my butt handed to me," Danielle said as she rubbed her back.

"We need to be careful and plan out how we are gunna take care of them," Danny whispered to her as they both started to slowly ascend higher until they were of equal level with their evil clones.

"How about a little bit more fun?" Dark Danny suggested as he built up energy in his hands.

"You've got my vote," Dark Dani hissed before they placed their hands together and formed a massive energy ball between them. They smirked before they moved in a fluid motion together and launched the energy ball at them.

Danny's eyes widened as the attack drew closer to them. "RUN!" he screamed as he grabbed Danielle by her wrist and dragged her behind him as they flew away with the energy ball closing in behind them fast.

"Danny, it's gaining on us!" Danielle warned him in a frightened tone. He glanced to his sides before he spun in a circle and threw her to the side while he flew to the other side.

They watched as the attack passed between them and fell from the sky and went straight for another ship sitting in the harbor.

"Not good," Danny said before he attempted to fly down and stop the attack, but he was held back by Danielle.

"Danny no, we can't interfere," she reminded him. He looked back down and watched as the attack exploded on the deck of the ship, creating a massive fireball. The ship began to sink into the water as the name of the ship "USS ARIZONA," sank beneath the waves.

"That sure explains a lot," Danny said surprisingly.

"SO our clones are the reason the ARIZONA sank?" Danielle figured. "And we can't help those people or we risk altering the time line."

"But we can't just let them kill people!" Danny yelled to her.

She flew up to him, grabbed him by his suits collar and slapped some sense into him. "We don't have a choice! Now let's get back to fighting those two!" she said, pointing into the air as their evil clones charged at them.

"Ready or not!" Dark Danny yelled.

"Here we come!" Dark Dani finished with a hiss.

* * *

Frank Fenton sprinted across the grass before he dove into the water. He swam over to someone floating in the water and grabbed him before he swam back to shore.

He dragged the well built man onto the grass and hit his chest until he coughed up a mouthful of water.

"Sarge! Thank god, I thought we lost you," he said with a sigh of relief as a few other soldiers ran up to them.

"Get me to the medical facility," he ordered them. "Fenton, you're our best gunner, get to a ship that's still floating, get on a gun and start firing at those planes," he ordered as a few of the other soldiers helped him to his feet and carried him off.

Frank took off and searched for the nearest vessel that was still floating. He wasn't too far away. He grabbed the railing of the walkway that led from the ground to the deck of the ship and ran onto it as sailors shuffled about trying to get things in order.

He pushed others aside so he could get to a machine gun positioned on the deck of the ship. He turned off the safety and aimed into the sky and started firing.

He swept from side to side, firing at Japanese planes as they flew by. "You attacked the wrong country!" he yelled as he fired at a plane that fired back at him.

He managed to hit the plane and it plummeted into the water. He grinned before he looked into the sky and saw what appeared to be birds fighting with each other.

"I've never seen birds like that before," he said as he squinted at them. As they flew closer to him he realized they were people and one of them was firing green beams of light at the other. "YAAAAH!" he screamed as a beam of green light was sent right at him.

He ducked to avoid the beam. It hit the deck behind him and exploded, forming a massive hole that went to the lower decks. He looked up again as a black suited figure floated above him with its back towards him.

"It's a person?" Frank asked himself. "A glowing person? But people don't glow, unless it's a…a GHOST!" he realized. He cranked up the gun and started firing at the black suited ghost.

Danny turned around and shrieked before he flew out of the way, revealing Dark Danny to be next in line. His eyes bugged before he was hit by dozen of bullets that went right through him. They had caught him off guard and he could act fast enough to protect himself.

"Brother!" Dark Dani screamed as she flew through the air to her brother's side as he floated on his back, motionless.

He leaned up and rubbed his head. He looked down to see that he had multiple holes that went right through him. "That guy turned me into Swiss Cheese!" he said angrily.

Dark Dani looked at the man on the gun with revenge in her eyes. As Dark Danny regenerated the holes, she built up a ball of pulsating energy above her head and launched it at the man.

"NO!" Danny yelled as he charged for the man who was too scared to move. He suddenly realized he wasn't supposed to intervene and stopped in mid flight just as the ball of energy struck the side of the battle ship and exploded.

"YAAAAAH!" Frank Fenton screamed as the ship exploded underneath him. He was enveloped in orange flames and disappeared from sight. The ship sank into the harbor as Danny went into shock.

"I hope that was supposed to happen," he said to himself before he looked up and growled at the evil clones. He charged at full speed and slammed into Dark Dani catching her off guard.

Dark Danny built up energy in his hand and was about to fire at him before Danielle flew up and slammed her head into his chin, sending him flying higher into the air.

He growled as he wiped green blood away from his mouth. "You'll pay for that," he threatened her as he prepared to fire the blast at her that he had intended for Danny. "Prepare to die."

"Right back at ya," Danielle mocked.

"Huh?" Dark Danny asked confusingly before he heard the sound of a plane's engine. He looked up to see a Japanese plane coming straight for him. His eyes bugged wide open when he realized the propellers were coming right for him.

He reached out and moved fast enough to grab the propellers, stopping them from rotating and the plane from moving. He smirked at the pilot who was startled by what was happening.

He laughed as his palms started to glow bright green with energy. He unleashed his attack, blasting away the plane and the pilot. He chuckled to himself before he heard someone whistle.

He turned around to see Danielle floating behind him smirking. She was radiating with a blue glow, her eyes were solid blue and her hair had turned into ice. "See ya," she said before she took a deep breath and inhaled the blue aurora around her.

When she exhaled, she released a beam of blue light that enveloped him, freezing him in a block of ice. Unable to move, he fell from the sky and splashed into the water.

"One down," she said triumphantly before she was cut off.

"And two to go!" Dark Dani hissed before she blasted Danielle in the back repeatedly.

"YAAAAH!" Danielle screamed as she fell from the sky as little pieces of her torn phantom suit came off and drifted in the air.

Danny flew down and caught her before she splashed into the water. "Common, snap out of it," he said as he shook her.

She shook her head out of a daze and glared up at her evil clone. She growled when Dark Danny appeared next to her and was soaking wet, and looked really angry. "Oh, I just wanna go home," she complained.

"First we beat them, and then we can," Danny reassured her as she started to hover in the air on her own.

"How many times have we threatened to kill them yet we've come up empty handed?" Dark Danny asked his sister in annoyance.

"Too many times," she hissed as she built up energy in her hands. She growled as her hands started to spark, scaring even her brother. He started to float away as she prepared to fire. "Scatter shot!" she yelled before she fired dozens of ecto-blasts at a time in random directions, hoping to hit something.

"Take cover!" Danny yelled before both he and Danielle flew around like rabbits to escape the randomly shot attacks.

* * *

Elsewhere; Jazz and Kim finally arrived through the thickets of the Hawaiian jungles to the harbor. They were sweating and completely exhausted. Kim collapsed to the ground as soon as they walked into the day light.

"I'm gunna kill them for leaving us behind," Jazz said in an annoyed tone as she wheezed for breath.

Kim sat up and pulled a twig out of her hair. "So how do you think they're doing against those clones?" she asked as she tossed the twig away.

To answer her question, dozens of Japanese planes fled the area as green ecto-blasts flew in every direction before exploding on contact with ships, the water, the ground, or any planes that didn't get way fast enough.

"Not good I'm guessing," Jazz figured before she saw someone floating in the water. "This doesn't look good," she said as she ran to the water's edge. She waded out and dragged the man onto the shore.

"Oh no, I hope that's not Danny," Kim said in a very worried tone as she helped Jazz drag him out of the water.

They rolled him over and saw his name embroidered onto his jacket. "Well it's not Danny but it sure looks like him. I think this may very well be my grandfather," Jazz said as she felt his neck for a pulse.

She started to perform CPR on him to revive and him and after only a few seconds she successfully managed to get him breathing. He spat out water and slowly opened his baby blue eyes and looked right into Jazz's.

"Whoa, I didn't know angles were real," he said in a flirtatious tone making her blush.

'Is my grandfather really hitting on me?' Jazz thought to herself as she tried to hide her blushing.

Their train of thought was broken when a large explosion out in the middle of the harbor shook the entire island. They all turned and saw a massive wave cascading down on top of them. "YAAAAAAH!" they all screamed as the shadow of the wave loomed over them.

As the wave came crashing down, Danielle appeared and took in a deep breath before unleashing a freezing ghostly wail.

Jazz, Kim and Frank winced and covered their ears to keep out the noise of the ghostly wail. They opened their eyes and watched as the blue sound waved pummeled the wave, holding it back before it froze solid.

"I think I'm going insane," Frank said with a startled tone before he ran away as fast as he could.

"Well now we know why your dad is so obsessed with ghosts," Kim commented.

"Like father like son," Jazz added as Danielle let off her attack.

The sound waves stopped and the frozen wave cracked a few times before everything went silent…until Danny came crashing through the wave, shattering it into billions of pieces. He crashed into the three girls and they fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ouch," Danny said simply. He sat up and cracked his neck before they looked up to see the dark phantom clones charging at them. "When will this fight end?" he asked no one in particular in a rather annoyed tone as he stood up.

Without saying a word, the dark phantom clones sent a single energy attack at them. Danny retaliated by springing himself into the air. He formed a glass like shield of energy and deflected the attack away high into the air.

A man flying one of the planes dropped a bomb into the harbor before he noticed a ball of green light heading straight for him. "Oh," he said with interest as he squinted his eyes to get a better view of it as it got bigger and bigger. "YAAAAAH!" he screamed when he realized it was gunna hit him.

The ball of ecto-energy went through the windshield of the plane with a crash. It exploded in the cockpit causing an explosion that spread to the tail of the plane.

This caused a domino effect as pieces of flaming debris from the explosion hit nearby planes causing them to explode. Debris from those explosions caused other nearby planes to explode.

This continued until the remaining planes had turned and started to fly away from the harbor and went back out to sea.

"Oh man, does this mean the fun is over?" Dark Dani asked in a disappointed tone as the harbor got quite and the explosions stopped.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Dark Danny said as he held up the staff of time and activated yet another time portal. "We just move onto another time stream," he suggested with a grin, which she returned before they flew through the portal.

"Common we have to follow them or we're gunna be stuck here," Danielle yelled to the three older teens as she pointed at the portal. She flew towards it and went through seconds later.

Danny flew down and grabbed Jazz and Kim by their arms and lifted them into the air before he flew them through the time portal seconds before it disappeared.

Out on the harbor, destroyed battle ships burned and dying people screamed for help in the waters. Frank Fenton had found a paddle boat and was out rescuing fellow soldiers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an American Flag floating in the water.

He reached out and pulled it from the blood stained water. It was badly torn and had scorch marks all over. He clenched his hand into a fist around the flag before relaxing his muscles.

"Those ghosts were with the Japanese. Those ghosts caused more damage. I vow to do whatever it takes to fight against them as soon as this war is over, even if I have to drag my own family into it."

* * *

**So during the attack on Pearl Harbor it was the Dark Phantom's that blew up and sank the USS Arizona along with many other ships. That explains a lot. We even got to meet Danny's Grandfather who must pass on his hatred towards ghosts to his future son...Jack...that also explains a lot, lol. **

**More time travel in the next chapter, and it won't be just one event. It'll be a whole bunch that will show you how their fighting will have an influence on history. But that will have to be after X-Mas, so happy holidays to all and have a happy new year if the next chapter isn't posted before then. **


	11. Lost in Time

**Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays. This may very well be the last chapter posted this year seeing as New Years is less than a week away. Anyway this chapter will have more time traveling goodness in it showing how the phantom fight will have impacts on certain events in history. **

**Also, I'm trying to add some humor back into the story so from this point on if anybody had ideas and if they are good enough I'd like you to share because I'm starting to run out of ideas for puns and such, you'd be credited of course. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 11- Lost in Time:**

A blue portal flickered into existence in ancient Rome, causing many frightened people to run in terror. The area was quickly cleared of civilians before the Dark clone phantoms stepped through.

"Hmm, where could everyone have gone?" Dark Danny asked suspiciously as he looked around. "It's too quiet."

Dark Dani slapped him in the back of the head making him flinch. "They saw the portal open up and they ran you fool," she harassed him. "If we're gunna have fun here we just gotta track them down is all."

"Oh, do we have too?" he complained. "I mean all the work of having to find these people…it's just too much work."

"You'll get to hurt many people," she enticed him as she hovered around him.

"I do like to hurt people," he said as he became intrigued.

"Then let's stop standing around and get to it then," she said before they both took off laughing. A few people are heard screaming before the portal sparked again.

Danielle was the first to fly through. She looked around her surroundings to try to figure out where they were. "Alright, a new time period…in the past more than likely," she spoke to herself as she cautiously stepped away from the portal out of fear of being attacked. She gasped when she saw something that she recognized from one of her history books. "It can't be," she whispered.

She slowly walked towards a white Roman built tower. She gazed in awe as she walked into its shadow.

"The Leaning Tower of Pisa," she whispered. "Only…its not leaning," she added with a tilt of the head. The view zoomed out to show her standing in its shadow and like she said, it wasn't leaning. "Way too weird," she said before the portal sparked again.

Danny flew through with Jazz and Kim being pulled behind him by their wrists. "Alright, where did those posers bring us to now?" Danny asked in an annoyed tone after he set down on the ground.

"We're back in Ancient Rome," Danielle said as she flew back over to them. "And when I mean Ancient Rome, I mean, "Ancient" Rome."

"And how do you know this?" Danny asked skeptically. Danielle sighed before she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the straight standing tower of Pisa. The three older teens looked over her shoulders at the building she was pointing at. "How does that prove we're in Ancient Rome?" Danny asked.

"Danny, that's the famous leaning tower of Pisa," Jazz half yelled at him. She took a second look at the tower and tilted her head. "But it hasn't started to lean yet."

"Know it all," Danny said in a hushed voice so she couldn't hear him. They all gasped when the screams of people drew their attention to a building that was starting to collapse.

People ran by the four teens without even giving them second looks. They appeared to be running away from something in the ruble that was emitting green light.

"Common, let's go kick some butt," Danielle enticed Danny as she pointed into the smoke and debris. Danny smirked before they both sprung into the air and flew into the smoke.

They emerged on the other side of the smoke coughing. "How much torture are they gunna put us through?" Danny asked with a wheeze.

They looked up to see a stone pillar falling in their direction as it crumbled. It fell to pieces after it crashed into the ground on top of them.

"A lot apparently," Danielle coughed before she collapsed to the ground in a daze.

A large stone block was raised into the air before Danny tossed it aside before he grabbed Danielle by her torn shirt collar and forcefully stood her on her feet. He then looked around and phased through the ground leaving a still dazed Danielle to fend for herself.

"Danny?" she questioned when she noticed he had vanished.

"What's the matter little one?" a dark voice hissed from behind her. Her eyes bugged and she gulped nervously before turning around to face her evil clone. "Big brother abandon you?" she mocked.

"Actually-" Danny's voice echoed from nowhere, causing them to look around in a panic. "I'm trying a new tactic," he said as he phased back through the ground behind the dark clone only to be blasted aside by his own dark clone.

"It would seem your new tactic didn't work out so well," Dark Danny mocked as he loomed over him. Then something happened he didn't expect; Danny fizzled away into nothing; almost like a vapor.

"That's what I was hoping you'd do," Danny's voice echoed out again. Both of the dark clones gasped after turning to see Danny standing a few meters away. He was charging a blue ball of freezing energy in his hands and was about to fire.

The two dark clones only smirked before they both fired twin ecto-blasts at him, but like the first Danny, he too fizzled away. "What is going on!?" Dark Dani hissed in anger.

At that moment both of their ghosts senses went off, which were of course red. They turned to see Danny standing next to Danielle; and they were both charging blue balls of freezing energy.

"You two need to chill and cool off for a little while," Danielle punned before they both fired, freezing both clones in a single block of ice that was so cold, not even their flaming hair could melt it.

"I didn't think capturing these two would have been that easy," Danny said as they both powered down, blue mist was still flowing from their hands.

"Nobody captures me," Dark Dani hissed from within the block of ice. Her eyes started glowing bright solid red as she built up her energy.

Her older brother started to get nervous and acted as if he were gunna try to get away from her but of course he couldn't. "Oh you two are gunna get it now," he mocked.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she unleashed a huge amount of red energy from her entire body, shattering the ice sending millions of tiny shards in every direction.

Free of the ice she charged at the two phantom siblings who had no time to react. She clothes lined them both in their chests and launched them back through the still smoking ruble of the building that had collapsed.

They are launched through the other side of the debris and crash into the side of the tower of Pisa, making it tilt to its side. Kim smirked and held out her hand as Jazz scowled at her and slapped a ten dollar bill into her hand.

"Well that sure explains a lot," Danielle said in a daze as she held her head.

Danny peeled himself away from the stone tower before he felt his head and found a red bump protruding through his hair. He pushed it back in before he cracks his neck. "Is it just me or are these guys getting stronger?"

"Let's answer that later," Danielle said as she eyed the sky. Their dark clones had activated yet another portal and were passing through. "We've gotta follow them again," she half yelled before she flew down and grabbed up Jazz and Kim. They flew up to the portal and flew through.

* * *

The blue portal opened up and the dark clone phantoms flew through and landed on the grey ground. "What is this stuff?" Dark Danny asked as he stomped the ground with his foot. "This isn't dirt."

"It grey canvas you moron," his sister informed him in a rude manner. They glanced back towards the portal as the other four come through. "Welcome my halfa siblings, to 1937," she said to them as if she were introducing them to the timeline itself.

"1937?" Danny asked with a cock an eyebrow. "Great, what event are they gunna mess with this time?"

"I think I might have an idea what," Danielle said nervously as her eyes looked off to the side. The view zoomed out to reveal all of them to be standing on the top of a very large blimp with the name "Hindenburg" on the side.

"YAAAAH! Too high!" Jazz yelped as she tried to keep her balance on the canvas of the blimp.

"It looks like we'll be landing soon," Kim said as she looked over the edge of the blimp as far as she could without slipping and falling.

As she was doing this, Dark Dani grinned as she ignited her hands with red energy. "Not good," Danielle said as her eyes widened.

As her dark clone raised her hands and prepared to fire at the blimp, Danielle charged forward and knocked her off her feet. Danielle stuck her fingers into the canvas and spun around and smirked as Danny used his freeze powers to create a thin sheet of ice on the canvas directly underneath Dark Dani.

"Whoa!" she yelled as she slid sideways and off the blimp. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," she hissed. She reignited one of her hands and stuck her fingers into the canvas, tearing it as she slid down the edge of the blimp.

Flames erupted from the ripped canvas, quickly spreading across the side of the blimp.

Dark Dani's eyes widened when she realized what she had done. "Ok, maybe they have," she said before she let go of the canvas and flew away as fast as she could.

"Hmm, it would seem she has set the blimp on fire," Dark Danny chuckled. "A nice touch and very destructive, I like it," he said with a grin.

He was too bust admiring his sister's handy work he didn't notice Danny fly up over him. Danny put his hands together and bashed him into the canvas of the blimp. He ripped right through the canvas allowing the flaming gases to escape.

A tower of flames erupted from the hole causing Danny and Danielle to grab Jazz and Kim and fly away as fast as they could.

As they fled, the flaming blimp crashed into the ground and became completely set in flames. Many people watching the event unfold ran for their lives as the blimps structure fell apart.

Danny and the girls landed on the ground in the light of the flames as they watched the rest of the blimp burn. "I feel so bad that we can't help the people dying in there," Jazz sighed.

"Well this was supposed to happen," Danielle reminded her. "It would seem that all of us are responsible for the sinking of the USS Arizona, the leaning tower of Pisa and the burning and destruction of the Hindenburg."

"Perhaps we should just let them do what they want," Kim suggested. "They haven't done anything to change history; if anything, they've been helping it along."

"Are you mad woman!?" Jazz screamed. She grabbed her and started shaking her. "We can't let them think they can do whatever they want or they'll eventually do something that really will change history."

"If all of you are done bickering we should get ready to defend ourselves," Danny said as he watched Dark Dani descend from the sky.

She landed between them and the burning wreckage behind her, the flames turning her form into a silhouette. "If you thought my brother was defeated then you should take a second look," she said with a grin as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the red flames.

They looked around her at the flames as a sleek and shiny green human shaped mass emerged from the flames and walked towards them. It slowly took the form of Dark Danny as he took his sisters side.

"The day you stop us is the day you all crash and burn," he mocked, punning on the fact that they had just crashed the Hindenburg and it was now burning. He opened another time portal and they both stepped through.

"Oh they are asking for it," Danielle scorned before she sprinted for the portal and ran through. She was soon followed by Danny, Jazz and Kim before the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Dozens of phones are heard ringing inside an office building in Florida. A man sitting at a desk picks up multiple phones at once. "Yes this is the voting office, please hold…yes this is where you can phone in your vote, please hold…no this is not a public survey venue."

His voice faded away as the view faded through a door into a room with a table in the middle of it. On the table were red and blue bins, one with the name "Bush" while the other said "Kerry."

The one that said Kerry was filled with pieces of paper while the one that said Bush was virtually empty, it only had one lonely little piece of paper in the bottom.

"Well I think this settles it," a man says after the last piece of paper is placed into the Kerry bin. "Only one person in the entire state of Florida voted for Bush while everyone else voted for Kerry."

"I think we know who the next president is gunna be," another man responded. "Common, let's go get the officials so they can make the final decision."

They walked out of the room and closed the door just before a window on the far side of the room exploded before Dark Danny and Danny fly through, throwing fists at each other.

Danny landed on the floor with a thud before his clone pressed down on his chest with his foot. "It would seem you have been put under my foot," he tried to pun unsuccessfully.

"Oh jeez," Dark Dani sigh sadly as she floated outside the window. "Your punning is absolutely terrible."

She was suddenly blasted away by a green ecto-beam. A crash is heard before Danielle flew into view outside the window. She growled at Dark Danny before she fired a blast at him as well, knocking him off Danny and into the table with the voting bins on it.

"You need to learn to fight with all the distractions," Danny mocked him before he fired his own ecto-blast at him.

Dark Danny jumped up so the blast went between his legs and hit the bin with all of Kerry's votes, destroying them all. "Well that sure explains a lot," Danielle said as she lowered her eyebrows.

"You need to work on your aim," he mocked before he blasted both Danny and Danielle back out through the window. He quickly followed them before the door opened and a few more people entered the room and gasped at the sight.

"What happened to all of Kerry's votes!?" the first man screamed in shock as he ran over to the table and picked up any surviving votes before they crumbled to dust.

"Well it would seem that the only vote is for Bush," another man said.

"That means he wins the Presidential Election!" a woman cheered. Everyone cheered as the two men that counted the votes gulped nervously.

Outside; a gas station attendant uses a long stick to change a sign that said gas was $2.37 to $4.37 just as Danny and Danielle crash into the ground.

"Why must these things be so hard?" Danielle asked weakly before Danny grabbed her by her shirt collar and lifted her up onto her feet again.

They watched as their clones made another time portal and flew through. "Common," Danny urged her as he ran towards the portal.

"I'm starting to get tired of all of this time travel," Jazz sighed as she and Kim followed Danny and Danielle through the portal.

* * *

The time portal opened deep in the middle of a forest quite far from civilization. The two clones ran through and sprang into the air. Danny and Danielle ran through the portal and flew after their clones, leaving Jazz and Kim on the ground.

"I feel so useless without my glider," Kim sighed. "There isn't even any point in us being here if we can't help."

"They need out support," Jazz said. "Besides, they seem to be having a hard time as it is, they don't need us getting in the way."

High up in the air, the Dark Phantom's flew up into the clouds and out of sight. "When are we gunna lose their trail?" Dark Dani asked in aggravation as she and her brother looked down towards the ground.

"After we destroy you two!" Danny yelled, causing both clones to look up in surprise. They gasped before Danny and Danielle blasted them both out of the dense cloud.

They recovered just as Danny and Danielle flew out of the cloud after them. They glanced at each other before the grinned evilly. They used the powers they inherited from Vortex and turned the cloud into a thunder cloud.

"Umm, Danny?" Danielle said nervously trying to get his attention. She was looking at the darkening cloud behind them and was starting to get scared.

"What?" he asked as he turned around to see what she was looking at. "Oh crud," he sighed before they were both struck by lightning. Their skin blackened, their suits tore in a few places and started smoking.

"That still really hurts," Danielle said as a puff of smoke came out of her mouth.

"Well lightning doesn't strike the same place twice," Danny said trying to find an upside to the situation.

They were only just barely able to dodge another lightning bolt as it flew by them. "You were saying?" Danielle asked in an angered tone before they both took off towards their clones.

"Wanna try something a little new?" Dark Danny asked his sister as he grinned.

"Always," she replied before they both made static charges that connected their hands. They flew at Danny and Danielle and opened the static between their hands like a net, trapping Danny and Danielle inside like mice.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed as they were electrocuted. The dark Phantoms cocked their eye brows as they started to glow with white light. They released them from the lightning net and backed away.

The white light faded and Danny and Danielle continued floating as smoke lifted from their bodies. Their suits were torn a bit more but other than that they seemed alright.

"That was odd," Dark Dani stated with a look of shock on her face. "What was that all about?"

Danny and Danielle shot their eyes open; their pupils were gone and they were angry. Their eyes gradually gained back their ghostly green glows before out of anger they fused a large energy ball and shot it at their clones.

"WHOA!" Dark Danny yelled as he and his sister were just barely able to dodge the attack. "I didn't think they could create an attack that powerful."

The energy ball fell from the sky straight towards a nearby mountain. It struck the top at an angle, exploding on impact. The explosion caused the top and side of the mountain to collapse, sending a cascade of hot ash and rock high into the sky and down the side of the mountain for miles, and Jazz and Kim were right in the path.

"NO!" Danny and Danielle screamed before they took off after the two girls. They flew down in front of them and used a mixture of ecto-energy and their freezing powers to create a dome of ice infused with ecto-energy.

The hot ash plume collided with the dome and surrounded them. They vanished from sight as the hot plume stretched outward over a vast area.

After a few minutes the ash and dust cleared enough for the dome to become visible. It had remained intact with the four teens safely inside. Danny and Danielle let down the dome and grabbed up the older girls.

"The eruption of Mount St. Helens," Danielle stated as they flew up into the air away from the remaining debris. "That was our doing," she said fearfully. "We've just killed a huge number of people."

"Danielle what's done is done," Danny said, keeping his composer. "That was supposed to happen and there was nothing we could have done, we were attacking our clones and the attack just went haywire."

"Alright, where to next?" Dark Danny asked his sister as he held up the staff of time.

"Anywhere's fine with me, this is just way too much fun," she finished with a grin. He pressed the button on top of the staff and they were off into yet another time period.

"When is this gunna end?" Kim asked with an annoyed groan.

"After we get that staff away from them," Jazz said as Danny and Danielle flew them to the portal.

"Or defeat them," Danielle added.

"I'll go for the first choice," Danny voiced. "It seems more likely that we'll get that away from them than defeating them; they're just too powerful for us to handle." They flew into the blue time portal causing it to shoot out sparks in every direction.

* * *

The blue time portal opened high in the air on a cold dark night in the middle of the Atlantic. The Dark Phantoms flew through and snickered as they landed on a nearby iceberg.

The portal sparked before all four teens flew through. Danny and Danielle hovered as Jazz and Kim fell towards the water screaming.

Danny and Danielle reacted quickly and shot beams of freezing energy into the water below them, creating a slab of ice that the two girls crashed onto.

They stood up and slipped but they managed to catch each other. "Well I guess it's better than freezing to death in the water," Kim figured as Jazz held her up by one of her arms. It was so cold their breath could be seen.

They looked up to see Danny and Danielle land on a nearby iceberg. They looked across the open water at yet another iceberg that their evil clones had been waiting on.

"You'd think these two could have picked a colder environment," Danielle said as she put her hands on her hips and smirked up at her older brother.

"If they thought we'd succumb to the cold then they are sadly mistaken," he said with a chuckle. "We aren't as vulnerable to the cold as they are; we have freezing energy within us; we aren't affected by colder temperatures."

"No, but they are," Dark Dani hissed mockingly as she glanced at the two older girls standing on the slab of ice a short distance away.

"And you forget we were made from you," Dark Danny reminded them as he held up a fist and infused it with blue freezing energy. "We have the same powers as you and more."

"That includes your freezing powers," Dark Dani added as she built up her cold energy. They both started glowing with a blue haze before their flaming hair appeared to freeze over. They took deep breathes and inhaled their hazy blue auroras.

"Uhh ohh," Danny said nervously. "I hope you know how to deflect your own attack," he said to Danielle. She gritted her teeth in anger as her hair turned into ice.

Their clones exhaled, sending two beams of blue freezing energy at them. The two beams started to swirl around each other before they fused into one and rotated like a drill.

Danielle jumped into the air and flew towards the oncoming attack. Her eyes turned solid blue as her arm became infused with energy and started glowing. "ARRRRRGH!" she yelled as she swung her arm and made contact with the freezing energy.

She struggled but managed to bat it away, sending it high into the air before it arced down and exploded when it made contact with the sea a few miles off in the distance.

The explosion was so powerful it sent shockwaves across the ocean. The icebergs they were floating on collided with each other as the force of the explosion bashed them together.

The Dark Phantom clones were knocked off their iceberg and fell into the water and sank into the depths.

Danny was knocked off his feet and slide towards the edge of his iceberg but managed to get a hold of the ice before he slid off.

The slab of ice Jazz and Kim were on smashed into Danny's iceberg and shattered. Jazz jumped and grabbed the side of the ice, but Kim wasn't so lucky. She slid off the ice into the freezing water.

"KIM!" Jazz yelled. She wanted to help her friend but she didn't want to jump in the water and risk killing herself.

Danny jumped off the iceberg and went intangible before he went through the surface of the water. He came back up a few seconds later with Kim in his arms. She was soaked and was shaking like a rattle.

Danny landed back on the top of the iceberg and set her down just as Jazz climbed up the side and joined them. Danielle descended and joined them as they gathered around the frightened girl.

"Well at least now you can't say you haven't felt what its like to be in ice cold water," Danny said with a slight chuckle. She chattered her teeth at a million miles a minute as she glared at him angrily.

"Will you stop joking around!" Jazz scolded him. "This is serious, she may be out of the water but she could still freeze to death!"

"We need to warm her up and fast," Danielle said. She kneeled next to her and started warming her up with her energy. Danny knelt on her other side and did the same as Jazz looked on as she tried to keep herself warm.

What none of them were aware of was what had just happened. The explosion resulted in the formation of a large iceberg; and a large ship with four smoke stacks was speeding straight towards it at full speed.

Two men up in the crow's nest noticed the large iceberg come out of the darkness and they were headed straight towards it.

"Oh bloody 'Ell," one of them half yelled as he started ringing the bell. The other picked up the phone and called the cabin room.

Someone picked up on the other end. Before they could respond the man yelled into the phone. "ICEBERG! DEAD AHEAD!"

He slammed the phone down and looked ahead towards the iceberg approaching them. "Why aren't they turning!?" the first yelled as they approached the iceberg.

The ship slowly started to turn as the iceberg loomed over the front of the ship. "It's gunna hit!" a man standing at the front yelled before he turned and ran.

From underneath the water, the very front of the ship appeared to ram the iceberg before the view switched over to Danny standing up after he and Danielle finished warming Kim back to normal.

"Well, what now?" Jazz asked as she rubbed her arms to keep herself warm. "We can't go anywhere until those two clones open a portal."

"They fell into the water and I haven't seen them come back up yet," Danielle informed them. She sat down on the ice and relaxed. "So I say we take this time to relax and get some of our strength back."

"Agreed," Danny sighed with relief as he lay down next to her and supported his head with his hand behind his neck.

"You two need a better excuse to get out of fighting," Jazz scolded them.

Off in the distance a firework goes off. It wasn't a regular firework; instead it was all white and just seemed to shot straight up before it exploded. The sparks fell towards the sea before disappearing. This continued for about an hour or two as Jazz and Kim tried to figure out what they were.

"How could there possibly be fireworks in the middle of the ocean?" Kim questioned.

"Maybe Danielle knows," Jazz said before she shook Danielle awake. "We need a history lesson kid."

"Ugh, you should know that I hate being woken up," Danielle scolded her as she sat up and stretched her back. "Alright; what ocean are we in?" she asked.

"How should we know?" Jazz responded.

"Alright, so I'll just fly over there to see what is going on," she said before she started to hover. "You in Danny?" she asked him. He hadn't fallen asleep and was just listening.

"Yah, sure. Maybe our clones are causing trouble," he figured as he stood up. He grabbed Jazz and Kim and they flew off in the direction of another fireworks explosion. They approached a brightly lit ship that was starting to sink front first into the ocean. "Well there's a sight to behold."

Danielle froze the water below them so they could stand on the ice without approaching the sinking ship. They landed on it and watched as another firework exploded.

"It's a shame that we can't help any of those people," Jazz said sadly.

"This is an event in history that was supposed to happen so we can't interfere unless our clones do something drastic," Danielle reminded them.

At the front of the ship where it was sinking people were helping each other out of the water. Suddenly a fist shoots up out of the water before Dark Danny stood up. His skin was paler then normal and his hair had been extinguished. He growled before, with a push of energy, he reignited his hair.

He snarled at the people watching him making them back away in fear. One man was so frightened he jumped over the railing and into the ice cold water below.

He snickered before Dark Dani jumped out of the water and front flipped in the air a few times before landing on the top of the front most smoke stack.

"Demons!" an elderly rich woman screamed, causing a panic among the other passengers.

"I don't ever remember there being any reports of a demon attack," Danielle spoke up. they had overheard the woman scream from a distance and they were witnessing many more people jump overboard as the ship's angle in the water steadily grew steeper.

"Well then I guess that's out cue to intervene," Danny said before he sprung into the air and flew towards the ship.

"You two stay here!" Danielle yelled to the two girls before she took off towards the ship.

"Oh, like we can really go anywhere," Jazz scolded her as she and Kim put their hands on their hips. "We're stuck on a slab of ice in the middle of the Atlantic."

"It's the middle of the night and the water is freezing cold," Kim added. "It's not like we can just swim out of here. That water can kill us!"

"The next time we come to a party that we weren't invited too we have to make a big splash," Dark Danny chuckled. He was pleased that he was causing fear into people without even trying.

"I say we make a big splash right now," Dark Dani sneered greedily. She shot ecto-blasts at the support lines holding the smoke stack she was standing on up.

The lines snapped and the weight of the smoke stack caused it to buckle before it started to fall towards the water. She hovered in the air as the smoke stack fell away from her. It splashed into the water, smashing a few people in the process.

"Nice shot," Dark Danny congratulated her for killing a few people before an ecto-blast to the back made him stumble. He turned around and snarled at Danny as he charged him and punched him in the stomach.

He flew backwards and crashed into the next smoke stack causing it to buckle, but it managed to stay standing thanks to the support lines.

Danny and Danielle landed on the deck of the ship as the water licked at their feet. "We don't have long before this section of the ship sinks," Danielle informed Danny who nodded in understanding.

"When will these two ever learn?" Dark Dani asked herself as she rolled her eyes. She looked down at the second smoke stack as her brother phased into it.

The bottom of the smoke stack cracked before it became separated from the rest of the ship. The support lines became over stretched and snapped from the pressure as Dark Danny lifted the entire structure into the air.

He twisted his body and held the structure like a golf club. "FORE!" he yelled before he swung the smoke stack. Danielle was short enough she could simply duck to avoid it but Danny wasn't so lucky.

He was hit out into the water and skipped across the surface like a stone. His body started glowing blue before the water around him froze. The ice arced upward and created a tower of ice that he could land on.

"Oww," he said as he rubbed his cheek. "Ok, let's see you try this one on for size." He made a pulsating ball of energy in his hand before he rocketed off the ice tower causing it to shatter and all into the water.

"Ohh what is he trying now?" Dark Dani questioned as he flew back to the ship which was starting to tilt at a sharper angle.

"Something pretty stupid I'll bet," Dark Danny said before they both snickered.

"Let's see just how stupid you think this is?" Danny threatened. He threw the energy ball at them but Dark Dani simply kicked it high into the night sky.

"Yup, pretty stupid," Dark Danny confirmed with a grin at being proven right.

The energy ball arced and fell back towards the ocean. People fleeing in a boat shrieked as it came down straight towards them. One man even jumped overboard to avoid it.

Suddenly Danielle appeared above them and deflected the attack away with the swipe of her arm. "That was way too close," she said to herself with a sigh of relief.

"Good job Dani!" Danny yelled to her before he noticed that the back of the ship was at equal height with him and was tilted at a very steep angle by now. "You don't see that every day."

"No but I bet you've seen this many times," a dark voice said above him. He gasped and looked up to see Dark Danny fly straight towards him and unleash a huge energy wave that exploded when it made contact with him.

"YAAAAAH!" Danny screamed as he fell from the sky and crashed into the deck of the steeply inclined ship. He smashed through the top and came out the bottom before splashing into the water.

He flew out of the ice cold water and started glowing blue as he absorbed the cold energy around him to use later. He looked up when he heard the ship start to crack. The center of the ship buckled and snapped in two. The back half of the ship started to fall.

"This is gunna hurt a lot," he said as he gawked at the ship as it plummeted towards him. He braced himself before he disappeared beneath the ship. The ocean shook as waves spread out away from the ship.

"DANNY!" Danielle, Jazz and Kim all yelled having witnessed him being crushed beneath the tremendous ship.

"He's gunna need a lot of pain killers to fix that massive head ache," Dark Dani laughed. They didn't even notice Danielle dive into the waves to rescue her brother from the freezing water.

"Shall we finish the job?" Dark Danny asked his sister as they finished laughing.

"Be my guest," she said. He grinned before he flew down towards the back end of the ship and scared a few people before he grabbed the railing and pulled the back of the ship into the air until the ship was vertical in the water.

"Going down," he snickered. He grabbed the side of the ship and sunk his fingers into the metal. He used all of his strength and flew down, pushing the ship into the water front first. He kept flying down until the ship had disappeared beneath the waves.

"That monster!" Danny snarled in anger. Danielle had brought him out of the water and they were now resting on the slab of ice with Jazz and Kim. Luckily he didn't need help keeping himself warm seeing as he was used to the cold temperature. "How could he do that!?"

"Those two are responsible for all those people's deaths," Kim growled. "They have no hearts."

"No, they do have hearts," Jazz spoke. "They have the same evil; hate filled hearts that Vlad has. They are the most evil creatures to ever exist and they cannot be allowed to live."

"Well lets figure out how to finish them off after we get that staff away from them and get back to our time period," Danielle reminded them despite her hatred towards their clones.

They hovered in the air laughing at the people freezing to death in the water below them. They opened another time portal and flew through. Danny and Danielle didn't waste any time in grabbing Jazz and Kim and flew up and through the portal.

* * *

The sun rose on a very prehistoric forest as the shadow of a large bird flew overhead, cawing as it flew. The sound of the bird caught a raptor's attention. It screeched before it ran through a crowd of plant eating dinosaurs grazing in a field.

They were all startled when the blue time portal opened and the dark phantoms flew through scaring them all away. They ran as a stampede as the dark phantoms turned and prepared to attack the portal.

The four teens flew through the portal and were instantly met with ecto-blasts. They were hit with the blasts and sent flying backwards into the ground, carving out a dirt trail as they went.

Danielle gripped the ground and back flipped onto her feet. With a look of anger burning in her eyes, she pushed off from the ground and flew at the clones who were ready for her attack.

What they weren't expecting though was for her to release her energy through her feet propelling her towards them at twice her usual speed. She caught them off guard and head butted Dark Danny in the stomach, making him stumble backwards out of shock.

She turned to face her own clone only to get a punch to her mouth, sending her spinning on her feet before she tripped, planting her face right into the dirt.

She pushed herself onto her hands and knees and wiped away some blood from her mouth before she stood to face the dark clones as they prepared to attack once again.

'If we get the staff of time, we'll also have to get the infi-map back from her,' Danielle thought to herself as she eyed the scroll of paper sticking out of Dark Dani's belt loop. 'Otherwise if we get lost in time we might not get back home.'

As the dark clones prepared to attack, Danny appeared behind them and banged their heads together before front flipping over them.

They of course didn't see him jump over him and turned around and shot scowls at whoever was behind them, only there was no one. Confused, they turned around only to see a large beam of ecto-energy coming right for them.

Dark Dani jumped out of the way, but Dark Danny was too clueless to move. He was hit dead on and flew backwards into the leg of a long neck dinosaur as it ate from a tree. Angered that it was disturbed while eating, it looked at him before it raised one of its massive legs and stomped down onto of him, crushing him into the ground with a bone cracking "CRUNCH."

"BROTHER!" Dark Dani yelled for her brother in a fearful manner before her red ghost sense went off.

She glanced backwards only to see Danielle lunge for her. She wasn't fast enough to react as Danielle wrapped her arms around her clones, preventing her from fighting back, but she did struggle to get free.

"Let me go!" she demanded as she swung Danielle around like a rag doll, but she kept a tight grip around her clone's arms.

"Not a chance," Danielle responded. She glanced at the glowing scroll before she glanced into the air. Dark Danny had gotten free of the long necks massive foot and was bruised and beaten badly.

He quickly recovered from his wounds by healing himself with the powers he inherited from Undergrowth and started powering himself up.

"Hold her still sis so I can get a clean shot," he advised her as his ghostly glow turned red and as the staff of time started to spark with electricity from the attached spectral barometer.

Danielle didn't like the looks of this. She went wide eyed as her clone grinned evilly as she turned so Danielle was right in the line of fire. "You can fire when ready."

He infused his red energy into the sparking staff of time and shot a powerful red electric bolt at her. Danielle let go of her clone but she couldn't move fast enough to dodge the red lightning bolt. She was hit and sent flying backwards.

Danny flew as fast as he could and got behind her in an attempt to catch her, but she ended up smashing into him, shocking him from the attack as well. They both went crashing into the ground carving out a long crater in the dirt.

"I'd say those were some…shocking…results," Dark Danny punned as he powered down the staff.

"Hey you're getting better," Dark Dani pointed out in approval.

They both laughed as Danny and Danielle stood up from the attack. They were both starting to show signs of fatigue by now. Their phantom suits were torn in many places and they were bruised, cut and bleeding in a few places.

"I've had just about enough of this beating they've been giving us," Danny whispered as he wiped away a bit of green ghost blood from his nose.

"Well if our plan goes through as planned then we can just use the staff to get back to our time period and leave them in the past," Danielle mentioned as she pulled the infi-map out of her phantom suit. "I got this from her while she wasn't looking," she said as she handed it to him. "I'll get the staff and we'll be out of here, I just need a distraction."

"Have you been planning this all along, or do you come up with it as we go along?" Danny asked with a slight chuckle to brighten the situation a little.

"You wanna ask questions, or do you wanna kick some butt?" Danielle asked her signature line in a cocky tone.

Danny smiled at her before they turned to face their clones once again with looks of determination which quickly changed to fear and regret. Both of their clones were charging right for them and were about to fire energy bombs at them.

"Hope you two are having a blast," Dark Dani punned before they both threw their energy attacks at the phantom siblings.

Danny and Danielle crossed their arms over their upper bodies and hid their heads to block the blasts which exploded on impact. The smoke and dust dispersed as Danielle suddenly sped out and towards the clones.

Using energy shot from her feet she charged straight for Dark Danny and sped past him so fast he spun in the air.

"Whoa, spin city," he said as he held his head in a daze after he stopped spinning. "She's gunna pay for that when I get my hands on her," he said angrily as he made his hands into fists.

Danny flew up and blocked the flight path that Danielle took to escape. "You're gunna have to go through me first," he challenged.

"Not a problem," Dark Danny mocked before he made two copies. The three of them surrounded Danny and attacked. They punched, kicked and blasted him with energy without any resistance.

Danny fell to the ground on his back with a thud after being pummeled. Dark Danny descended rapidly and stomped onto his stomach making him cough up blood. Running low on power Danny turned back into his human form.

"Why don't you even bother to fight back?" the three clones asked as they fused back into one. "It's like you're not even trying anymore."

"That's because he was only distracting you!" Dark Dani yelled to him from the sky.

He looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Distracting me?" he asked.

"She stole the staff from you when she sped by you and he has been distracting you this whole time while she tried to figure out how to use it you clueless moron!" she snapped at him as she pointed at the three girls as they desperately tried to figure out how the staff worked.

"They are so dead!" he yelled. He jumped into the air and followed after his sister as they sped towards the girls.

Danny stood up to catch his breath as he watched them speed away. "I've got to slow them down to give Danielle enough time," he said as he stumbled and fell back onto his elbows.

"No, no you're doing it all wrong," Jazz yelled as she grabbed the staff from Kim's grasp. "They were pressing this button on top to activate the time stream portals."

"But how did they open them to specific time periods?" Kim questioned.

Danielle's ghost sense went off and she noticed the dark phantoms closing in on them, FAST! "No time to figure it out now!" she yelled. She snatched the staff from Jazz and pressed the button on top, activating the blue portal.

"Wait, but what about Danny?" Kim asked seeing as they had forgotten about him.

"He's a big boy, he'll be alright until we get all of this sorted out," Jazz yelled as she grabbed her and Danielle and pulled them through the portal.

"We have to get that staff back or Daddy's going to have our heads!" Dark Dani hissed before she and Dark Danny flew through the portal.

"Not good," Danny yelled before he jumped onto his feet and sprinted for the portal. He jumped into the air and went ghost and flew to the portal, but he wasn't fast enough. It closed only a few seconds before he could pass through. He crashed into the ground where it once was and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. The scene ends with the view zooming in on his face as it showed a scared expression.

* * *

**The worst has happened, Danny is trapped in the Jurassic Period with a bunch of dinosaurs and no way of getting back, what a pickle. What's his plan for getting back to his own time period without the staff? Perhaps the infi-map can help.**

**Edit: The Titanic portion was the idea of StickFight, added between the postings of chapters 13 and 14. **


	12. Saving Clockwork

**Without school work to hold me back I'm able to write a lot more of this story. I'm hoping to get this story done before my break ends so I can start on my fake season 4 episodes that take place after this story. **

**Anyway, I'm posting this story with only about an hour to go before New Years. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 12- Saving Clockwork:**

"YAAAAAAH!" Danny screams as he jumps through a thicket of bushes. He runs past a giant Venus Fly trap, causing it to snap at him. He manages to dodge it and keeps on running. "I've got to lose it," he said fearfully before he screeched to a halt. A raptor had come out of the bushes in front of him and was looking forward to a meal. "Or not," he said before he turned around and ran away as fast as he could with the raptor right behind him.

He ran by the Venus Fly Trap, dodging it as it snapped at him again. He looked back and smirked as the giant plant snapped out and grabbed the raptor with its so called teeth. It screeched and snarled as it slashed at the plant but to no avail.

Danny didn't pay any attention to where he was going. He ran right into a quicksand pit, tripping and falling face first into the mud. He stood up and went intangible to avoid sinking. He walked out of the mud and came face to face with two more raptors.

"Here we go again!" he yelled before he took off running with both raptors close behind. He kept running through bushes and tall ferns before he had to come to a sliding halt. The raptor he had lost earlier to the Venus Fly trap had escaped. It was all scratched up and looked pretty angry. It roared before charging.

Danny turned to run away but stopped when he realized the other two raptors were charging at him from that direction too. He looked back and forth between the three as they quickly closed in on him. He smirked before he sprung into the air. The three raptors gazed up at him and ran into each other, knocking them out cold.

"Hee hee, suckers," Danny sneered as he floated in the air above them. He then felt a deep warm breath behind him. He gulped nervously before turning around and came face to face with a T-Rex. It roared loudly, spewing him with bloody saliva and bits and pieces of un-digested flesh. "Eww, this is so gross," he said with a shudder.

The T-Rex snapped at him but he managed to evade its numerous teeth and flew higher, out of its reach. He heard it roar again as he flew over the dense jungle to avoid any more dangers.

"This is nuts. I've got to find a new way of getting home." He stopped flying and hovered as he pulled the infi-map out of nowhere from behind his back. "Let's see, I no longer have access to time portals so my only hope is to get into the ghost zone and find a doorway or another portal that will take me back to my time period."

He examined the map from top to bottom but didn't find any portals open at the time. The only one that even appeared on the map was a triangular portal somewhere in the sea south of Florida.

"The Bermuda Triangle, figures it's the only portal around," Danny said with a fake laugh. "This time period must be too primitive for any other portals to open up or something." He looked up from the map and searched his surroundings. "Too bad I have no idea where I am," he yelled before he heard the beating of wings behind him. He turned around and saw a Pterodactyl flying towards him. "Good thing the map can take me there…literally," he said with a smirk.

The infi-map started glowing before it suddenly shot off with Danny hanging onto the back end. The pterodactyl's mouth snapped shut where he was once floating. It screeched as it watched the map take Danny off into the horizon.

* * *

The Bermuda Triangle ghost portal swirled off in the distance as the map pulled Danny behind it as it sped over the ocean towards it.

"This is so awesome!" Danny cheered as his hair blew back over his head. "At this rate I should be able to get back to my time period before the girls even get there, if I'm lucky that is."

He sped towards the portal as fast as the map would take him, but it just wasn't fast enough. Just before Danny could go through, the portal closed, trapping him in the living world.

"ARGH!" Danny yelled in anger. He opened the infi-map in a rage and examined it for an alternative portal. "The next portal won't open up here for awhile. I need to find away to open another portal now." Suddenly the answer came to him. "This had better work," he said as he rolled up the map and stuff it in his belt.

He built up energy in his hands and opened his palms out away from him. He concentrated hard on his energy as it began to swirl in front of him. It slowly grew into a portal, but he wouldn't have been able to get through. Unable to sustain the effort to keep it open, he lost the energy and the portal closed.

"I still can't produce enough energy to sustain a portal," he said as he looked at his hands as they let off a green haze. "I need more power." Then another idea came to mind. "That would produce enough power, but would it work?" he asked himself on his idea. He held his chin with his hand as he thought it over. "Worth a shot, I've got nothing else to lose."

He took a deep breath and felt a surge of energy rising in the back of his throat. He exhaled releasing his ghostly wail. The sound waves erupted from his mouth, spreading out. He concentrated on where he aimed the attack and the sound waves got smaller and smaller until they were concentrated on a small spot in front of him.

He continued the attack until a spark of electricity indicated the opening a new ghost portal. Danny let off his attack and took a few breathes before looking up to see a self sustaining ghost portal swirling in front of him.

"Alright, I made a hole into the ghost zone," he said with an exhausted grin. "I'll have to remember how to do that later, for now; I've got to find a portal inside that will take me home."

As he was thinking to himself and admiring his work on creating his first portal to the ghost zone, it started to shrink. He yelped before he flew for the portal and went through before it closed with him on the wrong side.

He reappeared on the other side in what appeared to be a very ancient ghost zone. "Whoa! This place looks like a dump," he exclaimed as he took in the view.

The ghost zone still had an eerie green glow and still seemed to go on forever, but there were no doors to any ghosts homes and any boulders that happened to be floating around had prehistoric plant death; it's the "ghost zone" for a reason; growing on them.

The ghost zone was an infinite void; so not enough life had passed on to reside here. Any ghosts that did live here were too far spread out.

"Ok, now this is just a little too eerie, even for the ghost zone," he said before he flew off in a random direction. "This is a prehistoric ghost zone so most of my enemies, if not all of them, probably don't exist. I just hope I don't run into anything dangerous."

He flew around a large floating island and crashed into the back of the very thing he was hoping to not run across. Looming over him with its back to him was a large red ghost with four arms and a tail.

It turned around and growled at him for disturbing it. It had a grey chest and a face like that of a gorillas.

"Oh great, you again," Danny sighed. "I never figured you were this old," he mocked it. It roared in his face to try to scare him, but he didn't even flinch which caused it some confusion. "See, first you try to scare me with your loud mouth and then I make a witty comeback that makes you really angry and attack me," he informed the beast.

It growled before it swiped at him with its four clawed hands missing him each time as he dodged easily.

"Of course I'm just gunna end up dodging each of your attacks while I mock you making you even angrier to the point where you attack one last final time before I finish you," he mocked.

The beast roared before it spun around and tried to hit him with its tail. Danny dodged by flying up over it. He floated back down after it had passed, but the beast brought it back for another attempt to hit him.

He just smirked as he reached out and grabbed the end of its tail as it swiped at him. He was flung about like a rag doll for a few seconds before he pulled the beast's tail to a halt.

"And this is where you get off the Danny Phantom express," he mocked. He started spinning the beast in a circle by its tail. Faster and faster they span until they had turned into a red twister. Danny released the beast, sending him flying off into the distance of the ghost zones horizon. "See you again in the future!" he shouted after the beast before he flew off.

* * *

After about an hour of looking around for any sign of ghosts or other portals or doorways, he decided to use the infi-map instead of doing it the old fashion way; something he probably should have done from the start. If only he wasn't a "C" student.

"This primitive ghost zone doesn't have any portals to the living world; so my best bet is to find one that takes me to the present day ghost zone," he planned. "Alright map, take me to a portal that goes to the future," he commanded the map.

It started glowing before it shot off into the distance with him barely hanging on. It swerved and dipped and spun around in circles many times as if it were trying to throw him off.

"Whoa! Easy there, this isn't a rodeo!" he yelled at the bucking map before it took off in a straight path for a swirling portal. "There we go; now hopefully it stays open long enough for me to get through."

His wish came true. He and the map sped through the portal moments before it closed behind him. With a spark of light he appeared though the other end of the portal and growled at what he saw.

The ghost zone was still a mess, but at least it was a more modern ghost zone. "I told the map to bring me to the future and it brought me too far into the future; perhaps I should have been slightly more specific," he figured as he looked at the map in his hand.

Suddenly he felt a great pain in the back of his head as something made of metal slammed into him. He rubbed the back of his head before he reached out and grabbed the metal container.

It looked just like a Fenton thermos only it had red lining instead of green. It also looked really old and beaten up, yet whatever it contained was still trapped inside.

"A Plasmius Thermos!?" Danny gasped upon realizing what it was. "This thing looks ancient," he said as he examined it. "Something is inside of it; I better not take the chance of opening it to find out what. But I know someone that can figure it out," he realized with a smirk. He clipped the thermos to his belt and took the map back out. "Take me to the realm of the Far Frozen," he ordered the map. "If it still even exists in this time period," he mumbled under his breath.

The map sped off once again and soon Danny was approaching the frozen tunnel that led to the ice world. The map stopped at the entrance so Danny had to take over flying the rest of the way.

He landed in the middle of the village to find it abandoned. "What happened here?" he asked himself as he looked inside random caves to find them filled with multiple feet of snow. He tried to enter one of them with a hand lit with ecto-energy, but he was chased back out by a hoard of ghost bats. "This entire village is abandoned. Did Vlad chase them all off?" he asked himself before he took flight over the village. "They can't die so they must have gone into hiding; but where?" Then the answer hit him. "If I wasn't a "C" student I would have thought of that a few minutes ago."

He took out the infi-map again and unrolled it. He looked around until he found his current location.

"I may not know where they are, but this thing knows the location of all ghosts. And this time I'll be a bit more specific…take me to Frostbite," he ordered the map, and like so many other times so far, it sped off with him hanging on.

* * *

The map took him deep into the ghost zone; so deep he had no idea where he was in fact. "This looks like the area where the portal to Kim Possible's world is," he figured as he recognized similar surroundings. "She wouldn't be able to help, I'm in the future and she's probably long since dead by now. Best keep going for Frostbite, after he helps me figure out what is inside this thermos maybe he can help me get back to my time period."

The map sped off into the horizon for quite some time after that, taking Danny deeper into the ghost zone than he had ever been before.

The trip finally ended when the map stopped near what appeared to be a floating volcano, and it was highly active; spewing hot magma constantly.

"Why would Frostbite be hiding in a place like this?" he asked himself as he flew towards the volcano. He stopped when the heat became too much for him to handle. He instinctively shot a beam of freezing energy at the lava, turning it to stone. "That must be how Frostbite is able to get inside," he figured as he flew to the top of the volcano. "He is a snow yeti so a volcano would be the last place anyone would expect to find him."

He leapt into the cater of the volcano and descended into its belly. It went down forever but he eventually reached the bottom. Ahead of him was a long tunnel lit only by the heat of the lava around it.

"Better get through here quickly or I'm gunna roast," Danny said before he sprinted through the tunnel as fast as he could. He came out the other side into a large chamber room lit by lava pools in the floor. "Sure wouldn't want to fall into one of them," he said as he looked into one of the pools.

It almost seemed too liquidy to be lava because he could see his own reflection. His reflection rippled away before it took the form of a monstrous face. It roared causing Danny to jump backwards.

He looked around as the lava pools rose and morphed into giant lava ghosts. Think of "The Thing" from the Fantastic Four only in lava form and that's what they would look like.

They surrounded him, trapping him in a circle of fire. "Leave intruder or you will burn to a crisp," one of the lava men warned him in a threatening tone.

"Burn to a crisp?" Danny asked mockingly as his eyes turned blue. "I think you guys should be worried about the sudden cold front headed your way."

He unleashed a fury of freezing energy waves on the lava men, turning them all to stone. Now surrounded by stone statues, he felt no need to keep his guard up.

He lowered his defenses and was attacked, not by more lava men, but by members of the far frozen. They trapped him in nets that he couldn't break free from. And for extra precaution, they froze him up to his neck in ice.

"HEY! I'm on your side!" he yelled at the ice yetis. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes, you are the one that chased our ancestors out of their homes in the realm of the far frozen," one of the far frozen ice yetis scolded him.

"What!?" Danny exclaimed. "But I would never do that! Especially after all you guys have done for me."

"Your punishment shall be decided by our leader," another ice yeti declared. "May he have mercy on your soul," he added in a dark tone.

"If your leader is who I think he is, I don't think that will be a problem," Danny said with a mocking grin.

The yetis grunted as they chained up the ice block and dragged Danny down another passage way and into another large chamber.

"Your majesty, we have brought forth an intruder that we think was here to finish us off for good this time, but we managed to capture him first," the first ice yeti spoke to their unseen ruler as he sat on a throne in the shadows.

"We also believe him to be the one that chased you and our ancestors out of the realm of the far frozen my lord," the second spoke.

"And we request your permission to dip him in lava for his evil deeds," the third requested.

The leader of the ice yetis stood and walked out of the shadows. He appeared to be quite elderly. He had horns made of ice and his entire left arm was made of ice as well, you could even see the bones of his arm through the ice. Frostbite was still leader of the far frozen ice yetis despite his increase in age, which seemed to be quite drastic considering he was a ghost.

"Do as you please with him," he said with a wave of his hand as if to shoo away an unwanted pest.

"Oh so this is the thanks I get for everything I've done for you?" Danny argued as the block of ice he was trapped in was dragged over to a platform that was rigged to lower him into a lava pit. "I saved you from Pariah Dark…TWICE!"

A lava beast grabbed hold of a lever and waited for his order to release him into the lava below. "Shall I lower him sir?" he bellowed.

"Hold up just a second," Frostbite ordered him. He stomped down from his throne and approached the ghost boy. "Who are you?" he asked on a very curious manner. He seemed rather confused and taken aback by the fact that this ghost boy was claiming to have saved him and his people from the King of all Ghosts.

Danny turned into his human form and walked out of the block of ice. In his human form he could walk through seemingly solid objects, so he wasn't trapped any longer. In the ghost zone, he was the ghost.

"I…am a very old friend," Danny stated simply, with a large grin as he looked up at the leader of the far frozen people.

"The Great One!" Frostbite gasped before he took a bow before the young hero as he transformed back into his ghost form.

"The Great One?" many lava men questioned in confusion. They turned to each other as some shrugged.

"The Great One!" the far frozen yetis that had captured him bellowed before they bowed just as their leader had.

Frostbite reached out and grabbed Danny in a tight bear hug, squeezing the life out of him with glee. "Danny Phantom! It has been millennia since I have last seen you." Danny coughed making Frostbite realize he needed to let him go. "Where have you been all of this time?"

"To make a long story short," Danny wheezed, "I'm time traveling and I'm trying to get back to my own time period. So how long has it been since you said you last saw me?" Danny asked out of curiosity.

"About seven millennia," Frostbite answered him. "Or about seven thousand years," he added. "I know you're bad at math so I simplified it for you."

"Gee, thanks," Danny sighed. He looked down at his stomach as it started to growl.

"What is the matter Great One?" Frostbite asked in a concerned tone.

"I guess I'll have to give you the long story to explain that one," Danny informed him. "Do you think we could get something to eat?" he asked. "You may not have seen me for thousands of years, but it seems like a few days since I've last eaten anything."

It was true that he hadn't really eaten anything in a while. He was given the chance to eat in Walker's prison, but everything went downhill from there, and he did eat while in the dream world, but because anything that happened there didn't affect him in real life he never had anything to eat by then either. The last time he could even remember eating was the last day they were still in the Kim Possible universe.

"Has it really been that long?" Danny asked himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by Frostbite's laughter.

"Oh of course we can get you something to eat," Frostbite answered him. "And you can tell me everything that has been going on up until this point."

* * *

An elegant feast was prepared for Danny at his request. Apparently the lava people were very good cooks. They certainly knew how to prepare a hot meal. While Danny ate until his heart was content, he told the story of how he was sent into another dimension and defeated Freakshow. He went on to tell the story of what happened after he got back to this world. Being captured by Walker and imprisoned in a dream created by Nocturne. He told how he managed to escape and found his way back to Vlad where he fought his and Danielle's evil clones created by Vlad. They took him on a trip through time in a desperate attempt to ruin his past so he wouldn't exist in the present, although the clones saw it more as a game and went about causing havoc rather than trying to eliminate him and Danielle.

Frostbite was intrigued by all of this. "So how was it that you managed to end up this far in the future if you were left in the past with no way of getting back?" he asked.

"I used this," Danny said. He pulled out the infi-map and handed it to Frostbite from across the table before he went back to eating. He didn't recognize it until he opened it up and his eyes widened.

"The infi-map! I haven't seen this in ages!" he bellowed. "How is it that you came across it?" he asked. He was completely stunned by all that he was taking in.

"Well my guess is that Vlad stole it from you shortly after Danielle brought it back after it was stolen by Pariah Dark," Danny figured. "Danielle managed to steal it back from her dark clone and gave it to me. I used it to find a way to get into the ghost zone and then to a portal that would bring me to the future. Unfortunately I wasn't specific enough and it brought me to a portal that brought me to this future; way ahead of my own time period. I used it to find you here," Danny explained before he took a massive bite out of a corn cob. "And thash bashically ish," he said with a full mouth.

"This is all just too wonderful," Frostbite said gleefully. "I was beginning to lose hope that a savior would come along. So I take it you will probably be needing my help Great One?" he asked.

"Yes, but first you have to explain a few things to me," Danny insisted. "First off, where are we and what are you doing here?" he asked, indicating the floating volcano they were in. "And who exactly are these lava dudes?" he asked as he pointed his thumb at a lava beast wearing a cooks apron as he picked up some dirty dishes from the table he and Frostbite were sitting at.

Frostbite merely bellowed with laughter. "The lava people are really a friendly race of ghosts that reside in this volcano. Despite us have freezing powers, we have an very unlikely alliance with them. They allow us to hide here from Plasmius' wrath and we offer our services to help them keep their home safe from intruders. We are able to survive here because our freezing powers keep us from boiling in our own hides."

"That makes sense, so how long have you known them?" Danny asked before he took a long gulp of boiling water. He burnt his mouth and spat it out almost immediately. "And could I get something to drink that's NOT boiling please?"

"Of course Great One," a lava man said with a bow before he headed off to fetch him something else to drink.

"I have known of the lava people since even before I met you Great One," Frostbite informed him. "I've just never mentioned them because they like to keep to themselves. They never venture too far from their home because it is the heat from this volcano that keeps them alive."

"Is that so?" Danny asked as he took a sip of liquid from the cup brought to him. It was still hot but he was able to keep it down this time. "How is that?" he asked.

"The lava people are of course made of "lava"," he explained. "The heat of this volcano keeps them from solidifying. If they venture too far away from their home, they will die."

"I didn't think ghosts could die," Danny stated.

"It is all a matter of how a ghost dies that's the catch," Frostbite told him. "If a ghost dies of natural causes, we cease to exist; unlike if we are killed by other forces, in which case we are simply reincarnated as another spirit. It is not too long now before even I pass onto the non-existent plain. I am getting fairly old for a ghost; it won't be too much longer for me now."

"That's a real shame," Danny said sadly before another question came to mind. "You said that if a ghost is killed by un-natural forces, they will be reincarnated? How does that work?"

"Oh that isn't really my area of expertise," Frostbite informed him. "Even I am not old enough to know the answer to that. Only the most ancient of ghosts that are not affected by time can give you a straight answer."

"Ghosts that aren't affected by time?" Danny asked. This seemed to spike his interest in the manner. "You mean like Clockwork and the Observants?"

"Precisely," Frostbite confirmed. "Unfortunately he and the two lord Observants went missing shortly after the infi-map was stolen from us by Plasmius. It is my guess that it was Clockwork's staff that allows Vlad to control time now. Luckily for us he doesn't know the full intricacies of the staff so he can't use it in ways that he once hoped. I have no doubt in my mind that the theft of the map and Clockwork's disappearance are somehow linked."

"Knowing Vlad he probably imprisoned him or something," Danny figured. "Speaking of Vlad-" he removed the Plasmius Thermos from his belt and placed it on the table. "I found this shortly after arriving in this time period. It's a Plasmius Thermos, Vlad's equivalent of my dad's Fenton Thermos. There is something inside of it but I don't want to take the risk of opening it only to find an enemy that could kill me or something. I was hoping you would be able to study its contents without opening it."

Frostbite took the ghost catching device and examined it closely. "Well you were right about there being something inside. I shall have my best scientists get to work on it right away." He ushered over a far frozen yeti and handed him the thermos. "Take this to the lab and study its contents, and be careful not to open it without my approval, we don't want to risk letting whatever is inside loose without knowing if it is a danger or not."

"Yes my lord," the ice yeti stated before he walked out of the eating area.

"If you wouldn't mind Frostbite, I'd like to oversee the procedure, you know just as a precaution," Danny requested.

"As you wish Great One," Frostbite allowed. They stood from the table and followed the ice yeti scientist to another room at the end of another lava lit cavern.

They watched as he placed the thermos into a circular hole that almost seemed to have been made to examine the contents of it. The red linings of the thermos started glowing brightly as computer monitors built into the stone walls of the cavern flickered to life.

A strange formula of information in a strange language that Danny didn't recognize appeared on the screens, although the lava men appeared to be able to read it just fine.

"We are reading three different ecto-signatures from within the thermos," one of them translated.

"Send them through a list of all known ghosts then bring up the results on the holographics," Frostbite ordered.

The lava men typed some commands on the computers before turning to a circular stand in the middle of the room. Light protruded from the center and produced the holographic forms of Clockwork and the two Observants.

"Oh the irony," Frostbite said with a sigh as he squinted his eyes half shut.

"OPEN THE THERMOS!" Danny yelled as he sprinted and grabbed the thermos from the machine scanning the inside. "We have to get them out of there!" he half yelled as he untwisted the top.

A large explosion of ecto-energy and light was emitted from the thermos as three ghosts flew out and took on their natural forms.

"After seven millennia, we are finally free," one of the Observants proclaimed happily upon being set free from his imprisonment.

"We wouldn't have been imprisoned in the first place if Clockwork had done anything to foretell our situation," the other Observant pointed out.

"You two also have the power of foresight," Clockwork reminded them. "Besides, if you two had been doing your jobs in the first place, we wouldn't have been trapped in that blasted thermos!" he argued as he turned from his adult stage into his infant stage. He then turned to Danny and cocked an eyebrow. "I may have been out of the loop for seven thousand years, but I know for a fact that you shouldn't exist anymore."

"He is from the past," the first Observant observed. The other closed his eye and nodded in agreement.

"The past?" Clockwork asked confusingly before he turned back to Danny and turned into his elderly stage. "So you managed to find your way to the future while fighting Vlad who is now in control of my staff no less?"

"Well actually it was the infi-map," Danny answered. "My evil clone led Danielle, Jazz, Kim and myself to the past where I was left behind. I then managed to find a way to get into the ghost zone and used a portal to come to this time period."

"Interfering with the temporal displacement of past time lines is strictly forbidden," the second Observant warned.

"That is a code four violation of the space-time continuum," the first Observant added.

"Oh will you two give it a rest," Frostbite bellowed. "Clockwork my lord, shall I bring you up to speed on all that you have missed?"

"That is not required," Clockwork said, putting up a hand to prevent him from speaking unneeded information. "I may have been free for only a few seconds, but my powers have no limits. I know everything and I shall learn as time passes all that is going on."

"But in the mean time, we should put all rules aside and help young Danny get back to his own time period," Frostbite spoke up. "He is the best hope we have of fixing the time streams."

"That is strictly forbid-" both of the Observants started to say in unison before they were encased in a block of ice.

Danny's hands stopped glowing blue as he powered down. "Although we want to help, I can't. Without my staff or the time portals in my tower, I am unable to create a portal to your time line," Clockwork said disappointingly.

"But there are always loop holes," Danny said with a smirk before he glanced at Frostbite who knew exactly what he was thinking. He pulled the infi-map from his waistband and opened it as it started glowing brightly. The view zooms in on the map before the scene ends with a blackout.

* * *

**An aging Frostbite, Lava Ghosts and the return of Clockwork and the Observants; a lot for just one chapter. If anybody has any problems with my thoughts on ghost death, I really don't care. As far as I'm concerned, if ghosts can be torn apart molecule by molecule, then they most certainly can die under certain circumstances. **

**I shall get to work on the next chapter very soon. It will surely have a cliff hanger ending that I know everyone is going to like. In the mean time, hope everyone has a happy New Years. TH signing off.**


	13. Back to the Future

**I'm surprised I got this one up as fast as I did. This was one of the least planned chapters except for the ending; and it came out pretty well in the end in my opinion. You'll see what I mean shortly, just don't skip ahead otherwise you might be confused as to how some events turn out. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 13- Back to the Future:**

"GET BACK HERE!" Dark Dani yelled as she fired multiple waves of energy towards the ground.

"GIVE…US…THAT…STAFF!" Dark Danny yelled as he too fired multiple waves of energy between words.

Danielle was flying along the ground as fast as she could while she had a hold of Jazz with one hand and Kim with the other. She was dodging the energy waves by swerving from side to side.

Flying above them was a Danielle duplicate that was holding the staff of time. She glanced up and formed a ball of ecto-energy before throwing it up into the air.

The energy ball increased in size as it flew towards the dark phantoms. They swerved to avoid being hit by the enormous energy ball before they retaliated with a barge of attacks.

"Umm Danielle, think you could fly just a little faster?" Jazz requested in a nervous yet slightly frightened tone.

"Ya, I'd rather not have my funeral in the middle of the Arizona Desert," Kim added.

"I'll try," the Danielle carrying them answered nervously. She unleashed a blast of energy from her feet, propelling them slightly faster.

Her duplicate covered them with attacks on the dark clones who shot their own attacks in retaliation. Danielle's attacks made contact with theirs and they exploded. The dark clones flew through the resulting debris created from the explosion and attacked with full force.

Danielle's duplicate reacted as fast as she could to block all of their attacks. Before she lost the fight she brought her feet up and blasted them with waves of energy, increasing her speed so she could not only escape, but so she could catch up with the other three.

"She has crossed the line for the final time!" Dark Dani hissed as she started fuming. Her ghostly glow turned red and her eyes became solid blood red. He clenched her teeth together and made her hands into fists. Her flaming hair started to burn much more intensely.

"I probably shouldn't get in her way," Dark Danny said in a scared tone as he backed away to avoid her fury.

He was right to do this because with an explosion of energy from the bottom of her feet, she rocketed in the direction the others escaped in. She started to gain on them very quickly.

"Umm, Dani," Kim said almost desperately.

"Ya," she responded as she looked back. Her eyes widened when she realized her evil clone was gaining, and fast. She looked up at her duplicate and nodded.

Her duplicate nodded back before she dropped the staff, allowing Jazz to grab it before she slowed down to face the dark clone. She turned and made a glass like ecto-barrier in front of herself as Dark Dani flew towards her.

"That's not gunna protect you from me!" she hissed. She formed a red energy ball and blasted the shield with a continuous stream of energy.

Danielle's face became lit by the red light as the energy impacted the shield. Her eyes widened as the shield cracked and started to shatter. With one final pulse of energy, the shield shattered and the energy pierced Danielle's stomach. She was ripped apart as her molecules evaporated.

With her duplicate dead, Danielle regained the shared power. She used the increase in power to increase her speed to evade the continuous stream of energy trailing behind her and the two older girls.

She swerved and flew along a long winding river. She followed the river as the wave of energy following them carved out the Grand Canyon behind them for hundreds of miles.

After about a half hour of evading the energy Danielle just couldn't handle the strain of flying so fast. "I can't keep going like this," she said in a slight daze.

Jazz and Kim looked at each other nervously before they looked back to see the red energy wave closing in on them.

"Well life was good while it lasted," Jazz yelled in a scared tone before they both closed their eyes and prepared for the worst, but it never came. They opened their eyes as Danielle slows down and lands on the ground to catch her breath.

Confused, Jazz and Kim look up to see Dark Dani was worn out as well. She was hovering over them as she caught her breath.

Dark Danny flew up to his sister. "She's got more power than we originally thought," he figured.

"She doesn't have more power than me!" she hissed before she charged the three girls again.

"Dani, I hope you've rested long enough," Kim asked as she shook Danielle's arm.

"I need a vacation," Danielle sighed before she grabbed the two older girls and took to the air once again. She swerved sharply and headed in another direction than she had been flying in earlier.

Dark Dani landed on the ground where they once were and pushed off the ground with a boost of energy. She fired multiple other energy attacks at Danielle who managed to dodge each of them, but the loss of so much energy by this point she was only just barely able to dodge the attacks.

"We've got to figure how this thing works before she runs out of energy!" Jazz yelled to Kim as she held up the staff.

"Try thinking about a specific time period and push the button!" Kim suggested. Jazz did just that, but nothing happened. "It worked for Danielle but why not you?" Kim asked.

"It's powered by ecto-energy," Danielle informed them. "That way humans can't use it; only ghosts."

Jazz and Kim looked at each other nervously before they all felt a tremendous pain. "YAAAAAAAAH!" they all screamed as they fell out of the air.

Dark Dani had hit them with a red ecto-attack and now they were crashing into the desert ground. They slid to stops in the sand, tired and exhausted.

"I can't keep going like this," Danielle said before she snatched the staff from her sister and infused some of her energy into it. "Here!" she yelled as she tossed it back to her. "The residual energy should be enough to open another portal. You figure out how it works while I distract her for as long as I can." And having said that, she sprung into the air.

"But Dani!?" Jazz yelled after her but she wasn't listening.

"Hurry up Jazz!" Kim yelled as she stood up from the sand and brushed herself off. "We can't waste any time; she's already really weak as it is!"

"Right," Jazz agreed before she looked at the staff as it glowed with a faded green light. "Ok, think of a time period-" she said as she thought of their home time. "And press the button." She made a fist and slammed it onto the top of the staff, sending sparks in every direction.

Up in the air, Danielle was ascending as fast as she could with what little strength she still had. She growled as her clone came into sight.

"Well well, it would seem my older half sister has some fight left after all," she said to herself with a smirk.

Danielle rushed her but ended up getting a fist to her chin. Dark Dani had maneuvered beneath her and did an upper-cut, nailing Danielle right in the mouth.

Danielle spun in the air and flew back down towards her clone and got a fist in her stomach, making her mouth open wide and spit saliva.

She held her stomach with her arms before she felt a tightness around her chest. She gasped when she realized Dark Danny had wrapped his arms around hers, pinning her hands to her sides.

"She's all yours sis," he yelled to her as she floated up and looked Danielle in the eyes.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," she hissed before she pulled back her fist and threw it into Danielle's stomach making her gag.

She repeated this action about a dozen times before she nailed her in the face making her nose bleed.

She stopped struggling and her body went limp. Her eyes had a lifeless look to them as her mouth hung open, dripping blood down her front.

Dark Danny snickered as he loosened his grip on her and let her fall from the sky. Her lifeless eyes closed as she started to fall towards the ground.

"Looks like it's time-" she started to say as she powered up and started glowing with a red aurora, "to finish…the job," she said as she chased after Danielle's limp body.

She flew down behind her and wrapped her arms around her chest like her brother had just done. Danielle's eyes opened and she gasped with new life before she looked up to see the ground closing in fast.

"Hope you like dirt," Dark Dani hissed as she unleashed an energy wave from her feet, rocketing them towards the ground even faster. "Because you're gunna be eating a lot of it!" She let go of Danielle just a few yards above the ground and swerved up to avoid contact.

The ground shook violently as a tremendous hole was carved into the Arizona desert. Jazz and Kim were admiring the newly formed time portal to the future when they heard a massive explosion.

They turned and gasped at the sight of a mushroom cloud made of dirt and sand rise over them. The ground shook making them fall before they were suddenly overwhelmed with a sudden gust of wind. The dust and debris hitting them was too much and they were blown backwards by the blast.

They rolled to a stop in the sand with their faces in the dirt. Dust covered most of their bodies as they lay on the ground. Not too far from them, the staff wobbled on the ground for a bit before it too settled.

They both pushed themselves up into sitting positions and spat sand out of their mouths before they looked up to see Dark Danny descend next to the staff. He picked it up and held it at his side.

"Well at least we know how Meteor Crater was formed," Kim mentioned as she helped Jazz stand up. "I haven't been here since I was about five or six."

"Ya, but geology has proven that the formation of that and the Grand Canyon were thousands; no, millions of years apart," Jazz argued. "This time travel stuff is just really starting to bug me."

"Well you two had a good run," Dark Danny admired.

"But you two will perish just like she did," Dark Dani hissed as she descended next to her brother. They both shot ecto-blasts into the dense smoke rising from the ground behind them. The resulting explosion cleared away all the dust to reveal a massive crater in the ground. "And this time she won't be coming back to help you."

"So long," Dark Danny snickered as he and his sister pointed their hands at the two girls as they stood up.

Their mouths were ajar, their eyes were wide and they were trembling at the sight that was in front of them, but it wasn't the two dark phantom clones.

"Impossible," Jazz whispered.

"I don't believe it," Kim whispered.

The two dark clones knew they weren't talking about them and decided to see what was behind them. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

Floating out of the crater was a badly worn Danielle. Her pony tail had come loose again so her hair hung down and spiked sideways. Her pants had holes at her knees, she was missing both of her gloves and the sleeve from her entire left arm was gone. The bottom of her shirt at her mid-riff was torn and ragged and was waving with the wind.

Her hair moved with the wind and her eyes were glowing a solid shade of green. "I'm not out yet," she said in a voice too quiet for the others to hear.

With a sudden boost of energy, she rocketed towards the clones and clothes-lined them faster than the eye could see. They fell to the ground as she sprung into the air and fired a quick round of ecto-energy at them.

The attacks hit their targets, hiding them within a dense cloud of dust. As soon as the debris cleared thanks to a gust of wind all that remained was a swirling blue portal where they once had been laying.

"Oh no you don't!" Danielle yelled before she flew down through the portal into another time line.

"When will this ever end?" Kim asked as she and Jazz ran for the portal and jumped in before it closed.

* * *

Shortly after the four ghost hunting teens followed the dark phantom clones into the ghost zone to begin their trip through time, Vlad had managed to tie the others up in ecto-binding with the help of Vortex and Technus.

"You won't get away with this!" Sam snapped at Vlad as Technus tightened the bindings around her arms, preventing her from using them to help herself get up.

"I already have," Vlad calmly said as he approached her. "When my children come back they will have successfully eliminated this time period, making me in effect the supreme ruler of the planet without even having to lift a finger."

"If I know Danny, he's gunna fight for his existence as long as even a single breath remains," Tucker informed him.

"Danielle too," Maddie added. "You'd better hope ghosts don't die because when I get my hands on you I'm gunna break you in half!" she threatened him.

"Oh like he hasn't heard that enough times," Technus said in a cocky manner. He had finished tying them all up and was floating over them with his arms crossed. "Besides, after this device is powered up there won't be a ghost anywhere that can beat him."

He held up what appeared to be a metallic belt with three slots cut into the front. A circle, a square and a diamond had been carved into the metal.

He tossed the belt to Vlad who snapped it around his waist without haste. He then reached into a pocket in his cape and removed three gems. The gem of life, the gem of form and the gem of fantasy.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Sam and Tucker said in terrified unison as Vlad promptly placed each gem in its respective hole in the belt.

"This belt allows me to control the powers of the gems without the triangular power source," Vlad informed them. He proved this by blasting a tree with a beam of red life giving energy and turned it into an Ent. Using its roots as legs it pulled itself free of the ground and approached the energy bound people.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't going to kill us," Jack said as the tree loomed over them, blocking out the moonlight so it cast a shadow on them.

A few yards away a spoon suddenly pierced the ground from underneath before the ground gave away and poured into a hole a few feet across. Mr. Lancer stuck his head out and looked around. He was covered in dirt and hadn't shaved in weeks so he had a full beard and mustache.

"Great Berlin Wall! I have finally managed to tunnel my way out of my imprisonment!" he cheered upon reaching his newfound freedom before he was suddenly wrapped up in ecto-binding and tossed to the ground next to the others.

"You know, I completely forgot he was even jailed with us," Kim and Ron's mother said to her husband as he nodded in agreement.

"So did the author of this story when he was writing chapter seven apparently," Ron pointed out.

"What?" his parents asked in confused unison.

"Nothing, nothing," he said as he turned away from them to drop the subject.

Vortex flew up out of nowhere and approached Vlad. "I have been unable to ascertain the two ghost dogs," he informed Plasmius. "It would seem they have escaped from our grasps for now!"

"No matter," Vlad said with a grin. "When my cold hearted children return with the time staff nobody anywhere will be safe for too long."

Then right on cue the sound of a portal opening made everyone turn around and look towards the edge of the woods. A blue portal had opened in the ground and multiple green ecto-blasts came through before the two dark clones flew up out of the portal.

They had taken quite a few blasts as it seemed because their suits were mangled, but that wasn't something a little regeneration couldn't handle. They stood and glanced at Vlad who was pleased with their return.

They smiled nervously before the portal sparked and someone else flew through the portal. Vlad growled when this person landed on the ground between him and the portal.

"Danielle!" everyone that was bound with energy yelled in excitement. She had taken quite a bit of damage since they had last seen her. She stood firmly on the ground in a protective stance as Jazz and Kim jumped up from the portal heads first and landed on their feet.

"Whoa! That will be the last time I go traveling through time," Kim said as she brushed sand and dust off her ghost hunting uniform.

"At least we're back in our own timeline," Jazz said with a sigh of relief. They both looked back at the portal as it closed, leaving the previous timeline behind. This of course pleased Vlad slightly.

"Six leave and only five come back, I'm surprised," he said with a grin. "Daniel is not with you."

"Oh no," Sam and Tucker whispered so no one else could hear them. Maddie turned to Jack and whimpered into his shoulder. Ron and his parents looked absolutely depressed upon hearing Danny hadn't returned from the past with the others.

"You two were supposed to eliminate their pasts so they wouldn't exist anymore, but I'm happy with this result. Instead of two Danny Phantom's now I only have to deal with one," Vlad confided to the evil clones who were scared that he'd be angry with them.

"Well, we didn't exactly kill him," Dark Danny said nervously. Vlad perked up when he heard this and didn't seem pleased.

"But not to worry," Dark Dani reassured him. "He won't be a problem."

"He was trapped back in the Jurassic Period," Dark Danny finished.

"He's long since dead by now," Dark Dani said with a smirk.

"I can live with the knowledge that he won't be coming back," Vlad said as he patted them on their backs. "Now, my staff," he requested as he held out his hand. Dark Danny handed it over to him immediately. "And the infi-map," he requested of Dark Dani.

"Got it right-" she started to say as she reached for her belt but found it missing. She looked down and gasped before she patted her belt all around her waist. "No, NO, NO!" she yelled as she searched frantically for the scroll.

"YOU LOST IT!?" Vlad snapped at her, causing everyone to recoil.

She prepared herself to be punished by a brutal beating but a flashback played through her mind. Danielle's hand had slipped to her side and grabbed the map right before she was blasted with the red bolt of energy and smashed into Danny.

"She took it," she whispered to herself before her eyes flashed bright red. She turned to Danielle who was preparing for yet another fight. "She has it now!" she yelled as she pointed at Danielle.

She snickered at the accusation. "Well I did," she informed them. "But I gave it to Danny; he has it and is probably using it to get back to this time period as we speak."

The two dark clones gulped nervously before they started to back away from Vlad as he growled with anger. "If you want something done; you just gotta do it yourself," he writhed with anger. "You two are officially out of this fight!" he barked at the clones.

"I'll distract Vlad while you two free the others and escape," Danielle whispered to Jazz and Kim who were shocked by this request.

"But Dani, you're in no shape to fight him by yourself," Kim reminded her.

"Besides, we can-" Jazz started to say before Danielle rudely interrupted her.

"You will nothing Jazz!" she snapped at her with a whisper. "You two are useless in this fight without your weapons and this fight is unavoidable. So the best thing you can do is free them and hide. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

"But Dani?" Jazz asked in a concerned sisterly tone.

"But nothing Jazz; now do it!" Danielle snapped at her before she turned to face Vlad. "The others will stay out of this," she demanded. "This is just between you and me."

"If that's what you want then fine," Vlad said with a smirk. He jumped into the air and charged her as she did the same.

She charged an ecto-plasmic energy ball and shot it at Vlad who easily batted it away with the staff. He then wound back his leg and brought it up to kick her in the bottom of the mouth making her ascend higher into the air.

As he flew up to chase after her; Jazz and Kim started untying their parents. After untying them they went on to untying Ron, Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer. As they were doing this, Jack was stretching his back.

"Alright time for us to get back in action," he said joyfully as he pulled a blaster out from behind his back and aimed it at the phantom clones who were watching the fight between Vlad and Danielle.

He fired and Dark Danny was the only one that saw it coming. He didn't have time to react though because it hit them and exploded, knocking them to the ground.

"Here kids," he yelled as he removed more anti-ghost guns from behind his back and tossed them to the five kids. "Just aim and fire at anything that moves," he instructed as he aimed into the air.

"Where does he hide these things!?" Sam asked in a disgusted tone before she and Tucker aimed into the air at Vlad as he and Danielle exchanged ecto-blasts and dodged them.

"NO!" Jazz yelled as she grabbed all of their guns and aimed them at the ground before they could fire. "She doesn't want any of us to interfere. Besides; you could hit her by accident."

"She wants us all to escape while she keeps him busy," Kim informed them as an explosion shook the area. They looked up to see a dust cloud in the air and floating on either side was Vlad and Danielle who was starting to get weary of her low energy. "Common, we can escape through the woods," Kim yelled to the others.

As they all ran for the woods edge; Technus and Vortex flew in front of them and blocked their escape. "Sorry, but I think you people made a wrong turn at "Stay" and "Put"," Technus sneered.

"Get lost!" Mr. Lancer yelled as he grabbed a Fenton Thermos off Jack's belt and aimed it at the two ghosts before he activated the device and trapped them inside.

"Hey; you're not too bad with that thing," Jack commented him. "You'd make a pretty good ghost hunter you know," he said, hinting at something.

"Teaching is enough for me," he declined. "Besides, I've seen Danny use that thing too many times to not know how it works."

He tossed the Fenton Thermos over his shoulder before they all ran through the woods to escape. Only Sam and Kim remained. "Common Sam, we have to go," Kim ushered her from the woods edge.

Sam glanced up at Danielle as she received a punch to the gut from Vlad. "Come back to us alive Danielle," she whispered before she turned and ran into the woods with Kim.

As soon as they were gone; Danielle was blasted into the ground and turned into her human form due to too much power loss from fighting.

Vlad descended and stood over her as he aimed his palm at her. "This will hurt you more than it'll hurt me," he smirked. He was about to fire his finishing move when the dark clones ran up to him.

"Father! The others have escaped!" they yelled in unison.

"They WHAT!?!?" he screamed at them. He glanced over at where they had been sitting before he roared in anger. He launched the attack he had meant for Danielle off towards the horizon. It exploded and lit the night sky with a brilliant flash of neon green. "You two have messed up enough for one day," he snapped at them before he looked back down at Danielle.

He reached back into his cape and removed the triangular power gem from the reality gauntlet and placed it onto the time controlling mechanism of the staff. It was a perfect fit. It sparked with electricity before he made a swirling blue portal.

He picked Danielle up by her sweaters hood and held her at arm's length. "I will hunt them down until they are all dead, in the mean time; I will eliminate you as a threat." He tossed her motionless body through the portal and snickered to himself. "Hope you like what the future has in store for you," he said with an evil grin before the scene faded away to a very bleak future.

* * *

A cockroach crawled up onto some ruble on the ground before a gust of wind made it scurry off.

The view panned up to show Amity Park to be a literal ghost town against a gray skyline. There didn't appear to be life anywhere amongst the destroyed buildings.

The cockroach that had been on the rock scurried over to Danielle in her human form as she lay face first on the ground. Her eyes flickered open and she sat up on the ground. The cockroach was startled and scurried off as she stood up.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she looked around. She looked at her hands and flexed her fingers as she felt her strength return. "Amity Park didn't look this bleak last time I saw it. How long have I been out for? Too long, I need to find the others."

She turned into her ghost form which didn't look any different than when she was fighting Vlad. Her suit was still torn in many places but she didn't look as scuffed up as last time.

She flew towards town and flew directly over the ruined remains of the Nasty Burger. "How many times is this place gunna be destroyed?" she asked herself as she landed on the still standing sign. "Looks like the sauce tanks exploded again," she said as she observed the charred metal of the large vats that once held the explosive sauce.

An eerie howl from a gust of wind blew her hair around in front of her face as she mourned over the destruction of the entire town. A tear rolled down her cheek before a look of hatred filled her eyes.

"Vlad will pay for what he has done," she hissed before she took off into the air once again. She flew up into the sky before she felt a slight tingling sensation throughout her body before her ghost sense went off.

She stopped and hovered as the clouds around her started to swirl around her. An evil laughter filled the air as the clouds turned green and formed into a large green ghost with a tornado like tail.

"Well look who it is?" he wheezed. "It will please me greatly to defeat you again."

"Vortex," Danielle snarled. "I'm not in the mood to fight you right now; I'd rather continue my fight with Vlad."

"Continue!?" he asked. He cocked an eyebrow at the young ghost girl. "The last time you fought him he almost killed you," he reminded her. "You were lucky to escape with your life."

"I don't care, I'm ready to fight no matter what the costs may be; I'll do whatever it takes to defend my loved ones. Now get out of my way!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry…(wheeze)…ghost girl. If only our meetings weren't so…shocking!" he cackled evilly before he shot a bolt of lightning at her.

Danielle growled with anger as her eyes started to glow bright blue. Her hair turned into ice as she built up freezing energy in one hand and ecto-energy in another. "ARGH!" she screamed as she fired her attack, evaporating the lightning bolt and blasting him away.

Victorious, Danielle powered down and turned around to fly away before she was suddenly grabbed by a large metal tentacle that wrapped around her waist and slammed her into the ground.

She struggled to get free as the ghost that was producing the large tentacle hovered over her. "Yikes," she said as she looked up at the ghost. "What the heck are you supposed to be?"

He was a large ghost with a black metallic armored body. He had a black face surrounded by a flaming green head. A green circle on the chest had another face in it and below that was a green tail. The belt had the letters "ST" etched into it.

"We are SkulkTech 9.9," the flaming head answered in Skulker's voice. "The world's greatest ghost hunter…"

"With the world's greatest Techno Ghost as his operating system," Technus added from the green circle.

"Of course there is no real need for us to explain any of this," Skulker informed the girl as she restarted her struggle to get free of the metallic tentacle.

"We've defeated you before and this time is no different," Technus cackled. They sent electricity through the tentacle shocking the girl. "You don't have your brother or your Aunt to help you this time."

Danielle couldn't ask what they meant by Aunt because she was being shocked. She slowly started to grit her teeth and tensed up her muscles before she opened her eyes and they were glowing with a white light.

She grabbed the tentacle and infused it with bright green energy that traveled up the tentacle and into SkulkTech. "Whoa, whoa whoa! What's going on!?" Technus yelled.

"We're starting to short circuit," Skulker answered. "She's overpowering us!"

Danielle's expression of hatred towards these two didn't change as she ripped the tentacle away from her waist. She charged at him and grabbed him by his ghostly tail. She dragged them high into the air before she turned around and dove for the ground. She threw them over her shoulders, smashing them into the ground.

She thought she was done with them but she was wrong. As she turned to leave she was blasted by a powerful beam of green energy that smashed her into the side of a crumbling building, but it managed to stay standing as she fell to the ground.

She looked up when she heard another ghost land on the ground a short distance away. Her eyes bugged when she recognized the white boots. She gulped nervously before she slowly continued to look up.

He wore a suit similar to Danny's but it had a slightly different black and white design. He had pale green skin, pointed teeth and ears, red eyes and a white beard. The flaming white hair and "DP" emblem on his chest gave it away. Dark Dan was back!

"No, it can't be," she said in shock as she jumped to her feet and backed away.

He cackled evilly at her fear. "Little Amber Fenton aka, Amber Phantom; it's been awhile. Tell me, how's your mother doing?" he asked before he chuckled to himself.

"Amber?" she asked as she backed up towards a dark alley way between the crumbling buildings. "Who is Amber?"

She stopped when she felt a presence behind her. She gulped nervously before she turned around and came face to face with another pair of blood red eyes. They belonged to an older woman who lunged at her and hissed.

"YAAAH!" Danielle screamed as she ran away from the darkness and turned around to face her attacker.

The older woman was slightly shorter than Dark Dan. Her suit was exactly the same as his but it was split in the middle to show her midriff. She had all the same characteristics as him including the sharp fangs and pointy ears, flaming white hair and a "DP" emblem on her chest.

"She's not Amber you twit," she hissed at him. "She's from the past," she informed him as she glared at her with an evil smirk.

"Oh, Danielle," he realized. "She's much smaller than the Danielle we have to deal with."

"And much weaker too I'm guessing," Dark Dani figured. "Father will be most pleased with our catch of the day."

'If these guys are much older than I remember then I don't want to know how much Vlad has changed,' Danielle thought to herself. She tried to run away, but they were much faster now and appeared behind her before she even completely turned around.

"Sorry Dani, but your time is up," Dark Dan said with a grin.

"It's been up for fifteen years," Dark Dani said with the same grin before they both attacked her.

They were much older, much stronger and much more powerful than she was. She couldn't defend herself as they wailed on her and blasted her into the ground. She went unconscious after one final blow was landed.

* * *

She woke up a short time later and found herself bound with pink ecto-rope. She didn't even struggle to get free because she knew it would have just been a waste of energy.

She looked around and realized she was still outside among the ruble of the old Casper High school. She still couldn't believe the destruction caused in apparently the last fifteen years.

"She's awake father," Dark Dani's voice hissed from the air around her.

"Shall we eliminate her for your pleasure?" Dark Dan's voice flowed with the howls of the wind.

"No, I shall dispose of her myself," Vlad said. "You two need to get back to work on finding that hidden base," he ordered them. "She's too weak to even be a threat anymore."

"Oh fine," Dark Dani's voice huffed before Vlad suddenly became visible in front of her.

Danielle shrieked as she jumped backwards a little. "It has been quite some time since I've seen you," he said with a grin. "Fifteen years to be accurate."

She looked him up and down and found that he hadn't aged a day since she had seen him. He still held the staff of time and had the reality belt around his waist.

"I'll not bore you with details so I'll get right to the point," he informed her. He appeared to be in a slightly sour mood. "You see, I've been trying to kill you and your rebel friends for quite some time now. Unfortunately I have been unable to find your secret base. You are much more powerful in this time line, enough to present a danger to me, but YOU are much weaker because you are from the past."

Danielle gulped nervously and started sweating because she knew where this was going.

"And I have my own score to settle with you anyway," he added. "I want revenge for what you did to my hand," he said as he held up his right hand to reveal that it was robotic. He pointed the staff of time at her. "Good bye Dani Phantom, for every little bit of pain you have caused me!"

Before he could fire, he was suddenly blasted away by a wave of green energy. "Actually, that was me," an older woman's voice says.

Danielle looked up and went wide eyed at who she saw. The older woman had the same pants as her, black on the inside of her legs and white on the outside. She had a cut showing her mid riff. Her suits shirt was the same as hers as well. Divided in half by black and white, black on her left side and white on her right. Her "DP" emblem was located in the middle of her chest in the black half, right above the divide.

She wore a white glove on her left hand and a black glove on her right arm. Both gloves were long and went up to her elbows. She had a long white pony tail that went all the way down her back and long white bangs that hung in front of her face. She lifted her head so her face could be seen. She had a glowing green eye while the other had a scar running across it. It was pale in color, as if she were blind in that eye.

She pointed her hand at Danielle and shot a beam of ecto-energy at the bonds. They disappeared and she felt her arms become free. She looked at her hands and flexed her fingers before she looked back up at the woman that had rescued her.

"And you…eventually," she said with a friendly smirk towards the young ghost girl.

* * *

**HA! I've been wanting to write that part for so long now! At last, we've gotten to the future half of the story. Now Danielle will have to team up with herself to defeat Vlad and get back to her own time period. And not only that, but she also has to contend with the dark phantom clones now that they've grown up. What a pickle she has found herself in. Perhaps with the help of her future self and the others that are still alive she will be able to find the answer to bringing Vlad's reign of terror to an end.**

**Ok enough blathering from me. Hope you all liked the chapter and the cliffhanger I left you guys with. The next chapter is much more planned out than this one was. It will involve another battle right in the beginning and a few flashback stories to reveal all that has been going on, as well as a few other surprises. Until then, so long. **


	14. Future Rebels

**This chapter was originally supposed to be a lot longer than it is, so I decided to chop it in half. The second half has yet to be written and I wanted to post something so here you go. The next chapter in which Danielle fights alongside her future self before meeting up with some old friends. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14- Future Rebels:**

Danielle slowly stood up and looked up at the older woman standing over her. She was only half her height. She marveled at what she was destined to grow up to be. Both Danielle's drew their attention away from each other when they heard ruble being shifted around. They growled as Vlad lifted a block of concrete from a collapsed building and tossed it aside.

"So Danielle, I'm gunna have to eliminate you both then," he said with a grin.

Danielle's older self stepped forward and got between Vlad and her younger self. "You wanna get to her you're gunna have to go through me!" she challenged him.

"So be it," he chuckled before he disappeared in a vapor of pink smoke that swirled around him.

"Dani! Hide yourself! I'll handle this moron!" Older Danielle yelled to her younger counterpart before she too disappeared in a vapor of green smoke; only making Danielle jump back in surprise.

She glanced up when she heard an explosion and saw Vlad and her older self fighting. The explosion resulted when they went to kick each other and their knees made contact with the others.

They both withdrew and prepared to punch the other but only managed to punch the other's fist, shooting out sparks of ecto-plasmic residue.

"Whoa, I wish I could do that," Danielle whispered to herself as she gazed in awe at the awesome power her older self was putting out, although Vlad was still more powerful still.

He punched her in the face making her recoil. As she recovered from the attack he punched her in the stomach before slamming his fists onto her head making her plummet to the ground. She spun and landed on her feet before she growled at him.

He formed an enormous energy ball and threw it at her. She sprung into the air to dodge it. She looked down and watched it explode on contact with the ground. She looked up again but not with enough time to react to Vlad flying straight towards her.

He pulled back his fist and punched her right in the face, making her plummet towards the ground once again. She crashed into the remnants of a paved road head first, leaving a crater trail behind her.

She stopped when she collided with a light pole, toppling it in her direction. She gasped when she saw it coming down and managed to roll out of the way before it crashed into the ground next to her. She tried to push herself up but her arms couldn't support her and she collapsed.

Vlad descended and landed in the street a little ways away and laughed evilly at the young woman. "It would seem you have finally fallen," he snickered. He cocked an eyebrow as the younger Danielle flew up and stood over her older self to protect her from Vlad.

"Don't touch her!" she yelled at him in a raging fury. She was prepared to fight even though she knew she was outmatched probably a hundred fold.

"You don't stand a chance against me girl," Vlad snickered. "You don't have near the power needed to defend yourself…literally," he added with an evil laugh as the Adult Danielle glanced up at her younger self.

"Get out of here before you get us both killed," she urged her younger self as she forced herself onto her hands and knees. She tried to stand up but only managed to fall backwards and supported herself with her hands behind her.

"You should follow your own advice," Vlad informed the young girl. "After all, you wouldn't want to ruin your chances of surviving in this timeline by getting yourself killed."

"I think I could do just fine," Danielle said with a mocking grin before she took a deep breath of air.

"Huh?" Vlad and Danielle's older self gasped slightly as they gawked at the young girl.

A huge surge of energy rose in the back of her throat before she unleashed her ghostly wail. The sound waved reverberated off the collapsing buildings around them, bringing them crashing to the ground.

Older Dani covered her ears to keep the noise out of her head; luckily the attack wasn't aimed at her so she didn't get the full brunt of it. Vlad on the other hand was pounded by the ghostly sound waves. He couldn't withstand the attack and was blown backwards and through the front doors of the high school before the entire structure collapsed on top of him.

As Danielle started to let off her ghostly wail, her older self opened her eyes and gazed up at her younger self and was amazed at how much power she had even as a child, almost as if the girl was stronger than she was when she was her age.

She had managed to gather enough strength to stand up and continued to gawk at the destruction of the town that one little girl did with just a single attack.

"I'd forgotten how powerful I was as a girl," she whispered before she looked down at the girl as she snickered happily. She scowled at her younger self causing her to stop snickering. "He's not gunna be happy when he unburies himself," she informed her. "We had better get out of here; and fast!"

She sprung into the air and flew away at high speed. Young Danielle flew after her as the ruble that had buried Vlad started to shift. Suddenly a robotic hand protruded through the ruble and formed a fist.

Danielle; adult and young teen; flew as fast as they could to escape from the destroyed Amity Park. Young Danielle took one last glance back at her home before she looked ahead to see where her older self was taking her.

They both stopped when Vortex and SkulkTech 9.9 flew in front of them and blocked their escape path. "You two have caused too much trouble," Vortex wheezed.

"We will succeed where Plasmius failed and eliminate half of the Dani Phantom resistance force at once," Technus said with a cackle.

"Must you always give away the plan?" Skulker asked him angrily.

Adult Dani half closed her eyes and stared at them blankly. "I so don't have time for this," she said in an aggravated tone before she took a deep breath of her own. Young Danielle knew what was coming and covered her ears.

'If she's even more powerful than I am I can only imagine how much more powerful this attack has become when it's coming from her,' she thought to herself as she waited for her older self to unleash her attack.

The surge of energy rose in her throat before she unleashed a truly powerful ghostly wail of epic proportions. The sound waves were louder and more high pitched. Any clouds in the area dispersed leaving the sky cloudless, allowing sunlight to penetrate to the ground.

"I hate it when she uses this attack!" Skulker yelled before he flew away dragging Technus along with him because they shared the same body. Vortex wasn't able to escape as easily. Being made of clouds he dispersed like the others before disappearing into vapor.

She let off her attack and younger Danielle uncovered her ears. "WHOA! I can't wait until I can do that!" she yelled excitedly. She looked up at the sky and was amazed at its beauty. "Have you seen a more amazing sight?"

Her older self was doing the same. "Not in a long time," she responded. The hole in the clouds started to close until the sky had returned to the shade of gray it now held. "I haven't seen the sun in years."

"Years?" Young Danielle gasped. "Awe man, Vlad really has done a number on this planet hasn't he?"

"Yes he has; now if we don't find a way to get you back to your own time period you might not live to see puberty," her older self scolded her. "Now common, we have to recuperate at the base before we figure out what to do with you."

She flew off with younger Danielle close behind. "Hey don't be angry with me," young Dani retaliated. "It's not my fault I'm here, Vlad tossed me into a time portal of his own creation."

"That's what confuses me," her older self responded. "This sort of thing never happened to me. For some reason you are slightly stronger than I was when I was your age. I can't explain it."

"It's probably from all that fighting I did with those evil clones when we were chasing them through the time stream," Younger Danielle figured, but this caught her older self's attention.

"You what!?" she yelled. She stopped flying and gawked at her younger self with her eyes wide. "You chased those things through time? But how!?"

"The time staff," Younger Dani told her. "Don't you remember?"

"I never did any time traveling," she responded as she shook her head. "Please tell me you didn't mess up anything in the past?" she asked, almost pleading.

"No, if anything we helped it along," Young Dani responded. "Apparently we were responsible for the tilting of the Tower of Pisa, the sinking of the USS ARIZONA in Pearl Harbor, the destruction of the Hindenburg blimp, the sinking of the Titanic, the 2004 Presidential election in which Bush won, the eruption of Mount Saint Helen-" Danielle counted off on her fingers.

"This is too unreal," Older Dani whispered as she held her head in agony. "How could the time streams have slipped this much?"

"Perhaps we should figure out what's going as we get out of here," Young Dani suggested as she pointed her thumbs to her side.

They both took off with the older Dani in the lead. "What else have you done that hasn't happened to me?" Older Dani asked as the wind blew her hair back over her head. She glanced over at her younger self and waited for a response.

She looked back and her gaze fell on her left eye which was scared and was cloudy. She was clearly blind in that eye. She took a moment to answer because she was transfixed on her eye.

"Well; Danny and I teamed up with his older future self and defeated Pariah Dark," the girl eventually answered.

"Oh yes, how could I forget that day?" her older self said as she closed her eyes and smiled as she took a trip down memory lane. "That was when I had that power boost and was the strongest ghost in existence. Boy how I wish I had those powers today," she wished as she came back to reality.

"Ok, so our time lines split after that point," Young Dani figured. "That brings us down to just the last few months. Did Sam break up with Danny?"

"Mhmm," her older self confirmed. "But luckily they got back together shortly after my first encounter with Freakshow and our evil clones."

"Ok, now we're getting somewhere," Young Dani half yelled excitedly. "Danny and Sam haven't gotten back together yet; we've been too busy fighting our clones after we got back from the other Universe and defeated Freakshow with Kim Possible's help."

"Who?" her older self questioned, clearly confused. She apparently hadn't been sent into another dimension.

"Kim Possible," Danielle answered again. "You know the red head teen agent that saves the world and gained ghost powers thanks to Danny."

"Never heard of her," her older self said as she shook her head again. "I think our time lines diverged before that but after Sam broke up with Danny."

"Ok so that brings us down to within about a few weeks," Danielle figured. "Tell me, why exactly did Sam break up with Danny?"

"Because Danny took Kim to her Senior Prom," her older self answered.

"Ok, so after that." Danielle thought for a moment before another question popped into her head. "Did Jazz and Kim graduate?" she asked her older self.

"Yes," she nodded. "Then the ghost attack occurred and-" she started to say before Danielle interrupted her.

"We had to fight a giant Ecto-Puss!" Danielle screamed. "Kim got eaten by it and sucked it into a Fenton Thermos from the inside out!"

"And that's when Vlad attacked," Older Dani continued in a darker tone. "We were ambushed," she said as the scene fades away into a flashback story as Older Dani narrates.

* * *

_Danny and Danielle congratulate Kim on a job well done as she screws the top of the Fenton Thermos back on after capturing the giant ecto-puss. They look up and gasp as Vlad descends into the streets. _

"_**Kim had just captured the giant ecto-puss in the Fenton Thermos,"**__ Older Dani's voice narrates without leaving the flashback story. __**"We thought the fight was over, but it had only just begun." **_

_Unable to help in the fight because she didn't have any weapons; Jazz decided to high tail it out of there and leave the fighting to the others while she got help. _

"_**They surrounded us from all sides; leaving no room for us to escape."**_

_As Jazz ran down the street, other ghosts surrounded the three teens. Skulker, Technus, Vortex, The Dark Phantom Clones and Freakshow. He had the Reality Gauntlet on that Vlad had retrieved from the past, and all of the gems were in place. Luckily he couldn't remember the proper sequence to activate it again._

"_**We were caught off guard when he used his newly acquired ghost powers and shot an ecto-plasmic energy ray at us," **__older Dani narrated. __**"Danny was only just barely able to move fast enough to deflect the blast."**_

_Freakshow fired his ecto-ray at the small group of teens. Danny had to move quickly but managed to swipe his arm fast enough to deflect the blast directly at Skulker who wasn't so lucky. _

"_**Skulker was the first to go down and we hadn't even broken a sweat yet; but that would soon change."**__ The three teens look up as a shadow looms over them. _

"_**If you remember correctly, Technus upgraded himself right before Pariah Dark was released a second time. He didn't look any different but this newer Technus 3.0 was able to subdue Danny and Kim with ease."**_

_Technus cackles as he fires an ecto-ray at a four way stop light above the intersection they were in. The four wires that connected it to the poles at the corners of the intersection became detached from the poles allowing the street light to walk like a four legged spider. Its two front "legs" extended out and wrapped themselves around Danny and Kim before lifting them high into the air. _

"_**It needed at least two wires to stand on so I considered myself lucky to not be subdued as well. I knew just how I'd save them both too."**__ Young Dani sprung into the air and charged up her freezing powers. _

"_**The traffic lights in town were crappy and hadn't been serviced in a while. They were so low in maintenance that they stopped working at the first sign of cold weather. Lost count of how many traffic collisions I'd seen when I was your age."**_

_Danielle's eyes turned blue and her hair turned into ice. She grabbed each of the two wires that were wrapped around Danny and Kim in each hand and infused her cold energy into the electronic beast; making the entire thing freeze solid._

_She let go of the wires and charged an ecto-ray in her hands and fired at the stop light. The blast shattered the entire thing into millions of ice shards. _

"_**Free of the traffic lights grasp, Danny took it into his own hands to eliminate Technus as a threat after he and Kim were safe on the ground."**_

_Danny pushed himself off the ground with his feet and charged Technus. He didn't expect this attack from Danny. A punch was made to his chest making him crash into a brick building behind him; taking him out of the fight. _

"_**We were lucky they decided to attack us one at a time, otherwise we might not have done so well."**_

_Danny looked up and scowled as Vortex approached him. He charged an electric bolt in his hands before numerous shots from an anti-ghost gun passed right through him without harming him._

_He turned and cocked an eyebrow in confusion as Kim flew up to him on her glider. Pink smoke was coming from the tip of a gun she held at her side, but she was startled that none of the shots hit him._

_He growled at her before he took a deep breath and hit her with a ghostly screech that was much higher pitched than Danny's ghostly wail. Kim crashed into the ground from the attack and was bombarded with the sound waves. _

_Danny flew up and punched him in the side of the face, but it had no effect other than making him stop the attack. Vortex simply swatted him aside and turned to attack him once again._

"_**I knew by this point that I had to intervene or Danny was gunna be a goner."**_

_Vortex raised his hands over his head as they sparked with electricity and laughed evilly. He stopped laughing and was overcome by a sudden cold sensation. He looked down to see Danielle holding onto the bottom of his twister-like tail._

_She grinned as her hands started glowing blue and her cold energy traveled up his tail and into his body freezing him solid. _

"_**Danny knew this was his chance, he attacked and Vortex was eliminated as a threat."**_

_Danny charged through the air and shot an ecto-blast right into Vortex's frozen body, shattering him to pieces. Danny and Danielle land on the street next to Kim as she stood up. They glanced over at their next opponent as he charged up an attack for them. _

"_**Freakshow was the next to fight us and he wasn't an easy opponent."**_

_Freakshow unleashed another ecto-plasmic energy ray at them, blowing up the street where they stood. Luckily they had managed to take to the air and avoided the blast. _

"_**This had been my first real encounter with him, same for Kim."**_

_Danielle and Kim charged him, firing energy rays from their hands and weapons at him. He pushed the yellow gem of form and shot a beam of yellow energy at the attacks turning them into Styrofoam balls. They bounced off him like nothing before he shot another beam of yellow energy at the two girls._

"_**Attacking him head on was not the brightest decision. Danny was the only one of us that had fought him before and therefore knew just how dangerous he could really be, but on the upside of things he knew just how to beat him."**_

_Danny flew in front of the girls and produced a glass-like shield of energy that turned into real glass when a yellow beam of energy hit it. It turned into sand and was blown away by the wind after a second yellow energy beam hit that._

_Danny took to flying to dodge more yellow energy beams. Freakshow fired at him rapidly, but missed every shot. Danny dodged the attacks causing them to hit other things. _

_One building turned into a giant wooden block with colorful letters on the sides. Another building turned into a giant stack of books. A light pole turned into a giant candy cane. _

_Freakshow started to get angry and pressed the red gem of life and fired at Danny, again missing. _

_A beam of red life giving energy went through the window of a toy store and hit a wooden puppet sitting in the display case. It hopped out of the window and looked down at itself. _

"_I'm a real boy!" it cheered before it was hit with another beam of life energy, turning it back into a puppet. "Ohh," it said in disappointment as it fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. _

"_**Danny put up a valiant effort, but that was soon to change."**_

_Frustrated that he couldn't hit the boy with his attacks he whistled for some help. Danny stopped flying around after there was nothing to dodge being shot at him. Suddenly a giant green bat appeared behind him and wrapped its wings around him. He struggled to get free as Lydia phased through the ground in front of him. _

_Danielle and Kim ran to his aid but as they tried to pry the bat off him, Lydia opened her cloak and released two more of her tattoos. The bats flew over and wrapped themselves around the two girls trapping them on either side of Danny. _

"_**We were trapped and there was nothing we could do to get free, no matter how much we struggled. But Danny wasn't gunna give up without a fight."**_

_Freakshow laughs evilly as he walks up beside Lydia. Danny growled at them as Danielle and Kim tried to get out of the tight bonds the ghostly bats had them in. Danny's growl grew louder until he released his ghostly wail. _

_The sound waves caused the bat tattoos binding the three teens to evaporate into dust. Danny's ghostly wail only became more intense after he was freed. Lydia couldn't take it anymore and fled. _

_Freakshow flew backwards and crashed into the ground as the sound waves slammed into him. After Danny let up on the attack he stood up and was prepared to fight some more, but Danny charged him. _

_He pulled back his right arm to land a punch as Danny drew nearer, but he caught Freakshow's hand and pushed his arm aside before he fired a strong ecto-ray right into his chest. He made sure he had a firm hold on the Reality Gauntlet so when Freakshow was blasted away his arm slid out of the device leaving it in Danny's hand. He flew backwards and crashed through a building before the entire structure collapsed on top of him. _

"_**Danny had retrieved the Reality Gauntlet from him."**__ Danny threw the Reality Gauntlet into the air and fired an ecto-ray at it, but it froze in place as if time had stopped before it flew right back at him. Danny's eyes widened as the blast came right to him. __**"But Vlad wasn't going to give him the opportunity to use it against him."**_

_Vlad laughed evilly as an explosion is heard below him. He reaches out and grabs the time frozen Reality Gauntlet. He removes the gems and tosses the device over his shoulder. Then with his other hand he swipes his cape aside to reveal he was wearing the Reality Belt._

_He inserted the three reality gems into their appropriate spots on the belt and inserted the power gem into a slot on the staff of time. He laughed as his body filled with power. He started glowing red as sparks of electricity flowed around him._

_A ring of black light appeared at his waist and split before moving up and down his body, but nothing changed._

"_**What we had yet to figure out was that he hated the human race and had just eliminated his human half making himself a full ghost. He knew we couldn't beat him so he decided to let the clones get some action seeing as they had never fought before. He figured this would be a good way to get them warmed up."**_

_Vlad snapped his fingers; the clones descended into the street across from the three teens and smirked evilly as they cracked their knuckles and necks. _

_Danny and Danielle wanted to be cautious with their alter egos but Kim was trigger happy. She ran forward and put her anti-ghost weapon on auto before she fired rapidly at the cloned ghosts. _

_Dark Danny simply deflected each of the blasts with one arm, sending them off in all directions. Dark Dani jumped up and appeared to run on the blasts as they traveled beneath her feet. _

_She sped up and punched Kim hard in the stomach, making her drop her gun and fall to her knees. Dark Dani then karate chopped her in the back of the neck sending her into a daze. She started to fall forward but Dark Dani grabbed her hair and lifted her back up before putting her hand in Kim's face. She snickered before blasting Kim away and into a stop sign that took her shape before she fell to the ground unconscious and out of the fight. _

"_**They attacked with unrelenting force. The fight had been on our side but that all changed when they came after us."**_

_The Dark Phantom Clones charged them. Danielle was the first victim and was instantly knocked backwards by a sudden blow from her alter ego. Danny managed to catch his alter egos fist and leaned back to kick him in the head. _

_His foot hit his clone in the chin making him look to the sky, but he used his other hand and grabbed Danny's ankle. He looked down and snickered with a grin before he started spinning Danny in circles by his foot. _

_He released him sending him skidding across the pavement right by Danielle's feet. Her clone appeared out of nowhere right in front of her with her back turned towards the ghost girl. She smirked before she punched Danielle in the face with her knuckles by raising her fist over her shoulder._

_She then spun around and punched Danielle in the stomach before kicking her in the mouth sending her flying up into the air. She flew up with amazing speed and slammed her fists into Danielle's back making her fall back to the ground. She crashed into the pavement and as she tried to get up her dark clone slammed into her by stomping her foot into her back pushing her deeper into the pavement. _

"_**I was too weak to fight back after an attack like that. I collapsed into the street leaving Danny to fend for himself against those two monsters." **_

_Danny shot multiple ecto-rays at his alter ego who dodged each of them simply by stepping out of the way with his super speed. Sometimes he didn't even appear to move, the energy rays just appeared to go right through him as if he were a hologram, but he wasn't. He was just moving so fast it looked like he was standing still. _

"_**Danny was growing tired and I knew he wouldn't last much longer. I had to help but I only had enough energy to keep myself in my ghost form."**_

_Danny wheezed for breath after he stopped firing at his alter ego. It was while he was catching his breath when he received a foot to his face sending him crashing into a fire hydrant. It exploded sending him flying into the air. He came back down to the ground but before he crashed into the pavement he was caught by Dark Dani who had kicked him. She lifted him before she threw him into the ground with more force than he would have if he had simply crashed into the ground from falling._

"_**After an attack like that Danny had fallen unconscious and turned back into his human form leaving me the only one awake and able to perceive what was happening. I didn't care that I had no energy left, I had to save him."**_

_Danielle uses what little power she has to charge passed her alternate evil self and grabbed Danny by the arm and dragged his dead weight over to Kim as she lay unconscious a little ways away. _

_She grabbed her arm and looked back up at the dark clones as they hovered over her with Plasmius right behind them. She growled then grimaced in pain. She fought through the agony and dragged Danny's and Kim's dead weight onto the sidewalk. She turned invisible so she could hide with them._

"_**This of course didn't please Plasmius very much. He ordered the clones to find us and destroy us."**_

_The two clones start blasting random buildings making them collapse into the streets. They grew tired and decided to try a stronger attack to lure them out of hiding. _

_Danielle was hiding behind the cement foundation of a destroyed building with the unconscious Danny and Kim beside her. She looked up and saw the dark clones floating over head._

_They each formed two ecto-plasmic energy balls in their hands before they fused the two balls into one each by moving their hands together. The energy balls sparked with energy and started pulsating. _

_They both pulled their arms back over their heads and fired the energy balls towards the ground. The two beams of energy swirled around each other until they had formed what appeared to be a spinning drill bit. _

"_**What happened after that is something I'd much rather forget. I hate living with the memory of that horrible day."**_

_Danielle gasped with horror before she grabbed Danny and Kim and turned them intangible. _

_The beam of energy hit the pavement and drilled through to the ground and dug deep into the Earth's crust. The Dark Phantom's unleashed more power increasing the intensity of the attack. _

_Deep underground the tip of the "drill bit" of energy started glowing as it dug deeper and deeper into the ground. It exploded with enough force to make the ground at the surface crack with blinding light. _

_Then everything just exploded. The ground shattered and everything went white before a view of the other side of the planet from space showed a bright beam of green energy break through the surface before it traveled deep into outer space. _

* * *

The flashback story ended and went back to the Older Danielle flying through the air as the wind blew her bangs over her head. Younger Danielle flew behind her and was in complete shock of the story that had just been told.

"Luck must have been on our side because everyone we loved and cared about escaped the explosion," Older Danielle added to the end of her story. "The explosion only decimated about half of Amity Park and thanks to the Giant Ecto-Puss attack that side of town was deserted. Not a single life was lost."

"Wow, so how did you guys survive?" Young Danielle asked out of curiosity.

"I had managed to turn the three of us intangible so we could weather the explosion, but it still sent us flying. We crashed back to Earth about a mile outside of town." Older Dani answered. "Plasmius and our clones figured we couldn't have survived and decided to leave feeling victorious. Our parents found us the next day. They healed us back to health and we've been in hiding ever since."

"Hey wait a minute?" Danielle spat at a sudden realization. "Wouldn't such a massive explosion have created like a hole or something? Because I didn't see anything wrong with town when we were back there."

Older Dani chuckled. "That's because that was the half of town that wasn't affected," she explained. "The high school and the nasty burger, our old house, the park; all survived. If you had gone to the other side of town you would have found a crater more than a mile across that went straight through the planet right to the other side."

"Hmm," Young Danielle huffed in realizing this fact. "I'm surprised it hasn't filled up with lava or something. If it goes through the planet surely pressure on the mantle would have been relieved and-" She tried to get all scientific but her older self cut her off.

"I'm sorry Dani, over the last fifteen years I haven't been able to keep up on my reading," she informed her sadly. "I may be older but you are smarter by far." Danielle gasped in hearing this. "And I can't explain why it hasn't filled up. All I know is that it is still back there to this very day."

Danielle was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that after Plasmius started to take control she was unable to continue her studies. She had lost a lot of her intelligence over the past decade and a half.

She looked down and saw herself and her older selves' reflections in a vast body of water. "So ugh, where exactly are we going? I mean, where is this hidden base that you're taking me to?"

"We had to hide it somewhere far away from Amity Park so Plasmius would have a harder time finding it," her older self answered. "If he wants to find us he has to search the whole planet and that could take decades, even for him. So we are pretty safe where we are. But just as a precaution the entire base is enclosed within an invisible ghost shield that only lets myself and allied ghosts in."

"Ok, so where is it?" Danielle asked again in a slightly aggravated tone having not gotten the answer to her question just yet.

"A cave hidden beneath Niagara Falls," her older self answered. "We are currently flying over Lake Erie, one of the Great Lakes that flow into the falls."

"Don't you mean the only lake?" Danielle corrected her. Her older self glanced back at her before she shook her head and sighed.

When she didn't get her answer she looked down again at their reflections in the water as they flew over the surface. She noticed they were flying closer to the surface. She looked a head and saw her older self was now flying upside down and was letting her hands and her long silvery white pony tail drag along in the water. She looked peaceful and seemed to be resting with her eyes closed. The water spraying by her as she flew made her look beautiful. Danielle was happy for what she would grow up to be.

She didn't want to ruin the moment but- "I'd hate to make you stop enjoying the moment, but which ghosts are allied with us exactly, besides you and Danny?" the young girl asked.

Her older self snapped her eyes open as if startled by the question. She seemed almost disappointed by something before she relaxed and smiled. "Most of our old enemies; The Box ghost has become one of our best mechanics. Those of us without powers need transportation somehow. He and Johnny 13 fix up the vehicles we use to get around. Box Lunch and the Lunch Lady are on our side as well. Box Lunch has grown quite a bit since you've last seen her. Despite all that's been going on she grew into quite a beautiful young lady."

"That's just too weird to imagine," Young Danielle said as she shook her head. "Anybody else?"

"Kitty knows how to use a gun pretty well so she is in the attack squad with Ember, Youngblood-" she said with a shiver.

"Youngblood!? That piece of trash?" Danielle yelled. She was angered that they would even let him fight alongside them. "After what he did to us?"

"I know, but he's grown into quite the young man," her older self reassured her. "I'm not too fond of him these days, but he's dating Box Lunch and she keeps him in line."

"At least somebody is," Danielle said with a slight chuckle. "I can't believe so many ghosts are allied with us."

"And there's more too," her older self informed her. "Frostbite and the Far Frozen are still allied with us, but the people are thinking of going into hiding. They were chased from their home in the frozen waste land and a lot of them have been eliminated from existence. It's a shame really. Then of course we also have Wulf and Cujo who protect the boundaries of our hidden base. They wear special collars that allow them to stay hidden from Plasmius and his goons should they ever wander too close. But none of them compare to the two that have the biggest impact."

"Who would they be?" Young Danielle asked having gotten curious of who these two would be.

"My niece and nephew, Danny Jr. and Amber, Danny's son and daughter." Danielle gasped when she was told this. "It's funny because Danny looks just like his father and Amber looks just like you."

"That's why Danny's evil alter ego thought I was Amber," Danielle realized. "And now I know what they meant by my aunt not being around to protect me. She's your niece."

"She's quite the little fireball too," her older self added with a grin. By now she had stopped skimming the water and was flying just above the surface like her younger self. "I taught them everything they know about ghost fighting. She's the only one among us with yellow ecto-plasm energy attacks. Of course neither she nor Danny, my nephew not our brother, has all the same powers as us. They are only quarter ghost after all."

"Who's their mother?" Danielle asked. "You said Danny got back together with Sam, please tell me it's her," she almost begged.

"Yes Sam is their mother," her older self confirmed. "But-" she said sadly. "Sam died in child birth twelve years ago when she was having Amber. Danny was absolutely crushed. He later married Kim who raised Danny Jr. and Amber as her own. After Amber was wounded in a fight with Plasmius, Kim forbid her from leaving the safety of the base until she was older. Tucker has tried to sneak her out multiple times but he suffers from Kim's wrath when she catches them in the act."

"So you're telling me that Danny and Sam had kids when they were still teenagers?" Danielle asked. "Shouldn't they have been older?"

"Yes, but after Plasmius took over all rules went out the window," her older self informed her. "The human race has almost been exterminated. There are still a few other resistance forces across the planet, but compared to how many people there were only a few years ago very few of us are still alive." Danielle was intrigued by the stories she was being told. "Danny and Sam had Danny Jr. only a year after Plasmius attacked us in Amity Park. They had Amber two years later. Sam died in labor and Danny went downhill from there. Kim was there for him and helped to raise the kids into who they are now. She really is a terrific mother to those two."

By now they were flying over land. A great mist was rising above them from where the water flowed over Niagara Falls. They flew over the falls and descended to the bottom.

"We'll be getting a little wet and the water's cold so brace yourself," Older Dani yelled over the roar of the falls before she flew into the water with a great splash.

Danielle took a deep breath of air before she dove beneath the surface. She swam to catch up to her older self as she swam towards a cave opening.

"Right through here we'll come into a chamber room," she informed her younger self. She looked back and noticed Danielle holding her breath. "You do know that in ghost form you can breathe under water right?"

"Hmm," Danielle said as bubbles escaped from her mouth. She exhaled before taking a deep breath and found she could still breathe. "This is just too weird."

Her older self laughed before she swam upwards and through a small opening in the bedrock. They came to the surface and jumped onto dry bed rock and found themselves in an underground cave lit with lanterns.

The only way out of the chamber besides going back through the water was through a tunnel carved into the bedrock. It wasn't lit so Danielle followed her older self as they lit their own path with the glow of ecto-plasmic energy from their hands.

"We're about to pass through the invisible ghost shield," her older self informed her. "It allows me to get through easily. You are a younger version of me so you have the same ecto-plasmic signature. It should let you pass; when you do you'll feel a slight tingling sensation seeing as it'll be your first time passing through."

Danielle gulped nervously before her older self appeared walked through the invisible shield. It became slightly visible as she walked through but it vanished when she had passed. She turned around to make sure Danielle could make it through.

"Well, there's no point in wasting time on this side," Danielle said before she stepped through the shield. She cringed as she walked through but she made it without harm. "Hey, it worked!"

"Well it is designed to let me through, it's only natural that you can get through as well," her older self chuckled.

She turned and continued walking down the passage way using her energy to light the way. They eventually came to the end of the tunnel which was blocked with a large steel door that must have been locked shut like an armored bank vault.

Older Dani knocked on the door to let someone inside know someone was outside. A thin slot opened in the metal door and someone's dark brown eyes peered through. "Password?" an older woman's voice asks.

"Just open the dam door," Older Dani said sourly as she half closed her eyes in frustration.

"Not good enough; how do I know you're not one of those clones trying to ambush us?" the woman asked angrily. Older Danielle stepped aside so the woman could see young Dani standing behind her. "HUH!?" the woman gasped. "AMBER!!!" she yelled angrily.

The door flew open and the older woman revealed herself. She had long brown hair and had a well developed hour-glass shaped body. She was dressed like a military personnel. Cameo t-shirt and cargo pants and black military boots.

She grabbed young Dani by her arm and dragged her inside as Older Dani closed the vault-like door and latched it shut.

"You are in so much trouble for going out on your own!" the woman scolded the ghost girl. "You're clothes are mangled and you're dirty as a swine. I told you to stay indoors until you were old enough that your aunt wouldn't have to bail you out of danger but it would seem my parenting skills don't have any effect on you! You are grounded young lady!"

"I don't know who you think you are lady-" Danielle yelled as she batted the woman's arm away. "But nobody tells me what to do but my parents and older siblings!"

"You're brother has saved your hide enough times as it is!" the woman scolded her angrily. "You know it's too dangerous for you to be out there, especially on your own! And as far as parents go, I'm all you've got!"

"Mom?" a young girl's voice asks quietly. The three of them look up to see a young girl that looks just like Danielle standing in a doorway. She was dressed in pink pajamas and was holding a teddy bear. "Why are you yelling?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed one of her eyes.

"HUH!?" the older woman gasped. She looked back and forth between Danielle and the other girl with a horrified look. "There are two of them!? How can there be two of them!?"

"There aren't two of them," older Dani informed her. "She's not your daughter," she said as she pointed at Danielle. "We have a time traveler in our midst. Kim…Amber…meet Danielle, my younger self from fifteen years ago."

A blue ring of light appeared around Danielle's waist and she turned back into her human form complete with blue sweater, red shorts, her normal shoes and her red beanie. Her human clothes weren't as battered and torn as her phantom suit but her raven black hair still hung down the back of her neck now that it was no longer tied in a pony tail due to all of her recent fighting.

Kim nearly jumped back in surprise and gawked at the younger version of her long time friend. "Whoa!" Amber yelled with delight. She ran over to Danielle and looked up at her. She was twelve and Danielle was thirteen so Amber was slightly shorter, but aside from that and the fact that she had a pony tail she looked EXACTLY like Danielle, thus explaining why so many others kept confusing Danielle for her. "I've always wanted a twin sister!"

"Keep wishing," Danielle said with a tiny grin before their stomach's started growling at the same time. "Although if you could wish us up some grub that would be much appreciated."

"The Lunch Lady Ghost will have something prepared by the time the others get back," Older Dani informed her. She then took on a more serious tone and looked towards Kim. "Speaking of the others, any word on when they will be getting back?"

"No we haven't gotten word from them in a while," Kim informed her in a concerned tone. "I really hope they are alright."

"Well have you tried contacting them?" Amber asked her step-mother. "I'm sure Danny would answer. He knows better than to ignore a call from you."

"That he does," Kim responded, agreeing with her step-daughter. Without missing a beep she turned and ran through another passage way with the other three right behind her.

They entered another chamber room with multiple computers and large screens on the cavern walls. "This place looks a lot like Vlad's old lab," Young Danielle pointed out noticing all of the flashing colored lights on the computers control panels.

"That's because most of this stuff came from the destroyed remnants of his Colorado Estate," Kim said as she typed on a keyboard with lightning speed. "The same one you and Danny destroyed during his first attempts at cloning."

"We had to make sure nothing was bugged before we brought it back here, that way he couldn't track us and pin point our exact location," Older Dani added in a serious tone as she crossed her arms and glanced up at the screens.

One of the large monitors on the screen flashed white before it turned into static. Ecto-plasmic explosions could be heard over the static along with people yelling.

"Team Phantom, do you read me!?" Kim yelled. "I repeat, do you read me, over?"

"Hear you loud and clear mom," a young man's voice answered. He sounded surprisingly just like Danny. "Sorry there's no picture but the cameras have been knocked out."

"Our transmitter is on the frits and could go out at any moment," an older woman's voice yells.

"Where are you now Jazz?" Kim asked in a concerned tone. Apparently the older woman was Jazz; alive and well.

"Somewhere in Buffalo!" an older man's voice shouts. "I'm using my PDA to plot our best route back." Apparently this was Tucker.

"Are you kidding me!" another older woman yells. "We can't go straight back or we'll risk leading them right to us."

"Maybe we can trick them into thinking our base is somewhere else Val," a second older man's voice says. Apparently the second woman was Valerie. "Hey sis, is Dani back yet? Perhaps she can open a portal for us to get back," he suggested. His comment on calling Kim "Sis" must have meant he was Ron.

"Oh she's back alright," Kim said as she eyed both Dani's standing behind her. Older Dani was still looking up at the screen with a serious look in her eyes while Danielle and Amber gawked in terror.

"I'll be right there to lend you guys a hand," Older Danielle said. She unfolded her arms and lowered them to her sided. "You guys just do what you can to stay alive until I open a portal to get you back."

"Open a portal?" Young Danielle asked. She was confused and cocked an eye brow with the question. "You can open a ghost portal?"

"Aunt Dani…I mean, you…can do a lot of things that we can't," Amber informed her.

"You two need to get to know each other a little better when we get back," Older Dani said to the two girls. "But first we need to go rescue your brother." She turned and walked over to the other side of the room without specifying which one of them she was talking to.

She raised one of her hands and it started to glow with energy before a ghost portal swirled open in front of her. She didn't even seem fazed like Danny had. He struggled to open one the size of a mouse hole and she didn't even break a sweat.

"You coming?" she asked her younger self.

"Count on it," she said with a grin as she turned into her ghost form before they both flew through the portal and into the ghost zone.

"Wait for me!" Amber yelled as she went ghost. Like was said before, she looked exactly like Danielle; even her suit was the same. The only difference was that her eyes were yellow instead of green. She ran for the portal but she was stopped when Kim grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so young lady!" Kim scorned her. "Not after what happened last time you went out. Plasmius almost killed you."

Amber growled at her before she pried herself free of Kim's grasp. "Will you stop treating me like a child!?" she yelled at her mother. Kim gasped at her outburst. "I may not be as strong as the others, but what would Daddy have said if I wanted to help my brother?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes. Kim was taken aback by what the girl was saying and backed down.

A tear rolled down Kim's cheek before she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around the girl. "You be extra careful out there you hear me?" she wept.

Amber couldn't help but feel bad for her, even if she wasn't her real mother. She returned the embrace. "I will mom; besides I'm gunna be teamed up with Aunt Dani two fold," she added by holding up two of her fingers.

Kim smiled before she let go of the girl. They waved each other good bye before Amber flew through the ghost portal her aunt had made. She stopped when she ran into both Dani's. They had been waiting for her.

"I knew you'd get through to her eventually," Older Dani smirked. She reached her arm out to the side and opened yet another portal with little effort. The three of them flew through and back into the human world. They took off into the sky and flew off to help their friends and family.

* * *

**This was originally supposed to be the half way point of the chapter but like I said it was getting really long and I wanted to post something so I chopped it in half. The other half has yet to be written but when I do get it posted we will be introduced to older versions of the characters we all know and love including a few new ones. **


	15. Savior from the Past

**This was originally supposed to be the second half of the last chapter, but it got so long I decided to split it in half. So in other words this was supposed to be the halfway point of chapter 14, but I like it better this way, and it adds a whole new chapter to the story. **

**Anyway; this will be a very tragic chapter. We will learn a secret about Danielle's older self and the story of a tragic loss to Team Phantom. **

**WARNING: This story is rated "T" for a reason. You have been warned. **

**Chapter 15- Savior from the Past:**

The roar of a car's engine echoes across the landscape before a four wheel drive jeep came flying over a rocky embankment and slams into the ground. The wheels spin on the ground before the vehicle takes off with tremendous speed.

A red headed woman in about her thirties steers the vehicle around a large boulder before an ecto-ray causes it to explode.

A blond man who also appeared to be in his thirties sits in the passenger seat as he sifts through old maps of Buffalo, NY before it was decimated.

Behind him sat a well built African American man as he searched his PDA for a quick escape route.

Another ecto-ray is shot at them and explodes causing the whole vehicle to jump before landing back on the ground with a thump.

Sitting next to the African American man was an African American woman with a military style hair cut. She wore a red and black ghost hunting suit. "Don't these guys ever quit!?" she yelled as they were bombarded with ruble from the explosion.

"Nope," a young man responded. He sat behind her and gripped the side of the open top vehicle tightly. He had red hair and appeared to be in his early teens. "Get ready to get yourself involved cuz," he warned another young teen next to him.

He looked surprisingly just like Danny only he had violet colored eyes. "Just tell aunt Jazz to give me a clear shot Patrick," he responded to his cousin as his eyes started glowing bright green.

The vehicle swerved as Jazz desperately tried to avoid ecto-plasmic explosions. One explosion put the vehicle on its right wheels before it settled back onto all four. It bounced over pot holes and rubble before they straightened out again. "Not gunna happen kid," the Blond man in the passenger seat yelled to him.

As they sped down a dirt road, dust was stirred up in the air. As they sped away two dark figures with flaming hair appeared in the dust. The two dark figures turn into the Dark Clone Phantoms after the dust clears.

"Can you believe how easy it was to find them?" Dark Dani hissed.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel," Dark Dan responded with an evil grin.

They both took off again after the jeep as they fired rapid successions of ecto-beams at the vehicle. Jazz continued to swerve to dodge them and her luck had to run out eventually. Before she did the boy that looked like Danny got ready to jump out of the vehicle.

"Going Ghost!" he yelled. He sprung into the air out of the back of the jeep. A ring of blue light appeared around his waist and split in half as it moved up and down his body, turning him into his ghost form. His phantom suit was exactly the same as his father's; DP insignia and all.

He hovered in the air and waited for the dark clones to fly up to him and stop their attack on the others. They disappeared in a cloud of dust as the ghost boy faced the dark clones by himself. He got ready to fight and seemed confident in his abilities.

"It would seem our nephew is once again over confident in his abilities," Dark Dan mocked as they flew up to the ghost boy and hovered a little ways away.

"He must have forgotten what we did to him last time," Dark Dani hissed evilly.

"Sister still confined to the indoors?" Dark Dan asked mockingly.

"She's too much of a wuss anyway," Dark Dani insulted his little sister. "But we'd take a lot of pleasure in eliminating you from existence."

"You two can go burn in-" he yelled at them before Dark Dan punched him in the gut faster than the eye could see. He grabbed the boy by his hair and lifted his head so he could look into his eyes. "Why can't you two just leave us alone?" he asked weakly.

"That's not how we work," Dark Dan scowled. He grabbed the boy's phantom suit by the collar and spun him in a circle before throwing him towards Dark Dani who lit up her hand with ecto-energy and punched him in the face sending him flying backwards.

He was dazed slightly but came to his senses and regained control of his flight. Sparks of ecto-energy flashed around him as he wiped green ghost blood away from his mouth.

"Believe us kid; no one can defeat us," Dark Dani hissed with delight. "Not even your father stood a chance."

The boy fumed with anger as he growled at the two dark phantoms. Then he heard someone flying up behind him. He glanced to his side as a young girl flew next to him. "Amber!" he screamed with excitement.

"Maybe no one," the yellow eyed ghost girl said with a grin before Danielle flew up on her brother's other side shocking him slightly.

"But how about two?" Danielle said mockingly before she formed a green ecto-plasmic attack in her hands. Amber did the same only her energy was yellow. They both fired at the dark phantoms who weren't expecting this attack. They were hit by the blasts and knocked backwards.

"Amber! I can't believe mom let you out of the base," the boy exclaimed with joy. "And you learned how to duplicate yourself," he said as he glanced at Danielle, then a look of anger spread across his face. "Before me!? That is so unfair!"

"I can't believe that girl can duplicate now," Dark Dan said as he rubbed his head. "And she's gotten stronger if her powers are split in half and she's still that powerful."

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Dark Dani hissed at him. "One of them is Amber but the other isn't, notice the color of their eyes?" Dark Dan glanced at the two girls and snarled when he realized who the second girl was.

The Danny look-a-like looked between the two girls and noticed the girl without a pony tail had green eyes instead of his sisters yellow eyes. Her phantom suit was also in shambles, as if she'd been doing a lot of fighting recently. "Who are you?" he asked the other girl upon realizing she wasn't his sister.

"What, you don't recognize your own Aunt when you see her?" Danielle asked with a grin.

"Huh!?" Danny Jr. gasped in confusion as Amber chuckled to herself. "Do you know something that I don't?" he asked the giggling girl.

"I knew father would fail to kill her," Dark Dan growled. "He should have let us kill her instead. At least she'd be dead by now."

"I'll take pleasure in killing her off now while father has no say in the matter," Dark Dani hissed with delight. "It should be easy enough; they don't stand a chance even if they have higher numbers."

"Guess again," Danielle yelled before she took a deep breath.

"What's she doing!?" Danny Jr. yelled.

"Cover your ears!" Amber yelled as she slapped her hands over her ears. She clearly knew what was coming.

Danielle used her ghostly wail slamming the dark phantoms with deafly sound waves. "How could a child have this much power!?" Dark Dan yelled over the sound waves as he covered his ears.

"It's unreal!" Dark Dani screamed. "Where could she possibly be generating this power from!?"

Danielle closed her eyes and her mouth opened slightly wider as the sound waves brightened and turned white. Her hair which was already being blown over the back of her head briefly turned into flames.

This caused a sudden increase of power that the dark phantom clones couldn't withstand. "YAAAAAAH!" they screamed as they were blown away. They crashed into the ground stirring up clouds of dust and debris.

As Danielle let off her attack she powered down. Her hair returned to normal and her energy turned green again. She was exhausted and had to catch her breath before she turned to look at the other two.

Their mouths were gaped open and they were caught by complete surprise. They couldn't believe she could produce such a powerful attack. "Not even aunt Dani can produce a ghostly wail that powerful," Danny Jr. said nervously.

"She is our aunt Dani," Amber yelled excitedly. She flew up to the slightly older girl and wrapped her arms around her neck. "That was so cool! I thought it was rare to have yellow energy but I've never seen white energy!"

"And I haven't seen flaming hair on an ally since Ember," Danny Jr. pointed out. "Hmm," he wondered as he held his chin in his hand.

"Those guys won't be down for long," Danielle informed them. "I know they can handle more than that. We have to get out of here now."

"The others went this way!" Danny Jr. yelled as he started to fly off in the opposite direction. Danielle and Amber followed close behind and soon found the four wheel drive vehicle stopped. It had toppled onto its side and everyone was gathered around it. Older Dani was just pushing it back onto its wheels just as the three phantom children descended.

"Hey you're back," Patrick the red headed teen said as he ran up to his apparent cousins. Due to his red hair he was obviously Jazz and Ron's son. "And with a second Amber! Did she learn how to duplicate or something!?"

"No, but we'll explain when we get back to the base," Older Dani said as she opened another portal to the ghost zone. As she was doing this the sound of two four-wheelers drew their attention to a rocky embankment.

"WOO HOO!" two older women cheered as they flew over the embankment on their four-wheelers. They slammed into the ground and braked hard to pull to a stop. "That was too awesome!" they yelled excitedly as they slapped hands.

"Ah good, Nicole and Becky are back," Jazz said as she jumped back into the driver's seat of the jeep. "Now we can head back to the base."

Danny Jr. phased through the bottom of the jeep as everyone climbed in. The whole vehicle was lifted into the air as he picked it up and flew through the portal with it on his back.

Older Dani grabbed the two four wheelers with each hand and pulled them with her as she flew through the portal into the ghost zone. She had to set one of the four wheelers on a floating rock so she could open another portal into the base.

They flew through into the same control room that they had left from and were greeted by an overjoyed Kim. "Oh thank god you're alright!" she wept happily as she hugged her brother.

"Do we have to go through this every time we go out to check on the radar?" Ron asked her as he pried himself free of her embrace.

Kim immediately embraced the phantom siblings. "You look like a mess but I'm glad you're not hurt," she wept.

"It was nothing mom," Danny Jr. said as he returned the embrace. "It's just a few scratches but my suit is gunna have to be sewed up," he said as he pulled on his sleeve to show it was torn.

"And for the first time, we came back and I'm the only one of the two of us not injured," Amber said cheerfully. "I didn't even break a sweat while we were out."

"You only fired off one ecto-blast," Danielle spoke up. "I did all the work," she said as she pointed her thumb at her chest.

"Whoa!" Nicole and Becky gasped when they looked at the girl.

"Good work Amber," Becky congratulated her. "You learned to duplicate yourself before your brother."

"That's pure skill right there," Nicole added.

"I am not her duplicate!" Danielle yelled. She turned into her human form and everyone that didn't know who she really was gasped. "I'm her younger self from a past timeline!" she shouted as she pointed at Older Dani who was leaning against the stone wall of the cavern with her arms crossed.

"Well, she is dressed the same as Dani when she was a girl," Jazz figured as she examined the girl. "But how can we be so sure?"

"Because!" Amber yelled out. Everyone looked at her as she turned back into her human form; she was still wearing her pink pajamas. "Aunt Dani is the only one of us that can produce a ghostly wail as powerful as the one we saw her use on those dark phantoms."

"It's true guys," Older Dani spoke up making everyone look at her. "She was about to be killed by Plasmius back in Amity Park. She came here from the past because Vlad made a time portal and sent her here. She is in fact a younger version of me."

"I can't believe how much Amber looks like you did as a kid," Valerie chuckled.

The room was suddenly filled with conversation before someone's stomach growling silenced everyone. They all looked down at Danielle who they remembered was always hungry as a child. "Don't look at me," she reassured them before the stomach growled again.

They all looked next to her as Amber looked down at her stomach and patted it. "I guess I take after her," she figured with a chuckle.

* * *

A short time later everyone was sitting at a long table as they eat food prepared by the Lunch Lady ghost of all people.

"More spaghetti deary?" she asked Danielle. She shook her head nervously causing her to scowl at the girl.

"I'll take some more," Amber said gladly. The Lunch Lady ghost perked up a bit and scooped some onto her plate. She tried to hand it to the girl but she snatched the pot from her hand and ate right out of that.

"I'll have to make some more," she said before she flew away with the plate of spaghetti leaving Amber to eat right out of the pot with glee.

"How come she gets so much!?" an angered teenage Youngblood complains before a teenage girl wearing overalls and a red beanie grabs him by the ear. "Oww, Oww."

"Because she would eat your hands off to get it off your plate," Box Lunch scolded him, making Danielle chuckle. "You know very well how much she eats."

She let go of his ear and he rubbed it to make the pain go away. "She got her appetite from her father and he got his from that fat oaf of a father of his. It's only natural that- Oww!" he yelped in pain after chicken wing was chucked at his head.

Older Dani lowers her hand to the table after throwing the chicken before she picks up a corn cob and bites it in half before chewing the whole thing.

Sitting next to her was Valerie as she, Jazz, Ember, Kitty, Johnny 13 and a buffed up Box Ghost examine a blue print of what appeared to be a castle.

"How in the world did you guys get these blue prints of Plasmius' castle?" Jazz asked the four ghosts as she examined the blue prints. They had been made of several pages showing almost every excruciating detail.

The Box Ghost slammed his metal hook for a hand on the table. "We had to go to Hell and back!" he said in almost an outrage.

"Ehem!" Kim coughed as she covered Amber's ears as she ate to prevent her from hearing such rotten language. She scowled at him before she removed her hands from Amber's ears and ruffled up her hair a little. She smiled up at her mother with a full mouth.

"Heehee, sorry," he apologized before he went back to looking at the blue prints.

"These are absolutely incredible," Jazz said as she held one of the sheets up to the light. "When we have more time I'll examine these for an entry point we can use for a surprise attack." She rolled the blue prints up before sticking them half way into a bag sitting on the floor next to her.

Danielle burped before she turned to her older self. "So there's been something I've been meaning to ask you," she said drawing her attention to the girl. "We're back at the hideout safe and sound but what confuses me is why you haven't turned back into your human form."

The entire room went silent having heard what she was asking. Ron was in the middle of taking a spoonful of soup before he dropped the spoon from his open mouth right back into the bowl with a clang. Amber swallowed everything that was in her mouth with a large nervous gulp.

Danielle's older self seemed flabbergasted by the question. She gasped when Dani asked this. She shook slightly before she dabbed her lips with a napkin. There was a long awkward silence before she eventually answered with a heavy sigh.

"I'm…not a halfa anymore Dani," she said sadly. Danielle's answer hit her like a load of bricks. Her eyes widened but she listened intently. "My human half…Plasmius…he killed her." Danielle went into complete shock before another flashback story occurred.

* * *

"_**It was seven years ago,"**__ she started saying. __**"Kim asked me to baby sit a seven year old Danny Jr. while she and Jazz took care of a five year old Amber who had the chicken pox. Taking care of him was much harder than it seemed considering trying to keep a small child with ghost powers under control was no easy task. It was about mid-day and Danny had discovered he could go intangible and phase out of the base which back then was hidden inside Mount Rushmore. **_

_A small seven year old Danny Jr. has hanging onto the nose of George Washington as he laughed playfully in his ghost form. An adult Danielle in her early twenties slid down the bridge of the nose in her ghost form and stopped at the tip._

"_Danny! Stop messing around! It's too dangerous to be out here! Aunt Dani is gunna get a lot of heat from your mommy if she finds out we are out here." _

_She leaned down and reached underneath the stone nose to grab the quarter ghost boy, but he turned intangible and flew up through the nose and through her in the process laughing until he came to rest on George Washington's forehead. _

"_I am never having kids," Dani huffed as she landed on the stone forehead in front of the laughing Danny Jr. "You think this is funny kid!?" she scolded him. He stopped laughing and looked at her with wide eyes. _

"_Oh I think he finds it very funny," a dark and sinister voice says from behind her making her gasp with terror. _

"_Uh oh," Danny Jr. said quietly as a wisp of blue air came from his and Dani's mouths before he phased through the forehead back into the base. _

"_**Plasmius had found us while I was trying to apprehend little Danny and he wasn't about to let me get away."**_

_Dani tried to fly away but got a punch to her face as she flew away. She crashed into the stone hard enough to make it crack on impact. _

"_All these years and she's still weaker than we thought possible," an older Dark Dan mocked. _

"_She can't even handle taking care of a toddler," an older Dark Dani mocked. "This baby sitting thing has really cost her, her train of thought and now she lacks her focus."_

"_Focus on this!" Dani yelled before she fired two green ecto-blasts at them but they easily dodged them. _

"_You've got to do better than that girl," Plasmius mocked as Dark Dan charged for her. She rolled backwards onto her hands and launched herself into the air with her arms as he punched the stone face of Washington with enough force to make the entire structure crumble, well not the WHOLE thing, just Washington's face. "Like that," Plasmius added with a growl. _

'_I really hope the others are smart enough to get out before this whole place blows up like Amity Park,' she thought to herself before she blocked a punch from her evil clone. This did no good though because she crashed back into the stone monument. _

"_She is so weak I don't even want to bother fighting her anymore," Dark Dani said angrily as she put her hands on her hips. _

"_We keep growing stronger with time," Dark Dan said as she flexed his arm muscles. "But she doesn't get any stronger because life gets in the way despite the world being in chaos." _

"_Then perhaps it's time I finish her off once and for all and relieve us of the stress of having to hunt her down," Plasmius said with an evil grin. He held up his hand with his fingers pointed towards the sky and energized it until his hand glowed with a bright green light._

_Danielle growled at him before she launched herself into the air at him. "ARRRRRGH!" she yelled in anger as she prepared to hit him with an energy ray, but he slowed down time so she went in slow motion. He got underneath her and punched her in the stomach with his energy infused hand. _

"_**I had never felt a pain as great as this one. It was like the pain I felt when I was being melted down in his lab so many years ago, only it was so much worse." **_

_Plasmius' energy infused hand became intangible before it plunged into her. He sped time back up so he could watch her suffer in agony. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She coughed up green ghost blood all over his suit making him growl. _

"_This is something I should have done a long time ago!" he yelled. Dani screamed out in pain as if he were ripping out her insides when in fact he was forming an energy ball inside of her. _

"_YAAAAAH!" she screamed as he unleashed the energy, blasting it right out her back. The Dark Phantom's had to dodge the blast of energy as it flew by them. They looked back and couldn't believe what they saw. He had blasted right through her, but she was still alive, but just hanging on by a thread. _

_Plasmius grinned as the three reality gems on his belt began to glow. He turned her intangible and infused her with the energy, only it didn't heal her. Her DNA split and her human form appeared to fall right out of her. She fell from the sky and fell hundreds of feet into the forest below, never to be seen again._

"_No way her human form could have survived that kind of a fall," Dark Dani snickered. _

"_Now to finish the job," Plasmius smirked. He grabbed her bangs and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes which seemed almost lifeless. He pulled his hand out of her stomach and wiped the ghost blood onto her suit. "Say hello to Danny for me," he snickered as he put his hand in her face and formed another energy ball. She was too weak to react and took the blast._

_She smashed into the face of Lincoln with enough force to shatter the entire mountain. It crumbled and a huge rock slide buried the surrounding landscape sending a plume of dust and debris high into the air. _

"_**I can't explain how I survived that attack but the others found me a short while later under all of the debris. They had heard the fighting going on outside and escaped through a rear exit before the mountain collapsed. They brought me back into recovery, but I was in a coma and can't remember a thing. They didn't know how much longer I had but an unexpected visitor came up with a plan. When my human half fell to her death he soul went to the ghost zone. She came back and had Tucker use our parent's old blue prints and make another Fenton Dream Catcher."**_

_The newer Dani Phantom lifted the comatose Dani Phantom into her arms and walked up to the newly built dream catcher. Everyone prayed that her idea would work. She flew through the merge side of the dream catcher with the other Dani in her arms. White light enveloped the whole room as the flashback story ended._

* * *

"If there was an upside to it all, when my two ghost halves fused together not only did I return to my normal health and become a full ghost, but my strength and power had increased dramatically. That's why I stand a better chance against them now than I did in the past. I could probably defeat the clones one at a time if I had time to rest between fights, but Vlad is still a whole nother league ahead of me."

"That's incredible," Danielle awed. "It's sad that you can't return to your human form but the fact that you're a full ghost now is still really cool."

"Ya, that dream catcher idea was a real miracle," Jazz added. "And it's a good thing that her human half was split from her before she died otherwise she wouldn't exist anymore."

"Yah, it's a real shame that when half human half ghosts die they cease to exist," Valerie finished with a sad shake of the head.

"How do you guys know that?" Danielle asked suspiciously. Suddenly the room was even more deathly silent than last time. Everyone seemed so sad. "Shouldn't they become full ghost or something?"

"It…doesn't work just like that Dani," Ron said sadly.

"We had to learn the hard way," Tucker said gloomily as he looked down at his plate.

Danielle seemed really confused and looked over at Danny Jr. across the table as he became really depressed. She looked to her right at Kim and Amber. Kim was starting to weep as she held Amber in her arms. That's when she realized her parents weren't with them and neither was the original Danny.

She was starting to get worried by this point. She glanced up at her older self as a tear rolled out of her good eye. "No," Young Dani whispered as she shook her head. "They can't be," she denied. She couldn't face the truth.

"Dani…there's…something we need…to tell you," Jazz said slowly and sadly.

Danielle's eyes widened as her teeth started to chatter. "I don't believe it," she denied as she shook her head. "It's not possible. You're lying."

"We wish we were kid," Ron said sadly as he put his arms around his wife and son.

"Jazz," Danielle whispered causing her much older sister to look up at her. "Where are mom and dad? Where is our brother?" she asked. After a moment of silence she demanded to be answered. "WHERE'S DANNY!?"

* * *

_It was a dark and stormy night deep in the forest with only a single dirt road traveling through it that was so rough you needed a tank to get through safely or in this case the Fenton RV. It rolled through the forest as Danny and Danielle flew overhead. They seemed a little older than the ones we were used too. Danny was about twenty years of age while Danielle was seventeen, still just a kid. _

_A flash of lightning struck in the distance before it was followed by a blast of thunder and wind which started blowing a heavy downpour on the two halfas. As Danielle tried to cover her eyes to keep the rain out; Danny's cell phone started to ring. _

"_Hey Kim, we're on our way back right now," he said after immediately answering it. _

_(Cut to Kim) "I really hope you get back soon because your kids are starting to drive me crazy!" she half yelled into the phone as she tried to coo a crying newborn Amber in her arms. _

_Kim had grown quite a bit as well. She had developed into a beautiful young lady and had an hour glass shaped body. Her red hair still hung down to her waist. But it wasn't supported by a headband so a little came down in front of her ears. _

_(Cut to Danny) "Well that's what happens when you have kids," he responded. _

_(Cut to Kim) "But I'm not their real mother. I love them to death but Sam died just a few months ago and we have only been married for a few weeks. I just need help getting adjusted to taking care of them." She grabbed for a bottle and started feeding the baby girl so she would stop crying. "Shh, shh," she said to sooth the baby as she bobbed her up and down gently. "I haven't slept in three days," she added desperately into the phone which she now held with her head against her shoulder. "I'd ask Jazz but she and Ron are too busy taking care of their son in their own living quarters here at the base."_

_(Cut to Danny) "I promise Dani and I will take them off your hands for you when we get back so you can get some rest," Danny reassured her._

"_Hey! Don't get me sucked into this!" Danielle half yelled in her own defense._

_(Cut to Kim) "Thank you," she said in a much calmer tone before an ecto-blast whizzed by her head and exploded with the wall making her jump and drop the bottle thus causing the baby to scream. "Ohh," she sighed sadly as she used her hand which had been holding the bottle to hold her head. She turned and glanced desperately at a two year old Danny Jr. as his hand let off a green vapor. He smiled nervously as he hid his hand behind his back. "Just please hurry," she practically begged of Danny. _

_(Cut to Danny) "We will, I promise sweetie," he said in a caring manner before he hung up and stuffed his phone back into his suit. _

"_Great; now I gotta baby sit," Danielle huffed. _

"_Hey you love your niece and nephew," Danny reminded her with a smile. "Please, it's for Kim," he pleaded with her, although he knew she would give in._

"_Alright," she said with a sigh. "But only because I wanna eat Amber's teeny tiny little toes like pieces of candy," she said in a childish manner as she started to get a little giddy at the thought of taking care of her niece. _

_Danny couldn't help but smile at his little sister's comment. She absolutely adored Amber and he knew she'd do anything for her. _

_Their happy moment was interrupted as a lightning bolt struck a little ways ahead of them causing them to stop and cover their ears from the resulting blast of thunder. The thunder was soon followed by the sound of a large vehicle running into a tree that it couldn't topple. _

"_MOM! DAD!" Danielle screamed before she dove from the sky towards the forest below where orange flames were licking at the trees._

"_Well I guess Kim's just gunna have to wait for a little bit longer," Danny sighed before he descended from the air in a much calmer tone than his younger sister. He knew his parents could survive the crash and he knew they'd be able to get out of the armored vehicle safely before the flames got to them. _

"_Common Danny! We have to help them!" Danielle yelled as she ran up to the back of the vehicle as Danny landed on the ground. _

"_Dani they're fine," he reassured her as he walked towards the flaming vehicle and felt the temperature rise. "They've survived worse." _

_His words weren't backed up though when a sudden spark ignited the gas tank causing the entire vehicle to explode in a massive fireball that engulfed the surrounding area. _

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Danny and Danielle screamed as they were blown away by the explosion. Danielle had been blown into Danny and they both crashed into a large tree. _

_They looked up after falling to the ground at the base of the tree and gasped in horror as their faces were lit with an orange glow. "NOOOOOOO!" Danny screamed. Danielle was horror stricken, she couldn't believe what had just happened. _

_Suddenly two figures jumped high into the air out of the flames and landed some distance away before they stood up. Jack and Maddie had survived the explosion but didn't seem too happy. They just scowled at their two half ghost children. _

"_There is a god," Danny sighed with relief. _

"_How did you guys survive that explosion?" Danielle asked them with glee. She was amazed that they had survived and figured she'd more amazed at how they did, but they just stared back at them coldly. "Umm, Mom? Dad?"_

_Jack and Maddie snarled at them before they lunged. "Whoa!" Danny yelled as he jumped over them to avoid their sudden attack. Danielle flew around them and they met back on the ground where their parents had been standing. "What's gotten into you two? It's not our fault the vehicle crashed."_

"_Yah! This isn't like the two of you," Danielle exclaimed. "It's like they're two different people," she whispered to Danny. _

_Jack and Maddie glanced back at them with fierce glowing red eyes and growled. "I think it's safe to say that they really aren't themselves," Danny said nervously as he and Danielle started to back away slowly._

_They turned around when they heard an evil laughter coming from behind them. They saw a beam of yellow energy hit the ground before a pillar of Earth rose up and made contact with Vlad's feet as he hovered over them. _

"_For over three years we've been searching for you and here we find you…in the middle of the forest with their parents leading the way back to a secret base I'm guessing," he snickered evilly. _

"_Plasmius!" Danny snarled at the evil ghost angrily. _

"_What do you mean by "WE"?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow in confusion, thinking that he was he only one there. _

_Both she and Danny gasped before they glanced back at their parents. They were snickering evilly as their hair turned into white flames. Their bodies cracked with green light before they shattered leaving behind two green figures that seemed to be made of light. _

"_ARRRRRGH!" they screamed as they took young adult forms of Dark Dan and Dark Dani. _

"_THEY DIDN'T!?" Danny screamed in horror. _

"_They did!" Danielle replied in the same horrified tone. "They overshadowed them and killed them from the inside."_

_Their dark clones laughed evilly as they flew up into the air and stopped next to Plasmius and floated on either side of him. _

"_You monsters!" Danny yelled at them as they snickered. _

"_I'll wipe those grins off your faces!" Danielle yelled before she charged up an ecto-blast and fired it at the stone pillar Plasmius was standing on. _

_The pillar shattered into a million pieces before time appeared to stop. The pillar started to repair itself before the explosion subsided and collapsed back into an ecto-blast before it was sent right back to her. _

"_UGH!" Danielle grunted as she was hit with her own attack and blasted away. Plasmius laughed as he pressed the button on the time staff to set time back in motion. _

_Danny didn't seem too concerned with her; he was busy glaring daggers at Plasmius and their darker clones. He made his hands into fists and his teeth started to grind against each other as his rage built. _

_Danielle sat up and rubbed her head as stars circled her before she gasped. She gawked as Danny's power built. His hair flowed with a sudden gust of wind from the storm raging around them. _

"_ARRRRRRRRGH!" he yelled as he charged into the air and went straight for Plasmius. He went in for a punch but he simply caught Danny's fist and squeezed it, crushing his fingers. "YAAAAAAH!" he screamed in agony as he felt his fingers snap._

"_Three years and you haven't gotten any stronger," Plasmius mocked him. "That's too bad."_

"_He's been too busy starting a family to focus on his fighting abilities," Dark Dan chuckled causing Danny to snarl at him, but Plasmius squeezed his hand again and lifted him so he could look into his eyes. _

"_I've grown tired of you," Plasmius said sourly. "You've threatened my rule of this planet time and time again and now I will finish you off once and for all!" _

_He grabbed Danny by his suits collar and threw him to the ground. He then fired another yellow energy beam at the pillar he was standing on and it rose higher into the air until he was standing over the entire forest. Lightning cracked behind him as he dropped the staff to his feet._

"_Both of you give me your energy right now," he ordered the dark phantoms who seemed confused by this order. They glanced at each other before they shrugged their shoulders. _

_They backed away from him as he spread his arms out and pointed one hand at each of them. They raised their hands and fired ecto-rays into his hands allowing him to absorb the energy._

"_Danny!" Danielle screamed as she ran to his aid. He was just sitting up on the ground as she ran to his side and helped him up. "You're hurt," she wept as she examined his crushed hand. The bones in his fingers had been snapped and it was now disfigured; but he ignored the pain. _

"_I'm fine," he said to her with anger in his voice. He glared up at Plasmius and the dark phantoms as another bolt of lightning cracked in the sky. It struck the pillar and caused it to collapse into the forest in a hail of stone and a cloud of dirt. _

"_We've got to get you back to the base," she ushered him as she tried to pull him away, but he stood firm; not budging an inch. _

"_You go, I'm staying," he informed her without taking his eyes off Plasmius. _

"_WHAT!?" she yelled in surprise of his statement. "You're not staying here! They'll kill you!"_

"_I'm tired of running," he informed her. "I'm making this my last stand." He glanced down at her as tears started to flow from her eyes. "I'll keep them occupied while you escape. If I don't make it you have to train Danny and Amber to use their ghost powers so they may one day help you fight these monsters."_

"_But Danny…THAT'S SUICIDE!" she screamed. She couldn't hold back anymore, she wrapped her arms around him and her face became flooded with tears. "They'll kill you! We have to go now!" she pleaded with him. _

"_If we run they will just follow," he snapped at her making her back away from him as she continued to cry. "If I can't beat them here and now then it will be up to you and the others to finish it."_

"_Danny; please don't?" she begged of him as another bolt of lightning struck nearby. "You're Danny Phantom," she half yelled at him to make him remember who he really was. "You're the reason all of us are still alive today. You can't possibly think this is the logical choice to make!"_

"_It's because I'm who I am is why I must do this Dani," he said calmly before he turned his attention back to Plasmius who had gathered a lot of energy by now. He was struck by a bolt of lightning making him light up like a Christmas tree. "You have to go now," he told her again. "The others need a leader and someone needs to teach the kids how to use their powers." _

"_Danny?" she whispered as her tears began to dry up, although she would still be crying if her wells hadn't dried up. They didn't exchange any more words before she backed away and turned to fly away. She flew up a few feet before she looked back at Danny as he looked up at Vlad who was surrounded with electrical sparks of energy. "I love you Danny," she whispered before she turned and flew away._

"_Should we follow her?" Dark Dani asked as she and her brother stopped giving Vlad their energy. _

"_Nah, she's even less of a threat," Dark Dan responded. "We'll just track her down later. I'd rather watch what he has in mind to stop us," he said with a smirk as he looked down at Danny who stood on the ground looking up at them with a look of confidence on his face. "Not that he will," he added with a chuckle._

_The electricity flowing around Plasmius gathered around both of his hands as he formed two balls of pulsating energy that appeared to be made of light and not ecto-energy. He slammed his hands together fusing the two balls together into a much larger ball. He aimed at Danny and grinned._

"_If he's clueless enough to just stand there and take the attack then he's just asking to be killed," he chuckled. "Too bad he's not strong enough to deflect an attack of this magnitude."_

"_Common Plasmius! Let's see what you're really made of!" Danny challenged him. "I'll even make you a wager…you see this spot? I won't move from it!"_

"_Overly confident in himself isn't he?" Dark Dani asked with a cocked eye brow. _

"_If that's the way you want to play this then fine!" Plasmius yelled before he unleashed his attack. It grew into a beam of energy several feet across as it went straight towards Danny as he prepared himself._

_As Danielle flew away more tears started to stream from her eyes. "He's really brave if he thinks he can beat them by himself," she said with a smile before she became suddenly worried. She stopped and looked back to see the horizon was glowing with a green haze. Lightning struck a few times off in the distance. "Danny?" she whispered again out of concern for her brother. _

_Danny put his hands above his head and despite one of them being disfigured he managed to catch the blast and held it at bay. He strained hard to keep his arms locked so the energy wouldn't get any closer. _

"_This time you lose Daniel," Plasmius said with a smirk as he and the dark phantom clones chuckled evilly at the sight of the energy attack forming into a ball the size of a baseball stadium. _

_Danny couldn't handle the strain and his feet began to dig into the ground. He was being greatly overwhelmed by the massive ball of energy. He felt great pain as he was slowly torn apart molecule by molecule._

_The energy ball touched the ground and exploded sending shockwaves vibrating through the forest. From Danielle's standpoint she saw the explosion as a green mushroom cloud formed on the horizon before she saw the shockwaves expanding in every direction. _

"_DANNY!" she screamed before she covered her upper body with her arms to block the blast. She was hit by the shockwaves and sent flying backwards and out of sight. _

_The shockwaves expanded outwards blowing over trees for miles around. At the center of the explosion Danny disappeared within the bright light as he was literally vaporized by the attack. "Dani…and my…children…live on," he whispered slowly before he took one last breath and vanished from existence. _

* * *

It was a dark and windy night in an unknown location so it was kept safe from Plasmius although that didn't stop one of his little spy cameras from laying low in the area. The moon shone brightly over a very old cemetery.

An owl sitting on a tree branch is scared away as a ghostly green portal opens up in the middle of the cemetery. Young Danielle was the first to fly through shortly followed by her older self, Danny Jr. and Amber in their ghost forms. Plasmius' spy bug camera wasted no time in hiding in Amber's hair.

"It's right over here," Older Dani said quietly as she pointed at a large monument directly under the full moon.

Young Dani walked up to the monument which was of Danny holding the world over his head. It was the same monument that was displayed in every capitol of the world after they saved the Earth from the Dis-Asteroid. She fell to her knees in disbelief as he older self walked up next to her and read the inscription carved into the bottom of the monument.

"Dedicated to the long time ghost hero Danny Phantom after his untimely death. He will always be loved and remembered by his friends and family. He may be gone, but as long as we keep him in our hearts, he will live on forever."

Danny Jr. and Amber closed their eyes and prayed silently to themselves before they touched their foreheads followed by their chests and ending with their shoulders.

"I just can't believe he's really gone," Young Danielle cried silently.

"It was only a few months after I was born," Amber added as she walked up to her look alike and sat on her knees next to her. "I don't have any memories of my father but from what the adults say he was a really nice guy."

"I was two and I only have one memory of him," Danny Jr. said as he sat on the ground on Danielle's other side. "He held me in his arms as he rocked me to sleep. I wish I had more but like Amber he died before we could really get to know him."

"We were all devastated but we remembered that Danny wouldn't want us to grieve," her older self said. The three teens looked up at her as she stood behind them. "He would want us to fight for what we believe in. He would want us to beat Plasmius and grieve later."

"I really hope the Danny from my time period is still doing alright," Danielle said sadly. "We left him back in the Jurassic Period when we were chasing our clones through time with no way of getting home…unless," she wondered as she pondered on something.

"If he is still alive whenever he is I'm sure he's doing his best to get back to your time period, so I think its best that we try to do the same and get you back to the past," her older self informed her.

"You can beat Plasmius in the past so we can grow up with decent lives," Danny Jr. pointed out.

"And we could grow up with a real father figure," Amber said excitedly. "Uncle Tucker isn't exactly the best one if you know what I mean."

"Yah, he really is a character," Danielle chuckled slightly as she dried her tears.

"Well we should get back," her older self mentioned as the owl that flew away landed on the branch of a tree nearby. She looked up at it as it looked down on them. "It's nearly Amber's bed time and it's not safe to be out in the open at this time of night."

"Alright," Danielle said as she stood up slowly and walked back towards the portal. She looked back at the statue of her brother holding up the world. "Good bye Danny, hope I get to see you soon." She looked up at her older self who was cocking an eyebrow at her. "In a good way I mean," she added.

"Good bye daddy," Amber said after she flew up to the statues head. She pecked it on the forehead before she flew back to the others on the ground. The four of them flew back through the portal before the scene zoomed in on Danny's statue.

* * *

**And so ends the chapter. Danny does not exist in this future, he was killed by Plasmius but Dani and his kids live on leaving them to be the only human/ghost hybrids. Also Older Dani is now a full ghost. **

**I don't want any DannyxSam fans to get furious with me about Kim marrying him before his death. I stick by my word that Danny and Sam will get back together by the end of the story. That is why I made Sam Danny Jr. and Amber's birth mother. It was originally gunna be Kim herself but that changed a few months ago so she is only their step-mother and it won't stay that way. **

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. The next one will be up as soon as I can get it written. **


	16. Newfound Strength

**Well I'm back in school now, my winter break is over, but I managed to get this chapter done and I hope to finish the story before I start getting homework that takes hours on end to complete. Anyways Danny is gunna meet back up with Danielle in this chapter in the future and we get to see how he fights against the Dark Phantom clones now that they are all grown up and resemble his Alternate Evil Future Self. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16- Newfound Strength:**

A dark red eye opens before the view zooms away from a ghost crow. It caws before it joins a group of others on a branch of a dead tree on a floating island with the destroyed remnants of Pariah's Keep nearby.

Overhead, five other ghosts fly by as they travel deep into the ghost zone by going through familiar territory. Clockwork is in the lead being followed by Danny and Frostbite who were followed by two members of the far frozen. They were well armed to the teeth, prepared to defend their leader to within an inch of their afterlives.

"So what has Plasmius been up to these days?" Danny asked as they left Pariah's Keep behind them and kept on flying.

"He and your dark clones have made all life on the Earth vanish," Frostbite informed him. "The entire planet is an entire wasteland uninhabited by any form of life. Not even micro-organisms have survived. Nothing remains but a rock floating in the middle of space."

"He's killed off everything?" Danny asked. He was shocked Plasmius would do such a thing. "But I thought he wanted to enslave the entire planet, not destroy it?"

"He couldn't destroy it because then the ghost zone would cease to exist as well," Frostbite answered. "And he wanted to enslave humanity, but it fought back against him and he decided to eliminate everything to prevent anyone from becoming a potential threat. He now uses the ghost zone to travel to other planets deep in outer space to either enslave their inhabitants or eradicate them."

"Ok so if the ghost zone is the flip side of my reality then how come it can transverse between planets?" Danny questioned. "I mean, I didn't think the ghost zone could stretch beyond the reaches of my solar system."

"The ghost zone is an endless void," Clockwork answered him without looking back. He changed into his elderly form from his infant form. "It goes on forever reaching to the far ends of the universe. There are no limits to where you could end up."

"And as long as he controls time and reality the entire space time continuum is threatened," Frostbite added.

"Well if I can just get back to my time period I have a shot at changing all of this and preventing it from happening," Danny growled slightly. "I can only hope that Danielle made it back alright as well."

This got Clockwork thinking. "Hmm," he said as he held his chin in his hand as he turned into his adult form. "I think we need to change our strategy," he figured.

"How so?" Frostbite asked him before Danny could. They both wondered what could be on his mind.

"Your best chance of beating Plasmius is if Danielle is back in your time period," Clockwork told him, still without turning around to look at him. "She and the two other girls have been traveling through time to try to catch your clones; so there might be a good chance she's not back in your time period."

"What are you saying?" Danny asked with confusion. "That she could still be in the past?" he answered his own question.

"Or maybe even the future," Clockwork added. "I think what you need to do is go to whatever time period she is in and then find your way back to your own time period with her; that way you'll have the best chance of beating Plasmius."

"Hey, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea," one of the far frozen guards agreed with the plan as the other nodded along.

"Only question is, how do we find a portal that will take me directly to a time period where Danielle is?" Danny wondered. "I mean she could be in just about any time period."

"That is why I am taking you to the place where everything all started," Clockwork said with a grin. "The place that gave birth to the entire ghost zone, me as well as every single ghost in existence."

"The realm of the Timeless!?" Frostbite gasped causing Danny to scoot away for a moment. "But I thought that was just a myth?"

"What's the realm of the Timeless?" Danny asked.

"It is where the existence of the ghost zone began," Frostbite informed him. "Much like how the Big Bang created your Universe, the ghost zone was created through means which none of us can possibly hope to understand except for the Master of Time himself."

"I was one of the first ghosts to come into existence," Clockwork spoke up as he turned into his infant form. "I am the ghostly formation of time itself. Other ghosts like myself came into existence in similar ways so I tend to call them my siblings. Mother Nature; master of anything living, growing and the weather itself. Vortex and Undergrowth are descendants of hers. *Another is the Sandman, I'm sure you've heard of him before. He is an ancient ghost like myself that is a master of sleep. Nocturn is his son if you could believe that. Others exist but they haven't been heard from in a very long time."

"How could all of you still be around?" Danny asked. He seemed quite intrigued. "From the formation of the ghost zone until now?"

"We are not affected by Time Danny," Clockwork answered him. He actually took the time to turn around so he was flying backwards to talk this time. He changed back into his adult form. "Instead we transverse between our life cycles within a matter of minutes but we never age like the others. We can not die under any circumstances." This last statement was said with a close up of his face.

"Lucky you," Frostbite said before he turned to Danny. "You see Danny, as I had said earlier only the oldest of us can give you a true answer to the way ghosts live their lives."

"Yah, but I still have a question that has yet to be answered," he pointed out.

"Go ahead Danny and I'll give as straight an answer as I can allow," Clockwork said as he turned into his elderly form and turned around so he could see where he was going.

"What happens when a ghost dies? I understand that when people die their spirits come here, but what happens to a ghost?" Danny asked.

"You are right about humans when they die," Clockwork answered. "But it gets more complicated than that." He turns into his infant form. "If a human dies in the living world their souls come here, but if they die while they are already here, then they will cease to exist." He finished this in a dark tone.

"That's good to know!" Danny said with a nervous gulp. "And what about ghosts?"

"For ghosts it is much more complicated," Clockwork continued. "While in the ghost zone if a ghost dies a natural death they too will cease to exist, but if they die UN-naturally then they will be reincarnated as a living being in the human world. But if they die in the human world they will be reversed. An un-natural death will result in them ceasing to exist whereas a natural one will allow them to be reincarnated in the living world."

"I think when my time comes I'd rather just let it be the end of the road," Frostbite said proudly. "I have led a long and wonderful after life and I see no reason to keep it going."

"Well that's just applying to ghosts or humans; what about halfas like Danielle and myself?" Danny wondered. "Do we become full ghost or do we stay the same? You know like the human half becomes ghost and the ghost half becomes human."

"I'm not quite sure Danny," Clockwork answered. "You, your sister and Plasmius were the only known halfas in existence. But if I had to guess you wouldn't exist anymore, otherwise you would probably still be around today in this time period if all the cycle did was repeat itself."

"Great, so if I die then that's it," Danny said in a gloomy tone. "At least if I can stop Vlad that'll be the end of it."

"Hope you can figure that out soon," Clockwork said. "Because we're here."

Danny, Frostbite and the two Far Frozen guards were amazed at where they were. They were flying into the ghost zones equivalent of a nebula in outer space. They were surrounded by gasses of many colors. "This is what I imagined it would look like," Frostbite said in amazement.

"So this is where it all started huh?" Danny asked as they flew towards a rocky island farther ahead of them.

"If the ghost zone had a limited size then this place would certainly be the very center of it all," Clockwork said as they descended onto the floating island.

It was small, rocky and quite empty with the exception of an empty archway that was made of stone and was about ten feet tall. It had very ancient markings on it that none of them could understand.

"What is it?" Danny asked as he walked up to the stone arch and felt the markings that had been carved into the stone. "It looks like a doorway to somewhere but there's nothing else here."

"Oh it goes somewhere alright Danny," Frostbite spoke up. "It is an inactivated portal. According to legend it can take a traveler to any time period they wished to travel to, at least that's what I've heard."

"He is correct," Clockwork said as he floated through the archway and turned into his elderly stage. "This arch was created by the ancient ghosts of the past. Because I was assigned the duty of Mastering Time it was my duty to keep this portal safe and out of the wrong hands. Lucky for us, Plasmius never found it."

"Well how does it work?" Danny asked as he ran his over the markings and found ancient pictures of ghosts he didn't recognized carved into the stone, although he recognized one as the Master of Time himself.

"It requires a key shaped like a gear," Clockwork said as he removed the black gear from his purple cloak and floated up to the side of the stone arch next to Danny.

He wiped away some dust before he blew onto the stone to reveal a gear shaped hole. He inserted it and it started glowing with a white light before he grabbed Danny and pulled him away from the arch way.

The entire stone arch way started to spark with ecto-energy before the void became filled with a swirling green gas so it resembled a ghost portal.

"Whoa," Danny whispered in amazement. Frostbite and his two guards gawked at the portal in silence.

"Now Danny, once you go through you will find yourself back on Earth in the time period you wish to go. I don't know when that will be but whatever time period it is you must know this; to use this portal you must have the key. You can't take this one because I shall use it to go back to your original time period where I will await your arrival," Clockwork informed him. "There is only one other key that will fit this portal and it is inside my staff."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry Danny but I'm not," Clockwork said as he lowered his eyebrows. "You must get the staff away from Plasmius in whatever time period you end up in. You must then take Danielle back to this portal and you can use that to get back to your time period. Then you will face Plasmius a final time. If you can't beat him, then there is no hope for any of us."

"Great, another huge burden put on my shoulders," Danny sighed. "Well it's now or never," he said as he walked towards the portal.

"Danny, wait," Clockwork said as he floated up behind him. He removed two of his amulets from his cloak and put one around Danny's neck.

"What's this for?" he asked as he held it up and looked at it.

"It'll prevent Plasmius from using the staff on you," Clockwork reminded him. "If he tries to stop time it won't affect you. Have your sister wear the other one."

"Will do," Danny said as he stuffed the second amulet into his pocket. He then turned towards the swirling green portal. "So how does it know what time period I want to go to? How do I know what time period I want to go to?" he asked in a slightly more nervous tone.

"You just think when you want to go," Clockwork answered. "As for the when you must be very specific such as, you want to go to whatever time period your sister Danielle is currently in," he suggested. "It will take care of the rest."

"I should still be in the realm of the far frozen when you return to your time period," Frostbite said as he walked up to Danny and crushed him in a bear hug. He set Danny back on the ground and handed him the infi-map. "Should you succeed at defeating Plasmius give this to me in your time period. I have no use of it now. And take the Plasmius Thermos. It might help in your defeating him."

"Sure thing," Danny said with a grin and a nod as he took the thermos and clipped it to his belt. He turned towards the portal and flew through.

Clockwork then turned to Frostbite. "After I pass through to his original time period you must dispose of the gear key so that the portal can't be used again."

"I'll have it thrown into the fiery depths of the Volcano upon my return," Frostbite said with a bow. Clockwork smirked before he turned into his adult form and flew through the portal.

Elsewhere in another time period, a cold icy wind blew at the top of a high mountain. Danny fizzled into existence at the top of the mountain and perched himself on the very tip.

"Alright, I'm here whenever I am," he said. It was so cold his breath could be seen. "First step, find Dani and get the staff away from Plasmius. Shouldn't be too hard." He looked around and figured he was somewhere high up in the Rocky Mountains. "Home should be that way so I guess I'll start in that direction," he said to himself as he started to hover in the air. "You better watch out Vlad, because I'm coming for ya." He sped off in the direction he had been looking in and disappeared into the horizon.

* * *

Lightning bolts flash in the sky as the scene descends from the cloud covered sky to a massive hole in the ground that stretched for about a mile. Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes the edge sending electricity spreading across the top of the entire hole.

Danny flies up over the massive hole as the electricity fades away. "Whoa! It's huge! What power it must have taken to make a crater that big," he awed at the size of the hole in the ground. It was really dark and he couldn't see the bottom. "It's almost like it goes all the way through the planet," he figured. "Awe man, I surely wouldn't have wanted to be in the area when whatever caused this hole went off.

He looked around the edges of the crater until something caught his attention. He squinted to get a better view of what appeared to be the remnants of a nearby town on the edge of the crater.

He flew in the direction of the town and instantly recognized it by the remnants of a house with a large structure on top that looked like an alien space ship or something.

"Half of the town was located right where that hole is; at least this side of town survived," he said to himself as he looked around the area. "I'm surprised my house is even still standing."

He took off and flew around for a bit and eventually came across the nasty burger and found the remains of some buildings that had only recently been destroyed.

"Someone's been fighting around here recently," Danny figured as he landed on the sign for the Nasty Burger. He looked around and saw a drag mark in the pavement below. He went to investigate and found pieces of torn clothing and a few strands of white hair stuck to them.

He clenched the hair strands in his hand before he took off into the air again. He flew around a bit more and eventually found Casper High, or what was left of it anyway.

"Somebody sure had some fun," he said, commenting on the destruction of his school. "And it was only recently brought down too," he noticed. The piles of rubble were new.

He then noticed that the road leading away from the school was covered with broken glass from the surrounding buildings. A little ways down the road a light pole had been knocked over and there were lines in the ground showing that a powerful energy attack was used.

"Someone used a ghostly wail," Danny realized. He decided to consult his PEA for assistance. "I'll just take a reading of the ecto-plasmic residue lingering in the area and see who it was."

Squiggly lines appeared to move up and down on the small screen before the hologram of Cortana appeared. "I'm picking up Danielle's ecto-plasmic signature," she informed him. "She was the one that used a ghostly wail here not too long ago."

"She must have been getting tired of chasing after our clones so she used her most powerful attack to bring them down, but it probably didn't work," Danny figured. "I need to find her and if I do I just might find Plasmius as well. Can you track her ecto-signature for me so I can find her?" he asked the device.

"I've already got the results and it would appear she is somewhere underground beneath Niagara Falls," the hologram informed him. "But that's gunna have to be a second priority because I'm picking up a second ecto-signature in the area."

"You sure it's not just me?" he asked it.

"No, it's showing readings of someone else. Another ghost you've fought before," it responded. "I shouldn't be bothering you when you're in a fight so good luck." She then went back into hiding inside the device on his wrist.

"Alright, so who do we have in the area?" he asked himself before a blue wisp escaped from his mouth. He lowered his eyebrows in frustration before he went invisible and dodged a lightning bolt that was shot at him.

He reappeared in the sky as the gray clouds overhead began to swirl. It came down in the form of a twister before it turned green. It broke free from the clouds and formed a large upper body before it morphed into Vortex.

"Danny…Phantom!" he wheezed. "Long time…no see."

"Same here," Danny said with a smirk. "So you wanna tell me what happened here or am I gunna have to beat it out of you?" he asked as he punched his palm.

"It's a story…that was before your time," Vortex wheezed. He then shot another lightning bolt at Danny out of his eyes.

"Before my time?" Danny asked as he flew out of the way of the lightning bolt. "I'm from the past dude," he informed him. "You must have me confused for the wrong ghost." He then fired an ecto-ray at Vortex hitting him right in the chest sending him flying backwards.

He regained control of his flight before he looked up at Danny. "From…the Past!?" he wheezed with surprise. "Ohh, you're Danny Phantom…Sr.?" he asked with a chuckle. "If only…I had known. I do believe…I've had a fight with your sister thinking she was…your daughter," he informed him.

"A son and a daughter huh?" he asked as he flew towards Vortex and punched at him, but he caught Danny's fist but found it was ice cold. He let go only after Danny froze it solid. "I must be a really busy guy in this time period," he said with a grin.

"Actually," Vortex said as he flexed his fingers and broke his hand free of the ice. "You're long since dead!" he snarled with evil laughter. He brought up his hand and fired a blue ecto-ray at Danny and hit him dead on.

He was frozen solid and started to fall from the sky. His eyes started glowing bright green before he released energy from his entire body, sending shards of ice in every direction. "Dead? Plasmius no doubt," he figured. He flew back up to Vortex's level. "Alright here's how this is gunna work, I'm gunna beat you then…well I guess that's it, I'm just gunna beat you."

Vortex growled before he lunged for Danny. "I'll make you eat your words Phantom!" he snapped as he prepared to grab Danny.

Danny only grinned before he flew directly towards Vortex and went between his arms and landed a punch right to his stomach. "Eat that dude," he mocked as he removed his fist. He backed away as Vortex reached for his stomach. Danny then flew at him and punched him in the face sending him crashing into the ground. "I'm not in the mood to play these silly games with you. Anybody could beat a cloud. You aren't even half the challenge you were when we first met."

Vortex only growled as Danny descended and landed on the ground a short ways away. "You talk too much Phantom…but soon you won't be talking at all." He then took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly screech.

Danny only smirked before he took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail which easily overpowered Vortex's attack. Vortex stopped his screech and covered his ears as he ran away, giving up the fight.

Danny let off his attack and smirked. "So long wuss!" he shouted before he sprung into the air. "Ok, so if Danielle is somewhere beneath Niagara Falls then I gotta head North East of here," he figured. "So long Amity Park," he said to what was left of his town. "I'll stop all of this from happening." He then turned and flew off into the horizon.

* * *

It was really early in the morning at the base beneath Niagara Falls. Jazz and Older Dani were going through the blue prints to Plasmius' castle in a room with a single desk and a single light source hanging from the ceiling.

A little ways down the hall was a bedroom door that was still open. Inside a young girl was sleeping in her bed as a nightlight lit up the room. Amber was apparently scared of the dark; she was just a kid after all.

As she slept peacefully a metallic bug crawled out of her hair. It produced a small satellite dish and beamed out a signal before it was suddenly swatted away by a sleepy Amber.

It landed on its back on the pillow next to the girl but managed to get back on its feet. It fluttered its wings just enough to make a sound that woke Amber out of her sleep.

She blinked a few times before she realized what was sitting on the pillow not three inches from her face. Her eyes widened before she let out a blood curtailing scream.

"AMBER!!" Jazz and Older Dani yelled when they heard the young girl screaming. They ran out of the room, leaving the blue prints behind on the desk.

They ran into the hall and met Kim, Ron, Patrick and Danny Jr. who had all been woken up by Amber's screaming. They were about to open her bedroom door the rest of the way before she came running out of the room and jumped into her brother's arms, burying her face in his night shirt.

"Amber, what happened? What's wrong?" Kim asked the little girl as she wept fiercely into Danny's shirt.

"Giant bug in my bed!" she cried without taking her head away from her brother so her voice sounded muffled.

Jazz and Older Dani looked at each other with startled looks on their faces. They ran into the room and searched everywhere they could but found nothing.

They came back into a living area where the others had gone to after about ten minutes of searching. Amber was curled up in a ball in her mother's lap as she scratched the top of her head lightly.

"Well whatever she saw was either in her head or its gone now," Jazz said as she and Older Dani took a seat on another couch.

"Judging by how much she's sucking her thumb I'd say it wasn't in her head," Young Dani said before she stuffed an entire pop tart in her mouth.

"Well whatever it was she saw, I think it may have been a tracker," Valerie said as she and Tucker walked into the room. They weren't dressed in their combat uniforms; they look like they had just rolled out of bed.

"We noticed that there was an outgoing carrier signal coming from something in her room right before she screamed," Tucker said as he examined something on his PDA.

"You think it was Vlad?" Ron asked in a worried tone.

"I sure hope not," Kim said as she ran her fingers through a still scared Amber's hair.

"Hey guys," Danny Jr. yelled from across the room making them all look up. He was standing at a computer monitor hanging from the wall. "We've got an incoming message from Wulf outside the base," he informed them. "We've got company."

* * *

The roar of the falls covered up their approach. Plasmius, Skulk-Tech, Dark Dan and Dark Dani hid in the mist from the falls, but Wulf and Cujo couldn't be fooled.

They stood at the top of the falls on land on either side of the cascading water. One stood on the American side while the other stood on the Canadian side. They growled when they noticed the four ghosts approaching through the mist.

"About time one of our trackers got inside," Dark Dan chuckled.

"Well it was my idea to hide one of Father's tracking bugs at Danny's statue," Dark Dani hissed. "They were bound to visit it eventually, especially with that girl from the past. She was bound to ask where her brother was and they of course showed her."

"Well in either case we now know where they are hidden," Plasmius spoke up. "And now that we know we can finish them off. Wanna do me the honors of making the first attack?" he asked Skulk-Tech.

"Gladly," Skulker said with a smirk as he raised one of his hands and charged up an energy attack. He shot it at the falls causing millions of tons of water to go up onto land.

The water slammed into the two ghost dogs and sent them falling over the edge into the depths below.

"Well that sure was easy enough," Technus commented.

"They were just the appetizers in this meal we call an attack on the enemy," Dark Dani hissed with delight.

"Now it's time to lure out the main course," Dark Dan said as he built up his energy in his hands and fired at the falls again only this time his attack dug deep into the bedrock.

"Everybody take cover!" Ron yelled as they watched what was happening on the monitor. The entire underground cave system was shaking. They all dove behind Older Dani before she put up a green energy barrier to protect them all.

Outside, Dark Dani had built up her energy and fired into the falls as well, increasing the damage done to the bedrock. The water was being held back by the blasts and had ceased running over the falls.

The ground shook violently causing it to crack and crumble in multiple places. Green light came up through the cracks as the entire area shook into pieces.

The Dark Phantom Clones unleashed a final burst of energy that blew up the entire area, sending dust and debris for miles around. By the time it had all cleared away all that remained was a green bubble in the middle of a vacant waste land.

Everyone underneath the shield was protected from the blast, but all the allied ghosts that had been sleeping had a very rude awakening and found themselves waking up on the ground outside.

"That was so not cool," Ember fumed as she stood up in a T-shirt and shorts.

"I'm gunna have a headache for a week," The Box Ghost mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Speak for yourself," The Lunch Lady ghost said as she brushed dirt out of her hair.

"Anyone wanna tell me why my bed is gone?" Box Lunch asked in a very angered tone. She was standing next to Youngblood in her pink nighty while he wore boxers.

"Ask that Frootloop," he said as he pointed towards the sky.

Older Dani let down the barrier so the others wouldn't have to stay cramped in such a small space. "Plasmius!" she barked at him as the four evil ghost laughed amongst themselves.

"Looks like I won't be going back to my time period any time soon," Young Danielle growled as she got in a defensive position next to her older self and went ghost. She looked down at herself and noticed her phantom suit was still in shambles. "I have got to get this thing fixed."

The four attackers descended and touched down on the ground as everyone that could fight prepared to defend themselves.

"Mom, get behind all of us," Amber shouted as she turned into her ghost form.

"That goes for you guys as well," Danny Jr. yelled to Jazz, Ron, Jason, Tucker and Valerie who couldn't help because she didn't have her ghost fighting suit. He went ghost and stood next to Younger Dani and Amber got next to Older Dani.

"Let's try to have some fun with them before we kill them all off for the last time," Dark Dani hissed to her brother as she smirked evilly.

"Can do," he replied.

"I call the first dibs," Skulker said before multiple robotic tentacles came out of his back and were shot right for the four phantoms. It only took one to capture and hold the three children down, but Older Dani put up a fight.

She jumped into the air and kicked away one of the tentacles as it went for her legs, but she wasn't paying attention as another grabbed her by her arm. She gasped before she grabbed it with her other arm and tried to pry it off, but while she was doing this another tentacle came up from behind and grabbed one of her legs.

She struggled to get free but that only made things worse. Before long all four of her limbs and even her neck had been grabbed by a tentacle and she was now trapped on the ground.

"No fair!" Dark Dani growled. "He got them all pinned in only a minute and we haven't even gotten one shot in."

"There are others we can torture," Dark Dan reminded her with a grin as he eyeballed the others.

"Not good," Kim said nervously as the two dark clones started to hover in the air. Before they could make a move though an energy blast came out of nowhere and sent Skulk-Tech flying.

The tentacles that had a hold of the three kid phantoms let them go, but the five holding onto Older Dani kept their grip and she was dragged along with them. "YAAAAAH!" she screamed as she was slammed into the ground behind Skulk-Tech.

"Ember!" Skulker yelled as Ember hovered in the air over him.

"That's for being a pig headed punk!" she snarled at him.

"Well you shouldn't have broken up with me," Skulker responded as he and Technus started to hover in the air. "Here, a gift for yah," he snickered before they threw Older Dani at her.

She flew up and dodged her as she was flung through the air like a rag doll. She crashed into The Box Ghost and they both toppled.

"I broke up with you for a reason Baby Pop!" Ember yelled in retaliation before she blasted him again with energy from her hands, sending him crashing into the ground again. "I don't date punks or morons with long winded introductions!" she yelled referring to Technus as the later of the two.

Skulker scowled down at Technus' face in his chest. "Hey don't look at me," Technus half yelled at him. "It was your idea to combine bodies."

"Then allow me to break you up!" Ember yelled as she charged for them and tackled them to the ground.

Skulk-Tech retaliated by wrapping his ghostly tail around one of her legs and lifted her into the air. He then spun her around and released her, sending her crashing into Jazz, Kim, Ron, Tucker, Valerie, and Jason; making them topple like dominoes.

"Next," Technus challenged as Skulker raised his hand and caught Danny Jr. by his neck as he tried to attack him.

He smashed him into the ground almost instantly. "Nice try," Skulker snickered.

Danny only smirked before Amber phased through the ground and through him and blasted Skulker right in the face with a beam of yellow energy, sending him flying into the air.

"He wasn't trying to get you," she mocked him. "He was the distraction."

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air by her suit. "Too bad you were distracted by yourself," Dark Dan said as he held her and Danny over his head. He built energy in his hands and blasted them high into the air where they were met by Dark Dani.

She hissed as she flew at them and clothes lined them both in the stomachs and sent them falling back to the ground. They were caught by Older Dani before they crashed into the ground.

"How did we get ourselves into this mess?" Older Dani asked as she set the two phantom siblings on the ground.

"You have been thwarting Plasmius' evil plans for years and he's finally getting his revenge?" Amber asked as she lowered her eye brows.

Dark Dan descended and landed on the ground in front of them. "And we will finalize his dream," he said before he took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail.

Older Dani, Danny Jr. and Amber covered their ears as the sound waves hit them.

Dark Dan didn't let up his attack until he was forced to stop when Young Dani phased up through the ground and punched him in the bottom of his jaw sending him flying up into the air before he crashed back into the ground a little ways away.

"It's about time I found a weak spot in that attack," she said with a smirk. "One hard punch to the chin and you can avoid the attack and stop it at the same time."

"And I've discovered one of your weakness's," Dark Dani hissed as she grabbed Danielle by her hair and lifted her into the air as she struggled to get free. "You talk too much and you're too weak to escape."

She tossed Danielle into the air and spun around kicking her in the stomach as she came back down. Danielle went flying back towards the group of ghosts that weren't prepared to fight. She crashed into Youngblood making them both topple.

Youngblood smirked at her nervously as they looked at each other. She growled before she elbowed him in the nose. "OWW! What was that for!?" he yelled as he grabbed his face.

"Its payback," she informed him. "It helps me feel good on the inside," she said before she took to the air again and flew back into the fight.

Dark Dani was holding Older Dani in a head lock as Dark Dan blocked punches, kicks and energy blasts from the young phantom siblings.

Amber shot an energy blast but Danielle deflects it as she speeds between the two phantoms and Dark Dan. They gasp as they follow her as she flew towards the two older Dani's.

"You will lose," Dark Dani hissed as she tried to twist Older Dani's head. She grunted as Older Dani's air supply became cut off and she started to choke and struggled even more to get free.

Dark Dani laughed evilly before she noticed out of the corner of her eye Younger Dani charging straight towards her. She smirked before she spun Older Dani around and threw her at Younger Dani.

Younger Dani yelped before her older self slammed into her. The younger phantoms were preparing to attack Dark Dan again before they were both slammed into by the two Dani's.

The four of them crashed into the ground, stirring up dust. "We need a lot of help to either beat them or even escape if need be," Danny Jr. said as he stood up and cracked his neck.

"Not today you're not!" Dark Dan yelled before he and Dark Dani formed ecto-energy balls and blasted them at the group.

Younger Dani was the only one to react to the sudden attack. She jumped forward and shot a blast of her own to act against the Dark Phantom's attack after their blasts fused into one.

Their attacks collided but Danielle's was much weaker and was easily overpowered. "Ugh ohh," she said before she was hit by the blast. She disappeared in the light as the energy continued onwards and exploded on the ground near the others.

After the dust had cleared the four phantoms were on the ground once again. Their suits were smoking and they had been torn badly in some places. Younger Danielle's was in the worst condition. Despite taking the full force of the blast she was still alive.

Her suit was already in shambles but now the entire left side of her shirt from her neck down had been torn away. Only a small piece still wrapped around her waist to keep it on. Underneath her shirt was a black tank top. She had lost both gloves and her pants had holes in both of her knees.

"That really hurt," she wheezed as she struggled to stand on her feet under her own strength. "We could really use some help right about now."

"Well I doubt it's about to come falling from the sky," her older self said as she held her arm close to her body.

Dark Dan and Dark Dani snickered evilly before something caught their attention. They looked into the sky. Danielle and her older self along with Danny and Amber turned their heads to see something far away coming in their direction.

"What is it?" Danny Jr. asked as he squinted to see what it was.

"It looks like a person," Amber said. "It might even be a ghost."

"Plasmius has been working with clones; it could be a new enemy," Older Dani said cautiously as she pulled the two of them closer to her. "Stay close."

Younger Dani gazed with awe as Dark Dan and Dark Dani started to growl. The person got close enough to the point where they thought they could recognize it.

"I don't believe it," Older Dani yelled. "It can't be!"

"It is! It's my brother you guys! Danny!" Danielle screamed with excitement as he drew closer.

"Father?" Danny Jr. whispered as the original Danny flew over the others that couldn't fight and touched down on the ground not too far from the phantoms, stirring up dust in the process.

When the dust cleared he stood poised on the ground the same as he had landed. His legs were bent and he looked down so his bangs hung in front of his eyes. He looked up and his eyes glowed a brilliant green as he smirked. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" he asked.

"DANNY!" Danielle screamed with joy as she ran up to her brother and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You made it out of the past!"

"With a little help of the infi-map," he said with a slight chuckle as he set her on her feet and ruffled up her hair a little. "You look like you've been through a meat grinder," he commented on the condition of her phantom suit.

"Well it probably would look a lot worse if I hadn't run into these guys," she said as she looked back at the other three as they gawked at the two with fear in their eyes. Danny grinned at them.

They managed to break themselves out of their trance. "Daddy!" Amber screamed with joy as she ran towards Danny and jumped into his arms. "At last I get to meet you!" she wept with tears of joy.

"Two Danielle's? That's adorable," he chuckled as he set the girl on her feet, but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his waist. "She looks just like you Dani," he said to his sister before he noticed his own look-a-like. "And you look just like me."

"That's what everyone says," Danny Jr. said with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Where did he come from?" Dark Dani hissed angrily. "I thought we killed him twelve years ago!?"

"Where is the hole these time travelers keep crawling out of?" Dark Dan seethed with anger.

"He's younger than he was when we killed him so he's obviously gunna be weaker," Dark Dani said in a lighter tone. "So at least we can take him down easily enough." This caused him to grin.

"You guys must have put up quite a fight," Danny said as he ruffled Amber's hair a little. "I saw the explosion from the other side of the Great Lakes."

"You could have showed up a little earlier you know," Older Dani said as she limped up to them. "But it is good to see you again and I'm sure they agree with me," she said as she looked over his shoulder.

"Who?" Danny asked as he turned around and was squeezed breathless as Kim wrapped her arms around his neck. She was soon followed by Jazz and Tucker causing him to fall to the ground.

"Long time no see dude," Tucker said as he slapped Danny on his back.

"Wow, so it's true that even techno geeks get buffed when the world is in peril," Danny said as he stood up, complimenting on Tucker's immense size. "And it would seem these guys have changed quite a bit too," he said as he looked up at the two Dark Phantoms as they fumed with frustration.

Skulk-Tech flew over and hovered between the two of them as he cracked his knuckles. "Oh I'm gunna enjoy hunting the ghost child again," Skulker said with a smirk.

"Oh I love it," Technus snickers. "He will rue the day he messed with the likes of us."

"Do they actually think he's fighting?" Kim scoffed. Danny put a hand on her shoulder and stepped in front of her as he approached his enemies.

"Danny!?" Young Danielle yelled as she ran up to his side and grabbed his arm. "You can't beat them, not by yourself," she warned him. "They were tearing you apart earlier, they will kill you!"

"They have killed you!" Older Dani half yelled as she ran in front of him to stop his advance on them. "I watched them kill you twelve years ago; I'm not about to let that happen again!"

Danny smirked at her. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve that they aren't aware of yet and neither are you." He walked around her and continued walking towards the Dark Phantoms and Skulk-Tech.

"He's either much stronger than we remember or he's really clueless of the situation at hand," Ron said nervously.

"He's a clueless moron if he thinks he stands a chance against them!" Older Dani yelled at him, although he wasn't listening.

"Oh I can't watch," Kim said as she looked away.

"He's really gunna try to fight by himself?" Dark Dan asked as he folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"We were tearing the others apart," Dark Dani snickered. "He's gunna get pulverized. I certainly wouldn't mind watching him die a second time."

"And I'm glad I get to take pleasure in doing just that," Skulker yelled with joy. He brought two metallic tentacles out of his back and shot them at Danny.

Danny stopped walking towards them and put up his hands with his palms open. He caught the two tentacles with his hands and squeezed them until they broke off.

"HUH! What the!?" Dark Dan gasped with horror. The others were just as surprised. Danny smirked as he lowered his hands to his sides with the ends of the tentacles still in his grasp.

Skulk-Tech brought the tentacles back and shivered at the thought that Danny had just torn off his tentacles. Skulker looked up and saw Danny start to run towards him.

He tossed the ends of the tentacles to the ground and sprung into the air. His eyes flashed green as he brought his hands over his head and fired a strong energy blast that was white with a green tint to it.

Skulker tried to block it but it hit Technus right in the face and blasted right through him. His ecto-skeleton sparked before he toppled to the ground.

"See yah," Danny said mockingly as he held up the top of the Plasmius thermos and removed the top before aiming at Skulk-Tech's smoking remains.

"Curses!" Skulker yelled in anger as he was sucked into the thermos.

"My thermos?" Plasmius asked himself when he recognized the red markings on the side of the device. "How did he get that?"

Danny recapped the thermos and cocked an eyebrow at the dark clones. "One down and two to go before I take down Plasmius," he said with a grin.

"We've been trying to take that guy down for years and he beats him without even trying," Valerie gasped. "He didn't even break a sweat!"

"Danielle here is slightly stronger than I was when I was her age," Older Dani mentioned. "So maybe he's stronger than he was when they killed him."

"Oh you have no idea," Danielle said with excitement in her eyes. "He's gunna tear them apart, just you wait and see."

"Take him together?" Dark Dan asked his sister. He glared at her in frustration towards the young ghost hero.

"Definitely," she responded with a hiss. They both sprung into the air and charged him. He flew at them and put his hands out in front of himself as they threw punches at him.

He caught their fists in each of his hands and flipped himself up so he was over them. He then grabbed them by their heads and slammed them together causing everyone to gasp.

"How did he do that?" Amber asked in awe. She had never seen the dark phantoms so frustrated. They had been struggling to just land single punches on them and Danny did it like it was nothing.

"He's gotta be a lot stronger than he was when he was still alive if he could do that and we couldn't," Danny Jr. said in awe as his teenage father descended to the ground and smirked up at the dark phantoms as they held their heads in agony.

"But how could he be harnessing enough energy to hold them off if he was killed by them years ago when they were even weaker?" Older Dani asked herself. "It's just unheard of; none of this makes any sense."

"You want to explain to me what just happened?" Dark Dani hissed at her brother as she rubbed away her headache.

"He got lucky," Dark Dan responded as he too rubbed his head. "Time for round two."

"Two or two hundred I'm still gunna win," Danny mocked from the ground only making them angrier.

"Something is different about him but I just can't place my finger on it," Plasmius pondered to himself as he watched from the air. "He is stronger than he is letting on; I must get him to reveal his true power," he said with an evil smirk.

Danny's eyes flashed bright green once again as he caught Dark Dan's fist as he tried to punch him again. He spun his body and twisted Dark Dan before throwing him at Dark Dani. They both crashed into the ground in a large heap.

"Common, I was getting more of a challenge out of you than when you were my age," he mocked them. "You've really gone downhill."

"Shut up!" Dark Dan yelled in a fury as he fired an ecto-ray out of his hand at the boy, but he vanished as the blast passed through him. "Huh?" he asked before he turned his head and received a kick to the face.

He went flying as Danny's leg came up from the sudden attack. He then brought his leg back down and kicked Dark Dani in the face as she tried to attack from behind. She went flying back and crashed into the ground as well.

Danny landed back on the ground and eyeballed them both as he prepared for another attack. They both sat up and growled at him but a sudden evil laughter caused them to stop and look up. Danny scowled up at Plasmius who was descending onto the battle scene.

"As much as I'd enjoy watching you kick the tar out of them, I'd much rather finish this before it gets out of hand," he said. He flew higher back up into the air as the dark phantom clones followed on either side of him. "This will be like old times," he said with a smirk as he held out his arms to either side and absorbed energy that the dark phantom clones gave to him.

"That's the same attack he used to kill Danny twelve years ago!" Older Dani screamed. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Danny common," Younger Danielle ushered to her brother but he didn't budge. He just smirked up at Plasmius as green energy fused with pink energy and formed a translucent ball around him.

"Ok so it's not exactly the same," Plasmius said. "But it'll still be enough to finish you." He smacked his hands together in front of him and aimed at Danny.

"We don't have enough time to get away!" Older Danielle yelled. "Everybody hit the dirt!" They all dove for the ground and covered their heads with their hands as they waited for the impending explosion.

Plasmius unleashed his attack and the translucent ball of green and pink energy grew into a huge wave of energy that went right for its intended target.

Danny growled through his clenched teeth as he put up his hands and pushed against the power of the attack. He was pushed backwards along the ground as his feet dug into the dirt. He eventually stopped and the energy wave formed into a gigantic ball of energy.

"And this time you won't come back!" Plasmius yelled with evil laughter.

Danny grunted as he pushed against the energy ball with all of his strength to keep it at bay. The others that had dove for the ground waited for what they thought was about to happen, but when they didn't hear a bang some of them looked up to see what was happening.

Danny smirked as he took one step forward. "Here…your turn," he grunted as he took another step. His pupils disappeared and his hair blew back over his head as he started to walk forward pushing the energy ball as he went.

Plasmius and the dark phantoms gaped their mouths open as the attack came right back at them. The others were also gaping their mouths open but with sheer joy and confusion, not terror.

Danny started to chuckle as he started to sprint, still pushing the energy ball with him. His pupils reappeared but they appeared to be gray instead of green. He started sprinting even faster and with one kick he managed to send the giant energy ball flying off into the sky.

Plasmius and the dark clones moved aside as the energy ball went passed them and traveled higher into the atmosphere before exploding in outer space. Everyone on the ground had to cover their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded. Danny just turned his head and closed one eye as a strong gust of wind from the explosion blew passed them.

The dark clones were horror struck and were quivering as they looked up into the sky. They couldn't believe he was able to deflect it back at them. Plasmius on the other hand didn't seem surprised. He grinned at Danny as if he knew something about him.

When the explosion had ended everyone looked up from the ground and gasped to see that Danny was still standing and other than his suit being in shambles from earlier fights he seemed unharmed. He was smirking up at his foes; his eyes had returned to their normal shade of bright green.

"It's true," Older Dani whispered, although the others heard her. "He is stronger at a younger age than he was when they killed him. What I don't understand is how."

"Well I think I might know," Younger Dani said with a grin. "And I think we are all about to be shown."

Danny lifted into the air and flew up so that he was equal level with Plasmius and the clones. He folded his arms and smirked at them. Plasmius grinned back but the dark clones had fear in their eyes. They didn't believe what had just happened.

"I was right," Plasmius finally said to break the silence. "You are certainly stronger than when we killed you but that doesn't matter. You still don't compare Daniel, nobody compares to me," he said in a cocky manner.

"You're wrong Plasmius," Danny said back to him as he unfolded his arms and lowered them to his sides. "I'm destined to destroy you; and if I wasn't a "C" student then I would have thought about doing this a long time ago."

Plasmius only cocked an eye brow as Danny tensed up his muscles and clenched his teeth together. His hair started to wave as if the air was moving it but there wasn't any.

The others on the ground watched in awe as the clouds overhead began to swirl before they dissipated and allowed the sun to shine through for the first time in years.

Danny's ghostly glow thickened as his pupils disappeared once again. "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!" he yelled to the heavens as his head suddenly became engulfed in white flames. His pupils returned but instead of green they had turned silver.

Plasmius gasped slightly at what he was seeing. The Dark Phantoms didn't know whether to seer with anger or back away slowly out of fear as Danny relaxed and smirked at them. "I'm a lot stronger than you think," he bragged to them.

Danielle laughed to herself with joy as the others gazed in wonder at how he was capable of such a transformation.

"But…how is he able to do that?" Older Dani asked. "I wasn't able to control it when we fought Pariah Dark and I haven't been able to do it sense, but he looks like he's fought like this before and he can control it."

"Yes he can," her younger self confirmed. "That's how he beat Freakshow. Finally things are starting to go in our favor." The scene ended as the view started to zoom in on Danny's face as he smirked with confidence.

* * *

**Why didn't I just have Danny do this from the start? Well like he said he's a "C" student and didn't figure he needed that kind of power but it would seem that he's about to finally give Vlad and his clones a piece of their own medicine. Will he get the staff away from Plasmius and will he and Danielle get back to their time period? Will he be able to beat Vlad in both time periods. Only a few more chapters until the end so the answers will come shortly. **

***EDIT: Stickfight suggested the part about the Sandman Ghost, master of sleep and having Nocturn a descendent of his. **


	17. Back to the Past

**Now we finally get to see Danny's powers in action. He will put Clockwork's plan into action as he fights his way to the past. Its a shorter chapter than previous ones but it'll make due for now because the others will make up for it I'm sure.**

**Chapter 17- Back to the Past:**

"Will you two move you're hides and attack him!" Plasmius ordered the Dark Phantom Clones in a very angered tone. He pointed a finger at Danny who folded his arms and smirked.

Dark Dan and Dark Dani were startled by such a request and hesitantly prepared themselves to attack. They growled at Danny angrily as if to scare him but he continued to smirk with confidence.

"ARRRGH!" they yelled with rage as they charged at him. Danny didn't even flinch as they threw punches at him but their fists appeared to pass right through him as if he wasn't even there. They spun around and shot twin ecto-blasts at him.

With speed that could barely be seen, Danny spun around and kicked both blasts away with one foot sending them sky high before they came crashing down far off on the horizon. Dark Dan and Dark Dani growled at him as he continued to smirk at them with his arms crossed.

"Our fists went right through him and he kicked away our blasts like they were nothing," Dark Dan hissed angrily.

"This transformation of his is impressive," Dark Dani hissed. "But no matter how much stronger he is I'm still stronger!" she screamed. She charged at him and threw another punch but he dodged it by floating aside. She grew more aggravated and threw more punches at him but he continued to dodge them. "Why can't I hit you!?" she yelled.

"Because you are inferior," Danny mocked as he continued to dodge punches. Then with one swift kick he hit her in the chin and sent her flying backwards. He still had yet to unfold his arms.

He then tilted his head and dodged a punch from Dark Dan as he sped up behind him. He passed and turned to throw more punches at Danny. Instead of simply dodging them this time, he used his feet and deflected each of the punches as he flew backwards.

"You know, I could at least use my hands," Danny mocked due to the fact that his arms were still folded.

"You are really starting to give me a headache," Dark Dan snarled through his teeth as he continued throwing punches only to have Danny block them with his feet.

Danny kicked away one last punch before he finally unfolded his arms and landed a punch into the side of Dark Dan's head. "How's the headache?" he asked mockingly. "Any better?"

Dark Dan held the side of his head in shock and found blood seeping out of his mouth. "No," he responded as he stuck a finger in his mouth and removed a cracked tooth before it shattered and blew away with the wind. "In fact; you just made things much worse," he snarled.

Danny chuckled to himself before he turned around and glared at Dark Dani as she flew up to him. She managed to land a punch on his face but it had no effect. He grabbed her hand and pried it away from his face.

"That one was free," he mocked as his glare turned into a smirk. He then pulled his other hand back and made a fist before he punched her in the face sending her flying away. He then tilted his head again and grabbed Dark Dan's fist as he threw another punch at him. He used his own back as leverage and threw him over his shoulders directly at Dark Dani who was flying back at him.

"This is amazing!" Amber yelled with excitement. "I never knew Daddy ever had this kind of strength."

"Neither did I," Older Danielle said in her own amazement as she gawked into the air. "The flaming hair and white energy really confuses me. Years ago when it happened to me I couldn't control it and I haven't been able to do it since and he's doing it like he's a pro."

"Well he is a pro," her younger self specified. "I can almost do it myself. It's only a matter of time before I learn to control it too."

"That would explain why your hair turned into flames and your ghostly wail turned white," Danny Jr. figured.

Older Dani couldn't believe this. She knew her younger self was stronger than she was when she was that age, but she didn't think she was this much stronger, and she certainly couldn't believe that Danny was stronger now than when they killed him twelve years ago, but it was happening right before them.

Danny was flying backwards through the air with a grin on his face as ecto-rays flew passed him. He phased away as an ecto-ray went right through him and continued off into the distance with the others.

Dark Dan and Dark Dani steadied themselves in the air as their hands continued to glow green from their attacks. They didn't look too pleased with their progress. Suddenly Danny reappeared right in front of them with his back to them. He flew backwards into them with his arms out stretched and backwards clothes lined them in their necks.

He then got between them and fired twin white ecto-blasts at each of them sending them flying away. "I expected more of a challenge out of you two. I should have done this long before we even started chasing you through time."

"If you want a challenge then fine!" Dark Dani screamed as she charged him again and made a fist and infused it with energy.

Danny caught her fist with one hand and grabbed her arm with his other hand. He then spun her around his body before he slammed her into Dark Dan sending them both spiraling backwards.

They regained control of their flight and seethed at him in anger as he flew straight for them. "I'm growing tired of this kid!" Dark Dani hissed with rage.

"Well then how about we stop trying to hit him and hit him already!" Dark Dan yelled before they both charged at him.

Danny chuckled to himself as he held his face in his hand. "You just can't get it through your thick heads can you?" he asked them before he charged at them and fired two ecto-blasts at them.

They were ready for these attacks. They deflected them, or tried to at least. The white energy blasts were too strong for them and they were blasted away when they tried to deflect them.

They fell from the sky and crashed into the ground. Their phantom suits were smoking and they looked to be pretty beaten. They stood and with the help of the powers they inherited from Undergrowth's genes they healed themselves but their suits remained torn.

They looked up just as Danny was descending towards them rapidly. He touched down on the ground and sped towards them and grabbed them both by their throats. "I have much more important things to deal with than you two," he snarled before he threw them to the ground. He then removed the Plasmius thermos and sucked them into the device with no resistance.

He recapped the thermos and clipped it to his belt before he glanced up at Plasmius as he descended from the air and landed on the ground a few meters away.

"Very nice Daniel," he congratulated him. "You've managed to pull off a feat that none have been able to do before; but now you must contend with me."

"Not a problem," Danny snickered in response.

"That was incredible!" Kim cheered with joy. "He really has the power to make a change."

"This isn't over until Plasmius is dead and no longer exists," Older Dani yelled to remind them that as long as he was still around he still posed a threat to them all.

"Daddy will beat him, just you wait and see," Amber yelled with excitement.

"I hope you're right kid," Older Dani said nervously.

'I hope you have a plan Danny, because as long as he controls time and reality then there is still the chance he could beat you,' Young Danielle thought to herself as she feared for him, although she knew somewhere deep down that he would be all right.

"So Daniel; are you ready to play?" Plasmius asked as he cracked his neck.

"Oh you bet," Danny said as he cracked his own neck.

Plasmius laughed evilly as he infused his energy into the staff and fired a lightning bolt at him. Danny didn't even try to move as the bolt of electricity struck him and surged through his body.

"DANNY!" everyone yelled in fear as they watched him get electrocuted.

Danny didn't even appear to flinch as the last little bits of electricity faded from his body. "Hey thanks, that really got the blood flowing," Danny mocked with a smirk as he spun his arm to stretch it.

"That didn't work?" Plasmius asked in confusion. "So you have some skill; well I'll just have to find something that you can't handle."

"Well then bring it on," Danny challenged him. He seemed to be egging him on for a fight. Plasmius growled before he acknowledged his request and charged Danny.

Danny smirked before he charged for him and landed a punch into his stomach before Plasmius could react.

"But how?" Plasmius groaned as he backed away and held his stomach. "Not even I can move that fast."

"Well like I told those clones; you are inferior to me," Danny responded before he vanished and instantly reappeared next to him and kicked him in the back making him collapse to the ground on his hands and knees.

He then reached down and grabbed his foot. He lifted Plasmius into the air and spun him around in a circle before releasing him, sending him skipping across the ground like a rock on water.

Plasmius stuck his fingers into the ground and skidded to a stop with his feet as he gained leverage in the ground. He growled as Danny flew towards him at an incredible speed and kicked him in the jaw sending him high up into the air.

He then sprung into the air and flew higher than Plasmius so he could bash him in the head sending him crashing back into the ground.

"ARRRRRGH!" Plasmius yelled angrily as he held up the staff and pressed the button as Danny was charging him again, but nothing happened. "HUH!" he gasped with surprise before Danny punched him, smashing him into the ground, forming a small crater where he stood.

Danny jumped up and spun around before he kicked Plasmius in the chest making him slide across the ground after he tried to stand up. He was breathing heavily as if he had lost his breathe. He had been kicked pretty hard in the chest after all.

"You can't use the staff to stop me Plasmius," Danny said as he walked towards him and stopped a little ways away. Plasmius glanced at the others and noticed that they had all been frozen in time. He glanced back at Danny and noticed the amulet around his neck.

"Clockwork," Plasmius spat. "Should have guessed; you released him from the same thermos you used to trap the others."

"Hey you catch on pretty quick," Danny smirked. He then held up the other amulet and tossed it over his shoulder. Plasmius followed it as it flew over to the others and magically went around Young Danielle's neck so she too wasn't affected by the staff.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked in a daze. She looked around and saw that the others weren't moving. She waved her hand in front of her older self and Amber before she looked down at the amulet that had fallen around her neck and smirked. "Clockwork gave him some amulets so we couldn't be affected by the staff; good thinking."

"Too bad I only had enough for her and myself, but once I end this that won't matter," Danny said as he folded his arms. Plasmius growled in response. "Unfortunately the only way to really end this and prevent any of this from happening in the first place is to stop you back in my own time period; and to do that, I'm gunna need that staff," he said as he pointed to the staff in Plasmius' grasp.

"Not a chance!" Vlad spat as his grip on the staff got tighter. "You'll have to kill me to get this away from me!"

"So be it," Danny said before he disappeared. Plasmius was ready for him this time though. He figured Danny would appear behind him so he went to kick at the air behind him and just barely missed Danny's head as he reappeared.

"Whoa!" Danny yelled having been startled. He flew to the side to try to grab for the staff in his hands, but Plasmius spun and managed to land a punch in his gut.

Danny barely felt a thing but it bought Plasmius enough time to spin around so Danny couldn't get the staff. They both growled in anger and frustration. Danny went to throw a punch and Plasmius formed an ecto-glass shield that shattered when Danny's fist made contact.

He punched through the shattered ecto-glass shield and landed his fist directly into Plasmius' face sending him flying backwards into the ground once again.

He then charged after him and went to punch Plasmius, but he stuck the bottom of the staff in the ground and spun around it to dodge Danny's attack.

He spun around the staff and came back to land a kick in Danny's stomach making him stumble backwards.

He landed back on his feet and fired a pink ecto-ray at Danny who easily batted it away before he charged for Plasmius again.

Plasmius glared daggers at him before he disappeared into pink smoke that teleported him elsewhere. Danny landed on the ground and looked around for his enemy before his ghost sense went off.

He glanced upward and received a punch to the face that made him collapse to the ground causing dirt and other debris to rise from the ground.

When the dust cleared Plasmius was lying with his back to the ground. Danny stomped onto his stomach causing him to gasp. Danny removed his foot from his stomach and slowly started to float into the air.

He had the staff in his grasp at his side and glared down at Plasmius who snarled at him. "You have already lost Plasmius," Danny said before he pushed the button on top of the staff and unfroze time.

The others suddenly woke up from their dazes and glanced around at the battle field to see that quite a bit of fighting had taken place while they were out.

"How much did we miss?" Amber asked as she held her head to rid herself of her daze.

"Not much," Young Dani informed her. She stood poised as she watched Danny hover over Plasmius. "They've been fighting and Danny has maintained control. He managed to get the staff away from him so it won't be too long now."

"You do realize that you can't use that unless you know how to use it," Plasmius mocked. "Without that knowledge you could end up in any time period. You'd have to be lucky to get back to your time period."

Danny removed the reality power gem from the staff and crushed it in his grip. "Whoever said I planned to use the staff to make my way back home?" Danny asked as he forcefully removed the spectrometer from the staff. He then used both hands to rip the top of the staff to shreds. The black gear fell out and right into his hand. "This is all I need to make sure of that."

"How is that gunna help you?" Plasmius asked angrily. "That staff was the only way you could have gotten back to your time period and the natural portals are too dangerous to use."

"Not that it concerns you dude, but I plan to get back the exact same way that I got here," Danny informed him. "And this is the key," he said before he flew off towards the others.

"A key to using a time portal?" Plasmius asked himself. "HUH!" he gasped. "The portal in the Realm of the Timeless does exist!? And Clockwork showed him where it is! I thought that place was just a myth but apparently I was mistaken."

"Dani!" Danny yelled as he flew down and landed not far from his future friends and family. "Say good bye to your friends because we have to leave now!" he yelled as he ran towards them.

"You have to leave?" Amber asked in a scared tone. "Now?" she started to weep. "But, I wanted to get to know you," she wept.

"I'm really sorry kiddo," Danny said as he brought the girl into his arms. "I wish I could have gotten to know you too. It's nice to know I'll have such great kids someday, but if I can beat Plasmius in my time period then you will grow up in a better future; a future that isn't under his control."

"We had better go soon," Young Danielle said hesitantly as Plasmius stood up from the hole in the ground he was in. He snarled at them as he prepared to attack.

"I'll hold him off while you two get out of here," Older Dani said. She held up her hand and formed a portal for them to use. "You can escape through the ghost zone, now go!"

"Good luck to all of you," Danny said to his friends of the future.

"Good luck to you dude," Tucker said with a thumbs up.

"Go get him dad," Danny Jr. said as he gave his slightly taller teenage father a huge.

"We'll miss you Daddy," Amber said sadly yet happily at the same time as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She pulled away from her teenage father and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you too, but I'll see you later on and we'll have lots of fun together," he promised her. He ruffled her hair making her giggle.

He turned and grabbed his younger sister by her arm and pulled her through the portal and into the ghost zone.

"They will not ruin my past!" Plasmius yelled as he charged into the air and sped towards the portal. "They will not get away from me!"

As he flew towards the portal Older Dani, Danny Jr. and Amber flew up in front of him to block his path to the portal. "You want to get to them then you'll have to go through us!" she warned him.

"That won't be a problem!" Plasmius snapped at her in retaliation. He brushed his cape aside and pressed the red gem of life on his reality belt. "I'll finish you off and then I will finish them and this will all be over!"

"Stay close!" Older Dani yelled as she put up a barrier around the three of them.

"This is for Daddy and Aunt Dani!" Amber screamed. She and her older brother fired ecto-rays through the shield at Plasmius as he charged for them with a ball of red ecto-energy in his hand.

He batted the two ecto-rays away and threw the red energy ball. It exploded in a bright flash of white light leaving their fate to be a complete mystery.

* * *

A beam of white light sped through the ghost zone at a great speed; zipping passed floating doors and destroyed ghostly home worlds. This however was no ordinary beam of white light. At the front of the beam was Danny as he dragged Danielle behind him.

Danielle had her eyes closed as she tried to keep the rushing wind out of them. Danny was too focused on where he was going. His flaming hair rushed over the back of his head as they sped through the vastness of the ghost zone.

"Danny! Where are we going!?" Danielle had to yell over the roar of the wind speeding past them.

"The same place that Clockwork took me to so I could get to this time period," he yelled back. "But first we have to make a quick pit stop." He unclipped the Plasmius thermos from his belt and tossed it over his shoulder.

It fell from the sky as they sped away. It bounded off sharp spikes on the walls of a large canyon as it plummeted towards the bottom. As Danny and Danielle speed away the entire canyon closes shut like a mouth, eating the thermos that had been thrown inside.

"YAAH!" Danielle yelped as she clutched onto Danny even tighter. "What the heck was that!?" she screamed.

"Carnivorous Canyon," Danny answered. "The whole place was one big mouth. We won't be dealing with the contents of that thermos until we get back home, but by then they will be much weaker and even easier to beat," he said with a grin.

They passed by the remnants of Pariah's keep and continued deep into the ghost zone leaving a white energy trail behind. Thanks to Danny's speed they got to their destination rather quickly.

After they touched down on the small island they ran up to the stone arch way which had yet to be activated. Danny brushed aside some of the dust that had gathered over time so reveal the gear shaped key hole in the stone.

He inserted the key and backed away as the arch way once again began to spark with ecto-energy. The portal became active and the empty void turned into a swirling green gas.

"Now we can go home Dani," Danny said with a smirk before a sudden ecto-blast hit the ground and covered them in debris.

They looked up just as Plasmius teleported to their location in a mass of swirling pink gas. "You will not get away from me!" he yelled before he fired another energy attack at them.

Danny put up a white energy shield that withstood the blast without so much as a scratch. "Danielle, go through the portal and I'll meet you over on the other side in a moment. Just think to yourself what time period you want to go to and it will take you there," he instructed. "Now go!" he ordered as he let down the energy shield.

Danielle nodded and did as he requested because she knew he would be just fine with his powers as enhanced as they were. She flew through the green gasses and back into her time period.

"You've lost Plasmius," Danny yelled to him. "All of your plans to take control of the planet have failed and this one would have worked but you should have killed me when you had the chance. Now I'm gunna stop you for the last time."

He turned around and grabbed the gear key and ripped it out of the arched portal causing the entire arch way to spark and start to fail. He hid the gear in his suit and flew through the portal into his time period as the swirling gasses turned red.

"ARRRRRGH!" Plasmius roared with fury as he charged for the portal. The swirling gasses turned white and the entire structure started to crumble. The entire thing exploded in a brilliant flash of white light the very second he was passing through.

In the cold air somewhere over the North Pole a small patch of the sky started sparking with lightning before it exploded in a massive fireball.

"YAAAAH!" three people screamed as they fell from the sky and crashed into the snow and became buried from sight. Everything settled down and went quiet for a moment.

Some snow moved before Danielle sat up in her human form and took a deep breath of fresh air. She shivered due to the cold but she was more worried about Danny to notice.

"Danny?" she asked, her voice echoing across the frozen landscape. "Danny?" she asked a little louder; again her voice echoed across the vast frozen wasteland. She folded her arms and shivered as she looked around and saw a human hand sticking out of the snow. "DANNY!" she screamed as she ran towards the hand.

She started digging and pulled Danny out of the snow. He had reverted back into his human form as well and was shivering due to the cold as much as she was. They both seemed pretty beat up but they had returned to their time period and that was all that mattered to them at that point.

"I was beginning to think that we hadn't made it back," Danny said weakly as Danielle helped him stand up in the snow.

"Well I hope we did," Danielle said as they looked around. They couldn't see that far due to the blizzard and the wind. They were forced to keep their eyes closed. "We can't exactly tell where or when we are."

They gasped when they heard the weakened moaning of a third person. They ran up to a small pile of snow and found that it was stained with a lot of green ghostly blood. Plasmius had followed them and the scene was absolutely horrific. Danny had to shield Dani's eyes and turned her away so she couldn't see.

When he had followed them he was halfway through the portal before it exploded. So when the portal was closed the half of him that hadn't passed through was stuck in the future; but the half that did make it though followed them here.

Plasmius had been cut in half at the waist and was on the verge of death. Lucky for them this half didn't have the reality belt otherwise he'd still be a threat. He reached out his hand to try and receive help from them but they just backed away. "Please help me," he begged them weakly.

"Help you?" Danny spat. "Why would we help you after all that you'd done to us!?"

"You had all of this coming," Danielle yelled at him. "For all of your evil deeds you will perish here and we will go on to defeat you in this time period so that that other future won't happen."

Plasmius groaned one more time before his hand fell back into the snow and life left his blood red evil eyes due to blood loss. He started to vanish into thin air and soon nothing remained but the green blood stained snow.

"Well, we won't be seeing him again," Danny said.

"How so?" Danielle asked him.

"According to Clockwork when a ghost dies an un-natural death in the living world they will cease to exist," he explained. "He's not coming back."

They both turned into their ghost forms; Danny was back to his normal state. They hovered in the air as wind blew passed them.

"Now to figure out which way is home," he said as he looked at his PEA which had a compass installed. He made it point North so they knew which way to go.

"Alright Vlad, here we come," Danielle said as her eyes flashed green. "And you had better be ready because this time we aren't holding anything back." They both flew off into the horizon and disappeared into the snow.

* * *

**Good bye Future, hello Present. We have left the time traveling section of the story and have entered the final stages of the story where the final battle will determine the future of the entire planet. Godspeed Danny Phantom.**


	18. Rescuing Reality

**I sure got this one posted pretty fast, mainly because I've been planning these last few chapters for awhile now and I've been dying to write them. I'm pushing to get this story done. Only two more chapters after this one. Anyway the fight to stop Vlad begins with this chapter, who is involved and how will it end? Don't skip ahead and ruin the ending. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 18- Rescuing Reality:**

A radar spun on a platform before the scene followed a long wire down the roof of a building and down through a wall before it hooked up to a computer screen mounted on a wall inside Vlad's secret underground lab.

The screen had an image of the entire planet before circular waves came in from the sides of the screen and focused on a small portion almost directly over the North Pole.

A holographic Maddie typed rapidly on a key board before she pressed a button and floated over to a wall mounted printer and collected an analysis sheet. She turned and floated over to Vlad who was currently in his human form. He hadn't liberated himself of it yet.

"The readings we scanned showed that there was a massive ecto-plasmic energy spike in this location due to a massive explosion of unknown origin," she explained as she handed him the analysis sheet. "Danny Phantom and his sister have returned to this time period along with a third ghostly entity with a ghostly signature that looks a lot like your own."

"It would appear that my future self has followed them back here," Vlad figured as he examined the analysis sheet. "But it also says here that my ecto-plasmic signature is no longer being read; why is that?" he asked in a slightly angered tone.

"It would seem that you died after following them here," the Maddie hologram explained. "Whether by their hands or your own doing but it is confirmed, it's gone now."

Vlad was not pleased with this information. He growled with rage and crumpled the analysis sheet in his hands. "That can't be possible!" he yelled. "They couldn't have possibly defeated me in the future! I should have been much stronger and could have taken care of them easily."

"Well the readings we are getting now say that they both have the same ecto-plasmic energy levels as when they left," the Maddie hologram said. She had gone back to the computer and was watching as the radar tracked two ghostly entities traveling south from the North Pole.

"I'm getting sick of these two," he seethed with anger. "If it wasn't for them, the others would still be in my possession but they've gone into hiding and we still can't find them."

He turned around and pushed a button on the wall. He backed up as the wall opened to reveal two medieval torture chambers. They both opened and Dark Danny and Dark Dani, in their teenage forms, walked out. The spikes from the chambers had penetrated them and they were bleeding in multiple places but they healed quickly and bowed to him.

"Daniel and his sister have returned to this time period and they are on their way here as we speak," he informed them. "I have determined that they got away from you two last time because of your inability to fight as a team; so I want you my daughter to head them off and take care of them yourself," he ordered her. "Take Vortex with you."

"Consider it done," she hissed gladly before she smirked evilly at her brother.

"Why does she get to go!?" Dark Danny yelled with anger. "I'm just as powerful as she is!" he complained.

"I'm not as clueless as you," she hissed at him in a snotty tone. "You don't fight as well as I do but that is besides the point…Nobody else is stronger than me, not even you. So let the real fighters do the hard work. Perhaps father can dig up a ground hog for you to fight. That should be enough of a challenge for you," she said with laughter before she teleported out of the room in a swirling pink cloud of smoke.

"That girl certainly is over confident in her own abilities," Technus spoke up out of the silence. He and Skulker had been floating in the corner of the room and out of sight. They had once again fused back into one body and they were more advanced than before but they were still less advanced than their 9.9 version.

"Well so aren't you," Skulker reminded him. "Come to think of it we all are just a little," he figured.

"That would explain why we always end up losing our fights," Technus added to his comment.

"Will the both of you be quiet," Vlad snapped at them. "I want the three of you to go out and continue hunting for my escaped prisoners," he ordered them. "I don't want anything else to ruin my plans for my takeover of the rest of this planet."

"Sure thing father," Dark Danny said with a bow before he too teleported out of the room in a cloud of green smoke.

"They can't hide from Skulk-Tech 7.3's hunting skills forever," Skulker said as he cracked his knuckles. They turned intangible and phased through the ceiling and out of the room.

Vlad turned and went back to the computer screen and watched as the radar continued to track two ghostly entities as they flew somewhere over Canada.

* * *

Danny and Danielle sped through the air as fast as they could as a thunderstorm loomed off on the distant horizon. They had long since left the snow storm behind them and they were now flying somewhere over Canada as they headed back to the US.

"Danny are you really sure you can beat Vlad?" Danielle asked him over the roar of the wind. "I know you have the physical strength but not even that can stop him if he uses that belt," she warned him.

"Vlad is the kind of guy that has others fight his battles for him before he eventually jumps in too finish them off," Danny explained to her. "We will have to fight our clones, Vortex and more than likely an earlier version of Skulk-Tech," he figured. "If we can beat them then we might have a chance, but yes, even I am a little iffy on what we have ahead of us."

Danielle gulped nervously. "I hope the others are alright," she sighed. "I wouldn't want any of them to be hurt but we may need their help if things get too overwhelming."

"I know what you mean," Danny responded. "But I think we have the upper hand; we know that if we lose this world will never be the same. We cannot fail!" he couldn't emphasize that enough. "So where do you think we are now?"

"I think we are flying over Hudson Bay in Canada," Danielle figured. "The ground doesn't look like ground; it looks more like frozen water. Vlad's power has grown greatly if he can freeze over entire bodies of water. It's like a second ice age."

They continued to fly uninterrupted until a blinking green light appeared on the horizon. They both perked up as their attention was brought to it. It grew larger as it grew closer and soon they realized it was coming right for them.

"Heads up!" Danny yelled before they both dodged the green light. It was an ecto-blast that had been fired at them. It went between them and crashed into the snow covered ground beneath them. They looked up to see Dark Dani fly up to them; her hands were still letting off a green mist from the attack. "Didn't think we'd be getting into a fight this soon," he sighed.

They prepared to fight but the thunderstorm that had been brewing on the horizon had turned green and started to form into a giant green skull made of clouds. The mouth opened and Vortex emerged along with a fury of rain and wind.

"You two were supposed to be killed in another time line so you wouldn't come back to bother us!" Dark Dani hissed angrily.

"They never learn," Vortex wheezed. "They don't know when…to quit," he wheezed.

"We'll quit when we've rid the planet of your existence," Danny said with a smirk as he prepared to fight but Danielle placed a hand on his arm to hold him back.

"No Danny, you keep going and take out Vlad and save the others," she said to him. "I'll take care of these goons."

"Are you sure?" he asked her like a concerned older brother would. "They are stronger than you and you can't exactly control your powers," he reminded her.

"I'll be fine, now go. With all we've been through I know now not to hold anything back, especially when it comes to fighting them," she responded, finishing by indicating her dark clone and the weather ghost behind her.

Danny didn't want to leave her but he knew that she was right. "You can't always depend on me when hunting ghosts so I guess you have to learn to do some things on your own eventually," he sighed. He smiled at her before he took off his PEA device and handed it to her. "If you do need help, use this."

He clipped it around her wrist and brought her in for a bear hug which she returned. "Don't you go dying again," she whispered in his ear before they let go of their embrace.

"Right back at yah," he responded as he turned to fly away. "Be careful with her. You know how much of a handful she can be."

"As do you," Dark Dani hissed from behind him. He turned and faced her; she had come up behind him and was grinning. "Just where do you think you're going?" she asked as she folded her arms.

"To finish this once and for all," Danny responded.

"I was given orders by my father to eliminate the two of you and that is what I plan to do," she hissed. She started to charge at him but he smirked and vanished into thin air before she could reach him. "Where'd he go!?" she yelled as she and Vortex looked around for him.

"He went to find and beat Vlad," Danielle spoke up drawing both of their attentions to her. "If you want a fight then I'm your target."

"So be it!" Dark Dani hissed with delight. "I'm sure father doesn't mind as long as I kill at least one of you." She turned to Vortex and glared at him. "She is mine," she ordered. "You are here to watch only."

"Whatever," he sighed. "I'll just go cause some more destruction across the planet," he wheezed before he flew back into the green skull and vanished into the clouds.

Rain and wind pelted both Dani's as they stared each other down. "This will be a fight to the death," Danielle said as her hair started to fall onto her face more than usual. "Only one of us is gunna leave alive and it's gunna be me!" she yelled the last part.

"You are sadly mistake girl," Dark Dani hissed in retaliation. "Nobody is strong enough to kill me, besides, I can heal myself and you can't, that makes me nearly invincible."

"Yah, "nearly" invincible," Danielle pointed out. "That doesn't mean you can't be killed, and I'm the one with your death warrant."

"You're gunna be in the grave long before I am girl," Dark Dani hissed with anger. "I'm all ghost and you are only a halfa. You can age quickly while it takes me a very long time."

"Alright, enough witty banter," Danielle shouted as they wind blew her hair away from her face and over her head. "Let's just get this over with so I can go help my friends and family."

"Fine by me!" Dark Dani yelled with a loud hiss before she charged and threw a punch at Danielle.

Danielle flew up to avoid the punch and flew back down and placed a kick in Dark Dani's jaw making her plummet to the snow covered ground.

She then pulled her arm back and formed a ball of ecto-energy before she fired towards the ground. Her dark clone fired her own ecto-ray in retaliation. The two energy beams collided and exploded in the air.

When the smoke cleared Dark Dani flew up above Danielle and slammed her fists onto Danielle's head and sent her falling from the sky.

She regained control of her flight and charged back up towards her evil clone and threw a punch, but she missed and was kneed in her stomach.

Dark Dani then grabbed her foot and spun her in circles before she released her and sent her flying higher into the air.

"Let's make this fight a little more electrifying," Dark Dani hissed. Her eyes started glowing with a bright blue light before she shot a beam of blue energy into the sky above Danielle.

A dark storm cloud formed in the sky and Danielle was thrown right through it. She regained control of her flight in the middle of the storm cloud as lightning bolts circulating around the inside. "Ugh, Ohh!" she said fearfully as her eyes widened.

Dark Dani looked up at her storm cloud with a grin on her face. The dark clouds became lit with a bright flash of light as Danielle was electrocuted. She laughed to herself evilly as Danielle slowly descended from the dissipating storm clouds.

Her hair was standing on end and had been darkened and was letting off smoke. What was left of her phantom suit was also smoking. Her top was still the same; revealing a black tank top underneath. Her pant legs had been ripped all the way through on her right leg just above the knee while the bottom half hung down to her foot. The hole in her pants on her left leg over her knee had grown a little.

"I'm like a hamster on a wheel; no matter what I do I don't seem to get anywhere," Danielle said in disappointment. "I need more power."

"Stop talking to yourself and put up your fists you swank," Dark Dani hissed as she charged at Danielle.

Danielle flew to the side and grabbed her dark clone's foot as she flew by her. "Excuse me!?" she yelled before she threw her dark clone to the ground and charged at her. She punched her in the gut making her skid back across the frozen ground. "Shouldn't you be doing something a little bit more productive than insulting me?"

"Shouldn't you be watching your own back?" Dark Dani asked before she disappeared and reappeared behind her and kicked her in the back making her slide across the frozen tundra on her face. "Because Danny isn't here to do it for you," she added to what she was saying.

Danielle pushed herself out of the snow with her hands and sat on her knees. "This was a mistake to fight her by myself. She's probably one hundred times stronger than I am." That's when it hit her. She lifted her arm and activated Danny's PEA that he had given her. "I knew Danny gave this thing to me for a reason, and if Jazz's and mine could do it…then so can his," she said with newfound confidence.

She pushed a button and the watch-like device sparked with ecto-energy before it opened up like a transformer and molded itself around her.

Dark Dani went wide eyed with surprise. "What is she doing now?" she asked herself as the metallic form of the Ecto-battle suit formed in front of her.

The glass dome was foggy at first but it cleared up to reveal Danielle sitting at the controls on the inside. "Ohh this is gunna be good," she said with a grin.

"I just had to egg her on," Dark Dani said before Danielle lifted the suits hand and fired a blue energy beam at her. She jumped out of the way to avoid the blast but got punched in the back after Danielle appeared behind her.

"Try this on for size!" Danielle yelled before she slammed the suits open palms together and sent a powerful blue energy wave at her evil clone. She went wide eyed before she was enveloped in the blue light.

A massive blue explosion the size of a football stadium shook the ground and caused it to crack all around them.

Danielle tried to catch her breath after using such an attack. The display monitor on the inside of the suit read 90%. "Whoa! Danny wasn't kidding when he said this thing really sucked up your power. I gotta be careful at just how much I use at once."

As the smoke from the explosion started to clear, a beam of green energy erupted from the smoke blowing the rest of it away. "ARRRRRH!" Dark Dani screamed as she sent the beam of energy directly towards Danielle.

Danielle reacted fast and waved the suits hand thus producing a blue bubble shield that protected her from the attack, but that didn't stop it from pushing the bubble along with Danielle and the ecto-suit higher into the sky.

"Not today you're not!" Danielle yelled with anger as she fired a blue ecto-beam out of the suits hands to push back on the green energy wave. "Or any other day!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she used more energy and pushed the point where the two beams met back towards the ground. The display monitor on the inside of the suit now read 80%.

"I am the most powerful ghost ever in existence!" Dark Dani yelled as she used up more energy on her side of the colliding beams. "You can't win against me!" With another rush of power, she increased the size of her beam and sent both green and blue beams of energy back at Danielle.

Danielle's eyes widened with fear as the mixture of green and blue light filled her eyes. The energy beams formed into a ball that seemed to spark and pulsate wildly.

Danielle gritted her teeth, bent back her leg and yelled as she kicked the energy ball off into the sky. It left Earth's orbit and exploded deep in outer space. Danielle awed at the sight like a little child looking up at fireworks.

Suddenly Dark Dani appeared above her, shocking her. She had her hands over her head and they were infused with energy. She brought her fists down on the dome shattering it before she unleashed her energy blasting Danielle into the ground causing the ground to crack even more.

After Danielle had recovered she realized she only had 60% of her power left in the suit and she was starting to get tired. She looked up to see that the dome was gone and decided to use a temporary ice dome. She froze the opening and made the ice clear so she could see through.

She looked up and readied herself as her dark clone charged at her. She jumped into the air and hopped off her clones head pushing her face into the snow before she flew up into the air. She turned around and fired a barrage of ecto-plasmic energy blasts at Dark Dani.

She growled as she crossed her arms over her face to protect her as the blasts fell around her, exploding with the ground. The ground cracked some more before it started to shatter. Dark Dani looked down and gasped when water started rushing out of the cracks. It was so cold the water froze around her feet trapping her on the ground.

Danielle smirked at her after she stopped blasting her with energy attacks. Only a few had actually hit her target. "I need some better aim with my scatter shot but it'll do for now."

"You need more than just aim," Dark Dani said with a smirk of her own before she lifted herself into the air with the block of ice still frozen to her feet. When she lifted it up out of the ground, she revealed that there was nothing but water underneath, not ground.

She flipped upside down and built energy in her feet before she fired sending energy and the ice block directly at Danielle who shot an energy blast at it in retaliation before Dark Dani flew up underneath her and grabbed the suits foot and started spinning her in circles.

"Stop…this…crazy…ride…!" Danielle screamed as she was spun wildly.

Dark Dani snickered before she released her sending her towards the frozen water which had been cracked pretty severely by now. She crashed into the ice and caused more cracks to form. The weight of the suit caused a circular ice platform to flip.

"YAAAAH!" Danielle screamed as she and the suit slipped beneath the surface of the water. The ice platform flipped all the way over and settled right back into place like you'd see in a cartoon, no pun intended.

Danielle gasped as she looked around from inside the suit and found herself in the middle of a very large body of water. "Man this is deeper than I thought," she said to herself as she looked down into the darkness of the abyss. She activated the rockets in the suits feet and shot herself towards the ice above her. She shattered the ice as she went through it and floated in the air before the cold air caused the water on the suit to freeze, rendering it immobile.

The display monitor inside the suit started blinking rapidly as it decreased to 30%. Danielle was growing weak and was breathing heavily to catch her breath. She tried to move the suit but it just wouldn't budge.

"Little stuck are you?" Dark Dani asked mockingly as she floated down to Danielle's level with her arms folded. "Here, let me help ya!" she hissed before she charged the helpless Danielle and went intangible. She phased into the suit, grabbed Danielle and phased them both out of the suit.

Without her at the controls a white ring of light appeared around it turning it back into its normal state before it plummeted to the frozen ground.

Dark Dani dragged the heavily weakened Danielle high into the air. "This is where you get off," she hissed. She let Danielle out of her grip and hovered over her as they floated in the air. She brought her hands over her head and made a pulsating energy ball. "ARRRRRGH!" she yelled as she brought the attack down and blasted Danielle back towards the ground.

She hit the ice with such a great force that the explosion shattered the ice and sent water cascading into the air like a large fountain. The water droplets froze and fell back to the ground like little beads of ice.

Dark Dani snickered to herself as she descended onto the ice. She landed next to the hole Danielle had gone through in the ice and watched it freeze over in only a matter of seconds. "Well, I won't be seeing her again," she snickered. "No way she could have beaten me; the most powerful ghost to ever exist," she chuckled before she turned to fly away.

Underneath the ice Danielle was struggling to hold on. She was limp in the water and wasn't fighting to get back to the surface. She just slowly sank into the darkness as Danny's voice echoed in her head. 'We cannot fail…You have the power, let it out…we must beat Vlad or all is lost…Fight it! Let your anger explode!' Danielle's half closed eyes shot open and started glowing with a bright white light.

The ice shook as Dark Dani was about to take off. "HUH!" she gasped as she looked at the ground. She turned around as another explosion shattered the ice. A large beam of green energy shot up through the ice and went high into the sky. It turned into white energy before it vanished.

She watched with fear in her eyes as Danielle slowly ascended from the icy water. She was aglow with a thicker ghostly glow. The top of her phantom suit was gone so all she had on was a black tank top with her DP symbol in the middle. Her bottoms were still badly torn. Her eyes glowed like a thousand suns and her snow white hair had turned into flames.

"No, this is where YOU get off!" she yelled with fury as her pupils returned to her eyes; they had turned from green to silver. She charged at her clone and landed a punch in her gut sending her flying backwards across the ice.

Dark Dani gasped for breath as she grabbed her stomach where she had been punched. "That was fast; how did she do that?" she asked herself as she stood up. She gawked as Danielle landed on the ground in front of her.

"I am stronger than you could ever have imagined possible," Danielle responded to her question before she went in for another punch. She nailed her dark clone in the face making her stumble backwards with a bloody nose.

"OWW!" she screamed as she grabbed for her bleeding nose. "That actually hurt! You're gunna pay for that!" she yelled with rage, ignoring the fact that Danielle was glaring daggers at her.

She lunged at Danielle only to get kicked in the stomach and sent flying into the air. Danielle disappeared and reappeared behind her almost as if she had teleported or something and elbowed her clone in the back of the neck.

She then balled her fists, brought them over her head and bashed Dark Dani in the back sending her crashing into the ground causing the ice to crack some more.

She stood up on the ice and slipped before she gained her footing. She growled up at Danielle before she charged into the air and threw dozen of punches at Danielle who easily dodged all of them simply by moving from side to side.

Danielle caught one of her fists and chucked her towards the frozen ground. Dark Dani slid across the ice before she back flipped onto her feet and fired a single ecto-ray at Danielle who teleported away to dodge the attack. She reappeared behind Dark Dani with a bright glow in her hands.

"TAKE THIS!" she yelled as she put her hands on her dark clones back. Dark Dani only gasped in horror before Danielle unleashed her attack, a single energy wave that engulfed her dark clone in white light. The beam of energy from her hands curved upwards and went deep into outer space.

Danielle's hands were still smoking and letting off a vapor as she lowered her arms to her sides. She glared into the sky as Dark Dani slowly descended. She had lost the entire left side of her body and was bleeding profusely. "Look at what you did to me!" she wheezed weakly. "You've maimed me!"

"Oh put yourself back together you wuss," Danielle insulted. Dark Dani growled with anger before she regenerated her missing arm and leg and healed all of her wounds.

"You are so DEAD!" she yelled before she unleashed a volley of randomly shot energy attacks at Danielle. She only smirked as she crossed her arms and waited for the blasts to hit. They exploded on the ground all around her.

When Dark Dani had finished her attack the smoke cleared to reveal Danielle hadn't even been touched by a single blast. She was standing on a circular piece of ice that was floating in a large pool of ice cold water. "And I thought I needed better aim with my scatter shot," Danielle mocked.

"Why you!" Dark Dani seethed with anger. "I'll show you who you're really messing with!" she yelled as she raised her arms over her head and formed an energy ball but she would never get to use it.

Danielle suddenly appeared in front of her and landed a punch to her stomach, making her lose her attack. It fell to the ground and exploded. She coughed as Danielle removed her hand from her gut and bashed her over the head with her fists sending the dark clone crashing into the ice below.

She went through the ice and swam in a pool of water. She grabbed the edge of the ice and half pulled herself out of the water. She glanced up when Danielle appeared in front of her and kicked her in the face sending her sliding across the ice.

When she stopped she tried to get up but Danielle slammed her foot into her stomach making her gasp for breath with coughs.

"I don't even see why I'm bothering with you anymore," Danielle said as she pressed her foot down on her dark clone's stomach even harder. "You aren't even a challenge to me anymore."

"I'm more than enough of a challenge for you," Dark Dani said weakly as she raised her hand and aimed her palm directly at Danielle. She batted her dark clones hand away just as she was firing an attack, sending the ecto-blast elsewhere.

"When will you get it through your thick skull that you have lost?" Danielle growled. She let go of her dark clones hand and pushed down on her stomach with her foot one last time before she turned and walked away. She walked up to the Ecto-suit and pushed a button turning it back into its watch-like form. She stuck it in her pocket and glanced back at her clone as she rose up into the air. "I'm leaving to go help Danny and I don't ever want to see you again." Dark Dani growled as she slowly stood on her feet. "Go live out the rest of your after life in the ghost zone." And without saying anything else she took off into the sky.

"Poor stupid girl; you honestly think you've won?" Dark Dani hissed with a whisper as if Danielle could hear her. "You forgot who you were messing with. I am the most powerful ghost in existence and you are nothing more than a filthy halfa!" she insulted. Danielle was out of ear shot and continued to fly away. "You are inferior to someone such as myself. Now learn ghost girl…learn what happens when you mess with the likes of me!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She brought both hands over her head and formed a red pulsating energy ball. Her ghostly glow turned red just before she fired the energy wave at Danielle. Her back was to the attack so she wouldn't have known it was coming up from behind. The red glow caught her attention.

She glanced back and gasped as the energy attack grew closer. She gritted her teeth and growled. "YOU FOOL!" she screamed as she raised her own hands over her head and made a pulsating white energy ball.

She fired her attack just before the red energy got to her. Her attack overpowered her clones and it was shot right back at her.

"HUH!?" Dark Dani questioned with surprise as her red attack turned white and came right back towards her. Her eyes widened with horror when she realized her mistake. "NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as the blast hit her head on. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she was torn apart molecule by molecule. She dissolved away into nothing as she was engulfed by the attack until nothing remained for her to regenerate from.

The blast hit the ground and exploded in a massive fireball that shook the ground and shattered the ice for miles around. Smoke rose into the sky as the water whirl pooled around where the blast had hit.

The ground was no longer ice, it had all been shattered and now large icebergs were caught in the whirl pool as they were sucked into the abyss.

The rain and wind finally stopped as Danielle slowly lowered her arms back to her sides. She glared down into the swirling water below as if to give her final words to her fallen foe. She clenched her hands into fists before she turned around in the air and flew away, leaving a white vapor trail behind that slowly disappeared as she sped away off into the horizon to find Danny and help him take down Vlad once and for all.

* * *

**Danielle's powers have finally awakened once again and she has defeated her dark clone for good. She won't be coming back. **

**Two more chapters and another fight to determine the fate of the planet. Will Vlad fall or will Danny and Danielle finally meet their fate? Hoping to get it up soon because I want this story to be finished already, but, all in good time.**


	19. Saved by the Phantoms

**Here it is, the chapter with the final battle between Team Phantom and Team Plasmius. And with Danny's new powers he has the upper hand. Can he defeat Vlad before anymore damage is done? Find out as you read, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 19- Saved by the Phantoms: **

"I can't take anymore of this!" Sam yelled to the heavens on a dark starry night. The group of escapes from Vlad's castle were now hiding deep in the woods. A wolf howled in the distance. "It's only been a week but I can't take anymore of this sleeping out in the woods. I may be a creature of the night, but this is ridiculous."

"We can't leave the safety of the woods until Danny and Danielle get back," Maddie said as she started a fire the old fashion way with two sticks rubbing against each other. "So until they do, we stay put so as not to get caught by Vlad again." She grew angry after mentioning his name and started rubbing the sticks together harder and harder until they burst into flames and turned into ashes.

"Yah but we don't know how long that could take," Jazz said as she scratched puppy Cujo's head as he lay curled into a ball in her lap. "They may only be gone for a little while on their terms but that could be days, weeks or maybe even months and years for us. Until they get back we have to take matters into our own hands."

"And I have just the thing to take into my own hand," Jack said with joy as he jumped to his feet. He pulled a rocket launcher out from behind his back and dropped it on the ground because it was too heavy for him to hold.

"Where does he hide this stuff?" Tucker asked no one in particular as he pouted gloomily.

"Jack, where did that weapon come from?" Maddie asked him in an angered tone as she tried to start another fire.

"Umm, I'd rather not say," he responded nervously. "But I got it from the same place I got the ammo from." He then pulled a large metallic box out from behind his back and dropped it next to the rocket launcher. It was filled with explosive rockets.

"You know, there was a theft of rockets from the Military base on the outside of town a few months ago," Mr. Foley indicated with a cocked eyebrow.

Jack smiled nervously before Kim ran up and grabbed the rocket launcher and lifted it onto her shoulder. "Who cares where they came from!? I'm gunna blow Vlad's castle to smithereens and then I'm gunna blow his blood sucking head off his shoulders!"

"Over my dead body you are young lady!" her mother yelled. She ran up to her daughter and grabbed the rocket launcher away from Kim before shoving it into her husband's arms. "I approved of you hunting ghosts with your friends but I've always been iffy and this just crosses the line."

Her eyes widened when she heard the sound of the rocket launcher being loaded. She turned around and gasped. "Sorry honey," Kim's father said as he placed the weapon on his shoulder, "but I agree with Kimmy. We need to take action and I would like nothing more than to ruin your brother's evil plans."

Kim's mother slapped her forehead in frustration. Kim squealed before she picked up a few other rockets in her arms.

"I think we might just stay here," Mrs. Foley said as she grabbed her husband's hand. Maddie had started the fire and they were now sitting around it. "We really aren't the fighting type."

"Same here," Sam's parents said in unison. They were particularly smug about it too. They didn't want any part in such deviant actions such as fighting even if it affected the future of the entire planet.

"Well you stay here but we are gunna go tear Vlad apart molecule by molecule!" Jack yelled as he pulled out a second rocket launcher and loaded it before putting it on his shoulder. It accidentally fired and sent a rocket off into the woods before it exploded. Luckily it didn't start a forest fire.

Maddie held out her hand and he slowly and sadly handed the rocket launcher over to her. "Thank you, here's a cookie," she thanked him. She then pulled a cookie out of a pouch on her waist and he perked right up. He grabbed it from her and shoved it in his mouth.

"So which way did we come from?" Tucker asked them. "My PDA doesn't get any service way out here; I'm dying by the minute."

Wulf sniffed the ground between two trees at the edge of the clearing they were in. *"Ni venis de ĉi tiu direkto. Sekvas mi," he said in Esperanto before he ran off into the woods.

"He says we came from that direction," Kim translated the first part of what he said.

"He wants us to follow him," Tucker translated the last part of what he said. They both glanced at each other and blushed.

"Well then what are we waiting for!?" Sam yelled with frustration as she pulled a Fenton Bazooka out of nowhere and put it over her shoulder.

"How many people in this group can do that?" Ron asked no one in particular in a gloomy voice.

He glanced over at Jazz and his eyes widened with surprise as she pulled another Fenton Bazooka out of nowhere. "More than you know," she answered her boyfriend.

"Let's go get that ecto-plasmic piece of cheese!" Maddie yelled before she charged off into the woods with a battle cry.

"Oh man that is hot," Jack said before he and Kim's father followed. Sam, Jazz and Kim followed closely behind them. Cujo barked happily as he chased them into the darkness.

"Good luck guys," Kim's mother yelled after them as she sat next to the fire to keep warm.

"Are we the only ones in this group that aren't crazy?" Tucker asked.

"Hey you've been in it longer than I have," Ron pointed out in his own defense. They both chased after their friends and family into the darkness.

* * *

Thunder roared in the distance as a light wind blew the tops of the trees outside of Vlad's castle. A squirrel ran down the edge of a tree and picked up an acorn before a pair of sharp white teeth growled down to it. It yelped before it ran off into the bushes.

Wulf stood up after scaring off the woodland creature and looked over a large bush that hid him from view of Vlad's castle. The others poked their heads out from behind the bush and kept quiet as they watched Dark Dani phase out of the castle. She met up with Vortex before they both flew off into the distance.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about them," Maddie said as she watched the dark clone disappear into the clouds with a pair of binoculars.

"Who cares about them?" Sam said as she prepared to fire her rocket launcher. "I'm going for the castle." She looked through the sight and pulled the trigger sending two rockets through the air.

Dark Danny and Skulk-Tech phased out of the wall of the castle and out into the fresh air. "Ok, now father wants us to continue the search for the fugitives," Dark Danny said before he noticed the rockets coming right for him.

He went intangible and sank into the ground but Skulk-Tech didn't see them in time. "Oh crud," Technus said before one of them struck them and exploded.

The other rocket went through a window and exploded inside the castle blowing out a huge chunk of the castle wall.

Skulk-Tech survived both explosions and waved his hand to clear the smoke so Skulker and Technus could both see. They growled when they saw Sam lower the rocket launcher to her side as she grinned.

Jack and Kim's father stood on either side of her and fired their rocket launchers sending four rockets at him instead of just two.

Skulk-Tech growled and was ready to take on the explosives, but Dark Danny phased back up through the ground in front of him and took a deep breath before unleashing a ghostly wail. The sound waves knocked out three of the rockets causing them to explode.

The last came right for him. He ceased his attack and side stepped the rocket so it went by it. He reached out and grabbed it. He held it firmly in his grip as it burned out of fuel. He smirked as smoke rose from the back of the unexploded rocket in his hand.

Jazz smirked at him as she held up what looked like a pill bottle with a button on top. She pressed the button and the rocket beeped. "Self-destruct sequence activated," the rocket said in a robotic voice.

"Oh son of a-" Dark Danny said before the rocket exploded in his hand. He and Skulk-Tech disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wow, taking him out was easier than I thought," Tucker said was a smile on his face.

"We've seen what he's really capable of and that was nothing to him," Kim told him. "He'll just regenerate after the smoke clears."

Just as she had predicted when the smoke cleared Skulk-Tech seemed to be unscathed, but Dark Danny had been turned into a mass of burnt green ecto-plasm on the ground.

"Hmph, he's been turned into road kill," Sam smirked. "How do you know he survived?" she looked at Jazz and Kim who stared blankly at her with their eyes half closed as if they were mentally asking her 'Really?'

The mass of green ecto-plasm began to move before it formed into the shape of a person and morphed into Dark Danny. "Did you really think that would kill me?" he asked mockingly as he cracked his neck.

"How are we supposed to beat that thing!?" Sam yelled in frustration.

"We tear it apart molecule by molecule!" Jack screamed.

"Wait, that's it!" Jazz yelled. "That's how we can kill him!"

"Wait, so we're actually going with your dad's plan?" Ron asked her.

"Yah, we have to destroy every molecule of him otherwise he'll just regenerate," Jazz explained.

"I'm right for once?" Jack asked in a confused voice. "I'm right!? I finally came up with a battle plan!" he cheered.

"There is no battle plan!" Sam yelled. "How do we destroy every single one of his cells? We don't have that kind of power."

"Wulf obviously doesn't think so," Tucker said as he pointed towards Dark Danny and Skulk-Tech. Everyone looked up and saw him charging across the lawn.

He roared as he leapt into the air and extended his ghostly claws from his finger tips. Dark Danny lunged for him and threw a punch at him. Wulf managed to dodge the punch and slashed at him cutting diagonally through his chest and waist. He landed on the ground and turned around and grinned as he retracted his claws.

Dark Danny's lower half landed on the ground too on its feet. His upper half floated in the air over it. His floating upper half turned around and smirked at him. "What were you trying to do?" he asked him. His upper half floated down and fused with his lower half backwards. His legs then turned around so he was standing properly. "Kill me?" he asked to answer his own question.

Wulf growled as he extended his claws again and lunged for the dark clone. He slashed at the clone but Dark Danny grabbed his claws and SNAPPED them off. Wulf yelped in agonizing pain but that didn't stop Dark Danny from chucking the claws to the ground and jumping over his head. He grabbed Wulf's sweater's hood and pulled it down over his head.

He then front flipped over the ghost dog's back and grabbed his tail. "RRRRRARGH!" he yelled as he spun Wulf in circles by his tail before chucking him towards the others as they ran to Wulf's aid.

He slammed into the ground and skidded to a stop as Jazz, Sam and Kim ran up to his side and soothed the beast.

"Less than a minute and he took one heck of a beating," Jazz said sympathetically as Wulf sat up and tended to his broken claws by licking them.

"His claws were broken clean off," Sam said with a worried voice as she took a closer look at his paws. Green ghost blood was slowly leaking out from the broken ends of his claws, hence why he was cleaning them by licking them. "They were only his nails and they will heal but that won't be for awhile."

Wulf grunted before he flexed his fingers and extended new claws that replaced the old ones. "Well I guess that throws your theory out the window," Kim said as Wulf tensed up and prepared to lunge for Dark Danny again but the three girls held him back. "I think you need to wait before you jump into anything," Kim suggested to him.

"Tell that to them!" Jazz screamed in terror as she pointed over their shoulders. Kim, Sam and Wulf gasped as metallic arms lunged at them and grabbed them by their arms and legs.

Wulf managed to slash at a few and broke them but they got the upper hand and managed to wrestle him to the ground next to the three girls.

Dark Danny and Skulk-Tech stood/floated over them and laughed evilly. "We were asked by father to hunt all of you down and you have made things way too easy for me," Dark Danny snickered.

"Now we will take you to him for eradication from this existence," Technus chuckled as Skulker shocked their four prisoners. "Hey, hey, hey! Vlad gets to kill them! You can have the ghost children if you can beat the clones to them," he yelled at his body buddy.

"The humans are just practice," Skulker said as he stopped shocking the girls and the ghost dog.

"Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple and get the others!?" Dark Danny snapped at them as he pointed at the adults. Skulk-Tech looks up as Maddie charges at him with a Fenton Bazooka.

She let out a battle cry as she leapt into the air and fired the weapon at them. Skulk-Tech retaliated quickly by deflecting all of the blasts with more metallic tentacles. He then sent them after her but she dodged them by jumping onto them and running along their lengths until she reached him and swung the bazooka making his head spin.

She jumped over him and dropped the bazooka before she pulled out a machete and slashed at him. He put out an arm to block the weapon but she sliced right through it.

His arm fell to the ground as Maddie slashed at them again but a metallic tentacle grabbed the weapon from her hands as another grabbed her leg making her trip.

Skulker chuckled before he turned to face Jack, Ron and his father. He sent more metallic tentacles at them; two slammed into Ron and his father's chests knocking them down easily before they were dragged off, but another that went for Jack only bounced off his stomach instead of knocking him backwards.

"Nope, sorry," he said to the tentacles as they tried to grab onto his arms and legs but they were too large for them to grab onto. "Gunna have to try something else," he mocked them. Instead of grabbing him they decided to wrap themselves around him until he could no longer move. "There you go," he said after he fell to the ground and was dragged up next to the others.

"I don't care what Father wants me to do at this point," Dark Danny said as he stood over them. "I would take great pleasure and finishing you all off; that way I can rub it in my sister's face," he said smugly.

He built up energy in his hands and aimed at the group of fighters. The energy in his hands started pulsating as terror filled everyone's eyes. A very large grin formed on Dark Danny's face as he prepared to fire. The others closed their eyes in preparation for death but the blast never came.

Instead another blast came along and hit Dark Danny in the side and sent him crashing into the ground. They opened their eyes when the metallic tentacles holding them down let go and retracted into Skulk-Tech as he growled at something floating over the castle.

By this time Vlad decided to investigate what was going on outside. He ran out of the castle in his human form and looked at the others on the ground. This caused him to smirk. He then looked over at Dark Danny who was just standing up after being blasted to the ground. He cocked an eyebrow before he glanced at Skulk-Tech who was looking into the sky. He turned and looked up at the tallest tower of his castle.

Standing on the very top of the tower and in front of an almost full moon was a shadowy figure with its arms folded. Vlad growled as the dark figure descended to the ground and landed some distance away. "Nice to see you again, Vlad Plasmius," Danny said with a smirk.

"DANIEL!" Vlad yelled to the heavens as he changed into his ghost form. "I don't know how you managed to get back to this time period or defeat my future self, but you and Danielle are not going to ruin my planes!"

"Hey, where is Danielle anyway?" Tucker asked as they all looked around for the ghost girl.

"She elected to stay behind and fight off her dark clone," Danny answered all of them. "And now that I'm here I'm gunna fight my evil clone before I take out you Plasmius," he sneered.

"Fine by me little badger," Vlad said softly. "But you already know you can't win; he is much stronger than you and can defeat you easily."

"I'm stronger and faster," Dark Danny said as he cracked his knuckles. "I feel no pain, I feel no remorse for my actions, I feel no pity and I certainly don't give out forgiveness or mercy."

"That's all good and fine my friend," Danny said with a grin as he unfolded his arms and dropped them to his sides and made fists. "But let me ask you something; do evil clones like yourself ever experience fear!?" he half yelled.

He tensed up his muscles and gritted his teeth together as he built up his power within. Everyone was amazed when his hair lifted over his head and started waving with the wind only there wasn't any.

"Hmm," Skulker said as the armor on his shoulder opened and a pair of energy read-out binoculars came out. He looked through them and examined Danny. "No, it…it can't be," he trembled.

Danny was so tense he appeared to be shivering. His hair lifted higher over his head and turned into flames before they settled back down. This repeated itself again before his hair settled back down.

His eyes were going through a similar transformation. They were changing back and forth between bright green and silver before they would return to their bright ghostly green.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tucker yelled out in amazement. "I don't believe it!" Sam was completely stunned by Danny's power. She gawked with her mouth all the way open and her eyes couldn't have been open wider.

Vlad and Dark Danny were also stunned by what Danny was doing. They had never seen anything like this but Skulker had. "Not him too!" he half yelled. He could still remember the power Danielle used on him a few months back and he couldn't believe that now Danny had it too.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!" Danny yelled to the heavens as he lifted his head. His hair and eyes changed for the last time; his hair licked at the air over his head and his eyes had completely changed from green to silver.

He was emitting a bright light that engulfed the entire area. Everybody had to close their eyes or look away to prevent themselves from being blinded. "Whoa! You know who joined the "Ghost's with flaming hair" club," Ron said while they were still covering their eyes. "He is on our side isn't he?" he asked as the three adults gawked at Danny through the bright light.

It faded and Danny was standing firmly where he had been only a small crater had formed under his feet. Cracks in the ground radiated out from the crater in all directions away from him.

"Now you know how I managed to defeat you in the future Plasmius," Danny mocked as Vlad growled with anger. "I saved the future from your wrath but that doesn't matter; now I'm gunna finish things up here."

"I don't care if you look more like me with your flaming hair!" Dark Danny snapped at him. "I'm stronger and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Ok, prove it," Danny challenged him. "Let's see you back up your words."

"You're all bark and no bite and that's all you'll ever be," Dark Danny spat before he vanished into thin air and with great speed he appeared behind Danny and went to throw a punch.

Danny didn't even sweat as he lifted his hand made a fist and punched his Dark Clone in the face with the back of his fist. He turned around and placed a punch in the clones gut.

He sank to his knees and grabbed for his stomach as saliva dripped from his mouth due to gagging from the punch. "So you've gotten faster…big whop!" He stood back up and cracked his neck. "You're still nothing to me, you just got lucky with that punch."

"Then why don't you try hitting me again," Danny suggested. "My back is to you; how would I even know it was coming?"

Dark Danny smirked before he lunged for Danny. He threw a punch but Danny spun around and caught his fist with his hand.

Danny brought his leg up and kicked his dark clone in the chin. Saliva spurt into the air from his mouth after being kicked. Danny then punched him in the stomach; hard!

"YAAAAH!" Dark Danny screamed as he was sent flying backwards across the lawn and into the stone wall of the castle.

"Alright!" the three teenage girls screamed with excitement.

"Finally things are going in the right direction for us!" Tucker exclaimed.

"This isn't over until that thing is dead!" Maddie scolded the kids for celebrating already. "Let's wait and see what happens," she suggested.

"Agreed," Kim's father and Ron said, agreeing with Mrs. Fenton.

Danny bent his knees and with a sudden explosion of energy he rocketed towards the hole in the castle wall. As he flew towards the castle a beam of green energy came out of the hole and went straight towards him.

The blast hit him dead on and exploded but had no effect on him. He continued flying towards the hole in the castle wall as Dark Danny prepared to fire another attack. He wasn't building it in his hands; instead he built it up in his mouth.

The energy in his mouth formed into a ball as he widened his mouth as far as it could go, but he never got the chance to release it.

Danny flew up to him and placed his hand on the energy in his clone's mouth preventing him from firing it. He pushed it back into his mouth and down his throat. His mouth closed and light escaped through his nose, ears and eyes. He started glowing with a green aurora before he exploded.

Half of the castle crumbled and came crashing down as a result of the massive explosion. Stone and concrete and dust and all sorts of debris went high into the air and covered everything in a fine layer of gray silt before everything went silent.

Some ruble shifted and Dark Danny came back to the surface in a rage. He healed he his wounds before glaring up into the sky. Vlad looked up and he half shut his eyes when he saw Danny floating over them with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"I'll show you who you're really messing with," Dark Danny snarled before he formed two pulsating energy balls in his hands. He shot hundreds of blasts at Danny who easily avoided all of them.

"Are you even trying to hit me?" Danny asked mockingly as dozens of ecto-rays whizzed by his head. "I'm not even trying to dodge these things. You need better aim or something." The energy blasts stopped and he looked around to see that the energy balls had surrounded him. "Hey wait a minute!?" Danny shouted.

"HA! Didn't expect a guided scatter shot did you?" Dark Danny snickered before his hands started glowing green. "I wasn't trying to hit you, but now I am!" he took control of all the energy balls in the air and sent them all flying at him at once.

"Hope you can do better than this," Danny said in a cocky manner before all of the blasts hit him at once. They came from every direction so even he couldn't avoid them. They exploded and Danny became surrounded in smoke.

"No one could survive an attack like that!" Tucker exclaimed in horror as the sounds of the explosions ceased.

"Danny," Sam said in a very worried tone almost in a whisper so the others couldn't hear her.

After all of the explosions stopped Dark Danny formed a large ball of ecto-energy over his head before he threw it into the sky and into the smoke in the air before another explosion occurred. He snickered as the smoke cleared away and there wasn't a trace of Danny left.

He felt victorious until his red ghost sense went off. His eyes bugged out and he started to tremble. "Psst, behind you," Danny whispered from behind him. Dark Danny slowly turned around and came face to face with Danny who had a large grin spread across his face. "Hi, nice day?" he asked mockingly even though it was the middle of the night.

Everyone gawked in awe, never having seen such speed. Not only had he been able to dodge all of the attacks but he also flew down and got behind his dark clone without being seen. Dark Danny was the most traumatized. He started to back away out of fear.

"What are you?" he trembled as he backed away.

"The same Danny you were cloned from," Danny answered mockingly. "Only problem is you were cloned before I got these powers. I transformed while fighting Freakshow in that other Dimension and as a result I learned to control it. I'm stronger than you."

"You're bluffing!" Dark Danny yelled with a furious rage. He lunged for Danny again only to get punched in the stomach. He gagged before Danny kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back and into a tree.

The trunk of the tree shattered into splinters. The top of the tree toppled to the ground while Dark Danny was stuck in an indentation in the bark of the wood. He struggled to breathe as he opened his eyes. He gasped when he saw Danny walking towards him. He had his fists up and was ready to fight some more.

"So, do you still think that I'm bluffing?" Danny asked mockingly after he stopped walking and put his fists up.

Dark Danny jumped down from what was left of the tree and growled as he held his stomach. Danny only snickered.

"ARRRRRRGH!" Dark Danny yelled as he started charging at him at full speed. A trail of dust was left behind him as he ran across the ground. Danny, with his superior speed charged at him and everything went into slow motion.

He phased in front of his dark clone as if he had teleported there. Dark Danny stopped charging and skidded to a stop in front of Danny. He stood up to the full of his height as Danny lifted his arms and put them on his clone's chest.

Dark Danny's look of rage changed to a look of terror. Danny looked up into his dark clones eyes and snickered. His hands started glowing with bright white light as he built up his energy. "See ya," Danny chuckled before he unleashed his energy directly into his clone's chest.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Dark Danny screamed as he was engulfed in white light. He was torn apart molecule by molecule. His body dissolved away starting with his arms and legs. He continued screaming as his body melted and dissolved until nothing remained for him to regenerate from. He was gone for good this time.

Vlad's eyes widened in surprise of what he had just seen. His mouth hung open as he gawked. Skulk-Tech was behind him and was scared of what he had seen. He was ready to flee but something held him back, perhaps he thought Vlad could still beat him.

The beam of white energy released from Danny's hands flew over the tree line and exploded quite some distance away. The resulting explosion formed a large mushroom shaped cloud far off in the distance that rose high into the air.

"Alright!" Kim cheered. "We can start to breathe a little easier!" she laughed joyfully.

"Danny still has to contend with Vlad," Jazz reminded her. "And as long as he controls time, the weather and all of reality he is still a threat to us all."

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Tucker said to them. "Danny's got this in the bag!"

The dust and debris cleared away from in front of Danny to reveal an elongated crater in the ground that stretched all the way to the mushroom cloud in the distance. White vapor radiated from his hands after having released such a massive attack. He turned around and smirked at Vlad and Skulk-Tech. "Next," he said with a smirk.

Vlad growled angrily before he looked into the sky as something started coming towards them. "Ah, you may have killed your clone but let's see how you fair against your sister's clone now that she's back from taking care of Danielle," he snickered.

"What!?" Danny and the others all gasped as they turned and looked into the sky as a ghostly figure flew towards them. The figure was too far away to identify easily.

"Oh no it is! It's her!" Ron yelled with fear.

"Hide me!" Tucker screamed as he jumped into Sam's arms. She glared at him before she dropped him.

"That's not Danielle's clone," Maddie said as she looked through a pair of binoculars. "That's Danielle!"

"Are you sure?" Jack and Ron's father asked her.

"She's right sir," Skulker confirmed as he looked through the binocular device that was connected to his armor. "That's the younger of the two ghost children but she's different. Her hair is on fire just like the older of them." He realized this characteristic and became very startled. "That's not good!"

Danny smirked as Danielle descended and landed on the ground next to him. "So you finally did it huh?" he asked her despite already knowing the obvious answer.

"Yup and I killed my clone as well," she informed him. "I saw the explosion from miles away and I knew you did the same to your clone."

"And now we only have to contend with these guys," Danny smirked as he glanced at Vlad and Skulk-Tech. They turned so they stood back to back yet were still facing their enemies.

"Since when can they both transform into these…super…ghost…things?" Sam asked in a startled voice. "I mean they've learned to control it and only a few months ago Danielle lost it after a certain amount of time due to the strain on her body."

"That's why they have to finish off Vlad now!" Maddie informed them. "They've already killed their clones but if they run out of power too soon Vlad will finish them off."

"According to the readings I'm picking up on my PDA these powers they are using are draining them like batteries, just like the ecto-battle suit did," Tucker informed them as he messed around with his PDA. "I estimate less than ten minutes before they have to revert back to their normal ghost forms in order to conserve energy," he figured.

"Then they had better get started!" Jazz yelled, hinting at Danny and Danielle to finish things up and fast!

"So how should we go about doing this?" Danny asked his younger sister. "We don't have much time and we need a plan."

"To heck with a plan!" Danielle snapped. Danny cocked an eyebrow at her. She knew he was gunna question her actions. "Do you wanna ask questions or do wanna kick some butt?" she asked him in her usual cocky tone. Danny only smirked before they both looked back up at Vlad.

Vlad of course had no intention of fighting them just yet. He snapped his fingers at Skulk-Tech and pointed at the phantom siblings telling him to attack.

"After what we've seen the ghost child do; not a fricken chance," Technus scoffed. "They'll tear us apart."

"I've seen just what they are capable of first hand and it's not pretty," Skulker added. "Their powers have multiplied by a thousand fold; we'd be turned into ashes like your clones."

"I am ordering you to attack them or so help me I'll use my powers and destroy you myself!" Vlad snapped at them.

Skulker and Technus' faces looked at each other nervously before they smiled at Vlad and started sweating. Vlad pressed the power gem on his staff and fired a powerful red beam of energy at them.

The blast went right through them. "YAAAAAAH!" they both screamed as their shared body was electrocuted. They exploded and separated into their own two separate bodies before they were both sucked up by Fenton Thermos' Jack and Maddie just happened to have on them after escaping from Vlad's castle the first time.

"If you want things done right you have to do it yourself," Vlad murmured under his breath. He held up the staff and pressed the button to stop time. Everyone froze stiff while Danny and Danielle decided to humor him and only pretended. "Now I can take my time with them," he said sounding rather pleased with himself.

Danny and Danielle glanced at each other before they smirked. They vanished and with extreme speed they reappeared in front of him. Vlad was startled by this sudden move. He didn't have time to react before Danny and Danielle simultaneously punched him in the stomach.

He was sent flying backwards and crashed into the ground leaving an elongated crater in the ground. He quickly recovered and stood up. He looked at the phantom siblings and couldn't believe what just happened.

"You two were affected by the staff?" he asked. He observed them a little bit more closely and noticed the time amulets around their necks. "Clockwork? So they found him and freed him from the thermos," he realized. "Alright, well I can still finish you off without it." He pushed the button unfreezing time.

The others came out of their daze and realized what had happened. "They have got to get that staff away from him," Ron said as he held his head. Stars were spinning around his head.

"Time to end this!" Danielle shouted before she sprung into the air and charged towards Vlad.

"No Danielle wait!" Danny yelled after her. He tried to stop her but she was out of his reach.

"I never got to thank you for the welcome back party you threw for us after we got back from that other dimension!" she yelled as she charged for him. She punched and he was just barely able to dodge her.

The three reality gems in his belt lit up and he punched her in the gut as she flew by him after missing him. She was shocked with electricity from his punch and sent flying into the sky.

"It doesn't matter if I don't have the physical strength," Vlad said with a smirk. "As long as I can control reality and change things as I see fit I can still beat you."

"That's why we needed to come up with a plan," Danny said as he appeared behind him. Vlad's eyes widened when he realized Danny was behind him. "And defeat you before it's too late." He put Vlad in a shoulder lock before Danielle appeared in front of him and punched him rapidly in the stomach.

Vlad's eyes started glowing with a red light as his anger built. The three reality gems started glowing again as he built up energy all throughout his body. Danny and Danielle widened their eyes in surprise before Vlad unleashed his power from his entire body.

They disappeared in a blinding flash of light. The others had to hide their eyes from the blinding light. Danny and Danielle were blasted backwards away from Vlad. Danny crashed into the ground and Danielle crashed through the wall of the castle. She slammed into the support column of the entire castle causing it to crack before the entire structure came crashing down on top of her.

"I can always buy a new home…again," Vlad said as his entire body let off a pink vapor. "But the entire structure coming down on top of her definitely caused some damage," he said with a grin.

Danny stood up and seemed to be unharmed from the attack. "What does a guy have to do to be thrown a bone every now and then?" Danny asked himself. He suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine.

His eyes turned green and a blue ring of light appeared around his waist. It split in two and moved up and down his body. He was still in his ghost form but his hair had returned to normal and his white energy returned to green.

"Well that's definitely not good," he said nervously when he realized he had lost most of his power due to it being drained.

"For you," Vlad sneered with glee before he flew towards Danny and threw a punch. Danny managed to catch his fist with his hand but Vlad used his other hand and punched him in the stomach before he blasted Danny high into the sky.

Danny fell back to the ground in the abandoned streets of Green Bay a short distance from the scene of the fight. Vlad took off into the sky and flew towards town after the young hero.

"We have to follow them!" Sam yelled to the others as she ran down Vlad's drive way towards town.

"Why do we have to do so much running?" Tucker huffed and puffed as he, Ron and the other two girls chased after Sam. The adults decided to stay behind and tried to dig through all of the rubble of the destroyed castle to try and find Danielle.

Danny stood up in the streets of Green Bay as a few people stuck their heads out of hiding places to see what was going on. Danny ignored them as Vlad descended into the streets. People screamed before they went back into hiding.

They didn't even exchange witty banter with one another. They decided to exchange energy blasts instead. Dozens of energy waves flew in all directions destroying everything in sight.

One energy wave struck the base of a clock tower and exploded causing it to collapse into a pile of rubble. Some people's hiding places were destroyed and they were forced to run for their lives.

Sam and the others ran into the street as dozens of people ran by them as they tried to get away from the ghosts fighting. "Everybody hit the pavement!" Sam screamed to the others. They all dove for the ground as energy blasts whizzed overhead and exploded on contact with the surrounding buildings.

Dust and debris fell around them; luckily they weren't hurt by any large falling debris. "Can they ever get into a fight without destroying everything around them?" Jazz asked fearfully as she looked up from the ground.

"Not likely," Tucker said as he stood up and looked up to see a large piece of concrete falling towards them. "Look out!" he screamed. He dove for Kim and pushed her out of the way before the large block of concrete smashed into the ground where she had been standing. They looked at each other before she shrugged him off of her arm.

"You know Daniel; you never did tell me how you escaped from that other dimension," Vlad pointed out as he and Danny exchanged punches and kept missing each other.

"We made a ghost portal from blue prints my parents left in our possession," Danny informed him. "We were able to come back here by using the ghost zone as a doorway between the two worlds."

"Good, yet another world I can destroy after I take control of this one," Vlad sneered. He grabbed Danny's neck when he went to go punch him. "And I've said this before and I'll say it again Daniel; I will finish you off so you won' be a bother to me ever again."

Danny struggled to get free from his enemies grasp but Vlad didn't let him go until he threw him to the ground. Vlad laughed evilly before he was blasted in the back.

He turned around and all five teens had anti-ghost weaponry aimed at him. "Here's a piece of your own medicine!" Sam yelled before she fired again. She blasted Vlad in the chest sending him flying backwards into a brick wall before he fell to the ground.

"You mess with him you mess with all of us!" Sam yelled as she lowered the weapon. She and Danny smiled at each other before an ecto-blast exploded with the ground near them. They growled at Vlad as a pink vapor came off his hands.

"So be it then," Vlad growled before he took a deep breath.

"Cover your ears guys," Danny advised his friends. "Things are about to get extremely loud around here," he warned them before he took a deep breath of his own.

The others took his warning and covered their ears before they both unleashed ghostly wails on each other. Their green and pink energy sound waves mixed together as they reverberated off the surrounding buildings, shattering windows and causing people in hiding to suffer from the attacks. They hadn't gotten the warning to cover their ears early enough.

They both let off on their attacks due to loss of strength. They didn't turn back into their human forms but they had been weakened greatly. Vlad wasn't used to the attack and Danny hadn't had a chance to rest up and regain his strength since he started fighting in the future.

Danny and Vlad charged at each other and blasted each other with energy waves that exploded in a bright flash of light.

Back up at the castle Jack, Maddie and Kim and Ron's father continued to scavenge through the debris from the destroyed castle. "She could be anywhere in here," Jack complained.

"It could take day to search through all of this," Kim's father said as he pushed a piece of concrete off another only to find nothing underneath.

"We keep searching until we find her!" Maddie shouted like a concerned mother would. "Now keep digging!"

As they searched through the debris the scene sank through the ground and into the remnants of Vlad's secret underground lab. The castle had collapsed into the lab and had nearly destroyed everything.

Danielle pushed a large concrete boulder off of her. She had reverted back into her normal ghost form due to energy loss just like Danny. "How come things have to go downhill just as we are about to win?" she asked herself in disappointment.

She stumbled on her feet and bumped into a table that hadn't been destroyed. She placed her hand on the table to stabilize herself and she felt something in her fingers. She looked down and saw a syringe filled with a pink liquid. She instantly recognized it and gasped as she had a flashback.

* * *

_Freakshow pulled a syringe filled with a pink liquid out of his overcoat. "What are you going to do with that?" Danny asked nervously as Freakshow moved the needle closer to him._

_"Say good bye to your ghost powers," he said with a cackle. He then stuck the needle into Danny's neck and injected the pink liquid._

_"YAAAH!" Danny screamed as the liquid started to spread throughout his body._

_Danielle, Jazz and Kim watched on in horror as they were unable to help him. They sat helplessly on the ground as Danny's phantom suit phased away, leaving him in his normal, everyday clothes. His green eyes faded to blue and his hair faded back to black._

_Freakshow used his powers to throw Danny to the ground next to the three girls. "Feeling a little light headed?" he asked mockingly as Danny moaned in agony. He sat up on the ground and looked down at himself._

_"What did you do to me!?" he yelled at him in a demanding tone._

_"I took away your ghost powers my little friend," Freakshow informed him. "You are now powerless to stop us. I only wish I had brought that second one from Vlad's lab to use on your clone over there," he said indicating Danielle._

_"YOU MONSTER!" Kim yelled. "If I ever get out of this stupid thing I'm going to make you pay for what you did to him!" she threatened him as she struggled to break free of the tattoos once again, but she was once again unsuccessful._

_"Oh I'm so scared," he said mockingly. "Just like young Daniel here, you are just human," he mocked her as he bent down so they were face to face. He grabbed her by her chin and squeezed her cheeks. "Not only am I now a ghost, but with the reality gauntlet in my possession once again, none of you stands a chance against me."_

* * *

Danielle came out of her flashback and repeated what Freakshow had said to Danny about the pink liquid filled syringe. "I only wish I had brought that second one from Vlad's lab," she stated before she picked up the syringe and looked at it more closely. She squeezed her fingers around it and growled.

The three adults continued sifting through the debris before a blast of energy came up through the ground. The energy wave dissipated before Danielle flew up through the debris. She paid no attention to her overzealous mother before she flew off towards town where a large ecto-plasmic explosion just occurred.

Vlad had a hold of Danny's leg and was swinging him around. He smashed him into a brick wall before smashing him into the pavement. "YAAAAAH!" Danny screamed as he was chucked towards his friends.

They toppled to the ground, unable to fight back. Danny had run out of energy and changed back into his human form. They looked up as Vlad descended onto the ground as he laughed evilly.

"You've lost Daniel," Vlad mocked him. "You won't stop me this time. You've thwarted my plans dozens of times before but not this time. Now I will finish you off for good." He raised his hand and charged an energy attack, but he never got the chance to fire.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and found Danielle clinging to him. She glanced up at him and smirked. He growled before he grabbed her by her hair and threw her to the ground. What he failed to notice was that she had unclipped his reality belt and it slipped to the ground.

"Enough surprise attacks from all of you!" he snapped. He brought his hands over his head and formed a pulsating energy ball. "This ends now!" The teens prepared for the attack but it never came. Vlad brought his hands back down as the energy dissipated and vanished. "What!?" he gasped as he examined his hands.

He looked back down at his waist and found the syringe Danielle had found in his lab still stuck in him. The liquid had been injected into him and was already circulating through his body. He felt himself growing weaker.

He fell to his knees and a black ring of light appeared around his waist. He turned back into his human form as his powers left his body. "This can't be happening?" he asked himself weakly. "The syringe with the formula that I created to eliminate their ghost halves…was used on me. How could I have been so careless?" he asked himself.

He removed the syringe and dropped it. It rolled away and dropped into a sewer drain before he looked up. Danielle was standing in front of him.

"It is happening," she told him. "And you have lost!" she shouted before she punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out cold. "Hope you enjoy a life without ghost powers just like everybody else."

It was over, they had beat Vlad and saved the planet from his wrath once again. Danielle turned back into her human form and fell to her knees due to loss of energy. Danny sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. The other teens rushed over and jumped them.

"Really cool; better than awesome," Sam said. "Even better than the dis-asteroid incident."

"Are you kidding!?" Tucker yelled with excitement. "The most epic battle for the entire planet rages on with us as the witnesses! That was awesome to the extreme!"

"Nice job once again little brother and sister," Jazz congratulated her younger siblings with hugs.

By this time people were starting to come out of hiding. "They did it; they beat him!" a woman screamed with excitement.

"They beat Vlad!" a man yelled as hundreds of people started coming out of hiding. They surrounded the teens and the entire town celebrated to their victory.

* * *

**In my opinion the ending is a little cheesy but I'm writing this before I get to starting some reading. Got a three day weekend and I'd like to get homework done before I finish the last chapter. So a little while longer and I will have the next and last chapter up. **

**After that I plan to take a small break and do some drawings for my DA account. I'll be drawing some of my own characters so we all know what they look like. I will also be doing a few action scenes from my stories so for those who would like to see them keep an eye on my account after this story is complete. **

**As for the conclusion of this chapter, I have killed off Dark Danny; the last of the Dark Clones. And Vlad has lost his ghost powers. The flashback Danielle has in the end is from my last story and for those who read it will realize that when Freakshow mentioned there being a second syringe with the pink liquid in it, it was foreshadowing how everything would end, therefore proving just how long I have been planning this ending. A very long time.**

**Now all that is left for our heroes to do is rebuild and celebrate with their loved ones over their victory. They must also return some items that don't belong to them to a few ghostly friends. Only one chapter to go, it should be up soon. **


	20. Independence Day

**I got this final chapter up much faster than expected. Vlad has been defeated and the dark clones have been destroyed. Now the rebuilding of the world can begin. Relationships will be remade and valuable items will be returned to their rightful owners. Hope you enjoy the final installment of the second Phantom Holiday stories.**

**Chapter 20- Independence Day: **

The sound of a prison buzzer is heard through the darkness before a single door opens on the far side of a damp underground chamber with only a small hole in the wall to provide light and air. Light entered the room through the door from the other room before a silhouette appears in the doorway.

Danny enters the room with Danielle at his side. A lone prison guard enters behind them and flicks a light switch turning on a single light bulb in the middle of the room.

On the other side of the room Vlad sat on the dank stone floor in the corner on the other side of thick bars that separated him from the rest of the room. He was wearing black and white stripped prison garments. He opened his eyes and looked up as Danny and Danielle walked up to the cell bars.

It had been a few days since they had defeated him in Green Bay so they had plenty of time to recuperate. Their wounds had healed and they had gotten new clothing seeing as their pervious clothing had been torn beyond use.

Danielle had decided that she liked her hair to hang down instead of putting it in a pony tail so she had it straightened but it still spiked out on the sides. But she still preferred wearing her red beanie; she was a Tomboy after all.

"Come to harass a defenseless old man?" Vlad asked them gloomily as they stopped at the bars of his jail cell.

"Defenseless yes," Danny said. "Harass no."

"We've just come to make sure that you were put in solitary confinement with no human interaction except for the guard who will be bringing you food and water twice a day," Danielle informed him smugly.

"Well you certainly don't have to worry about that," Vlad said as he glared at them. "Thanks to you I no longer have ghost powers. I'm no longer a threat to you or anyone else. That being the case; don't you think solitary confinement is a tad bit too extreme?" he asked them.

"You deserve nothing less," Danielle spat.

"Not only is it to punish you for all of your horrible crimes against humanity, it's also to protect you," Danny informed him. "With the entire planet knowing of your identity and of your plans for controlling it, throwing you in a normal prison would be a death sentence because other inmates would kill you on sight."

"Which is something you probably deserve," Danielle added. "But breaking your spirit by removing any and all human interaction seems fit. It may seem extraneous but it's a form of humane torture that only people with black heart like yours will ever get to experience."

"You've brought this upon yourself Plasmius," Danny sneered. "Never again will you threaten mankind."

"Umm Danny, if we removed his ghost half then does that mean we should still be calling him Plasmius?" Danielle asked him.

"Hmm, good point," Danny realized. "Alright Vlad, now that we have confirmed that you aren't going anywhere we will take our leave," Danny said to him.

"After today this guard will be the only person you will interact with until you die," Danielle informed him.

"And to prevent you from returning as a ghost when you die; we will have the prison arrange to take you into the ghost zone when you die," Danny informed him. "If a human dies here they come back as a ghost, but if they die while in the ghost zone, they will cease to exist."

"Therefore we will ensure you can't ever come back to harm innocent lives ever again," Danielle added.

"You've got this all planned out right down to the "T"," Vlad said. "Impressive; although, you should remember that the past will always come back to haunt you."

"So the saying goes," Danielle responded. "With you in here we won't have to worry about it."

"And now that we control our powers to an even higher degree, nothing can come back to haunt us," Danny added. "It ensures that any battle we get into will end in our favor."

"Or so you hope," Vlad said with a grin. "Eventually someone bigger, stronger and more powerful is going to come along and you will fail Daniel. The bigger the pedestal, the bigger the target and the easier they will fall. It's only a matter of time."

"Good bye Vlad," Danny said to him. They both turned around and walked out of the room without saying another word. The prison guard turned off the light before he shut the door behind him and locked it leaving the cell dark as night.

* * *

The scene zooms in on the Fenton Ghost portal before it fades away to the froze wasteland of the Far Frozen. The Specter Speeder descends and lands in the snow as Jack and Maddie bring it to a rest.

"Alright kids, good luck," Maddie shouted to her three kids as they hoped out of the flying vehicle and into the snow. Danny and Danielle were in their ghost forms and had gotten new suits to replace the old ones. They didn't look any different. Jazz had to dress warmly because as a human she wasn't used to extreme temperature changes.

"Thanks mom," Jazz yelled as she waved back to their parents. She zipped up her winter jacket as she ran to catch up to her younger siblings. She caught up with them just as they were being greeted by Frostbite and Clockwork.

"Something deep down inside me told me you would not fail us Great One," Frostbite said as he bowed to him and his sisters. "Your world and the ghost zone have been saved by you once again and we are forever in your debt."

"Weren't you already," Danielle asked before Jazz elbowed her to keep her quiet.

"That's great to hear," Danny said as he removed the infi-map from his belt. "I believe this belongs to you," he said as he handed it over to him.

"A great many thanks to you indeed," Frostbite said gladly as he took the map and handed it off to another snow yeti who turned and took it off to have it locked away deep within a cave.

"And for you sir," Danielle said to Clockwork as she held up the staff of time with the spectral barometer and the reality power gem still attached.

Clockwork took it without haste and examined it closely. "I think these improvements Vlad has made will come in handy," he said upon inspection of his staff. "I do believe you have a few other things for me," he said; knowing everything did have its advantages after all.

Danny and Danielle removed their time amulets and returned them to their rightful owner. Danny also removed the black gear key from his suit and placed it in his hand. "Couldn't have done anything without your help," he said. "Thanks."

"Thank yous are not needed," Clockwork said as he waved his hand. "What occurred was needed for the safety of everyone whether the time stream was messed with or not, but we should still try to stay away from messing with it as much as possible. Speaking of which, we need to find that thermos and free the me of this time period and the Observants," he said to Frostbite.

"I will have our greatest trackers get right on it," he said with a bow to the master of time before he turned to give instructions to his guards.

"Hey Clockwork?" Danny asked. Clockwork turned towards the young hero and changed into his infant form. "There are still a few loose ends that need to be taken care of."

"Such as?" Clockwork asked although he had a good idea of what Danny was about to ask of him.

"Well while Vlad was in control he and those clones we killed, killed a lot of people," he informed the master of time. "I know we can't bring back those who lost their lives in the past because those were supposed to happen, but what of those lives lost in this time period?" he questioned. "Can we still bring them back?"

Clockwork had to think on this for a moment. "Hmm," he said as he held his chin in his hand. He turned into his elderly life stage. "Everything should return to normal on its own shortly but I guess we can fix up some of the damage done," he figured.

"Normally the Observants would be opposed but seeing as they are still in incommunicado it's your call," Jazz informed him.

"That is a very good point," Clockwork responded as he turned into his adult form. "But I don't have the power to fix damage across the globe let alone bring people back from the dead."

"Maybe not now, BUT!" Danielle said before she pulled the reality belt with the reality gems still in place out from behind her back. "This still needs a responsible owner," she informed him.

"And what better owner than the master of time himself," Danny added with a smile.

Clockwork grinned before he took the belt and clipped it around his waist just above his ghostly tail. He pushed the button on the top of his staff and opened a blue time portal in front of him. It showed a view of the entire planet.

"Time to fix the damage caused by Vlad and his gang of goons," Clockwork said as he changed into his infant form. He pressed all three gems on his belt causing them all to light up. He started glowing with a purple light as his staff sparked to life.

He aimed his staff at the portal and released a beam of purple energy into it. The entire view of the entire planet started to glow purple as the damage was fixed.

Buildings in Green Bay Wisconsin were magically restored to the way they were previously. Buildings in Amity Park were restored to their natural states.

The streets of down town Amity Park started to sparkle like the night sky before people magically appeared in the streets. They were amazed at what had happened. The last thing they remembered was being attacked and eaten by the Giant Ecto-Puss and somehow they were brought back.

Life across the planet returned to normal as the purple glow faded. The Earth had returned to a beautiful blue ball floating in space. The dark clouds that had surrounded it had disappeared leaving a cloudless sky behind.

"It looks absolutely beautiful," Jazz said in awe. The three teens examined the contents of the portal and were amazed that Clockwork was able to restore everything to the way it was before Vlad began his take over.

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be," Clockwork said as he turned into his elderly form. "Now the best thing you can do when you return home is to enjoy life to the fullest," he advised them. "Because you never really know when someone will come along and try to ruin it."

"Thanks Clockwork," Danny said with a smile before they shook hands. "Good luck rebuilding your home and finding the Clockwork of this time period," he said before he turned and ran back to the Specter Speeder with his sisters.

They waved good bye to the master of time as he turned back into his adult form. Clockwork smiled at them before he vanished to go back to his realm within the ghost zone.

* * *

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you want me and Danny to get back together?" Sam asked as she folded her arms and lowered her eye lids.

She was sitting on the couch in the Fenton's living room with Kim as they waited for the Fenton's to get back from visiting Clockwork and Frostbite. Kim seemed depressed and was looking towards the ground as if she were being interrogated by the cops.

"I know that you probably hold a grudge against him and I because he took me to my prom but you have to know we only went as friends," Kim said to her in as innocent a tone as she could.

"I've learned to accept that," Sam said in a forgiving tone. "I only wish Danny had asked me first. He was my boyfriend and if I had known maybe I wouldn't have gotten so mad."

"Danny really is sorry for what he did and he didn't ask me to tell you any of this," Kim told her. "I'm doing this under my own free will so you know that Danny isn't trying to pull your goat. He wants to get back together with you and he would do anything for you."

"I'm willing to be friends with him again but he'd have to do something really special to win my heart back," Sam informed her. "My Gothic nature makes my heart hard to win over you know."

"Well after he unintentionally broke my heart to get us out of that dream world I told him to go after you and he did do something special just for you," Kim said. She reached down to her backpack which was sitting on the floor between her feet. She unzipped it and removed a video tape. "This has proof on it courtesy of Danielle stealing Mr. Lancer's camera."

She stood up from the couch and crossed the room to the TV. She inserted the tape into the VCR and pushed play. Sam perked up and leaned forward when she saw Danny, Jazz and Kim on the stage with Rick Astley.

At this point the others walked back into the room after getting back from visiting the ghost zone. "Hey it's my video!" Danielle, in her human form, screamed with delight before she jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to Sam.

Jazz calmly satin a chair as Jack and Maddie stood behind the couch and relived old memories. "So those kids that were up on stage were our kids?" Maddie asked. She was clearly confused.

"Well they did do some time traveling," Jack reminded her. "We just never noticed the similarity because it was back in our college days long before they were even born."

Danny had decided to stay in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen as the video progressed. Sam had taken a special interest in it as the song being sung came to a close. Everyone in the video started applauding before the camera was turned off.

"I convinced Danny to do this for you," Kim said concluding what they had just seen. "He had Astley dedicate the song to you."

"He also said that it was one of your favorite songs," Jazz added. "So it was like the stars had aligned when he realized this. Personally if Ron had one of my favorite songs dedicated to me; well that would be very special to me."

"So Danny agreed to help finish your parent's college dance if he agreed to have the song dedicated to me?" Sam asked in a quieted tone. "The first time my favorite song was ever sung it was dedicated…to me?" she repeated her question.

Danny coughed drawing everyone's attention to him. He was still standing in the doorway between the two rooms. Everyone was silent as Sam stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Everyone wept happily in knowing that everything had returned to normal.

* * *

The scene faded away to the high school which was under reconstruction from the past few weeks of damage it had sustained. Construction workers were all over the place, working diligently to get the school repaired before the summer ended and all of the students returned.

Inside the school Mr. Lancer and Principal Ishiyama were standing on either side of a desk as an African American man in a presidential business suit worked on a few papers behind the desk. Standing on either side of him were two men dressed in black suits and wore sunglasses even though they were inside.

A knock was heard at the door before it opened and Jazz poked her head through. "You wanted to see us?" she asked confusingly.

"Ah yes, Jasmine come on in," Mr. Lancer ushered her. The door opened the rest of the way and she entered the room with Danny, Sam, Danielle and Kim behind her. Sam and Danny were holding hands now that they had gotten back together. They didn't notice who was behind the desk until he stood up.

"Ah, so these are the teens I've heard so much about?" the African American man asked as he stood up and walked around the desk.

"Yes they are," Principal Ishiyama informed him. "President Obama, meet Kimberly Masters; niece to Vlad," she hissed slightly. "And these three are of course the Fenton's; Jasmine, Danny and Danielle."

"Well it sure is nice to meet the real you," Jazz said as she shook the presidents hand firmly.

"The real one?" he asked with a cocked eye brow and stopped shaking her hand.

"Long story; nothing to really worry about," Jazz reassured him.

President Obama turned to Danny and Danielle and bent down so he was eye level with Danielle. "So you two are the world famous Danny Phantom's?" he asked them as he ruffled Danielle's hair. "It is a real pleasure to meet the two of you."

Danielle moved her head to make him stop messing up her hair. "Sorry Mr. President," she apologized. "But the last time we met wasn't exactly a meeting I would like to remember, even if it wasn't real."

"I'm going to have to hear more about this later on," he said as he stood back up and walked back behind the desk. "Now we must get to the reason as to why I asked you all here." One of his Secret Agents handed him a folder and he opened it. "Due to recent events you two were unable to make it to Washington to receive your awards," he said to the two older girls.

His other Secret Agent handed him a thicker folder that had larger items in them. He opened the folder and two golden medallions fell into his hands. He handed them to Mr. Lancer who placed them around the two older girl's necks.

Jazz and Kim examined them and noticed they looked exactly the same as they did in the dream Nocturne had put them in.

"Now as for you two," President Obama said to the Phantom siblings as he handed the folder back to his Secret Service guard and was given another folder. "You have saved this entire planet countless times and the only reward you have been given is a statue in your memory," he reminded them. "Of course I am one to know how the celebrity spot light can be somewhat overwhelming so I will give the two of you a choice."

He opened the folder and removed a sheet of paper and read off of it like a script.

"The choice you two will make will determine whether or not the news will make you two bigger celebrities than myself," he informed them. "We can let the world now about what happened and you two will become even bigger world heroes than you are now, or we can keep things quiet to a degree so you two can go about your lives peacefully without too much interruption. Now you two must decide."

"I've already got my answer," Danielle spoke. "I'd rather get on with my life. I don't want the press following me everywhere I go."

"I agree," Danny said. "I like the hero status but I also like my personal time and activities to be just that, personal." He turned his head and smiled at Sam who smiled back.

"That's what I figured you two would say," President Obama said before he wrote a few quick notes on the sheet of paper. He closed the folder and handed it back to his Secret Service personnel. "Well nothing left for me to do except thank you for saving us all from an evil menace and making sure he was locked behind bars. Now, I'm afraid we must take our leave and get back to Washington," he said as he stood up from the desk. The teens and teachers moved aside as the three men walked passed them and out of the room.

"Well I assume you kids have enjoyed the past few weeks?" Mr. Lancer asked them sarcastically. Before they could scold him he started chuckling. "Just trying to add some humor," he explained. "I will be sure to put in a good word for the two of you at Amity Park University," he said to Jazz and Kim.

"We will certainly enjoy having Danielle in our school in another year," Principal Ishiyama said to her. "We will see you in another two months Danny," she said to him before she took her seat at her desk.

"So we can go then?" Danny asked as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Until early September," Mr. Lancer said with a smile. "Then you're mine."

"Still got two months," Danny said jokingly as he dragged Sam out of the office. The others followed and waved goodbye to the teachers.

"You think we should go a little easier on him when he returns?" Principal Ishiyama asked Mr. Lancer.

"He knows the rules of the school," he responded. "My teachings have an effect on every one of my students, even him. He will get no special treatment from me unless he earns it from me directly like Jasmine and Kimberly have done over the years."

"Oh, and saving the world doesn't qualify?" Principal Ishiyama asked him with a chuckle.

"When his studies save the world then I will be impressed," Mr. Lancer said to her. "Until then he will abide to the rules of the class room."

"That's just like you Lance," Principal Ishiyama said as she got comfortable in her chair. "Always thinking of other's futures and how you've had an impact on them."

"That is my job," he said with a smile as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and dusk was arriving quickly, but many families were still enjoying their time playing games and relaxing on blankets in the town park.

Cujo ran through the grass in his puppy form and jumped to catch a Frisbee that was thrown through the air. He caught it before running back to the Fenton's with it in his mouth. He dropped it at Nicole's feet and barked happily.

"My turn!" Becky shouted. Nicole picked it up and tossed it to Becky who in turn flung it through the air. Cujo barked as he chased after it.

"You'd think that dog would run out of energy eventually," Sam sighed as Tucker shook his head.

"Well he is a ghost," Tucker added. "He could play all night if he wanted to."

"So have you guys decided on a college yet?" Danielle asked Kim and her older sister.

"Well Mr. Lancer is putting in a good word for us at the University on the other side of town," Jazz mentioned. "I guess we'll be going there."

"They do offer our selected majors in two year, four year and eight year degrees," Kim added. "I'm going for Archeology and Jazz is going for Criminal Psychology and Paranormal Activity."

"They also teach Business Statistics for large multi-national corporations," Ron informed them. "Which is exactly why I'm going there; dad makes a lot of money doing it and I've got a special interest in it."

"Well that's good for you three," Sam spoke up. "Going to a school close to home saves a lot on College tuition bills. My parents may be loaded but they won't spend anymore than fifty grand a semester for my schooling after we graduate."

"That's still a lot," Danielle pointed out. "I personally think you three got lucky that your selected majors are offered so close to home."

"Close to home or not I think I'll be dorming," Jazz informed them. "I want the full college experience and I can't be living at home to do that."

"Same here," Kim and Ron added in unison.

"Well that's all fine and dandy for you guys but college is still a long way off for us," Becky said as she threw the Frisbee again.

"I'm gunna enjoy life while I'm still young and not worry about my future until that Lancer guy is forcing it on me," Nicole added as she sat next to her older friends.

"We should all do that," Danny said drawing all of their attentions to him. Cujo brought the Frisbee back to Becky and they both sat down with the others. "Life is a gift and we should all cherish it. We can't just sit back and watch it pass us by, we need to take hold and go with it no matter how many wild dips and turns it may or may not take."

"You would know all about life's little gifts wouldn't you?" Sam said before she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You two love birds want to find another room or do you want to watch the show?" Danielle teased them before a bright red light flashed above them and exploded into a firework.

"Don't you think it's ironic that the entire world was saved only days before July 4th?" Tucker asked the others as they watched fireworks exploding over them.

"It's just a coincidence dude," Ron answered him as he wrapped his arms around Jazz and buried his face in her hair making her giggle.

The teens went silent as they watched the fireworks exploding overhead. The bright lights lit up the entire park. Everybody oohed and ahhed in amazement at the show being performed on their independence day.

The lights from the fireworks were bright enough to light up most of the town, even remote parts like where Vlad was being held prisoner in his underground jail cell.

A rat squeaked as it came out of a hole in the wall and scurried into the light from the fireworks light coming through the one window in the entire room.

It scurried across the room and squeezed between two bars of Vlad's cell. No light lit it up except for the light coming through the window leaving a small section of the floor lit up.

The rat stopped and sniffed the air as a hand reached out of the darkness slowly and opened up with the palm up. The rat sniffed the hand before it willingly crawled into the hand. It was pulled into the darkness before a pink light blasted it away and through the cell bars. The remains of the charred rat hit the wall and disintegrated into ashes.

An evil laughter came out of the darkness of the jail cell before a pair of glowing red eyes appeared. Beneath the blood red eyes were white fangs like that of a vampire. The evil laughter became more maniacal before the story came to an end with a pitch black out and the words "The End" appeared before fading away.

* * *

**And this story has officially come to a close. Like I promised to all of the DannyxSam fans I put them back together even if I'm not a fan of it. This story is way behind because it was supposed to end in July. Anyways...the idea for the ending with Vlad and his powers came from the third X-Men movie when Magneto loses his ability to control metal but is seen moving a metal chess piece in the very end. So therefore this is implying that Vlad hasn't completely lost his powers. **

**With the end of this story starts me on a new path. First I shall take a short break to do some drawings on my DA account before I get started on more stories that take place after the events of this story. Can't tell how long that will be but it will occur eventually. Until then, so long and good bye.**


End file.
